What If?
by Fester0662
Summary: Naruto has failed in the first retrieval attempt of Sasuke, and in the process been abandoned by the people who he thought loved him the most. Turning his back on his home, Naruto discovers new friends/enemies that will change him...NaruXharem.
1. Chapter 1

Alright my fellow book monkeys, today we have a story that has been lurking in the back of my mind for some time and it finally convinced me to let it out.

This is a fantasy scenario/crossover with the warhammer 40,000 universe. I know…some of you are going, "What the hell is he thinking?"

Well, I can only say do not eat canned sardines and crackers after midnight.

The creative muse struck me, and I learned a long time ago if it hits, go with it.

The first few paragraphs will sum it up for you, and if you don't like it, stop reading it.

LOL

If you like it, or hate it…I will still continue it to the end…so much like a rectal exam grit your teeth and bear with it. Now this is just a "Hello look at me" story right now. Eventually I will update it regularly…I am just posting this chapter for a feel to see what happens.

Naruto has failed to retrieve Sasuke…for the first time…but a bit of chaos ensues. Betrayed by his sensei, and the woman he thought he loved, what will he do? Strangers from another place offer him something he has always strived for, respect…if he can earn it.

**INFO: **This is a POWER Naruto story. He will not be godlike but he will be scary.

Characters and pairings: NarutoXHarem(With my favorite ladies and a few surprises), Sakura bashing and Sasuke bashing(Not for the entire length of the story) Almost everyone OOC(because I can) and technology will abound. If anyone wants a personal explanation of something you don't understand in the story, write me an email and I will answer all. I will also explain as much as I can within the story without drowning it in gobbledegoop that even I don't understand.

****Warning****

**This is rated mature for a reason. There will be graphic descriptions of injuries, there will be talk of torture and actual torture, there will be Implied scenes of rape, (I do not write rape lemons, but you will know it occurred), there will be actual lemons, and there will be foul language, mental, physical, and emotional cruelty, and of course violence. If I can think of anything else, I'll give fair warning. IF you have a weak stomach, are not mature enough, (Meaning if your thought process operates below the age of 16 and you are 20) or if you are one of those people who think people on fan fic should be writing on a professional/college level…GO AWAY! **

**First, I do not encourage underage readers, in fact I sternly order you to go away, because this story is not meant for you.**

**Second my friendsterm used very loosely but politely) who like to find nothing redeeming about a story…**_**blow it out your ass!**_

**In over 100 chapters in my two other Naruto stories, I have only gotten three bad reviews. One was later retracted and apologized for, (Love ya buddy) and the two that actually stuck…both of them were from people who wanted to impose their writing style and thought process on me.**

**Whatever…**

**I enjoy reviews…I welcome them with open arms. But…please be adult about it.**

**Nuff Said.****

**Disclaimer: I, the creator of this story do not own any part of Naruto or Warhammer 40K, nor any references to characters in said creations. This is a work of fiction that is intended to provide entertainment and is not being used for profit of any kind…Blah blah blah. This has been a public service announcement, and will not be posted again for the length of the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**What If…**

**Chapter 1**

A large bald man sits staring into a view screen intently, watching a scene unfold in front of him.

His stare is neither upset nor satisfied…it simply is.

His garb is odd to say the least, a white cape, with a black jumpsuit, which appears to be casual, but has an air of functionality to it.

He looks up and nods at you as you get closer before he actually greets you in a neutral manner.

"Greetings to you who will be observing…I am the watcher, (I know…shameless theft but…who cares. I don't own the character and don't claim to.) and I spend most of my lifetime watching the lives of others as does the rest of my kind.

Why you may ask? That is unimportant and irrelevant. But since you must know something suffice it to say I do not observe as you do…I see different areas, different things, different…times.

In my observations it has always been a curiosity to see how chaos changes things. In this one such circumstance we have a world where the elemental nations rely on their ninjas to both defend and attack each other. Their technology level is not as advanced as some other races, but they make up for it with an ability to control their inner power if you will…they call it, "chakra". Through the use of this power, they can perform incredible feats and skills…in their eyes. But I digress.

The interesting thing is how one event, no matter how simple, could change everything for the better or worse."

The watcher reaches out and touches the display, and a black spiral appeared over the planet, and through it bursts the most chaotic and demented form of a space ship ever seen. The watcher turns back and nods.

"In this instance, I have introduced a vessel from another universe…a universe far advanced in technology, but also advanced in the use of psionic powers, similar to the ones used by the inhabitants of the planet below them. The men, women, and children from this universe however are in some cases barbaric, horribly twisted from what they originally were…and often cruel and malicious."

The watcher turned back to the screen and nodded as something detached from the "hulk" and drifted into the atmosphere before righting itself and dropping on a more aligned course for the planet surface.

"The beings now approaching will touch down in what is known as the fire nation…and from there the campaign of change will occur…but before it happens I ask this one question for you to ponder as we watch events unfold: "What if Uzumaki Naruto met The Chaos Legion?"

O

The rest of the genn

ins had already returned. They only waited for the one.

Uzumaki Naruto had been gone the longest, and while Tsunade was worried about him, she was still in surgery with Akimichi Choji, who's operation had been touch and go for the four hours they had worked on him.

The best surgeons and medics, and they had to struggle constantly just to get him where he was now…critical condition.

Whether he survived the night was anyone's guess right now, but all they could do was monitor, and hope.

Of all the genins that went out, Choji and Hyuga Neji were definitely in the worst shape.

Neji had taken some serious wounds, and they had to almost literally dig some golden material out of his back and arms and legs. It wasn't that they were particularly deep…well a few of them were, but the things were viciously barbed and they had to cut in two different directions just to remove them.

He suffered severe blood loss, and when they had found his body he barely had a pulse.

Right now he was also listed in critical condition…and everyone was worried to no end.

While Tsunade's thoughts flitted from her patients to her missing brother, the sand siblings sat in the lobby of the hospital and fairly wondered the same things.

They were about to depart Konoha after delivering the newly signed treaty between the leaf and sand village, when Tsunade asked for their aide. They were reluctant at first…but when Tsunade mentioned who was on the mission, Gaara's eyes lit up briefly and he nodded before his monotone voice drifted quietly to her. "Yes…we will aide you. It is the least we can do for our…allies."

Now they all wondered of the missing nin…what of Naruto?

O

Kakashi, was disgusted and finally at his patience's end.

When he found the remains of Naruto, his first instinct was to send out his dogs to find Sasuke. To the copy nin's immense disappointment after only a few moments they returned, tails tucked between their legs.

Sasuke it seems used something to mask his scent, and the dogs had no idea which direction he headed after he stepped into the undergrowth.

Kakashi was tempted by two thoughts, neither good.

The temptation to leave Naruto where he lay was very strong, but an even stronger thought was to finally end his bungling.

Clumsy, inept, compounded by stupid does not make a good combination.

Kakashi was almost positive that if the boy didn't carry the Kyubi no Kitsune, he would have never made ninja.  
Looking down at the boys wounded body the temptation to kick him as hard as he could struggled to get out of him, but he had to maintain his composure for obvious reasons.

The little pug nosed dog looked at him curiously then looked at the boy again. "Hey Kakashi…the kid is still alive…but his vitals are weak…shouldn't we you know…get him to the hospital?"

Kakashi looked down and growled at the Pakun member then shook his head with a defeated sigh. "Yeah…let's get him back." Kakashi said as he reached down and maneuvered Naruto onto his back.

Kakashi frowned the entire way back to Konoha, quietly whispering prayers of forgiveness to his dead master for his worthless son. _If sensei were alive he probably would disown the boy._ He thought to himself as the gates of Konoha came into view and Kakashi slowed to a stop and began walking.

With a deep breath and a sigh he dismissed the pug and walked through the gates to the hospital so he could dump his burden.

O

The hospital doors opened and Kakashi stepped in, on his back a comatose Naruto. Gaara was first to react as he felt a surge of some never felt emotion run through him, which was immediately followed by unbridled fury as the copy nin dropped Naruto unceremoniously to the floor.

The shock on Temari and Kankuro's face at Naruto's rough treatment was the first thing anyone paying attention would have seen, closely followed by their look of terror as Gaara's killing intent jumped through the roof and a sand claw slammed Kakashi into the wall behind him. Temari wanted to reach for him and calm him down, but she had seen him like this enough to know that there would be no calming him immediately. Hospital staff stopped and watched as Gaara walked up to Kakashi, still holding him to the wall. "Explain yourself jonin…why would you do such a thing to Uzumaki?"

Kakashi smirked as he wiggled and realizing he couldn't move anything, but blinked at Gaara as he dropped into his usual cavalier attitude. "I don't have to answer to you Gaara of the desert. I did what I did."

The sand nin cocked his head at the copy nin then called over his shoulder. "Temari…does he still live?"

Temari jumped to her feet and checked Naruto's vitals. She found a very weak pulse, and his breath was shallow, but he still lived.

"Yes Gaara…he's still breathing, but if we wait to long..." And at that Temari shrugged, not really sure what Naruto's healing abilities were like.

Gaara turned and looked at the nurse behind the counter. "YOU."

The woman almost jumped out of her skin as she turned to him. "Y..yes?"

Gaara felt his temper rise as he realized no one seemed to care…no one but Temari had moved to check on Naruto, so he would probably have to make them care. "Attend to Uzumaki…and I warn you…if he dies due to some action or inaction of yours, I will take this hospital apart brick by brick to get to you."

Even in the monotone voice, no one doubted any of the words that came out of the sand nin's mouth.

The nurse called for help and a gurney was immediately brought and Naruto was surprisingly lifted gently onto it and wheeled out of the emergency entrance.

When the excitement dying down to a dull roar, Gaara turned again to Kakashi, but it seemed someone had alerted Konoha's forces, as ANBU began to pop up at the entrance.

Temari to her credit pulled her fan from her back and stood ready while Kankuro had crow doing an odd jig in front of the ANBU…as if trying to goad them into attacking.

Kakashi smirked before he looked at Gaara again. "I guess it's time you let me go."

Gaara smirked without humor and tightened his grip on Kakashi making him groan in pain as his joints began to pop from the increased pressure. "I don't think so…you still haven't answered my question jutsu thief."

Kakashi groaned but gasped out a reply. "I already…told you…I don't…answer to you…"

But a new voice made everyone but Gaara look, and this voice was not at all happy. "No…but you do have to answer to me Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade walked up next to Gaara and stood there with her hands on her hips. "Please release him Gaara, it would not do to have tensions so soon after signing a new treaty."

Gaara frowned deeper, but nodded before he let Kakashi drop to the floor in a similar manner that he let Naruto do earlier.

Tsunade waited until Kakashi regained his feet then stood between the two of them. "Now what's this all about?"

Gaara glared at Hatake Kakashi then growled out, somehow still in a monotone voice. "He was carrying Uzumaki and as he got into the doors he dropped him on the ground."

Tsunade's face turned red with anger as she turned on Kakashi. "Is this true?"

Kakashi did some quick thinking then shrugged. "I just ran all the way back from the valley of the end carrying Naruto. He slipped from me, I didn't drop him."

The sand siblings all bristled up at this, Temari and Kankuro shouting in anger, and Gaara increasing his glare. Tsunade held up a hand as she frowned at Kakashi. "So you are saying he…slipped from your grasp? Fell accidentally?"

Kakashi nodded once, briefly. "Yes…that is what I'm saying."

Tsunade instinctively knew there was more too it then that, but could not in good conscious dress the jonin down right there. "Kakashi, report to my office tomorrow morning first thing…dismissed."

Kakashi nodded then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Gaara turned and looked at Tsunade. "Do you think that was sufficient? Uzumaki did not deserve to be treated in such a manner." A hint of emotion could be faintly heard in Gaara's voice, but anyone who didn't know him would never have caught it.

Tsunade nodded then sighed before she looked at Gaara. "I am sure he isn't telling the truth, and I will find out in the morning what really happened and punish him accordingly."

Gaara was less then thrilled by this, but nodded slowly in acceptance. "Uzumaki…will he be alright?"

Tsunade frowned as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…he has survived a lot in his life, but this is possibly the worst wounds I have ever seen, I'm almost out of chakra, but I am going back in now to see what I can do to help his "friend" to heal him…I just hope it will be enough."

Gaara nodded as Tsunade turned and stalked off before he went and sat on the couch again. Kankuro and Tamari sat next to him respectively for a few moments before Kankuro broke the silence. "Um…Gaara I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?"

Gaara's eyes shifted to look at Kankuro, no emotion showing. "Go and eat, get some sleep…I will be here."

Temari looked at Kankuro and he looked at her and shrugged. "You want us to…" Was all she got out before he waved his hand in a non-committal manner. "No. Go."

At this, Temari and Kankuro got up and left the emergency room while Gaara stared straight ahead. They had only just started to get the "nicer" Gaara in their lives, they sure as hell didn't want him to go back to the way he was.

O

Tsunade, Shizune, and a few other medic nin worked on Naruto for three hours. Tsunade was not sure how he was still alive, but was grateful he was. It was almost like they had to coax his healing along. Most of the major damage was healed or healing, but the majority of his injuries were taking forever to close.

He had a severe skull fracture and damaged vertebrae in his neck, third degree burns in his right shoulder going through to the other side, and his heart had practically exploded in his chest!

She could only guess what was done to him, but she knew it involved the traitorous Uchiha.

They were able to close most of the wounds, and as they watched his heart slowly began to regenerate…but it seemed to slow to Tsunade. She was used to seeing Naruto bounce back from wounds continuously…but this seemed different. It was almost like the damage had overtaxed his already over worked system. They had done as much as they could…now the rest was in the hands of Kami…and the Kyubi.

As she walked out of the operating theater Sakura and Hinata, both sitting side by side jumped up with very similar questions.

"Lady Tsunade, is Naruto-kun ok?" Hinata asked, a tremble in her voice.

Tsunade looked at Hinata and frowned. "He will be in critical condition for the rest of the night…if he survives the night, then he might make a full recovery…I can't say more then that, his injuries were extensive…and I am surprised he survived this long."

Hinata gasped as her hands came up to her mouth and tears dropped unbidden from her eyes.

Sakura waited until Lady Tsunade turned to her before asking the two questions that the hokage had not wanted to hear. "What room did they put Sasuke in? Is he ok?"

Tsunade frowned deeply then shook her head. "They couldn't bring Sasuke back…as far as I have heard, he escaped and his status is unknown."

Sakura's face fell and she nodded dumbly as Lady Tsunade patted her back wearily. "I'm sorry Sakura…they did their best."

Lady Tsunade turned and walked down the hall, but Sakura didn't notice as she thought of Sasuke maybe lost or hurt out there all by himself…and her Baka teammate lying in a comfortable bed.

Her thoughts were not very friendly.

O

The next morning, Naruto's eyes fluttered as the light filtered onto his face, and while he usually hated the sun peeking through his windows at him, today he didn't mind it so much…it actually made him feel better.

His dreams that night were horrible images of his friends being hurt and he himself fighting against his best friend, and losing because in his heart he couldn't do it…he couldn't kill…"SASUKE!"  
He screamed as he sat bolt upright in bed, then all the strength left his limbs and he fell back on the pillow in a fit of pain and chest tearing coughs. His vision began to spin, and he felt pains in the various areas where he was hurt the most severely.

As he lay there trying to breathe, Naruto's memory slowly caught him up to speed, and his heart fell. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a nightmare. It was true.

"H..he's really gone…"

"Of course he is baka."

Naruto's senses were slow to respond, but he recognized the voice of Sakura. He turned his head and there she sat, eyes red, and puffy as if she had been crying all night. Next to her squatted Kakashi…and while he was fresher then Sakura, there was something in his eye that Naruto had never seen before.

"Kakashi-sensei…Sakura-chan…you guys watched over me all night?"

Naruto's question was innocent and he really felt touched as he considered his teammates…but Kakshi's look of disgust, and Sakura's anger stopped him from saying anything else.

"Oh please Naruto. Do you really think you are that important to anyone? I just got here after I talked with Lady Tsunade and explained your failure to her." The words from Kakashi's mouth were some of the most venomous and hate filled things Naruto had ever heard and he was having trouble wrapping his mind around them. Was he still dreaming?

Sakura stood up and took two steps until she was within arms reach of Naruto, and he expected something…a hug, a smile, but the chakra powered slap was nothing near what he expected.

"Bastard! How dare you call me Sakura-chan when you broke a promise to me? You said you would bring him back!" Tears raced down Sakura's face as she stood there with her hands clenched into fists.

For Naruto's part…his heart fell. He thought maybe, just this once, someone in his village would appreciate what he did…would applaud his efforts…but once again he was the goat. It was all his fault once again…and the weight of the world somehow got a little heavier on his shoulders.

A tear crawled down Naruto's cheek, cooling where the hand had stung him, but this seemed to infuriate Sakura more. "Why are you crying? You don't have the right to cry! I lost my future when you failed, once again, to do what you were supposed to do! Why are you so useless? Why can't you do one simple fucking thing right?"

Naruto's mouth opened but his head was rocked again as she struck him even harder this time.

Naruto tried to get the room to stop spinning when Kakashi's words pushed his heart even further to his feet.

"You know Naruto…it was the council, Iruka, hell even Sarutobi's hope that you being on the same team as Sasuke would level you out, and you would become a better ninja. The only thing you became was an even bigger failure then you already were…so I guess there is a good reason why you were always the dead last. He would be so ashamed to see you now…to see what you have become."

Naruto frowned as a few more tears rolled from his eyes, but he was able to croak out a question. "Who? The old man?"

Kakashi laughed in Naruto's face before he stood up. "No Baka…your father. I'm sure wherever he is now, he's crying tears of blood. You are a pathetic waste of skin Naruto, and I will not waste any more time on you."

Naruto blinked in confusion as the words sank into his clouded mind. "Kakashi-sensei…wait!"

Kakashi did pause at the door and looked briefly over his shoulder. "All you did was slow us down Naruto, hold us back from being a truly great team…I'm glad to be rid of you."

The door closed behind him and Naruto's hand fell to his side as what his sensei said reached all corners of his mind. He couldn't believe what he heard! Never had anyone ripped him apart so thoroughly and easily.

In his shock he had forgotten someone though.

"Kami Naruto…Kakashi-sensei's right, I had thought you would get better…that eventually you would smarten up, become a better ninja, but only a complete moron would stay the same when a great teacher and a clan prodigy are on their team."

Naruto turned to look at his crush, but all he could see was a spoiled, evil child, throwing a tantrum because she couldn't get what she wanted. At that point, a blackness crept into Naruto's heart, and it would forever change the way he looked at his one time crush.

Sakura shook her head at his expression, thinking him to stupid to comprehend the honesty that she and her sensei had revealed, so she drove the final nail in his hearts coffin. "Why don't you just go somewhere and die Naruto? Save us all the grief of your existence, it's not like you would have ever become more then the village idiot anyway. You never should have been born."

With a disgusted shake of her head Sakura turned and stalked out of the hospital room, not noticing the pale girl behind the door, with the tears in her eyes.

O

Hinata had a jar of healing paste and a small basket of flowers in her one hand, but she was chewing on the index finger's second knuckle of her other hand, trying desperately to stifle the sobs she wanted to let loose.

She couldn't believe the mean things his own team had said to him…the twisted hateful words that came from them.

At first she wanted to charge in and scream at them to leave him alone…but Hinata never did have the strength to stand up to anyone…not even for the person she secretly loved.

So she stood in the hallway, hidden behind the door until it closed, and her heart fell as did her crushes at each spiteful utterance.

In truth, she had loved Naruto for years now…it had only recently revealed itself to her for what it really was. _Sure. _She admitted to herself. _Naruto-kun isn't the most nimble, or the fastest…and he does have tendencies to be annoying. But Naruto-kun is the most generous, friendly, and has the strongest will of all the people in Konoha._

She knew to some that this would not make a difference at all in how they felt about him, but in Hinata's heart and mind, that was all that mattered. She would willingly give up anything and everything just to be with him…if only she had the courage…

In sudden anger at her self, she wiped gruffly at her tears then shook her head. _No…stop crying you little wimp! Naruto-kun needs someone to care for him now more then he ever has before! Be strong…be brave! You can do it…you can do anything for him…for MY Naruto-kun!_

Hinata nodded as she grabbed the handle to the door…it would have been splendid for her to walk in and admit her love for him, or at the least to hold him in her arms without fainting and comfort him after the verbal and emotional beating his last two teammates had given him…but it is truly too bad she didn't come to her senses sooner.

O

Naruto's mind had endured so much he couldn't process it all at once…it was just too much. All he could feel was the pain…the loss of his best friend, the same best friend trying to kill him, his sensei ripping him to shreds, and the girl he had a long time crush on hurting him to the very core of his being.

In a flash of sudden hate, Naruto climbed slowly, painfully to his feet, and reached inside of himself.

"Alright you bastard fox…now you listen to me! I know you are slacking off on purpose…you should have healed me by now, but that's cool, I'm not gonna bitch at you about it. But I'm telling you now, fun time is over. You fucking heal me right god damn now, or so help me you and I are going to fight at Kami's gate, because I'm taking you with me!"

The great Myobu stirred and looked at Naruto as if bored then yawned.

"**Hmmm? What is this? Are we showing some backbone finally? Very well whelp…it should be amusing to see where this is going to go…and I have not had a good laugh since before your fight with the Uchiha boy."**

One of the great fox's tails slapped the ground and suddenly Naruto felt better. His energy returned, and he could feel the wounds closing on his body. With a feral grin Naruto began ripping the bandages from his person, and all the time his mind raced in angry circles.

_Useless am I…embarrassment…shouldn't have been born? This is bullshit! All my life I have endured all of their crap…but no more!! IF the leaf won't respect me…then by Kami's virgin ass they will FEAR me!! I'll show them…_"I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!!" He screamed as he hurtled through the window in his room.

O

Hinata burst into his room as she heard his scream and then the window break, only to catch the barest glimpse of him as he landed on the building across from his window, and bound off into the distance.

Hinata whined as her hand reached for him, but all she could do was watch him go.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered as the curtains stirred in the breeze.

O

The warlord sat upon his throne, a grand thing with a cascade of skulls all around it, and the throne itself made from bronze with the symbols of chaos undivided carved all over it.

He surveyed his surroundings then growled in frustration. It had only been a few days since they landed, and setting up was going slower then he would like.

Although he could lay the whip to his minions, he chose not to. This was not done in softness or mercy, because the warlord would kill anyone in an instant if they suggested it. It was done because he had even more extensive plans for them soon.

The "earth tap" was almost established, and once it was they would have unlimited power for the body banks and the soon to be assembled earth works. Then and only then would they begin their long march to pacify this planet...and then they would begin shaping it to their liking.

His immediate discomfort however had him angry at anything that moved. They immediately noticed that most of their technology failed as soon as they were in the atmosphere…some strange field prevented them from using their more advanced technology such as their beam weapons and targeting systems, so an orbital bombardment was out of the question, even if they could regain orbit, which he sincerely doubted. There was hope for them though as the initial readings showed that this planet for some reason was strong in the influence of the "warp".

Everyone knew all chaos came from the warp…the greater demons, daemon princes, the chaos gods…everything was possible with the warp. Yet somehow this planet, so far away from where the warp originates, was like a beacon to their space hulk as they emerged here.

As he looked out over his minions again he glanced at his battle claw with a sigh. The built in plasma gun wouldn't work, but the claw itself was still a mighty weapon. As he thought about it, it closed with a whine and sinister clack before he smirked. The interior pincer surface of the claw was sharpened to a nasty edge, because he liked to watch his enemies limbs fly as he cut them off. But this was off his original thoughts as he looked towards his more adroit minions with a self satisfied smirk.

In the meantime…he would send out some scouts to see what sport could be had before they got down to business.

The warlord stood and his womanish voice boomed around the cavern. "Harpy squad!"

The commander ran over and dropped to one knee before the warlord. "How may I serve?"

The warlord nodded at the harpy commander, one of his best. "Scout the area around us…find us some of the indigenous life forms and bring them back for study…and sport…but leave no witnesses."

The man in oddly decorated battle armor stood and let out an undulating cry and within seconds four other warriors answered that cry and were forming up on him, before with an explosion of sound all five launched into the air on rising plumes from the exhaust of their jet packs.

The warlord grinned as he anticipated an interesting night…he had no idea.

O

Tsunade sat with a frown on her face at the stack of paperwork in front of her.

Disgusted to no end, she was tempted to just shove the whole mess in the garbage can and pretend it was never there…but with her luck Shizune had everything copied in triplicate and it would just be on her desk in the morning again.

With a sigh, she pulled the first paper on the stack down and began to read through it when Shizune's voice shouted out. "Hinata wait, you can't go in there!"

The door flew open and a hysterical Hinata tumbled in with Shizune hot on her heels. "I'm sorry lady Tsunade, she caught me by surprise!"

Tsunade frowned but waved Shizune off as she came around the desk.  
"Hinata? Are you alright? What's wrong? Is it Naruto?"

Lady Tsunade frowned in worry. He was alright when she saw him earlier that morning, still sleeping in fact but it was entirely possible he took a turn for the worse.

Hinata gasped for air as she shook her head, then handed Tsunade a piece of paper.  
Tsunade let Hinata be while she smoothed out the paper and read it carefully.

Baachan,

I know that I haven't always been the ninja people have wanted me to be, but even through my stupidity I tried to be the best I could. It's obvious to me now though that my best will never be good enough…for the villagers, for my friends, or for my team.

I wanted to bring Sasuke back, I really did, but I guess he wanted to go more then I wanted him to stay…that and a chidori through the chest makes it hard to drag someone back.

Hehehe

Gomen…a little dark humor there.

Even though I have been called an embarrassment, a demon, and a whole bunch of other names I don't think I deserved, I used to have a big soft spot for this village and it's people. Maybe I partially understand why Sasuke-teme left now. Well only partially. I don't want power to protect the people I love anymore though.

It's obvious that no one really loves me…that I will always be a demon, or a screw up to everyone…so I'm leaving the village, leaving so I don't hurt anyone, leaving so I don't hurt anymore.

I don't know where I'll go…but I will get stronger, I will get better, so good that no one will recognize me from the old Naruto!

I hope then that it will have all been worth it…the pain, the lies, the attacks…I will try not to hate the village, I know the old man, and you wouldn't want that…but right now, I think the village and the villagers are the last things I want to think about…and right now it would be so easy to hate everyone.

I'm sorry Baachan…I really am. I think you are the only one who really did care about me, though you would never show it…and I want you to know I love you too.

Take care.

Uzumaki Naruto

Tsunade opened the piece of paper until a picture fell out, and seeing it made her laugh, but at the same time worked against her heart strings. Naruto sat in the middle of her Shizune and Jiraiya. It was after their fight with Orochimaru and she had forgotten about it. Tsunade frowned as she read the letter again then sat behind her desk and fought the instinct to rage or ball her eyes out until she understood the motives. "I don't understand where this is coming from?" She said aloud.

Hinata cleared her throat and Tsunade looked at her with a frown.

"It was Sakura and Kakashi…they were in his room with him and…and they weren't very nice."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, first at the obvious disrespect Hinata showed to Sakura and Kakashi, but more at the manner she spit the words out...like she had a bad taste or mucus in her mouth and had to get it out.

The hokage folded her hands together, the look of sternness returning as she prepared for what she had a feeling would be the worst. "Tell me."

In a few moments, after Hinata revealed the bulk of what she had heard, Tsunade's voice traveled across the city and back.  
"They WHAT??"

Hinata shrank back from Tsunade as she blew her stack, than screamed for her personal ANBU. "Get me Kakashi and that banshee Sakura, bring them here by any means necessary…NOW!"

Without a word two of the ANBU shun shined away, leaving the other two standing there. Tsunade looked at them before making up her mind. "Find Uzumaki Naruto. He is not to be hurt or molested in any way, do you understand? He is to be brought back, in the best care as possible, and Kami help you if you disobey me…FIND HIM, and don't return to Konoha until you do!"

Both ANBU nodded then disappeared as Tsunade sat in her chair and tried to reassure the crying Hinata. "We will find the gaki, don't worry."

But in Tsunade's heart, she worried that it may be already too late.

O

Naruto was well outside of the city walls, problem was now he wasn't sure which way to go. The guards never noticed as he walked out, or probably didn't care.

Now he was at least four to five miles away, and he wasn't sure what to do.

Naruto, always being unpredictable, was now having that unpredictability working against him.

_I could go to wave. He thought. But I don't know what I would do there…they have no ninja for me to train with so I guess that would be a bust. I could offer my services as their protector…_

But Naruto's recent ego bruising made him reject that idea.

_Naw…I'd probably just make them all mad at me too._

Naruto looked back once then frowned as he considered what had happened and what he would do.

He would miss Konoha…but it seemed Konoha would not miss him.

Oh sure…Tsunade Baachan would miss him…maybe…but no one else would it seemed.

Iruka…but he was nice to Naruto because of all the trouble he caused…negative reinforcement they called it, or something like that.

Hard to believe an entire village didn't care about him, but the truth was obvious.

With a sigh Naruto shouldered his pack again and started walking. No clear direction or purpose, just wanting to get as far away from his heartache as possible.

A loud sustained booming sound made him look up as five figures with wings were streaking by overhead, but Naruto didn't know what to make of it.

He stood flabbergasted as they circled above him.

He had never seen people flying before…and it was in a way beautiful as he stared.

Their wings didn't move, but they spun in a circle above him and the noise got louder as they seemed to be coming closer to the ground.

Naruto blinked as one of the figures banked, then streaked towards him, and at the last minute Naruto thought to dive out of the way, but a wave of noise, almost like the cry of a bird of prey hit him, and his nervous system seemed to shut down as he collapsed to the ground.

Naruto fought with his body, but he couldn't do more then blink as the man-like being landed next to him and roughly turned him over.

The cold metallic hand brusquely turned his face from left then back to the right and snorted in disgust.

"Just a child…"

The man frowned from in the confines of his helmet, then shrugged as he wrapped Naruto in a net, then flung him over his shoulder.

With a thunderous boom, the man and his burden launched into the sky, flying back to the base where Naruto's fate would be decided.

Next Episode: The gifts…


	2. Chapter 2

**What If…**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto blinked as he watched the landscape fly past under him.

He was still in shock, but at least the feeling was returning to his body, and he was still wondering how it was possible this being could fly.

It looked like a man, but its armor was foreign to him, like nothing he had ever seen before. It looked metallic in places, but in others it was obviously something else, like flesh…which made Naruto shudder as he thought about it.

_C..could that be human…skin?_

Either way, Naruto pushed it out of his mind as he marveled again at the fact that he was flying.

_How can this guy fly?_ He thought to himself in wonder.

Maybe it was something to do with that loud noise behind them…but Naruto was unsure as the being swooped down suddenly, making his stomach drop and they flew into the mouth of a cave.

This creature obviously knew where it was going, the cave was not even visible from the ground, and from the looks of it, impossible to find without prior knowledge, unless of course you had Naruto's luck and stumbled across it.

Naruto was not sure how long they flew, and there were a lot of high speed twists and turns to the point that Naruto's direction sense was thoroughly scrambled…but in time they emerged in a huge cavern.

_We must be deep in the_ _mountain! _He thought as he turned his head from one direction to another trying to take it all in.

In this cavern were things even more bizarre or fantastic depending on your point of view then the flying man and his armor.

Things that looked like carriages…but with smoke coming out, and they had odd looking tracks of metal going across the wheels underneath them. Also tubes were sticking out in odd points and they were covered in graffiti and something looking very similar to kanji, but they made no sense. What really freaked Naruto out was a giant refrigerator. The thing had to be fifteen feet tall, but it had arms and legs and what looked like hands.

Before long however, Naruto's observations were rudely interrupted as he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground roughly for the second day in a row.

With a groan of protest he tried to rise up to his knees, but someone kicked him hard in the side causing him to fall over again as a deep, harsh voice growled behind him.

"On your belly worm…you do not have permission to rise!"

A trill of fear ran through him for half a second before finally got pissed, surged upward but was kicked back to his side again.

He wasn't sure what this guy's boots were made of but damn it they hurt!

"Hey! If you stop kicking me maybe I'll stay down here you big jerk!"

The man behind him laughed…even harsher and somehow uglier sounding then his voice before his boot struck Naruto again. "This one has fire…I will enjoy snuffing it!"

Naruto closed his eyes and felt the man behind him and just as his boot would have made contact again, Naruto turned his shoulder so it deflected the foot away, and he was able to lash out with both of his feet taking the other leg out from under the man.

Naruto's head snapped up and he realized it was someone else, not the man that brought him here…but right now Naruto just wanted to get to his feet again.

As his assailant hit the ground hard Naruto struggled to his feet and was almost upright, until what felt like lightning wrapped it's way around his back and chest, making every muscle in those areas of his body jump and flex uncontrollably, and Naruto to scream in pain.

For what seemed like an eternity, Naruto's body jerked and bounced until a voice much higher pitched but with the distinct air of authority broke through Naruto's brain.

"Enough!"

Happily for Naruto the pain stopped, and Naruto's spasms stopped and he lay there in the net unmoving.

A large hand turned him over and pulled the netting away from his face. Naruto's eyes barely were able to focus on the monstrosity above him.

A large iron mask was on the man's face, but it was only half formed. The mask seemed to cover half of his face but the other half was flesh and bone…but that was when Naruto noticed it wasn't a mask…but something else entirely, and his mind was at a loss to explain it. It looked like the mask was fused to his face, the skin and the mask were one.

_But…that's not possible_…Naruto thought in horror.

As he lay there another voice broke his thoughts.

"Master…what shall we do with this one?"

The man looking down at Naruto frowned, as his blood red eye blinked down at him. "I sense the warp in him…strange. The warp is in everything on this planet, but it is strong, like a living thing trying to get out of this boy."

Standing straight he pointed somewhere to his right.

"Take him to mindbender…tell her I want a full work up...then I will decide his fate."

The man then strode off away from Naruto as rough hands grabbed him and carried him off to a small beehive like structure.

O

The air positively crackled with energy.

Anyone that came in the hokage's office would immediately fear for their life as her eyes flashed at the seated genin and the jonin who stood next to her.

These two were fortunate that wishes don't come true. At that moment Tsunade wished she had heat vision so she could burn the two to nothing but a scorch mark.

"Just who in the nine hells do you two think you are? What right did either of you have to say half the things that you said to Naruto?"

Kakashi's face was impassive, like he really didn't care what Tsunade thought or said. Sakura on the other hand looked defensive, but rightly afraid of what the Hokage might do or say.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but the two of you abused that privilege when you did the absolute best you could to hurt the one person who had a heart big enough to overlook the shitty way you have constantly treated him!"

Kakashi still said nothing, but Sakura felt this was in no way fair to her.  
"Now wait a minute, with all due respect Lady Tsunade you didn't have to be on the same team with him! Naruto was obnoxious, clumsy, chicken shit, and clearly he was the worst ninja in Konoha's forces!"

Sakura nodded to herself as if agreeing with someone…she should have learned to keep her mouth shut.

Lady Tsunade came around her desk slowly, left hand clenched in a fist and her joints could be heard popping of their own accord as she closed to within striking distance of Sakura. "Obnoxious…ok I'll give you that, but that in no way made him less of a person.

Tell me Sakura…do you have no remorse for the things you said to him? None at all?"

Sakura shook her head. "Everything I said was true, I stand by it, and I don't think you could sway me in any way."

Tsunade grinned, the smile of a feral wolf stalking prey. "Really…"

The hokage turned and walked to a filing cabinet and rifled through some files before she smirked and pulled out an especially thick one and dropped it on her desk. "Are you willing to stake your ninja career on it?"

Sakura blinked as she went pale. A dressing down, yes. Even a punishment because she knew how Lady Tsunade felt about Naruto…but to give up her ninja career…

Tsunade sat in her chair and folded her hands over the file. "Come on Sakura…you had your conviction less then a minute ago…no guts?"

Sakura felt her anger rise as inner Sakura started shouting in indignation. "Alright, I know I'm not wrong…I will stake my ninja career on what I said."

Tsunade clapped her hands together with a huge smile. "That's the spirit! Now…Kakashi will you also stake your ninja career on the things you said to Naruto?"

Kakashi frowned under his mask but took an obvious step away from Sakura, withdrawing his support of the girl. "I think I'd rather wait and see what happens first."

Sakura looked at Kakashi, feeling betrayed, but turned back to Lady Tsunade as she opened the folder in front of her.

"Let me see you said Naruto was clumsy…that is interesting for someone to say who never made it past her first round in the chunin elimination rounds. If I remember correctly you and Ino fought each other to a draw?"

Sakura flushed red but said nothing…even she realized that looked bad because Naruto had defeated both of his opponents that he was thrown up against, and no one believed he would win either match.

_Well_…she thought to herself. _Naruto did beat Kiba, but maybe Kiba was weaker then him…but he beat Neji, the Hyuga prodigy also…could it have been luck?_

Lady Tsunade gave her no chance to continue her musing however.

"And you said he was chicken shit…now usually that means afraid of everything and anything. Am I right?"

Sakura nodded quickly, but it didn't matter because Tsunade wasn't watching her. "But as some of your mission reports show you had clearly had problems facing your fear and engaging opponents on several occasions…and while Naruto had shown fear a few times, he forced himself to fight, rather then standing dumbfounded in the face of an enemy."

Sakura took exception to this and raised her voice. "Now wait a minute I never…"

Tsunade held up a hand silencing Sakura, before her eyes raised and bore evilly into Sakura's. "Wave country, snow country…just to name a few." Was all she said and Sakura's blush returned but this time twice as bad.

Sakura glanced at Kakashi who shrugged. "I'm supposed to give all details of a mission…sorry." But clearly it was obvious he didn't mean any of his words.

Lady Tsunade smirked as she turned to Kakashi. "We'll get to that, but I'm not done with you yet Sakura…Now you said he was the worst ninja in Konoha?"

Sakura slowly nodded, but her stomach dropped another few feet when she thought how Lady Tsunade would turn this back on her.

"How many Jutsus do you know Sakura?"

And that was the telling blow. Sakura's face fell as she recounted her miniscule arsenal of jutsu, both offensive and defensive. She started to open her mouth to answer but Tsunade stopped her. "Not counting academy jutsus…those are basic, everyone is taught them so they do not count.

Sakura seemed to shrink in on herself as she mumbled. "Two."

Tsunade chuckled as she shook her head. "Two…and I am sure they are the two that I taught you?"

At Sakura's slight nod Tsunade sighed, clearly in disgust and sorrow. "It embarrasses me…embarrasses the entire leaf to let you go on missions. Clearly YOU were the one being carried by your team. While you ridicule Naruto and treat him like he is nothing and no one, he has in his arsenal no less then fifteen chunin level jutsus, seven jonin level jutsus including the kage bunshin, a technique that is so dangerous it is listed in the forbidden scroll. To make your words even more ridiculous, Naruto knows the rasengan…a technique created by the fourth hokage, and used by Jiraiya of the Sannin, who I might like to add took months to master it…Naruto took one week to learn it, and I am sure he will master it, maybe even make it better. Yes you're right Sakura, Naruto is truly worthless." Tsunade's words were heavily laced with sarcasm, which made Sakura's face drop further, but she tried to hang onto a scrap of her shredded dignity. "But Naruto was the dead last of our class! He couldn't even make a regular bunshin." She said with less conviction as she started to realize how lame her words sounded.

"You compare a bunshin with a shadow clone? Obviously we gave you more credit for intelligence then you deserve."

Sakura flushed deep scarlet but said nothing in her defense…at this point she really couldn't. Even inner Sakura had grown silent…it seemed the pink haired genin really stood alone.

Tsunade wasn't quite done yet though.  
"As I see it, you Sakura held your team back, you should have never been made a ninja. Your ninja skills are paltry at best and you seem to think there is nothing wrong with this because in one years time you have shown little to no improvement. Book smarts mean little to a ninja with a kunai at your throat. Still…even if you kept your delusions about Naruto, how many times did he save you from disaster?"

At this Kakashi winced but said nothing. Sakura, only dug herself in deeper.

"I don't know…I doubt if he did save me it wasn't more of an accident then through any action he took."

Tsunade frowned as she wondered at the girl's stupidity. "Let me start this by telling you a little secret…Naruto saved MY life."

At the look of shock on both Kakashi's and Sakura's face Lady Tsunade chuckled. "Believe me, I was surprised to…I thought he was just a loud foolish child…but Naruto fought Kabuto, and beat him to save me. He took a kunai through his hand, then hit Kabuto with a rasengan, effectively knocking him out of the fight, but almost died in the process himself because Kabuto damaged his heart with a chakra scalpel…How many high level ninja have you defeated Sakura?" At her silence Tsunade merely shrugged. "You know…for someone so inept…he has done some truly impressive things." Tsunade's eyes became distant as she smiled in remembrance, but the frown returned as she addressed Sakura again. "I have at least four occasions documented where Naruto saved your life directly. The most notable time was when he defeated Gaara of the desert to save your life."

Kakashi took another step back from Sakura as she finally yelled out. "That isn't true! Sasuke-kun saved me from that monster!"

Tsunade smirked at Sakura's expression when not even her sensei would back her up or even comment this time. "Didn't he?"

"Kakashi told everyone that Sasuke defeated Gaara. His reasoning was that no one would believe Naruto could have done it, and by telling everyone that Sasuke did it would bolster his flagging allegiance to the leaf…but you don't have to take my word for it."

Tsunade touched a button on her intercom as Sakura and Kakashi watched. "Shizune…send them in."

The door to the office opened and in walked the sand siblings, Temari in the front, Gaara in the middle, and Kankuro taking up the rear.

Tsunade smiled at the three, stood, and bowed slightly at the waist before taking her seat again. "Thank you three for staying an extra day to clear this up."

Gaara nodded. "It is strange for me to say this or to feel this way, but it is our pleasure."

Tsunade grinned as she looked at Sakura but asked the sand nin, "Gaara, I know this may be a touchy subject with you, but I need to clear this up…who defeated you at the attack on the chunin exams?"

Gaara's lips quirked ever so slightly in the corners of his mouth. The look was barely noticeable unless you knew him. "The only person that I respect in this village…Uzumaki Naruto. He was the only one who had the heart to stand up to me in that manner. Even then…he was the reason I changed my mind, and pushed for the treaty between the sand and the leaf."

Kakashi blinked, clearly surprised by some of what the Sand nin had said, but Sakura was dumbstruck. "But…Kakashi-sensei said…Naruto couldn't have…"

Tsunade chuckled but shook her head. "That just proves my point. Even now you cling to some hope that it's all a lie and that the traitorous Uchiha will come strolling through the door and sweep you from your feet and carry you off to some fairytale castle in the sky.

How pathetic."

Sakura wanted to argue, to scream out, but two things stopped her. One was her own self doubt. She had just been told more about herself and her judgment that she wasn't sure what she was right about or not. The second was Tsunade had already displayed her anger once that day, she really didn't want her to do it again.

Tsunade shrugged as she folded her hands in her lap. "It doesn't matter. I had already made up my mind for what I was going to do to you no matter what you said."

The hokage picked up a piece of paper that was in the file and turned it towards Sakura. With much trepidation, Sakura leaned over and began to read the paper until her eyes opened in shock. "Are you serious? Lady Tsunade I…"

Tsunade shook her head as she placed a pen on top of the paper. "Dead serious Sakura. You were allowed to become a ninja because your marks were the highest in your class, in the academic portions. When it comes to heart, and actually being a ninja, you fall woefully short. Sure, you can perform a few jutsus…but you have been so busy swooning over a traitor that you have neglected your own training and become a liability to everyone around you."

Sakura was on the verge of tears when Tsunade began hammering home her point even further.  
"I have already spoken to Iruka, and he has agreed that the academy classes in the future will be less focused on academics, and more focused on training and instilling what it is to be a ninja so this mistake will never happen again. While Naruto may have been less in your eyes, he was obviously a lot more then you ever were."

Tsunade slowly stood and glared down at Sakura. "I would gladly take ten, no one hundred Narutos over one of you. At least between you and Ino, Ino became a more respectable ninja…you flounder under the illusion that you would marry Sasuke, when the last thing on his mind was a woman!"

Sakura was openly crying now. While she had nothing against Ino, it hurt her to her core to know that she fell when her best friend rose above her in everything that counted.

Lady Tsunade was still not finished though.

"I have had enough of people treating other people any old way they want. You are ninja, and you have to rely on each other for survival…ostracizing one because he or she does not fit your description of a ninja, is unacceptable! If I have to fire the entire rookie nine and start sitting in on training classes in the future, then so be it…but I will not have this happen ever again!"

Slowly Tsunade raised her vision to take in Kakashi who stood with his one exposed eye wide in apprehension.

"You…I don't know what happened to make you the way you are…but you have played favorites long enough you lazy, good for nothing, over judgmental, perverted excuse for a ninja! You should have never been given a genin team! Your incompetence as an instructor has cost Konoha not one but two ninja that had promise. Perhaps if you honored your sensei and truly TRIED to train Naruto, he wouldn't be so useless in your eyes. I heard how you pawned him off on that pervert during the chunin exams so you could focus on Sasuke! I should break every bone in your body just for doing that! You knew Ebizu is barely qualified to be a chunin when it comes to ninja skills…which leads me to believe you were setting Naruto up to fail, which shows me a side of you Kakashi that I had hoped I was wrong about."

Kakashi frowned at her words, but at the end shrugged. "While I understand you being upset about my actions, I did what I thought was best…I never asked for another genin team, in fact I requested Sarutobi-sama to pick someone else."

Tsunade nodded as she considered then she shrugged as well. "Shirking off your duties on someone is still unacceptable. But Konoha still needs your skill in its forces, so I will not force you to resign…"

Kakashi chuckled as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall behind him. "You couldn't. The council would fight you tooth and nail."

Tsunade frowned as she came around her desk and stood in front of Kakashi. The air crackled between them, he sure in his own immunity, and she about to blow her stack again.

"Kakashi don't even think to try and play the council game with me. If I were to bring to light that you sabotaged your own gennin team I am sure they would agree that there were sufficient cause to hang you for treason, especially when they discover that you knew Sasuke was a flight risk!"

Kakshi's face lost its color as he straightened from the wall. "I didn't…"

But Tsunade's voice was deadpan as she smiled at him. "Failure to properly train your team…all of your team falls under the phrase, "hindering or damaging the growth of a Konoha ninja." or didn't you think no one would notice? And I can show proof where you did this with Sakura alone…do you still think I can't reach you…do you really want to push my buttons?"

Kakashi lowered his gaze to the floor and mumbled. "No Hokage-sama."

Tsunade turned and walked back to her desk and sat again in her big chair which did not feel all that comfortable right now.

"Sakura, this is non-negotiable. Perhaps in time you will be allowed to try again to become a ninja…but for now, you are dismissed from service and you will reveal no Konoha secrets under penalty of death. Am I understood?"

Sakura's head nodded slowly as she signed the paper…there really was nothing she could say…she had made her own bed, and now she would have to lie in it.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi and the evil grin was back in place. Kakashi, you are to report to Ibiki. From there he will give you your new assignment…in the mental ward of the Konoha prison."

Kakashi's eye went wide as he sucked in his breath. "But…lady Tsunade…that is a huge waste of my talents!"

Tsunade's gaze hadn't changed as she took the now signed form and placed it aside on her desk. "Considering the way you bungled your team, I think it is fitting…you as well may earn your position again some day…but for now, you don't and you won't receive any favorable response from me."

As Kakashi turned to leave the office Tsunade decided she would do it. "Oh and do be careful…I hear some of the male prisoners are quite strong, and quite…frustrated sexually."

Kakashi blinked then almost stumbled out of the office, Sakura not far behind him, tears still coursing down her face.

Gaara watched as they left the office before turning back to Tsunade. "That was most satisfying."

Tsunade chuckled before nodding. "Indeed it was. I hope they reform, I really do…but right now I cannot trust attitudes such as theirs on any of my teams or within Konoha's ranks of active duty ninjas."

Tsunade abruptly turned her chair and stared out the window.

Yes…it was satisfying to give the two what they deserved…but as the lone tear ran down her cheek she realized deep in her heart that revenge no matter how sweet wouldn't bring Naruto back.

She hoped with everything in her that her ANBU could find him.

O

Hinata sat in a way that she never had before.

On top the fourth Hokage's head where Naruto used to sit.

She could understand now why he did it in the past. There was something serene, and yet solemn about the monument that made you want to sit here for hours and think…or just enjoy the view of Konoha.

As she thought about Naruto she took a deep breath and sighed out loud. She missed him already.

When she found the letter he had left on his kitchen counter, she was shocked. She couldn't believe it. Her crush…her love…the one person she thought would never give up…abandoning his dreams?

It seemed like a nightmare…something too surrealistic for her to believe…and yet there it was on paper.

She couldn't think of anything else…she panicked, and in her panic made the wrong decision.

If she had paused and thought about it…she would have remembered that Naruto was not that far ahead of her…he would had to have taken time to get his clothes and belongings, and then to write the letter.

If she had charged the front gate she could have caught him, maybe talked some sense into him, at least shown him that he was wrong…that someone…that SHE cared for him.

To keep him from leaving…she would have instantly revealed her heart to him, she would have given her right arm just to convince him to talk to the hokage first…just to keep him here for a few moments more.

But she did as she always did…she made the wrong decision.

And because of it…he was gone.

"You aren't the failure Naruto-kun…I am."

Her voice was quiet, but anyone that had heard her would here the unmistakable sorrow in it.

All her life…after her mother died…it had been one mistake after another. She couldn't do anything right.

She was sure that on the horizon her father was going to remove her as the heir and install Hanabi, or Neji. Not something she wanted to happen…but she had been such a disappointment to her clan that she almost didn't care anymore.

_Heck…if Naruto had asked me I might have gone with him!_ She thought to herself, but at that thought she chuckled humorlessly. She knew deep in her heart that NOW she would gladly go with him…Kami knows where…but at the moment if she had stopped him, she was sure her embarrassment and shyness would have stopped her. But now…her focus was clear and her heart and mind were one in their thinking. After so many years, Hinata pushed aside her awkwardness and stood as a determined woman. If she found Naruto again, she would do anything to be with him…ANYTHING!

O

Naruto, still bound in netting could do nothing but watch as he was carried into the beehive shaped building. He was sure that inside would be even more bizarre shapes and Buddha knows what else. He wasn't disappointed.

Naruto could not even describe half of what he saw, and while the antiseptic smell was missing, he knew a medical clinic when he saw one.

The man carrying him growled at a woman in a white coat. "Warlord wants you to do a full workup on this one…says something strange about him."

The woman waved a hand over her shoulder but continued to do what she was doing. "Put him on the table and make sure he is comfy…I'll be over there in a moment."

Her voice was lilting, but strangely it sounded like it couldn't decide what octave to stay in.

The man grunted, than dumped Naruto to the floor. With a grunt Naruto found himself resting on cold stone for the second time today, and he wasn't happy. "Teme…try being less of an ass!"  
The man chortled but leaned down and Naruto got a good look at his face and wished he hadn't.

The man had the horns of a bull…a large one, and the facial features of a dog, but his skin color was bronze, and not the bronze of a golden tan, but like the metal…it even glittered a little.

The man held up a metallic handle then pressed a button on it's side and an incredibly thin coil of wire about five feet long popped out and began spitting and sparking as electricity danced around it. "This boy is an obedience lash…some call it an electro whip…me, I like to call it an attitude adjuster. I'm explaining this to you because I'm feeling generous. Now you can hop on the table like a good boy, or I can hit you a dozen more times with this then put what's left of you on the table…it makes me no never mind either way…so what's it gonna be?"

Naruto watched as the wire danced across the floor of it's own accord and remembered what it had done to him earlier and he made his decision…he would play along, for now. "I'll be good."

The man nodded then pulled the netting apart, freeing Naruto from it then stepping back and watched him climb to his feet.

When Naruto was up he stretched his neck and shoulders then looked to where the man was pointing.

With absolutely no enthusiasm, Naruto walked over then climbed on top of the table. When he was flat on it, the man came over and closed the clamps mounted to it over his wrists and locked them in place.

As he bolted down Naruto's legs, he began to regret not fighting back a few minutes ago…but he was fairly certain if they landed one good hit on him with that electro whatsis he wouldn't be much good anyway and the end results would have been the same.

Once Naruto was secure the man wrapped a belt around his waist and then tightened it cruelly around Naruto, causing him to gasp. "Hey…not so…tight!"

The man laughed then shook his head before turning and walking away. "You got guts boy…good…if you survive the exam you'll need them."

As he exited the building Naruto began to look around again. There were tubes and bottles everywhere…and in most of them there was some kind of creature or fetus or body part of something else. Some Naruto recognized…some defied description and his ability to reason their existence became strained to the point of him turning away as fast as he could and not looking at it again.

Even more disturbing for Naruto, some of them moved.

He didn't want to imagine what his "Exam" would consist of.

After a few minutes of bubbling from the various tubes and Naruto trying to squirm in his bonds, the woman finally clapped her hands and turned to Naruto.

To his surprise…he realized things could get worse…a lot worse.

"Hello dear one…my you are handsome. I am mindbender…a strange name I will admit, but you will understand it and agree it is fitting soon enough. Now I have a couple of basic questions for you before the examination begins…if you cooperate it will be helpful but I assure you it will not be necessary. You see I can extract the information I want from you without your help or consent at all…but that is rather messy and the warlord seems to have taken an interest in you for some reason. So I'm sure you understand I do not want to shred your mind to get the information that I want."

Naruto blinked but her words were lost to him as he stared still at her obvious deformity.

The "woman" was completely naked, and breathtakingly beautiful…on her left side.

The right side unfortunately was also naked and was the ugliest man he had ever seen!

The nose was bulbous and twisted, the lips were large and the teeth horribly crooked. But the scariest thing to Naruto was the fact that even though it embarrassed him, he could see the "woman" had the cleft of a vagina on one side, and a testical as well as a malformed penis on the other.

The sheer impossibility of the situation made Naruto's mind shut down for a few moments as it tried to come to grips with all he had seen and witnessed, and in truth, it couldn't.

It was just too much.

Mindbender's voice became background noise as a roaring started somewhere in his mind and drowned out everything else.

Naruto felt his eyes roll up in his head and consciousness begin to slip away before a sharp slap on his cheek made him blink. After a few seconds he felt another slap and a pungeant odor assaulted his senses and he turned his head away but the scary reality crept back in.

"Ah I see you are with me again….good. Before you decided to take a nap I asked you your name…shall we try again?"

The boy looked at her again then shuddered. "N..Naruto."

The woman nodded as she wrote his name on a clipboard. "Naruto…good. Do you have any family diseases Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head as he tried valiantly to keep his face from turning to her. His mind, the sensible side, was revolted by her split body, but something more primal was attracted to her beauty. "No. N..no family."

The woman blinked at him then made a note on the clipboard. "I see…family history unknown." She looked at the rest of the questions she had on the clipboard then shrugged before she lay it on a nearby table.

"Tell me young one, what do you know of the warp?"

Naruto frowned as he thought about it and shrugged. "I don't know what you mean…I haven't heard of this warp you're talking about. What is it?"

Mindbender sighed but she seemed a little excited as she gestured near a machine and a swirling multicolor pattern emerged in mid air. "The warp is the source of all things of chaos. It is almost the exact opposite of everything here…but there are subtle differences. The warp is pure chaos…nothing more nothing less. It is power but at the same time it is nothing. We of the Chaos Legions dwell in the warp with our gods until such a time that we all stride forth to wreak havoc on the universe. Why do we do such things? Because we can. No one tells us what to do or how to do it, we appease our gods and they give us free reign. Anyway I have studied the warp and it's energies for many years, but I still have no definitive explanation for it…it exists because it does."

Mindbender walked over and picked up a scalpel and held it in front of Naruto's face with a wicked grin.

"Um…what're you gonna do with that?"

Mindbender shrugged then drew the scalpel across his clothes in various spots before putting back on the tray she had plucked it from.

Reaching across his body, Mindbender grasped the sleeve of his jacket and pulled. Naruto's jacket fell from his body and landed in a heap on the floor. "Hey! That was my favorite jacket!"

Mindbender merely laughed before she did the same to his pants, leaving Naruto in just his boxers and tee shirt. Mindbender raised an eyebrow at him as she eyed his crotch and Naruto blushed like there was no tomorrow. "I don't suppose you'll let me keep these on?" He asked with the hint of a whine in his voice.

But Mindbender shook her head sadly before pulling the remainder of his clothing off, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. Mindbender however, licked her lips as she focused on Naruto's crotch. "My…you are a big boy aren't you?"

Naruto being as innocent as he was never really thought about his size before. Unlike most men he was conscious of it, but he was also not self conscious of it either. Right now, it embarrassed the hell out of him and he wished he could at least put his hands over his wee man.

Mindbender reached over and grasped him in her hand and stroked him. Naruto grunted in response, and his penis reacted half heartedly, but did not get fully erect. Mindbender frowned as she considered this and Naruto's eyes clenched shut then shrugged and walked to the other side of the table much to Naruto's relief.

That relief did not last long as she positioned a device over his stomach.

Before Naruto could ask what it was, pain blossomed in his belly, like a fire was burning it's way down into his gut, but going layer by layer instead of just boring it's way into him and being done with it.

Naruto tried to bear under the pain, but after a few minutes he was screaming and writhing on the table until mercifully, she finally turned the machine off and looked at him thoughtfully. "I think I begin to see why the warlord has an interest in you. How did you get a lesser demon implanted inside of you?"

Mindbender waited patiently until Naruto finally caught his breath. "It wasn't my choice…it happened when I was born."

Mindbender frowned as she considered his words before she grabbed his flaccid member again, but this time Naruto was still in a recovery state from his painful ordeal, so of course his body didn't respond favorably.

Mindbender frowned deeper, a hint of annoyance creeping into her features before she pulled a machine that looked like an EKG over to the table. Slowly she applied what appeared to be sensors to his skin on his chest and head, making Naruto wonder why she wanted to monitor his heart rate, until she turned it on and Naruto screamed instantly.

The patches…it felt like they were sucking the very life out of him and as he continued to feel this sensation he couldn't help but scream. He had never felt anything like it before, and wished fervently it would stop.

After a few seconds the sensation stopped and Mindbender nodded in satisfaction. "Very nice." She purred as she watched the display on the machine. After a few more seconds she unhooked the machine, but left the pads in place. When she turned back to the table she once more grabbed Naruto's member, but again it refused to respond.  
Mindbender growled in anger now as she went to a wall and pulled a large wheeled machine away from the wall and began to push it towards Naruto.

Seeing a chain of events Naruto blinked at her and practically shrieked, "Please…I'm a virgin and I don't know about sex…all you are doing is embarrassing me when you grab me!"

Mindbender blinked for a moment and stopped what she was doing. "You're a virgin? My my! That changes everything!" She exclaimed with a gleeful clap of her hands.

**LIME**

Going to a cabinet pulled out a jar and opened it with a decisive twist. An aroma the likes of which Naruto never smelled before but pleasant in ways he couldn't describe reached his nose and instantly Naruto felt a stirring inside of him that made him erect in an eye blink, and gave him a driving need to consummate a sexual act.

Mindbender closed the jar before snickering at his member. "Wow…even better then I hoped for…truly impressive!" She said with barely concealed glee as she watched Naruto reach a full eight inches and flex tightly in front of her. Climbing onto the table, she grasped him in her hand again and pressed her lips to the mushroom head.

She had turned her head in such a way that Naruto could only see the beautiful side of her, which only made him want it more. "Ah…please…I need it!"

Mindbender chuckled as he kept thrusting his hips upward, trying to lodge his manhood between her lips. Mindbender giggled slightly but looked at him through partially closed eyes. "Need what?" She drawled before her tongue traveled around the head causing Naruto to jerk and spasm. "I..I..I don't know! Please…the pressure…I feel like I'm gonna burst!"

Mindbender nodded as her hand stroked him. "Then repeat after me my little virgin…Suck my cock bitch…suck it like your life depended on it!"

Despite the growing pressure Naruto blinked. "What? Why would you want me to talk to you like that?"

Mindbender stopped licking and stroking him and her eyes hardened. "Because…now say it or I will enjoy watching your testicals burst under the pressure the musk is creating."

Naruto blushed hard as her words penetrated the fog in his mind then nodded as he felt the pressure begin to feel painful. "S..suck my cock b..bitch…suck it like your life depended on it!"

Naruto's incredible embarrassment only grew as he realized there was something inside of him…deep inside of him that enjoyed the words he just said.

Mindbender nodded once and grinned. "Oooh so forceful…anything for you master."

Her head descended instantly and her mouth moved in ways that Naruto could never begin to describe, and for the first time in his life Naruto felt the orgasm about to sweep over him, but Mindbender was not through.

"Now…" She said as she squeezed the base of his rod, making him whine in protest. "Say, "Swallow my cum you slut, suck me dry!""

Naruto gulped then nodded as she waited for him then she smiled in satisfaction as Naruto exclaimed with some force in his voice. "Swallow my cum slut, suck me dry!!"

Mindbender squealed then began manipulating him with her mouth again until Naruto literally exploded in her mouth, his hips flexing upward against the restraints as pulse after pulse shot from him, but Mindbender with unbelievable skill took every spurt and did not miss a drop.

After a few minutes Naruto groaned deeply, body feeling spent, but his member was still fairly rigid as the doctor began to maneuver herself above him.

Naruto frowned and began to squirm as he realized her intent, but an unlikely source saved Naruto from what he considered to be a fate worse then anything he could think of.

"Enough Mindbender…you can dally with him another time."

The doctor turned and frowned at the warlord as he walked into the lab then shrugged as she hopped off the table. "Party pooper."

The warlord frowned at her before she walked over and grabbed her clipboard. His physiology almost matches ours perfectly, he has great resilience and great recovery abilities…but I think part of that is due to the demon inside of him…but you knew that didn't you?"

The warlord chuckled then nodded. "Yes I can sense it, but it is not completely of the warp, it has a mind of its own and needs to be changed if he is to use it properly."

The doctor looked from the warlord to Naruto then smiled. "So we will convert him?"

The warlord nodded. "I see potential in him…and I sense he is ripe for the transformation."

Mindbender nodded as she positioned the big machine over Naruto. "Then I will begin the process."

Naruto watched in apprehension as she locked the machine down over him then locked it in place. He wondered at what she was doing until she locked a full helmet over his head with a final sounding click. As if from far away he heard the smile in her voice just before the pain hit. "See you soon little master. I look forward to you commanding me."

Next Episode: Changes…


	3. Chapter 3

**What If…**

**Chapter 3**

"You are fucking useless!"

His head shook side to side as the evil words ripped through him.

"Why don't you just go somewhere and die?"

The tears flowed freely down his face as he shook his head, but the images would not leave him. They continued to taunt and punish him over and over again until he truly wanted to rip his ears off and his eyes out to stop the pain.

"Your father must be crying tears of blood at how pathetic you are."

The words weren't all the same, but Naruto could not remember what Kakashi or Sakura had said to him originally anymore.

Not his fault really…it was the machine he was locked in. Mindbender had invented a way to break a person's will in less then a day. This machine would completely crush a person's ego, shattering their ID and completely remaking them into what they wanted that person to be.

As a joke they had captured a devout man, one who had dedicated his life to righting wrongs and helping the down trodden. Generous was a perfect way to describe him. Selfless was another way.

Until they put him in the machine.

They released him near his village and laughed raucously as the one time priest raped and murdered horribly anything, man or beast that came within arms reach.

He had killed three families before he was killed by the very same villagers he was once so kind to.

The next day chaos swept through the village and what most of its warriors did were things that are too horrible to even recount.

And now our dear Naruto was being subjected to that same torture.

Naruto screamed out as new images assaulted him. He couldn't believe the things he was subject to.

He began to see villagers, some he recognized some he thought he recognized, and all glared evilly at him. Soon they were repeating the same things that Sakura and Kakashi had said, adding to it words like demon, monster, thing.

And when he began crying they laughed and pointed, and taunted him even more.

They began to hurl rocks at him and none of them missed. Every rock hit him and broke bones and made him scream out in pain…but nothing would heal until the very end. At the very end Kakashi would always drive his chidori through the center of his chest, and he would die. He would see himself thrown in an unmarked grave, and dirt shoveled over him with no ceremony, no fan fare, and no one mourned him.

Naruto would not be given a second of respite however as almost instantly it would start all over again.

Slowly…the things that made Naruto so lovable despite the demon in his belly, died.

A cold rage, began deep in his heart…something that had always been there, but was finally coming to the front, and like a flame it was being fed the fuel that would make it a conflagration.

O

Mindbender stared gleefully at the monitor, and the reaction meter. He was coming along nicely.

At first she was afraid they would have to completely strip his mind bare because he had fought the machine, and was winning!

She was astonished and had to rifle through his memories quickly…and then she found the one with Kakashi and Sakura…and she grinned evilly as she took them, programmed them into the machine, and watched him break.

"In another hour I should be able to start directing him." She said over her shoulder.

Warlord stood there and nodded. "I have a feeling about this one. He has become accustomed to power, but it seems he has not utilized it properly."

Mindbender nodded as she made an adjustment to the machine that made Naruto scream, then growl as his hands clenched into fists.

Warlord took one last look at the boy on the table then nodded. "I want him ready to receive chaos soon Mindbender…he will be the key to pacifying this world."

Mindbender nodded as she looked at the warlord. "And the demon?"

Warlord smirked as he turned and walked from the room. "Soon enough."

O

The harpies had returned with some captives, one obviously an ANBU agent and from the insignia he was a leaf ninja.

This particular ANBU was one of the ones that had been sent to retrieve Naruto. His partner, had been killed by one of the strange winged men. She had been struck down with a weapon that defied description. A strange tube with a hand that made a booming sound that had startled both of them.

O

Badger frowned at the tracks then looked over at Gazelle. "His trail ends here. There is a strange residue here, like an oily substance, but it stinks worse and is hard to wipe off."

Gazelle looked down at him and he could almost see her frown. "What do you think? We can't go back without him, you heard the hokage."

Badger nodded as he considered. "I don't think he did this. I have watched over Naruto since he was a young child…and while he was quite good at stealth and disappearing, he was not this good. There is no trace of his presence after this point in any direction. His scent is completely gone, and there are no footprints leading away. He came into this clearing, stood here, than…disappeared."

Gazelle looked around with a deep frown. If anyone but badger had told her, she might have doubted…but she had worked with him for some time and she knew his abilities well…if something blinded him, than it was indeed a mystery that they would have trouble solving.

As she turned to ask him a question, a loud boom made him turn just as gazelle's head shattered and blood, bone, and gore splattered him and her body fell in slow motion to the ground.

His shout of anguish was lost to the winds as the four remaining harpies came roaring in at him. Gazelle was dead, there was no way she could have survived that wound. Her head had been completely destroyed.

With an angry twist of his body he hurled a handful of shuriken at the closest harpy then flipped back and away from the one that tried to circle around behind him.

Badger was no powerhouse, but he did have good tai jutsu and jutsu in his arsenal that could stop a charging elephant, so despite their strange appearance he was not worried.

The one he threw the shurikens at was on the ground, and slowly trying to regain his feet. But the other three were circling, and seemed unsure of what to do next. _Perhaps the one I wounded was the leader._ Badger thought as he reached into a pouch and palmed a smoke bomb…"Time to test my theory!" He yelled as he hurled the bomb and charged forward at the wounded man.

Badger should have waited a bit longer. Blinded by his own emotions from losing his lover, he didn't fully assess the man's injuries. Yes, he was injured…but not from the shuriken, but from the fall.

The man's jet pack malfunctioned at the same moment that the shurikens impacted his armor. The shurikens, while being Konoha's finest, had barely penetrated his armor, and not far enough to make the man do more then flinch.

Badger reached where he thought the man was, but instead of finding a wounded man he found one on his feet and completely ready for him.

Badger threw a crescent kick which was blocked but then landed a back hand that almost broke his knuckles!

The man's head did turn with the blow, but badger turned and threw a spinning back kick so the man would not discover how hurt he was.

He could feel his fingers swelling and was having difficulty closing his hand.

_May actually be broken_. He thought as he tried to keep in motion. _What is this guys armor made of and who are they?_

Those thoughts were buried as the man approached him and this time he threw a punch which would have taken badger's head off he was sure. The block he used barely stopped the man's incredible strength.

Badger felt outclassed but he was level headed enough to know this and not be an egotist about it. He had to get back to the leaf…warn them about this threat.

He had never seen bandits such as these before…strange weapons, strange armor, and incredibly strong.

As the man came in for another punch, badger ducked down and drove a kunai that he had palmed into a gap in the armor between the plates. He felt flesh give and a spurt of blood told him he had struck true, but the man only grunted as a glancing blow knocked the ninja away from him. Even a glancing blow had badger seeing stars…but despite them he stumbled away.

Kelvin grinned as he looked down at the knife before barking into his com link. "Harpies…I want him. Bring him down!"

The cry went out and the three circling harpies took off after Badger.

Kelvin reached down and pulled out the kunai with what appeared to be no effort then lifted his face plate on his helmet.

He had tentacles on the right side of his face that squirmed and writhed as he brought the kunai to his mouth and licked it clean. "Good sport indeed." He mumbled as he took off his jet pack to discover why it wasn't working.

O

Badger kept running, slowly making his way back towards the leaf village when he heard the repeat cries of the squad chasing him.

He knew he could take one or two down with difficulty, but he wasn't aware that all three were pursuing him until hands grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. He was already injured from his previous fight, but he was desperate and couldn't fail, he HAD to get back to the leaf!

Barely able to make the hand seals, he called his chakra and shouted, "**Earth jutsu: Stone spears!" **and spikes of stone burst up from the ground, two of which impaled the man that had tackled him. Surprisingly, only two of the five penetrated his armor. Before he could turn or contemplate this further, badger was captured in a net.

He tried to pull it off, but the more he struggled the more it clung to him until he was completely entangled.

The other two of harpy squad landed, one checking the other and the one that had thrown the net on him.

He tried to palm a kunai from his pouch, but his hand could not reach it. He only knew one jutsu that he could do one handed, but camouflaging himself with the ground wouldn't get him out of the net.

The other member of Harpy squad came and shook his head.

The one who captured him nodded before he kicked Badger in the head. "Bring the body, I'll take this one." Badger heard before his consciousness faded.

O

Ino frowned at Sakura as she continued to weep. "Come on Sakura…it could always be worse." Which was the best Ino could come up with.

Truthfully she couldn't really see how it could be worse. Sakura had effectively been ostracized from the community. Being stripped of ninja status meant you fucked up big time. If it was because of a bad mission, or a really bad mistake, it could be over looked, Sakura had thrown her life away…over Naruto of all people!

Ino shook her head but tried to support her friend. "I know it's difficult, but you can reapply in time, it isn't hopeless Sakura."

Sakura shook her head as she wiped her eyes, but the tears kept coming. "You don't understand…it was bad enough that he let Sasuke get away, but now that baka has cost me everything that made a difference in my life!"

Ino frowned then shook her head she couldn't argue with that…it seemed that Naruto had really thoroughly fucked Sakura hard and with no lube…but this is also Sakura's story. If she had told Ino the full story of what happened, Ino would have said completely different things. "Look, if you want I will speak to lady Tsunade about this…hell I'm sure most of the rookie nine will be happy to speak up for you. It isn't like you didn't have your fair share of problems on team seven…but having to deal with Naruto was an ordeal all by itself…I know, I've been on a few missions with him!"

Sakura looked up at Ino, a trace of hope in her eyes. Maybe if Ino did talk to the others and they petitioned Lady Tsunade…

"Oh Ino…that would be so great if you did."

Ino nodded to her friend, then left to gather her forces.

O

Lady Tsunade finished the last few sheets on her desk and stacked them neatly in the out box on the left of her desk.

She couldn't believe it…she had finished a full day of papers in less then a day. She hadn't done that since she became hokage…hell she didn't even do it then!

She sighed as she opened her top left drawer and frowned at the picture there. She knew the reason why, she just wished it didn't have to be under these circumstances.

She hadn't thought Naruto could get so far, but he must be giving her ANBU conniptions if they hadn't returned with him yet.

She only hoped they would find him soon.

The intercom buzzed and she frowned…_probably more paperwork_. She thought.

"Yes Shizune?"

Shizune sounded a little exasperated but she was keeping her composure. "I have most of the rookie nine out here wishing to speak with you."

Tsunade looked at her watch and smiled. "Well it took them longer then I thought. I'll have to buy Jiraiya a bottle of sake later. Send them in Shizune."

Tsunade had bet herself earlier that the rookie nine would be in her office by two pm to complain about Sakura's dismissal. If she was wrong, she would buy Jiraiya a bottle of the best. It was two fifty nine exactly. She chuckled at her luck as well. Even against herself she couldn't win a bet.

Leading the charge was of course, Ino. Lady Tsunade gestured to the side of the room as they all filed in. Everyone was here that she expected. The only person that looked like he didn't want to be there was Neji, and Shino was poker faced as always.

"Lady Tsunade…why did you dismiss Sakura?" Ino started and Lady Tsunade almost laughed. _How predictable. _She thought as she folded her hands on the blotter in front of her.

"Before you start in on your leader Ino, what exactly did Sakura tell you about her dismissal?"

Ino frowned as she thought about it then shrugged. "Does it really matter? If you could dismiss her then you could dismiss any of us without provocation!"

Some of the heads she expected to bob up and down in agreement did. Shikamaru looked bored, but she could clearly see his dark eyes were active as he studied the rest of the rookie nine. He was thinking something.

"That has always been within my power Ino…you knew this when you became a ninja."

Ino nodded seemingly expecting this argument. "But why would you dismiss Sakura for Naruto? Sakura can at least perform medical jutsu. Naruto was only useful in playing jokes on people!"

Tsunade frowned at Ino then looked at the rest. "Do you all feel that way?"

A couple of heads bobbled as if not completely certain of that argument.

Shino casually stepped forward which surprised Lady Tsunade. "I think we should ascertain all of the facts before we make a decision on this. I have fought alongside Naruto and while he is…unorthodox, I can honestly say he is a stalwart companion and I have never seen him back down…but I would like to find out why Sakura was dismissed."

At this more heads then the hokage expected nodded. Tsunade frowned slightly then she also nodded. "Very well. I will tell you all now, No matter how this conversation goes, Sakura will NOT be reinstated until she grows up, and puts forth serious effort to become a ninja." Tsunade's hand shot up to forestall the protests, especially from Lee and Ino, than she reached into her desk and pulled out a familiar folder. She hadn't had the chance to re-file it but she also had the feeling she would need it.

"Now…what you are not aware of, Naruto never received proper training to be a ninja except from Jiraiya of the Sannin. Kakashi was his sensei, but he taught Naruto next to nothing…why I still do not know. But that was only part of the problem. You all saw how Sakura treated Naruto…and yet no one stopped it. Perhaps it was because Naruto had been everyone's punching bag for so long that it was easy to tune it out. Or maybe you thought that in truth they were actually close when it was just them or teammates."

Looking from each face she discovered a few embarrassed looks and one that actually looked ashamed. Shikamaru. Tsunade decided to start there.

"Shikamaru…tell me why is that?"

Shikamaru looked down but nodded. "It was easy actually. I think all of us were told by our parents to avoid him, to stay away for one reason or another. But eventually Naruto seemed really…stupid. So it became easy to do as other adults did. To beat him down, call him names, make fun of him. It wasn't until I became a chunin that I understood Naruto. I realized that it wasn't his fault, and that instead of beating him down too, we should be helping him."

Ino blinked in surprise. "What? You never told me that!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "You were to busy being as down on him as Sakura was. Choji and I would invite him out, to watch the clouds, even to train with us when you weren't around. Even Lee joined us once in a while, although his training is more intense then I like."

Lee raised his fist in the air and gave a rather subdued "Yosh!" for him.

Tsunade sighed but a slight smile was on her face. She knew not all of her ninja were shallow, but there were a few still that she had to sway, or remove. "Who else wants to speak before I continue?"

The surprise was Neji. He as well as Choji would be on inactive duty for some time to come, but he was at least on his feet again. "I have no quarrel with Naruto."

Ino almost had a fit when he said this. "WHAT? But he beat you in the Chunin exams!"

Neji smiled as he shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Exactly. I was sure that Naruto was a loser because he was the dead last and no one liked him…well no one but my cousin." When he said that Kiba glared but said nothing. The Hyuga prodigy winced, and Lee bent and put his shoulder under Neji's arm and Neji smiled appreciatively before he continued. "Naruto did something no one thought he could do…he beat me, and made me realize that no one is locked in their fate. He showed me that a person could change his fate and be more then what is expected of them. Because of him I have hope for my future, and for once hope for the future of my clan."

Tsunade nodded then looked around again. Ino looked confused. She thought everyone had come with her to condemn Naruto, but it seemed more then half had decided to side with him.

Lady Tsunade grinned at the people who supported Naruto before she turned back to Ino. "Well do you still think Naruto should be dismissed instead of Sakura?"

Ino shook her head as she focused on the hokage again. "I have only worked on a few missions with Naruto, and they really didn't involve me and him working too closely together, but maybe it deserves some looking into…but why did you dismiss Sakura?"

Lady Tsunade frowned then nodded. "Then this information does not leave this room. If it does I will know it was one of you or the ones punished who spoke of it, and if that should happen everyone in this room will be punished until the guilty party is found!"

The collected people gasped in shock, but all shook their heads in resignation. The hokage's word was final.

"What Sakura didn't tell you Ino was that she and Kakashi decided to take matters into their own hands and punish Naruto for not being able to bring Sasuke back. Some very mean and despicable things were said to him, above and beyond what needed to be said."

The room in general had the atmosphere of regret and disdain as they all digested this information. Ino was the first to speak up. "Was what they said warranted?"

"How would you take it if you were told you were the reason their team never got more cohesive? How would you feel if you were told you were completely useless, there was no reason for your existence? How would you feel if someone told you, you should never have been born, or that you should just go somewhere and die?"

More and more they all felt ashamed until finally Ino put her head down. They all felt the same thing, but Tsunade felt that this was a long time coming and let the final piece fall into place. "I was sorely tempted to dismiss the entire rookie nine and start over again."  
Everyone's face fell in shock again as she expected then she explained. "None of you know about Naruto's past." Tsunade pat the folder in front of her. "Most of it is here…and this is an S class secret…but Naruto was constantly in danger, constantly under attack, and his life had been threatened more times then all of us in this room put together."

A collected gasp went up and she smirked. Today was a day for bombshells. Ino…of course…spoke up first. "Why? Why would anyone want to kill him?"

Shikamaru frowned at the back of Ino's head and wished he could say, but knew his lips were sealed because of the hokage's law. Now if Tsunade were to say it…

But Tsunade waved Ino off. "You will find that out when the time is appropriate, suffice it to say that not only had he no family, but he had no one to watch out for him for many years. It was only when he was six that Sarutobi installed ANBU to protect him…but he raised himself. There was no one there to teach him to eat properly, what silverware to use, how to speak or what not to do in public. He knew nothing of royalty or respect to certain individuals. If I were to rate his development, I would say that Naruto didn't become socially developed until after his first year at the academy." Tsunade paused and could understand the shock on everyone's face…she even wore the same look when she first read through the file and discovered so many cruel and callous things about the boys life. That was when she started treating him better, being more sisterly to him and even teaching him things that no one else had. "But that was only one of the problems. There were quite a few people that attempted to sabotage Naruto's training, poison his food, charge him exorbitant fees for goods, destroy his property…the list goes on and on."

Tenten nodded as she stepped forward. "I remember! He came and asked me why my parents were closing their weapon shop. I told him and he started buying exclusively from my mother and father…but I didn't know what he meant when he said "if he got a fair price". He mumbled it one day but when I asked him, he just laughed and smiled that smile of his." Tenten looked down as she mumbled. "I thought he was just crazy…or stupid."

Tsunade sighed as she closed the folder. "Naruto wore that smile for everything. If it hurt him, if it bothered him, if it was directed at him…he smiled. Everyone wears masks…Naruto had to wear his everyday."

Tsunade looked at her hands as she berated herself for not seeing sooner how much he needed someone when Lee spoke up. "Lady Tsunade…I think most of us would like to apologize to Naruto. I have always thought of him as a good person and a friend after he told me that I shouldn't give up being a ninja because of my injuries….he encouraged me, and for that I can never thank him enough…but where is my youthful friend?"

Tsunade frowned as everyone began asking the same thing until she finally nodded. "After Sakura and Kakashi's attack on his emotions, Naruto left me a note, and then he left the village."

The out cry surprised her. Even Ino shouted in disbelief. "I have ANBU looking for him, but they have not returned and I do not blame him. For what he has been through, I am surprised he didn't do it sooner."

Tsunade fought her own emotions as it began to overwhelm her. "I didn't know how alone he felt, when he was almost killed by his best friend, Sasuke, to having the rest of his team betray him. This city was never Naruto's home…because he was never made to feel welcome here, by anyone." Tsunade did not know of his friendship with the owners of Ichiraku ramen…but then even they only helped him so much.

Lee wanted to protest, but Lee was always smarter then anyone gave him credit for. He realized he could have been closer to Naruto, could have visited his home and talked to him, but he never did.

No one looked like they were ready to rebel, but Tsunade had to ask. "Does anyone still wonder why I booted Sakura? It wasn't just because she betrayed her own teammate, but because her shortsightedness and obsession with one person caused her to stunt her own growth as a ninja. Her skills were woefully inadequate for the level she was supposed to be at and the saddest part is she doesn't care. Her manipulation of you Ino proves that. She didn't even tell you the reason she was dismissed." Ino nodded as she lowered her head, and Lady Tsunade looked at the rest of the assembled ninja. "Does anyone still object to what I have done?"

The remainder of the rookie nine all answered as one. "No hokage-sama."

Tsunade closed the folder and shoved it back into her desk drawer. "Then let this matter lay closed. If Sakura grows up and makes her self better, then she will have the chance to be a ninja again, but she will have to prove herself in my eyes…and that will not be an easy task."

Before the first person could leave Tsunade looked at her ninja and frowned. "I hope you all have learned a valuable lesson today. We all overlooked Naruto because everyone else did too…and sometimes it is easier to follow the crowd, then it is to step outside of it. I honestly don't want to hear about another ninja or potential ninja for Konoha being treated in this manner. Am I understood?"

The rookie nine answered almost as one but the answer was the same for all of them. "Yes hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded to them as she sat back in her chair. "Dismissed."

O

Mindbender smiled in satisfaction as she watched the images play across the screen. His will was broken, filled with the knowledge that no one loved him…no one wanted him. He was ready to die.

But that was not her intent.

As he lay there despondent and broken in his mind, the warlord appeared before him. "Boy…why do you lie there weeping?"

Naruto looked up, but anyone looking could see the hopelessness in his eyes. "No..no one wants me…no one n..needs me…everyone hates me."

The warlord laughed as he walked closer. "Whelp…do not be foolish. I need you…the legion needs you! Don't you realize you have a grander purpose? Don't you realize your potential?"

Naruto blinked at him as he shook his head.

The warlord stopped in front of him then thumped his chest. "I do not lie…I need you…we must pacify this world, and remake it in the name of chaos. Think about it…you can help us make this world so no one would ever have to suffer like you did again. And in the process all those that hurt you, they can receive pay back ten fold as you do it!" The warlord knelt down next to Naruto and frowned. "You are not alone boy. I was like you once…hated, shunned, cast aside…but I too was offered the chance to be different and to make a difference. I joined chaos, and I have had a home ever since…no doubt, no sadness, and anyone that tried to hurt me I gave it back to them completely, as you can too!"

Naruto thought about it and began to nod as he felt the man was telling him the truth, but a niggling doubt plagued him. "W..will I be loved? Will I be respected? Will anyone ever love me?"

The warlord froze as the sub routine in the program ran into a stumbling block. Mindbender was a creature of the flesh before she came to chaos. Self absorbed with her own beauty. She made the mistake of comparing her beauty to perfection and claimed hers was better. When she was brought before the chaos god Slaanesh, the god of perversion, it decided that she would do best in the form that Slaanesh wore. Half man, half woman…but instead of making the male half beautiful as it was, it made it hideous…perhaps to teach her humility, perhaps not…for no one understood the chaos gods purposes or whims.

Mindbender knew nothing of love but she did remember her childhood, and the love of her father…so she set back into the machine and began inserting what Naruto needed, to do what they wanted.

"W..will I be loved? Will anyone ever love me?"

The warlord laughed as he nodded. "I will love you, the troops will love you and in time, the people will love you…but they must be shown the error of their ways first…they must be pacified and if words do not do it then you must use force. Will you help me? Will you be the one I need to make this a better world?"

Naruto began to cry again, but he rose to one knee and his chin firmed. "I will help you…I will do this in the name of chaos…believe it!"

The warlord laughed at the same time that mindbender laughed and she set the program to continue running for the next hour, instilling new memories and dreams, subverting the old ones. When it was done…Naruto would be theirs…body and soul.

O

Badger lay on the floor with the other prisoners as the warlord looked at them. He seemed to look at badger the longest then nodded. "This one, leave behind…throw the women to my men, and the men to the beasts."

Badger winced as the men and women began to scream and wail in fear, and rightly so. Some of the men he had seen were monsters in their own rights and the beasts…he didn't know which group was worse off…but he knew if his hands were free he would cut the monster in front of him down.

The warlord looked at him and the flesh half of his face smiled. "I am sure you would like to kill me, rip me to shreds. Perhaps you will get the opportunity…we will see."

Badger fervently hoped so.

O

Naruto's eyes focused slowly and he saw mindbender standing over him.

"Awake finally? Good. How do you feel?"

Naruto shook his head and groaned as every muscle in his body groaned with him. "Like I was stomped flat by a dreadnought then cut into cookies."

Mindbender smiled as she placed the helmet that was on his head on it's holding rack. Reaching over she held up a weapon in front of him. "What is this?"

Naruto looked at it and frowned. "It's a laser pistol, mark 4." Mindbender nodded then held up another weapon. "And this?" Naruto blinked then shrugged. "A bolt pistol, standard space marine issue." Mindbender nodded then held up a third weapon and Naruto frowned. "A chainsword…is there a reason for this mindbender?" He asked with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

Mindbender leaned forward and slapped him on his left cheek hard enough to make him blink and wiggle his jaw before he snarled at her. "Bitch you better kill me now, because if you don't and I get off this table I swear by Khorne's righteous axe you will pay for that!"

Mindbender wiggled and smiled. "Ooooh! Promises, promises. You'll be loose soon enough and we will see my strapping young buck!"

Naruto growled in return as mindbender ran a hand over his muscles then looked at him. "The memory restoration seems to have worked…we were able to fully restore you…but you might have some blank spots." She said with a smirk. Naruto nodded but said nothing. This crazy bitch was always doing something to piss him off. Even after the first time he raped her…she would be meek for a few days, calling him master and so on and so forth, but then she would go back to being a bitch…for some reason that thought stayed with him and he thought she might look good if she died her hair pink…but he shook it off. She said he would have gaps. "What happened to me this time?"

She smiled as she unlocked his legs. "You were out raiding so we can prepare for the pacification of this world…" Naruto nodded as the memory returned. "And one of these sub-humans stabbed me in the temple with a knife…I remember now."

Mindbender smirked again. The false memories were working beautifully. In a few hours he will completely believe he had always been with the legion. "There is an actual reason for helmets, I suggest you wear yours in the future."

As she unlocked his left hand he smiled at her, and she blushed prettily…on her left side. _All an act._ Naruto thought to himself. As she unlocked his right hand. Swiftly he reached up and grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head against the machine, busting open her male side and watched in satisfaction as she crumpled to the floor.

Casually, Naruto unbuckled the belt holding him to the table by his waist then picked her up and draped her across the table. Not trying to be gentle, he belted her face down to the table, her waist bent and her feet dangling inches above the floor. He figured she was over due for an attitude adjustment.

He went to where she normally kept the smelling salts then broke one open under her nose until she stirred, and realized she was tied to the table. She saw the look in his eyes and realized she may have programmed him too well.

Naruto grabbed something that looked like a paddle and smacked her ass soundly, making a loud clapping sound that also produced a high pitched shriek from her.

With a smirk he smacked the other cheek just as hard, making her shriek again. Naruto chuckled as he tossed the paddle next to her head. "Oh please, I know you liked it slut…and I know you're gonna love this…"

Mindbender felt him come up behind her and his member pressed against her backside and she smiled in anticipation.

O

The warlord growled as he looked at his chronometer…she started shrieking over forty five minutes ago…wasn't he done with her yet?

Just as he thought that he heard two sets of footsteps approach him and he grinned as one of those footsteps had the distinctive clank of iron shod boots. "Finally." The warlord said which made Naruto grin.

Naruto chuckled as he stopped next to the warlord, mindbender kneeling at his side. "She was being troublesome…I had to show her who was in charge again."

The warlord nodded in satisfaction, but something about the word made Naruto frown…troublesome…

"If you fucked her more often then you wouldn't have so many problems with her."

Naruto shrugged. "I prefer full female…you know that…but she does well in a pinch." Naruto frowned as he looked over at the prisoner…a man. "When are we going to get some real females in here? It has been too long since I last plundered an unwilling woman."

The warlord shrugged. "You have your demon, which is more then most of us." Naruto nodded. "True, but she is a pain in the ass to get back into my armor once I let her out." Naruto's foot lightly kicked mindbender in the leg. "She is much like this one…she gets willful and then I have to exert my will. It would be nice for a change to have a submissive woman around…perhaps I will find one when we raid again."

Badger watched as the two men exchanged talk, one was definitely smaller then the other, but he had an air of superiority about him. The mask made it impossible to know who it was, but he thought he recognized the voice.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the prisoner again. "Let me guess…one of the indigs?"

The warlord nodded as he smirked. "What should we do with him?"

Naruto chuckled as he walked over and looked at the man. He wasn't much…and he wore a mask. Naruto reached down and snatched it off his face and looked closely at the man. He looked like the rest. Lightly tanned skin, almond shaped eyes, dark hair. This one looked no different then any of the others he had fought, killed, or taken.

Badger stared impassively at the man then shrugged. "You've seen my face…do I get the same honor?"

The warlord frowned as Naruto began to laugh and reached up and pulled the mask off.

Badger frowned then blinked in shock. "Naruto?"

Naruto blinked as the man recognized him, but shrugged it off. "The last time I checked that was still my name."

The man frowned as Naruto turned from him. "What are you doing…why are you dressed like them?"

Naruto took something from a nearby soldier then turned with a smile as a high pitched whining sound filled the area and Naruto cleaved the man from head to his breast bone with the chain sword, spattering blood on his newly donned clothing.

With a jerk, he pulled the weapon free of the man's body and shook the blood off of it before he deactivated it.

"Fool…this is my family, this is my home."

Next Episode: Gifts from the gods…


	4. Chapter 4

**What If…**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto stood in the evolution chamber as Mindbender called it, and grinned at her as she fine tuned the settings.

She and the warlord had great hopes for his reception of chaos…he on the other hand hoped that he would not end up as so many other aspiring champions…as a chaos spawn.

A creature of sheer brute strength, horribly mutated by the effects of the warp and the presence of the chaos gods. Very few survive what the mutations, (or gifts as the chaos gods saw it) do as they go out of control and the aspiring champion becomes nothing more then a mindless mass of mutations. It's only purpose from that point is to be let loose on the forces enemies, and woe betide anyone foolish enough to get in it's path…but that fate was not meant for Naruto.

"Come on mindbender…there's a seared bull's heart waiting for me and I'm itching to see if I can get some capture rights tonight."

Mindbender looked at him with a sneer.

She didn't expect him to catch any females this early. Even though he was completely programmed with combat skills and chaos personality, she was sure his body would not yet be adapted to his new armor, or how his body would respond in it.

"Oh yes master…I'm sure you can't wait to fuck one of these dirt merchants…but don't forget when you grow tired of them then faithful mindbender will be here as always, waiting for you to take what is yours again."

She accentuated her statement by squeezing her breast in his direction.

What she didn't understand was that Naruto had grown tired of HER.

Her attitude, her smarmy remarks, and that ugly half of her made him want to puke on her whenever he did get horny enough to plunder her…but she was better then the alternative. A male to female ratio of one hundred men to each woman…makes pickings very slim, and when those women were badly mutated, or in most cases badly mauled by the men that had used them, the choices were few indeed…but Naruto NEVER liked the idea of buggering his men. The very thought of it repulsed him worse then mindbender…he would have to find a woman soon.

Keeping her safe from the other soldiers…that would be interesting all by itself.

"Warlord…not to sound impatient, but is there any particular reason why we are waiting?"

The warlord looked at him and laughed. "Unless you want a one hundred percent chance of coming out a spawn, be patient. As I understand it, if you try to receive the gifts before or after the exact time that the warp is open, it will rip through you like a cyclone through a stack of hay, altering your DNA at a rate your body could never keep up with. But don't worry, if you do become a spawn, I'll make sure you wear my collar."

The warlord laughed again as Naruto made a face. He didn't hate the warlord, he had given him so much but at the same time, he was often cruel and malicious just to be cruel and malicious…and that didn't sit well at all with Naruto. To him there was a purpose for everything, but even that was hard to stomach…unless the situation warranted it.

Mindbender grinned as she pressed a few more buttons. "Almost…we should be receiving in a few minutes…"

The sheer unadulterated glee in her voice made Naruto shudder…maybe she was hoping he would end up like her…and she would have something in common with him. Naruto shook himself within the confines of the tube he stood in. _I think I'd rather be a spawn then that!_ He thought to himself.

Even the warlord seemed excited for some reason. You'd think they never seen anyone in the evolution chamber before. Naruto had waited himself since the day he accepted chaos to be allowed in the chamber. Twelve years now…it didn't seem that long, but it was. And now the moment was almost upon him…

"Get ready!" Mindbender shouted as her hand hovered over the activation button. Naruto leaned forward in anticipation just as the woman's hand came down with a loud crack on the button, and Naruto's mind seemed to expand a thousand times as he felt the power of the warp engulf him.

His eyes were wide, and his muscles were taught as he threw back his head and screamed.

O

Naruto began to see images that were too fantastic to believe…and were assaulting his mind in ways he couldn't imagine.

Things beyond description, with tentacles everywhere, crab claws for hands, faces of dogs with horns of bulls, incredibly grotesque mounds of putrescent flesh, and all seemed to battle with each other over…nothing. It seemed that these, things, had no purpose in their existence except to cause strife, pain, and death.

Naruto was unsure where his insight came from, but then as he looked around he noticed others. A man sitting in a golden throne, two green men joined like Siamese twins, one with the eyes of a golden sun, one with the eye of a blue moon, and a man like creature in golden armor and his gauntleted hand dripped blood constantly, and they all seemed to twist around each other in a great swirling mess.

Naruto was unsure how long he watched but then they seemed to finally take notice of him and they all turned to face him.

The man on the throne watched him, but said nothing, as did the green twins, and the man in golden armor.

But the twisted ones, they took a special interest in him it seemed.

As Naruto considered what would happen a red light bathed him and a deep gravelly voice barked at him. "I am Khorne, god of blood and war. To appease me, you must stand your ground no matter the cost, you must sacrifice in my name, and you must always be ready for battle. Failure is not an option to me but it is understandable…but retreat is like someone spitting in my face and punishable in unending ways. If you never retreat, then you will never be broken. Do you swear your allegiance to the blood god?"

Naruto grinned as he nodded eagerly. "I do so swear to follow the rules of my master Khorne!"

The light intensified and Naruto felt a sudden change in his body and grinned, but as he looked down he saw no difference in his appearance. As he looked up questioningly, the blood god laughed as a jolt of energy made Naruto's body jerk for a second, and the mark of Khorne appeared on his left chest, glowing red. "I give you my mark. From this day forward as long as you hold forth my code, your strength will be unrivaled, and you will strike fear in those of lesser mettle then yourself. Now bring me blood and skulls of your enemies, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!"

Naruto nodded as he felt the surge of strength in his limbs and smiled as he considered what this meant for his battle prowess. He thought happily as he realized the blood god had accepted him the way the warlord had been accepted…but Naruto was in for a surprise.

A green light bathed him now and the corpulent mound of rotting flesh began to speak to him.

"I am Nurgle, the pestilent one, god of plague and death. To appease me, you must agree to spread my disease of choice, Nurgle's Rot. Whether to your allies or just to your enemies, I care not…but my influence must grow. Do you so swear?"

Naruto frowned as he considered. What would be the purpose of killing followers? If all this disease did was kill…

Before he could answer the disease ridden god smiled in a sickening way. "No… my disease does not always kill, it also alters, creating plague bearers in some cases, and to spread it further, you can make certain victims carriers. They will be unaffected by it, as you will be, but they will be able to spread it to others. What say you?"

Naruto smiled again as he considered. While he cared not a whit for the population of this planet, he knew corpses did no good for slaves…he would have to choose his victims carefully, then nodded. "I so swear."

Naruto felt as if a knife slashed deep into his gut, and then he felt as if something was inserted into him that burned a path through his blood stream, making him scream in horrible agony until he grew accustomed to the pain. Unseen by him, the mark of Nurgle appeared on his right chest and glowed a faint green color.

"I reward you my follower with my mark. Your body will heal at rates that you have never experienced before, and no disease or poison will ever affect you again as long as you serve me faithfully. SPREAD THE PLAGUE OF NURGLE!!!"

Naruto growled as the pain became a dull roar in his mind, but fueled the fire in his belly for combat.

Two of the chaos gods had marked him as their own…Naruto had never expected this. It had been many years since the last chaos champion or lord had more then one chaos gods allegiance…the warlord would be so proud of him he thought with barely concealed glee.

After a few seconds, a pink light bathed him, surprising him again and he saw an extremely beautiful woman face him, but as her face turned he saw the other half was an extremely beautiful man. It had two normal arms at it's sides, but on its back coming across it's shoulders were two powerful arms, with what looked like giant lobster claws on the ends of them. Its voice was like a symphony of beautiful instruments, being played off key. "I am Slaanesh, Keeper of secrets, God of Perversion. All I require is that you fuck every chance you get, in or out of battle. Convert in my name. When you conquer, male or female, you will mark that person with my symbol, so that all will see that you plunder for the god of perversion. Will you do this for me?"

This last part was said in a teasing manner, which for some reason caused Naruto to get an erection. But plundering men? No…that he would not do…but he would definitely take advantage of any female opportunities that came about. Naruto smiled as he nodded eagerly. "Of course, in your name lord Slaanesh!"

The god/goddess smiled and nodded as she laid a hand on his right shoulder, and he smelled his flesh burning and groaned in pain, but also strangely in pleasure as it awoke something in him he had never felt before.

"I give you my mark, the mark of perversion. With it, you have unsurpassed stamina so that you may always be ready for a fuck, and I bestow upon you my soporific musk. As you wish it, no person of the sex you focus on will be able to resist you. They will throw themselves at your feet and gladly offer any thing and every thing for your pleasure…but be warned, the more persons you try to use it on, the more strength you will expend, and some may have the ability to fight off its effects faster then others…so you may have to pacify them in other ways."

The way the god said "other ways" was seductive and disgusting at the same time, but Naruto was mostly unaffected by it.

Naruto grunted as he looked down and saw the glowing brand on his shoulder before he nodded. "Thank you lord Slaanesh, I will plunder in your name, and remember your words."

The woman smirked before taking her place again amongst her fellows. Naruto was sure it was done. It was rare but mostly unheard of to be marked by three of the chaos gods. Not since War master Horus, betrayer of the imperium as he was called by some had anyone been marked by more then two of the chaos gods. Naruto felt pride swell in him as he knew he was special indeed to be so marked…but life is sometimes about shocks.

Naruto was bathed in a blue glow and a giant birdlike man stood before him with humongous wings of beautiful colors and a strong muscular body. "I am Tzeentch, god of knowledge and power. I have no need for blood and skulls or spreading plague and pestilence. To receive my mark, you must be ready to sacrifice artifacts of power, books of great knowledge, items of a precious nature to me. I will let you know what you can keep and what must be destroyed. You must also actively pursue this knowledge, for they will not come to you or be willingly given up by those who hold them. Are you ready and willing to be my chosen?"

Naruto nodded slowly after he had considered. "Yes. I will do this in your name." Naruto in truth had no problem with destroying things…especially knowledge. What use was it when a bullet can shatter a skull or you're kicking in agony on the end of a spear? Besides, he would have his artisans recreate anything important so it could be studied later.

"Then I give you my mark." And it appeared on his left shoulder, glowing a faint blue color. "With it, you will be able to use whatever ability you steal from an enemy. In order to do that, you must clasp them with your left hand, and the knowledge will drain into you, and from that moment forward you have a perfect copy of the stolen ability."

Naruto laughed in pleasure as he considered what was just given to him and the power he now wielded. He would truly be a force to reckon with.

As he thought that word, power…he remembered red eyes and it made him shake his head before he focused his eyes forward again.

Now all four seemed to speak to him as one, and while it hurt his head, he bore under it. "You now have our blessings, but do not forget what will happen to you should you disregard our directives."

Naruto got the image of a horribly deformed creature with his face and he nodded in disgust. "I will not fail you."

The four chaos gods smiled as one as they sent him back to his reality. "You will conquer this world in our name, and then you will conquer more. So say we all."

And Naruto noticed the three gods that didn't speak watched him closely, calculating it seemed as his mind twisted and rushed back to where it was supposed to be.

O

Sakura threw a vase across the room and it shattered against the wall. "Why Ino? You were supposed to help me!"

Ino almost lost it on her but kept her cool. "And you were supposed to tell me the truth Sakura…why didn't you tell me that you and Kakashi said all those horrible things to him? Didn't you know how that would make him feel? Didn't you care even a little?"

Sakura frowned then shook her head. "He was an idiot! Why should I care what he feels or thinks? He wasn't my Sasuke-kun, and he never would be even close to him!" Sakura shook her head as she frowned at Ino. "I can't believe you would side with him. We've been best friends for years now…how could you think that he deserves more respect then I do?"

Ino frowned almost in disgust at Sakura. "Because as far as I can remember Naruto never lied to anyone about anything…sure stretched the truth, but everyone does that, and he has stalled to save someone's feelings, but you intentionally left out what you and Kakashi said and did to him. It was low of you to dehumanize Naruto, but it was worse when you lied to me to get you something back you don't deserve. If you had told me then no, I wouldn't have helped you."  
Ino shook her head as she stared at Sakura. She was a mess, hadn't changed her clothes, hadn't bathed for who knows how long…and it appeared she was all cried out. Her eyes swollen and puffy and her face red and lined with tear tracks…she looked like a child that just got told that Santa wasn't real.

"In Lady Tsunade's office, I realized that what we were told was the truth, and not your version of the truth."

Sakura growled as she turned towards Ino, but Ino was more then ready for her. Ino had dropped her purse and stood in a light stance, and Sakura despite her anger realized she would get her ass handed to her by Ino. They may have fought to a draw in the chunin exams, but Ino took her lack of a win and focused on making herself stronger. She had developed very well and impressed Asuma more then when she was a genin. And Choji seemed to faun all over her more now then he did when they were all genin…which made her pause in her thoughts.  
_Choji has always seemed to like me...between bags of chips that is._

Ino considered his actions and considered her own. _Have I been just as bad as Sakura? Have I forsaken one of my teammates just because of his weight?_

She knew she had to think about this more, but now wasn't the time as she shook the thoughts from her head.

Ino reached down and picked up her purse with a snort of derision. "Sakura, you are my best friend and I love you to death, but Lady Tsunade is right about one thing…you do need to grow up."

Sakura screamed and threw another ceramic ornament at the wall. "Get out!"

Ino shrugged then walked out the door as something crashed into it…another knick knack.

With a sad frown she walked down the steps then down the street to get a cup of tea to think about her teammates and the things she had done in the past.

O

Hinata had her backpack and was halfway to the front gate of the Hyuga compound when a voice stopped her. The one voice that always made her shiver to the very depths of her soul.

"Hinata…where is it you are going?"

Hinata turned and faced her father and bowed politely to him. "Father, I..I am going to go p..practice before I meet with my t..team."

Hiashi's usual scowl was in place as he looked down on his daughter. Truthfully, he still had big hopes for Hinata, but he felt deep inside that if he was soft on her, she would continue to fail…not seeing that his heavy handed nature was making things worse for her instead of better.

"I see. Well I will not delay you, but I do have a question as to your training."

Hinata shivered inside. Did he know? Did she give herself away?

"Yes father?" She said as she tried to calm her shaking knees.

Hiashi frowned but despite wanting to calm and comfort his daughter he erected the clan head demeanor and stared imperiously at her. "Your training will not include the Uzumaki boy will it?"

Hinata frowned and paled as he continued. "I have heard some disturbing things…that you have feelings for him, and that you have even practiced with him on occasion. I will not question you about it now, but in time I will want an accounting of your actions. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded not trusting her voice.

Hiashi shook his head and walked off in the direction of the manor house while Hinata steadied her panicked nerves. She took a deep breath then sighed in relief before she took off for her destination.

Her father would never understand her feelings for Naruto. In truth, she believed his own emotions had died the day her mother died. Well…not all of his emotions…just the good ones.

At least he didn't realize that she was blatantly lying to him about her destination.

Hinata exited the front gate and continued a little ways into the forest path before she activated her byakugan and started looking for the one thing no one else would think to look for.

Most knew of the Kyubi, and its chakra…but what most didn't know was that the demon's chakra left a distinct mark…almost like a fingerprint on everything that took days to finally dissipate.

Finally she spotted it and grinned at her own ingenuity. Not even Neji had thought of this and Hinata felt quite proud of herself.

"I'm coming Naruto-kun…you'll never be alone again!"

Hinata had considered this decision long and hard, and realized deep inside of herself that she couldn't very well confess her feelings to him, if he wasn't here…so she decided that instead of going to the meeting Ino wanted them all to go to about Naruto, she would do the next best thing and actually find him…and once she did she wouldn't let him go.

He would know that someone did love him, and needed him…and that someone was her.

As she leapt into the trees to follow his trail, images of hugging him made her blush to monstrous intensity, but she kept these thoughts clear in her mind because she knew soon, they would be the reality, and she had to get used to it if she wanted to hold him without fainting.

O

Naruto blinked at the smiling face of mindbender before he tried to sit up on the table. "What the fuck? On a table again? What happened this time?"

Mindbender giggled then shook her head. "Nothing really, just that you received the blessing of ALL FOUR CHAOS GODS!!"

She shouted with glee as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Naruto grinned as he touched the spot on his shoulder where he could still feel the touch of Slaanesh. "So it wasn't a dream or hallucination…"

Mindbender leaned back and shook her head. "Not at all. You have taken your place in history as one of the rare few that have received the favor of all the chaos gods…it really is incredible, and to think I was here to witness it all."

She mused for a few seconds, a slight smirk on her face before his voice snapped her out of it. "While I don't want to interrupt your thoughts of grander things, where's the warlord?"

Mindbender waved that off as she helped him up and off the table. "Oh he's off sulking I think. The warlord only has the mark of Khorne…I'm sure he is jealous of you."

Naruto frowned at this. Why would the man be jealous? Not the warlord. He had wanted great things for Naruto, he raised him and this was one of the greatest things that could have happened..

Naruto shrugged before turning to look at a stasis chamber in the corner of the room. "Is that what I think it is?"

Mindbender looked to where he was looking before nodding warily. "Yeah…it's your new armor. It took some doing to put the demoness in it, she had grown fond of your other set I think, but I think she will enjoy this as much as the other suit if not more."

Naruto nodded as he turned and walked towards it. "I want to see it."

Mindbender got a feeling of apprehension as she tried to stop him. "Um…it's not quite ready…the radioactive isotopes…"

Was as far as she got before Naruto grabbed her by the throat and dragged her the rest of the way to the stasis tube. "Do not concern me. I don't plan to have children in the future. I want to see it. Now."

Mindbender shuddered as he exerted his will. She wasn't worried about anything dangerous so much as what the demon would say. "Alright."

Removing the demon from Naruto had been a relatively easy task…changing it to suit their need was a little harder, but not impossible. Unfortunately, reprogramming it the way they had done Naruto was not even close to complete. The demon fought even harder and it was proving to be a task that they might have to give up on…but they couldn't have it revealing the truth to him.

With the turn of a few dials the stasis tube opened and the sound of cold air meeting warm was a tell tale sign that the stasis chamber was indeed doing its job. Mindbender frowned as he reached out and touched the suit. It was black mostly, with hints of chrome in random spots, but as soon as he touched it, red lit up somewhere on the armor giving it the appearance of having been dipped in blood. Naruto marveled at the construction. He had never seen a finer suit of armor and could hardly wait to put it on…when a voice in his mind startled him.

**Don me**

Naruto blinked as he didn't remember this ever happening before. The demon always spoke its thoughts aloud, sometimes saying the most out of place things trying to embarrass him on purpose.

**Don me**

Naruto frowned before he nodded to himself and began to remove the pieces of the armor from the tube.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Mindbender was literally afraid of what would happen if he put the armor on but he merely looked at her and shrugged. "Trying it on of course…I need to see if it will need alterations."

Which was preposterous as he well knew. The nano fiber in the suit would adjust automatically to fit him, but since mindbender was being so difficult with him…"Surely you don't object to me trying on my own armor?"

Mindbender opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything to dissuade him…in fact, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him wearing it now if he wanted. As she was about to step away her mind railed. _Wait…the demon! _"Um…what if the demon…"

Naruto smiled disarmingly at her. "She won't hurt me…she and I have slept in the same bed as you and I have. If she were going to hurt me then she would have by now."

Mindbender nodded and almost stepped away but his hand and calming voice stopped her. "Help me dress."

She smiled and stepped over to him and began helping him don the armor.

Naruto grinned as he watched her become docile like a puppy. The musk that Slaanesh gifted him with worked in ways he had never dreamed of. He could hardly wait to try the rest of his abilities!

As the rest of the suit was placed on him he finally donned the helmet. "Activate." He said aloud and lights came on inside of the helmet as a display lit up and he was able to see outside of the suit. "Diagnostic?" he whispered and numbers and suit components flashed in front of his eyes and all showed a green status. With a frown he took note of the display. He would miss the one from his old armor, but this was in color at least. "Alright, I donned you, now what?"

In the bottom left of the screen appeared the shape of a beautiful woman clad only in a loin piece, and light tunic that barely covered anything which made it maddening as hell to look at her as you would constantly be trying to peek under or around her clothing. This of course was the demoness…he couldn't remember her name for some reason, but he shrugged it off. Her only purpose to him was to help protect him, and bend over when he wanted her to.

**Not yet Naruto-kun. Take us to another place where we can talk alone, and I will reveal things to you that will shock you.**

Naruto frowned then nodded. "Time for a test drive mindbender…stay here until I return."

Mindbender began to protest, but a new dose of the musk had her nodding her head happily. "Ok…I'll be here Naruto."

Naruto smirked before he walked out of the beehive building and with a look around shrugged. "Ok…now what?"

The sultry voice seemed full of humor.

**Oh I am going to have fun with you now. This suit is better then anything previously made by these people…ingenious in a way. Say the command "harpy" and we will get started.**

Naruto nodded before he whispered "harpy" and he felt the weight of the suit shift and he had to change his stance to balance the new bulky feeling across his shoulders.

**Ok this is a little different then the thoughts they programmed in you. This suit does not have hand controls, it's all done from the view panel in your helmet. Once you are in flight where ever you look will be where your jets thrusters will guide you.**

Naruto nodded. He was well familiar with the mechanism, but this new device will make flight more intuitive then ever…he liked it. "Alright, let's fly then."

With a glance to the thruster controls Naruto flew into the air with the sound of a canons roar, before he began to zip around the chamber. With a scream of excitement he zoomed to the caverns mouth and out with the jealous eye of another watching him.

O

The warlord growled as he watched the boy leave their encampment. His mailed fist slammed down onto a skull, powdering it as his angry gaze passed over the room looking for someone or some thing to take his frustrations out on.

Finding nothing in the near vicinity he grumbled quietly. "How could they see him more worthy then me? One hundred and thirty years in service to chaos…and I get rewarded by watching a whelp outshine me in the gods eyes."

His voice held a deep hint of regret and inner turmoil as he realized he may be replaced completely. The men respected his power, his anger…but they also knew the code. To serve only the strongest first. Since the boy now held the mark of all four chaos gods, he was definitely considered to be one of the strongest…surely not the wisest, but definitely the strongest.

The warlord began to have darker thoughts, and in those thoughts, the beginnings of a plan began to form.

O

After a few minutes of continuous flight and Naruto whooping it up in the confines of his helmet, he landed and removed it. "That was incredible! I don't know why but that felt almost like the first time I've ever flown!"

The demoness smiled at him from inside the helmet and although he couldn't see it, he could still here her voice.

**Because it was**

Naruto frowned as he looked down at the helmet in his hands. "What do you mean? I've logged thousands of hours with a jet pack…that's why it was so easy to fly now."

The demoness seemed to take some pleasure in his discomfort as she answered him.

**Wrong. Your memories have you logging thousands of hours, but you have never actually flown on your own before**

Naruto frowned at this but the demoness continued before he could formulate his thoughts.

**Tell me…do you have periods where it seems there are holes in your memory? Where you think you remember other things but then they are gone?**

Naruto frowned as he thought about that then nodded. "Yeah…yeah I do. But that's just because of the injury I got yesterday…isn't it?"

Naruto put his helmet on again and looked at the demoness as she smiled at him.

**Listen closely…for what I am going to tell you will shake your belief deeply and you will have to decide where your allegiance lies.**

O

Hinata was halfway up the rock face and she could still see the Kyubi's chakra signature clearly. She was almost certain she had lost them and almost began to cry when she lost it in that clearing earlier. But after a few minutes of despair she finally saw it again…and could still see it and wondered if Naruto had slept in this area she was heading to. The chakra was concentrated heavily there, almost to the point where it drowned everything else in the area out. It was like a beacon to her and she was drawn to it. She wasn't sure, but it was like…well like he was standing there.

It couldn't be though…the ANBU that Tsunade sent out would have found him if he had stayed here.

Hinata had a sad thought and it showed on her face as she paused in her climb. _They would have found him if they were actually looking for him._

It was no secret that many mistreated Naruto…recent events showed that.

But Hinata was a firm believer in positive reinforcement…even though she rarely received it herself.

Hinata shook herself from that thought.

Naruto never had anything but glowing things to say to her, and from this point she wouldn't give in to negative thoughts or comments. He needs me. She thought in determination as she finally crested the lip of the cave opening…and a hand like iron grabbed her around the throat and picked her up in the air, holding her at arms length, cutting off her oxygen supply.

She blinked in shock at the strange evilly glowing armor and wondered if she happened on some forgotten bakemono, but it looked like nothing she had ever seen or heard of before.

In desperation she struck at the arm, but the metal seemed to give with each strike, enough so it wouldn't shatter, and she felt herself getting weaker and weaker when suddenly the grip changed and both arms grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to its face as if examining her.

She was coughing almost violently as she tried in desperation to catch her breath again but she clearly heard the surprise in the beings voice. "Hinata?"

O

Naruto shook his head as he argued with the demoness in front of his eyes. "But why? Why would they wash my mind?"

The Kyubi sighed as she sat cross legged in front of him.

**It's called brainwashing, and they did it to use you to take over this world…but I can see that their attempt to re-make you was almost completely successful. They buried your memories of your old life so deeply that you think of it as a dream or hallucination.**

Naruto sat down and shook his head again before he looked at her, his eyes misting over. "But…it's all a lie? None of it is true?"

Kyubi shook her head as she gazed at him.

**Most of it is a lie…but most lies are based around truth. Yes…I am a demon, yes you have been marked by the chaos gods and have incredible power…but you were not raised by chaos nor by the people here.**

Naruto looked at her again, a slight sad expression on his face. "So you and I were never…"

The Kyubi grinned, licked her middle finger and rubbed it between her legs suggestively, giving him a clear view of what she was doing before sucking it clean again, making him suddenly want the urge to remove her from the armor.

**No…but no one ever said we couldn't be.**

Naruto filed that for later but wondered a loud. "But if what you tell me is true, then I was weak…broken…no one cared whether I lived or died. Why would I want to go back to that?"

The demoness shrugged as she considered then smiled at him again.

**Under normal circumstances you wouldn't…no one would. But there were things about you that were noble and strong that I admired, while there were sickly sweet things about you that I abhorred. If I could have I would have changed you, in fact I tried…but my tactics were like a bull in a china shop, nothing gentle at all and you gained resolve to fight off my influence. These people used your own pains against you and that was how they did it. Rather ingenious actually. While I am not pleased they were able to change me, I like this form…it is comfortable and much better then the female form I had adopted centuries ago.**

The Kyubi smirked as she shifted again, but when he didn't take the bait of the offered temptation she huffed in irritation.

**Well the best I can tell you is that you were miserable as you were, and you will be empty like most of the chaos warriors down in the cavern if you stay like this. I would suggest a happy medium, and at the same time you could still have your dreams too.**

Naruto grunted as he thought but could only feel the memories at the edge of his consciousness. They eluded him over and over again and he was becoming frustrated as he couldn't nail at least one down to focus on…but as he was about to question the demoness again the sound of loose rocks scrabbling away and bouncing off the rock face made him jump up alert and ready.

The demoness hastily explained another of the forms of his armor and he immediately commanded the change and he almost growled as he felt the power of this new form. The armor felt thicker, bulkier, but also incredibly powerful, and he knew instinctively he could call on firepower that could decimate an army if he chose to.

Standing near the edge he waited until the head appeared at the edge, and he reached down and grasped the person by the neck, pulling him up until he could get a good look at him…_her_! He thought hastily as he brought her into the cave.

Naruto had to correct himself because he surveyed the body, despite the large bulky jacket he could see clearly this one had breasts…two of them thankfully, and a very nice pair of hips.

His crotch plate felt smaller as he developed a very male reaction to her and he was more then ready to throw her to the floor and listen to her screams as he destroyed her pussy with his man club…until he saw her eyes.

Pupil less…

Lavender…

And even though they were full of fear and apprehension, he could see the kindness there…something he realized he had never received from his new family.

Even though she struck at his right arm gauntlet he paid no mind because he knew instinctively that she couldn't penetrate it with just a finger.

Casually, Naruto grasped her shoulder with his left hand, then the other with the hand he was choking her with earlier, and he looked closely at her face, drinking in every inch of it and he could see her face clearly in his mind and he blinked at the memory that was suddenly there.

Downtrodden.

Hurt.

Broken.

But despite those feelings he remembered something else.

Her smile, her encouragement, her kindness…and he suddenly knew her name.

"Hinata?"

Next Episode: I am NARUTO!!


	5. Chapter 5

**What If…**

**Chapter 5**

Hinata blinked as she looked at the head of the monster that held her. She was terrified, and this thing was hideously strong as it held her off the floor.

But it knew her name?

How?

She had never seen anything so frightening in her life as it held her and the helmet tilted one way and then another, as if it was trying to figure her out.

The face was protruding a bit, and had bulbous, yet flat eyes that glowed a dark red…and never seemed to blink, and it had no mouth, at least not one she could recognize as the voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

And the voice itself…a dull echo that sounded like it was coming through a television speaker…but it was deep and loud and disconcerting.

The being then shook her which made her teeth rattle before pulling her close to its face again, and its inhuman voice scared her again. "Is your name Hinata?"

Hinata not sure what else to do nodded as she looked at it and realized this thing had the power to crush her without even trying. Its arms, legs, body…were all thick and bulky looking, and she could feel the barely restrained power as it held her in place. A quick decision was made on her part to not piss this thing off until she could get her feet on the ground and have a vantage point to strike from.

"I..I'm Hinata…who are you?"

The being looked off to the side but made no sound for a few seconds until it finally looked at her again. "I will put you down if you swear you will sit and do nothing. Do you swear?"

Hinata frowned, but her shoulders began to ache and she nodded slowly. "I swear."

I can always strike later if I get the chance. She thought to herself as the being slowly lowered her to the floor, and she rubbed her shoulders as she slowly sat in front of it.

O

Naruto blinked repeatedly as memories began to cascade through his mind, conflicting with the ones he already had, showing him a childhood he didn't remember and the pain…it seemed to be all around him like a snake wrapping around his body and constricting him tighter and tighter until he was sure he would suffocate.

But soft soothing sensations on his temples made his thoughts slow and the chaos in his mind retreat until he could hear the kyubi's voice and he blinked in surprise. That's her name…Kyubi he thought in triumph, as he brought his attention to her.

**Can you hear me now?**

At his nod she smiled.

**Good. I thought you were having a meltdown. It looks like your shy little friend has helped break down the walls of your memory block. It might be a little difficult for you to focus at times as they come back…I will try and help you when I can, but I cannot predict what will happen when they return.**

Naruto nodded as he reached out and steadied himself against the wall. "Can she hear me?" he said but then his eyes glanced at his com channel to see it was not active and he sighed before he looked at the demoness.

She had spread her legs wide and grinned at him lasciviously while she rolled her clit between her fingers and gasped in pleasure.

Naruto frowned as he watched her for a second then shook his head. "Stop that…I will fuck you later, but I need answers right now."

Kyubi pouted then sat up and moved in such a way that he could still see her curves, but it wasn't actively distracting him.

**Fine** She huffed at him.

Naruto thought for a second then looked at Hinata before looking at the Kyubi again. "Who is she to me?'

The fox demon frowned as she looked at him. **You mean you don't know?**

Naruto frowned before he answered, a little irritation creeping into his voice. "If I knew I wouldn't be asking would I?"

The Kyubi blinked then shook off his anger. **Snappish…different then you used to be…alright I will try and fill in the gaps. Her name is Hyuga Hinata, heir to the Hyuga clan and one of the only nice people in your old life. She was always thoughtful and friendly to you, but you didn't notice her because she was incredibly shy around you…because she likes you.**

Naruto blinked at this then frowned. "Shy? Pshaw. That won't do. If she wants to be my fuck toy, she will forget that shy crap quickly!"

The Kyubi blinked at him but before she could say anything, conflicting emotions assailed Naruto's mind causing him to stagger and almost fall as he reached up and grabbed his head.

_I can't do that! Hinata is kind, sweet…she should be loved and cared for!_

But almost immediately his thoughts returned and he snarled.

_I will fuck her, shred her pussy with my cock and when that gets to loose then her ass is next!_

Naruto fell over on his side and screamed as his mind began to fragment from the conflicting thoughts and emotions.

The newly emerged chaos lord fought with the knucklehead ninja from the leaf village for dominance of the body they resided in, and neither seemed to be stronger then the other.

The fox demon watched and wondered if not helping to suppress the memories of his past was a mistake she would regret.

O

Hinata sat stunned as the monster in front of her leaned against the wall and then fell to the floor holding its head and thrashing around.

Hinata had seen pain before, but this was somehow different as the being didn't make a sound as it struggled and thrashed about on the floor.  
Twice she twitched or jumped as she considered trying to help it, but couldn't bring out the conviction to actually approach it.

Hinata never liked to see anyone in pain for any reason…and this was no exception as she reached for a third time like she was going to jump up and restrain it, or run a diagnostic jutsu on it to see what was troubling it…but this being was unlike anything she had ever seen before and she didn't know what it would do to her if she did, or what a diagnostic jutsu would do to it.

She silently activated her Byakugan, then frowned as she saw it didn't have a normal chakra signature…in fact…she blinked as she watched in growing horror as she realized…this was demonic chakra…but it was so much like Naruto's that she was scared this was somehow Naruto…but that wasn't possible.

None of his normal chakra was visible, and there wasn't a chakra network, but a series of points that seemed to regulate, but there was nothing that showed that it would increase or decrease normal chakra would.

She blinked in confusion as she considered. It looked so much like Naruto's chakra, that maybe she stumbled on a similar demon to the Kyubi…but she didn't see any tails or anything…what kind of being was this?

O

Tsunade frowned in frustration for the third time in the last hour as she stared at the clock. All the paperwork that she completed was gone, and a small stack sat on her desk, maybe twelve sheets…but truth be told she didn't want to look at it now.  
She was still waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak.

She knew people would come to her about Sakura, but she still waited for the outrage over Naruto, and the inevitable…

A commotion began outside her office and Shizune's voice getting louder and louder made her smile as the door swung open and in walked Hyuga Hiashi and members of team eight, surprising her.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade." Shizune said as she came in behind the group. "But they were very insistent about seeing you."

Tsunade frowned but then nodded quietly and waved her off as Kiba and Kurenai sat down in chairs and Hiashi stood glaring down at her. "What can I do for all of you?"

She asked as she painted on a friendly smile.

Hiashi didn't stop glowering, but seemed to puff up more. "You can start by telling me where my daughter is!"

Tsunade blinked before Kurenai and Kiba both piped in. "Yes Hinata hasn't been to the training field all day, and she told her father she would be with us." Kiba almost shouted indignantly.

Kurenai was a little more dignified, but she seemed a little upset as well. "Hinata always comes to me if she has a problem or a concern…the fact that she lied to her father and didn't come to me tells me something is really wrong, and I want to know what it is for her to have done this."

Tsunade frowned as she considered then shook her head. "I don't know…I know she was upset about what happened to Naruto…but I have not talked to her or seen her since she told me what had happened at the hospital."

Hiashi frowned as he finally took a seat. "So you have sent her on a mission with the Jinchuriki?"

Tsunade blinked then frowned at the man. "No…I have not sent her on a mission and I have not seen her since yesterday. She was very distraught over what happened to Naruto, but she gave me no hint that she would do anything."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward in the chair. "You speak as if something else is going on…what happened to the Uzumaki?"

Kiba snorted before reached down and pat Akamaru. "The dumb ass left the village because his team finally wised up and dumped him."

Tsunade frowned, but Kurenai slapped Kiba on the back of his head hard enough to almost knock him off the chair. "Ow! What…what'd I say?"  
Kurenai was tempted to hit him again but merely sighed in exasperation before she spoke. "Even IF Naruto was completely inept as a ninja, it is no reason for his team to do what they did to him, and I have told you about looking down your nose at others…if you remember correctly, he beat you in the chunin exams Kiba…so obviously there is something worthwhile about him."

Kiba frowned at her as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that's why he is still a genin."

Kurenai frowned again and waited for him to face Tsunade again before slapping him in the back of the head again. "Ow, damnit!"

But before Kiba could say anything else in protest Kurenai's red eyes flashed at him. "Say it…and I will have you cleaning Konoha's septic system by hand for a month."

Kiba cast his eyes down immediately and nodded. "Sorry Kurenai sensei."

Hiashi blinked in surprise before he turned back to Tsunade. From Kurenai's expression, she would do it and Kiba better smile while he was doing it!

After clearing his throat Hiashi spoke again. "Be that as it may, Hinata is missing and no one knows where she is. I suspect she may be outside the walls…perhaps looking for the Uzumaki boy." Hiashi folded his hands in his lap and frowned. "While I don't care one way or another for him personally, I cannot allow Hinata to congregate with him too closely."

Tsunade frowned as her focus returned to the Lord of the Hyuga clan. "You speak as if he were a leper Hiashi…the last time I checked he has no communicable diseases, so what is it you are afraid of?"

Hiashi frowned as he considered her words. "The boy has done good things for the village in the past…despite his nature and the burden he carries. But I do not make all of the decisions in the Hyuga clan. I have to answer to a council the same as you, and many of them still view him in a negative way. Right now…I am not concerned with his welfare so much as Hinata's. If they are somehow together, then I will address her behavior once she is safely back in the village…but right no we have to find her."

Tsunade nodded slowly as she considered. She knew Hiashi was unpredictable depending on what way the council blew its breath, but she could sense actually concern for his daughter from him, so she knew at least he wasn't the completely cold bastard she thought he was. "Alright. I will send people out in the surrounding area to see if she can be located. She will not be labeled a missing nin because I think she is just being a good friend and trying to bring Naruto back if she can find him."

Kiba grumbled but both Kurenai and Tsunade ignored him as the hokage continued. "I would ask a little patience Hiashi…we will get to the bottom of this."

Hiashi nodded before he stood and bowed to Tsunade and quietly left the office.

Kurenai frowned as she looked at Tsunade. "Do you think she is out looking for him?"

Tsunade frowned as she considered then shrugged not wanting to give anything away. "It's always a possibility…everyone knows she has a crush on the knucklehead…I would hope she was more level headed then to just leave to go find him, but anything is possible at this point. She was pretty upset when Kakashi and Sakura laid into him."

Kiba grumbled again and shifted in his chair, which prompted Kurenai to lose her patience, grab him by his ear and drag him from the room. "I will (OW!) talk to you (OW, OW!) later Lady (THAT HURTS, THAT HURTS!!) Tsunade…I have a brat (I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!) to discipline severely!" (OW!!) The door slammed behind Kurenai and the soon to be punished Kiba as Tsunade tried to decide which team she would send after Naruto and now Hinata it seemed.

With a sigh she began rifling through papers and wondered how her gaki always got into so much trouble.

O

Naruto stood dumbfounded as he watched what appeared to be himself and…himself fighting with each other.

He wasn't entirely sure where HERE was…but it looked like the sewer where the Kyubi used to reside in his mind, except the cage was gone and he was watching himself fight himself.

One looked like a child, he even bit and scratched the way small children do and he wore a blue t shirt and shorts. His hair was dirty and unkempt, and he was smeared with dirt on his face and clothes.

The other looked like a much older version of himself with tattoos and piercings in odd places of his face and chest. This one wore no shirt, and had on torn jeans and biker boots, but he was immaculate. Not a speck of dirt on him, and he looked as if he were…well perfect for lack of a better word.

Both struck and screamed insults or curses at the other, but neither seemed to be making any headway against the other.

Naruto watched before looking down at himself.

He was wearing his orange jumpsuit, and he felt normal…but obviously something was wrong or else he wouldn't be here.

A female voice made him turn and watch warily as the Kyubi walked up behind him and leaned sultrily against his shoulder as she watched the fight. **Interesting no? It seems you are of not two, but three minds now…the one in jeans is sexy.**

Naruto frowned as he looked down at her then looked at his two others brawling. It seemed to him the bigger one would over power the child easily…but nothing he did seemed to hurt or stop him as he continued to kick at the larger ones shins and bite his hands and arms.

Naruto would have laughed…but he remembered in his childhood when he actually had to fight like that before he learned to defend himself. "How…how do I stop this?"

Kyubi looked up at him before licking her lips. **I don't know…it's your head…but I suggest you do something soon. Your little girlfriend outside is getting antsy and I think she may try to do something while you twist and turn here.**

Naruto nodded as he thought for a second and decided the first thing to do would be to separate the two. Crossing his fingers he shouted, "Shadow clone jutsu!" and blinked when nothing happened.

Looking at Kyubi he frowned as she smirked at him. **Did I mention that right now your mind body and chi are not one? Without it, you got no chakra. You'll have to do it on your own.**

Naruto grumbled to himself before he ran down and tried to force the two apart, before the young one bit him, and the older one punched Naruto in the face hard enough to knock him back again.

Naruto blinked as he shook his head and then looked at Kyubi again. She giggled before shaking her head. **You can't just bull your way through this like you have everything else in your life…you have to use your head for more then a place to hold your bandanna…for once.**

Naruto sat up again then nodded as he concentrated.

The two seemed to be a lot stronger then him, so fighting was out of the question unless he wanted them to kick the crap out of him. Since he never enjoyed that in the past he would forgo that as much as possible.

No…something the Kyubi said made him think for a moment. What was it?

He glowered as his eyebrows came together and he felt like his brain would burn up in his skull…then he had it.

_My mind body and chi aren't one…so all three of us represent one aspect…all I have to do is to bring us all together. Yeah…piece of cake._

Naruto stood up again and approached the two more cautiously this time. "Hey why are you fighting? We can do it better if we are together!"

The older one looked at Naruto and laughed before flipping him off and releasing a string of curses that made the little Naruto blush. "Go fuck yourself you stupid cock sucking poser! You out of your mother fucking mind if you think I want to be part of your shit head stupidity again! Stupid dick head…my turds have more brains then you do!"

The child, after blushing furiously nodded in agreement. "Yeah dooky breath! You can't even see when a girl likes you or not, and you let everyone pick on us and beat us…and I don't like it! We don't want you…go eat some boogers!!"

Naruto blinked at the verbal tirade before the two alternate versions of himself started fighting again, and he slowly stepped back a few paces.

Not sure what to do Naruto stood deep in thought before the Kyubi wrapped herself around him from behind and began rubbing her hands over his belly. **Well…whatcha gonna do now lover? Neither of them is stronger then the other, and you aren't as strong as either of them. It would be a shame to lose you so soon after discovering how big your meat and two veg really is.**

Naruto blinked and looked at her before she reached down and grabbed his crotch with a snicker. After a second and a blush he shrugged her off then walked over to the two again and decided to work on the little one…he had an idea, and even though it would hurt him, he was sure it would work.

"Hey kid…aren't you lonely?"

The child stopped biting and looked at him with a frown. "Huh? Whatchoo mean?"

Naruto smirked as he squatted down in front of the two who stopped fighting and watched him warily. "Well I mean I look at you, and I wonder why you look like that. Where are your parents? I bet they would be ashamed to see you like that."

The little boy sniffled for a second which hurt Naruto to the deepest part of his heart. "Oh what do you know about it? I ain't got no parents…don't need em!"

Naruto looked at the child askance then nodded. "Yeah…who needs to be wanted…who needs to be loved? Not you…it's not like no one ever loved or wanted you anyway."

The child's face fell as Naruto's words sank in and tears began to dribble from his eyes. "But…but…"

Naruto didn't wait for the child to get his bearings. Even though he felt miserable doing it, Naruto fired his point home. "Don't worry, if you die, no one will attend the funeral. Not for an orphan."

The child seemed to fold in on himself as he lay on the floor in a fetal position crying, legs pulled against his chest and arms holding them there.

Naruto looked at the older version of himself and almost chuckled. "And what are you made up to be? Halloween isn't for months."

The older one looked at Naruto and scoffed. "Whatever poser. I'm cool and I know it!"

Naruto laughed openly before he shook his head and as he thought he came to some harsh realizations about himself and his past. "Cool? You? Fool is a better description. While that look may be hip for some people, it does nothing for you…in fact it makes you look really stupid!"  
Naruto's older self frowned as he looked at him then growled. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Naruto leaned back and laughed hard before he looked at him and shrugged. "Cool? How cool is it when no one takes you seriously?"

His older self frowned but took a step back from him. "Well if they don't know cool then they are the stupid ones. I don't need them!"

Naruto nodded before he shrugged. "Of course…it's not like you need any one particular girl. You've probably been with dozens…hundreds right?"

The older one blinked and took another step back from Naruto, so he barreled in even harder. "Naw…who needs women, you've probably got tons of friends right? You're mister popularity, and everyone loves you don't they?"

He didn't answer but he did flop down to the floor and stared at it in thought.

Naruto quickly knelt down and touched the child who blinked up at him. "I d..don't want to b..be alone…Why d..don't they l..love me?"

The tears were very real as Naruto pulled the child up into his lap and held him. "You will be loved…I promise. We will find love and when we do, we won't let it go. You'll never be unhappy again."

The child nodded slowly then hugged Naruto. "I..I want to go h..home now."

Naruto nodded as he hugged the child tight. Soon after, the child slowly faded and Naruto suddenly felt stronger as at the same time he felt the wetness on his face.

Wiping his eyes he stood again and looked at the older version of himself.

"So what are you gonna do? You gonna sit here and feel sorry for yourself?"

The man looked at Naruto and frowned. "Why the fuck do you care? You let us live like that for years!"

Naruto nodded sadly before he squared his shoulders. "Yeah…I did. But that's all gonna change. No more running after one girl so she can treat us like shit. No more being the fool for everyone so they don't give a damn about us…we live for us now…we do what we want and what we need. You hear me?"

The older one perked up slightly and nodded a little as he saw something different in Naruto. A new fire, a new drive that gave him hope. "Alright…you seem like you want what we want…but how you gonna prove it?"

Naruto grinned his trademark grin then chuckled. "Just come home…and don't blink, or you'll miss it."

The older version of Naruto slowly stood up and nodded. "Well alright…it's a risk huh? FuckinA…but what the fuck?"

He reached out and took Naruto's hand in a firm clasp. "I'm in."

Naruto gripped it just as firmly before it faded out and he was on the floor screaming in pain as all of the memories from both lives, false and real slammed together in his mind making his world spin in a chaotic mess. His mind railed at the information overload and he swore he felt hands on his shoulders and soothing words in his ears. **Who are you?**

Naruto opened his mouth and screamed as he shook his head in pain, but the words tickled his ears again.

**Who are you?**

Naruto made his way to his knees, and drug his fingers through the ground, digging deep furrows in it. "We…" He growled as his eyes began to open…

**Who are you?** The voice asked calmly again and Naruto began to shake as his face contorted in fury.

O

Hinata had pulled herself as far away from the creature as she could as she watched it twitch and jerk there. She almost bolted at one point because she was sure this creature would get up and come after her again…but something kept her riveted to the spot…and she could not fathom the reason, but she knew she couldn't leave, not yet.

Just when she thought everything had calmed, it began to kick and writhe again until it got to its knees.

When she was sure things wouldn't get stranger, its head seemed to pop from its shoulders and she heard it scream, "I AM NARUTO!!!!"

As she watched in shock, the form fell to the floor on its side and didn't move.

Hinata slowly crept over to him and saw the shock of blonde hair and frowned in concern as she tried to roll the bulky thing over. Was it?

Could it be?

The voice she recognized, the hair was the same, and she prayed silently that it was and that he was ok, until she got the body turned on its back and saw the face. He looked haggard, and probably could use a good hot shower, but it was…it was her Naruto-kun.

Lightly she held the back of her hand under his nose and sighed in relief when she felt his breath as it tickled her skin then grinned down at him as his eyes opened and the blue of her heaven shone on her once again.

Before she could say anything, Naruto levered himself up and smiled at her. "Hello Hinata-chan. You have no idea how happy we are to see you."

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes got big as plates as Naruto's mouth quickly pressed against hers, catching her completely off guard.

She gasped inward but before she could do more then breathe he surprised her again as his tongue touched hers, causing her heart to hammer in her chest.

Still unable to respond, Hinata watched as Naruto pulled back from her and opened his eyes.  
Hinata's face turned crimson and it seemed smoke was pouring from her ears as Naruto whispered to her. "Surprise."

And then, she fainted.

O

The Kyubi snickered at him in his helmet and he frowned down at it before picking it up and placing it on his head. "Ok…first things first. How were able to go into my mind if you aren't inside me anymore?"

The vixen laughed before grinned at him. **Simple really…I have affinity to you.**

At his confused look she shook her head. **New Naruto…but same old Naruto. It means I have a closeness to you. We have been together so long that I can still pop in and talk to you in there like I used to. There doesn't seem to be a whole lot more to it right now, but that is the gist of it**

Naruto nodded as he considered her words then frowned at her. "I want you to explain to me everything about the armor…its abilities, weapons, functions, everything. I want to know if there is a form it can change into so I do not have to remove it if I don't have to, and what its weaknesses are. Finally I want to know what you know."

The Kyubi blinked at him and lost her smile. **Come again?**

And Naruto grinned at her. "In your mouth…later…right now there is a lot you must teach me."

The fox demoness looked at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes then frowned. **Knowledge such as that has a price…are you willing to pay it?**

Naruto nodded before he smirked at her. "Of course. Name it."

The Kyubi smiled then nodded before she rolled over on her stomach, wiggling her round backside at him. **For starters, please do not refer to me as "Kyubi" anymore. I am so much more then the sum of my tails, and for what I want there has to be a little more familiarity then that.**

Naruto nodded as he considered. "Done. What should I call you then?"

With a girlish giggle she rolled over quickly and sat with her arms around her legs. **Camira…I like the sound of it and it feels right for some reason**

Naruto almost laughed as he slowly climbed to his feet. "Alright, Camira then. So tell me Camira…what do you really want?"

Naruto expected many things, but didn't expect what she told him.

**I want you to love me.**

O

The warlord stomped into Mindbenders shop with a frown that could melt durasteel until he spotted Mindbender sitting patiently by her desk, hands crossed in her lap. "What are you doing woman? Don't you have things to tinker with and experiments to complete?"

Mindbender grinned and waved him off. "Oh I do but I am waiting."

The warlord frowned as he got closer. "Waiting…waiting for what?"

Mindbender smiled a genuine smile then giggled like a schoolgirl. "Why…waiting for Naruto to come back of course you silly goose!"

The warlord frowned as he looked her in the eyes. "D..did you just call me a silly goose?"

Mindbender grinned then nodded at him before he backhanded her from her chair. "Have you lost what little sense you had woman? Would you like me to knock it back in its place?"

Mindbender wiped the back of her hand across her mouth then glared at him when she saw blood there. "Why did you hit me and what is wrong with me sitting here waiting for Naruto to come back?"

The warlord didn't know which to answer first, so he ran with the second one. "The whelp will be back when he gets back. You have work to do and you will not get it accomplished sitting there like a simpleton!"

The warlord turned and stalked back to the entrance. "If I come back and you are not working diligently I will have something harsher then the back of my hand waiting for you!"

Mindbender glared at the man's back then started puttering around her lab wondering what she should work on next…then she spied the new weapon she was working on and wondered how Naruto would reward her if she was able to make it work and presented it to him…_Yes…I think Naruto would make a much better warlord…a much better one…_she thought as she picked up a tool and began to tinker.

O

Tenten, Lee and Maito Guy stood in front of Tsunade's desk waiting for her to brief them on their mission. Neji, while on his feet again, was in no shape for a mission, not even a light one so he returned to the Hyuga residences after Tsunade dismissed him with the promise that once he was back in fighting trim he would not be left out of anything.

Lee's friendly pat on his shoulder, and whispered comment about his flames of youth made Neji smile and nod before he left.

Guy grinned, flashing Tsunade his pearly whites and famous glint as he rested a hand on Tenten's shoulder and Lee's. "Even thought we are one short on our team Lady Tsunade, we are ever ready to sally forth into the mysteries of the world to spread our ever present flames of youth to those that may have lost their way."

Tsunade blinked and Tenten spoke up before she could ask or blow her top. "He said what's the mission."

Tsunade wondered when Tenten learned to speak Guy then nodded. "This is hush, hush and I need it completed as quickly as possible. Naruto and Hinata are both missing…but right now I need Hinata returned as soon as possible. Naruto I have put on leave of absence until he returns, but Hiashi wants his daughter back…yesterday if possible."

Guy flashed a grin and gave Tsunade a "thumbs up". "Hinata is good as back. You can count on us Lady Hokage!"

Team guy turned and left the office and Tsunade banged her head on the desk, She was so glad she didn't have to see the infamous sunset jutsu.

O

Naruto's eyes became glassy for a second before he blinked at her. "You want me to what?"

The Kyubi looked at him, but the smile was gone from her face now. **I want you to love me.**

Naruto wondered where the punch line was, but try as he might, he couldn't figure it out. "Alright you've stumped me…damned if I know what this joke of yours is going to be."

The Kyubi frowned at him then sighed. **It isn't a joke. I swear…I honestly and truly want you to love me.**

Naruto blinked and shook his head. "How…what…huh?"

The fox demoness shook her head before looking at him again. **I see you are just as eloquent as ever…so I will break this down into bite sized chunks for you so you won't keep choking on it. I have lived more years then I could even explain to you and while I have experienced many things…love is one of the things I have never had. I am just a demon…but those idiots tampering with my essence has changed something. I have never had a need for or desire to be loved…but now suddenly I do, and not just any old one will do.**

Naruto absorbed this then after a few seconds frowned. "Well I can't honestly tell you that I can give it to you. You know my past and my childhood especially. I have never been loved and to be honest I don't know what it is or how to go about giving it or getting it…but part of us desperately wants it…"

Naruto's eyes strayed to Hinata for a moment and felt a stirring in his loins as he considered her. He knew that what he felt couldn't be love…but then he started thinking as he sifted through his memories that were implanted and began putting two and two together. "I think we may be able to see love in action…and from that maybe we can find love ourselves." As Kyubi cocked her head at him he nodded and smiled. "Alright…if you teach me what I want to know, then I will give you my love…but this may take time…and you will not be alone in this I think." Naruto got a sly grin to his face, one he didn't remember ever wearing before. "We have a lot of love to give…and the God Slaanesh will not be satisfied with just one woman in my life."

Kyubi nodded then rubbed her finger over her slit again, causing him to rise to the occasion. **As long as I get some of what I want that is fine with me…I just don't want to be left on the sidelines while you play other people…I want you to pass me the ball too.**

Naruto frowned then shook his head at her. "I need to stop watching television around you."

The demoness giggled just as Hinata groaned and her eyes began to flutter.

O

Next Episode: What we will do…


	6. Chapter 6

**What If…**

**Chapter 6**

Hinata couldn't remember the last time she felt so comfortable or happy for that matter.

She was completely worried it would take her forever to find Naruto again, but then to find him in this cave…and he kissed her…wait..._HE KISSED ME!!!_

Hinata's eyes exploded open at the memory and she scrambled backward on her hands and feet until she had a wall at her back, face as red as tomato paste.

The shock of the memory was clear as a bell and made a fire burn in her belly…or a little lower actually as the color of her face got darker and darker red, but as she began to swoon, a pair of fingers snapped in front of her face directly under nose.  
"Hey…Hinata…ground control to Hinata?"

Hinata blinked twice then followed the arm upward with her eyes until she was looking at the blank expression of her long time crush.

"Naruto-k..kun? W..where are we?"  
Naruto frowned slightly as he stood straight again…a plan forming in his mind quickly which his two separate personalities collaborated on and finally came to an agreement.

"I am at the entrance to a cave that will lead me deeper into the underground of the fire nation. You are in the same entrance, and about to return to Konoha with no memory of having found me."

Hinata frowned and stood quickly. "B..but Naruto-kun…you have t..to come back w..with me?"

She stuttered in her quiet voice which faltered as she saw the sudden coldness in his eyes, and she almost collapsed in on herself.

"Why? Why would I return to a village that doesn't want me? They would kill me before they welcomed me."

Hinata's eyes watered as she looked at him and wondered why he felt so negatively suddenly. "I know a lot of the villagers get angry with you because of your pranking, b..but not all of them hate you…n..not everyone h..hates you." She said as she poked her index fingers together. His next reaction though made her wonder what had happened to him.

Naruto threw back his head and laughed…not a nice sound. It was a laugh full of derision, but also pain that he couldn't block out.

Hinata got a little angry at first, and it showed in her facial expression, but when he stopped laughing and looked at her again she could see it.

The image of someone who had been tormented and abused all of their life, all the pain of his life reflected in his eyes, and something else…something, dark. But the pain…eclipsed anything else and made her almost sob.

She always saw his goofy smile, and that always made her think he was ok, that despite everything he would survive. But now there was no smile

It made her hold her hand out to him and inch forward slightly, all thoughts of her mission forgotten. "W..what did they d..do to you Naruto-kun? W..what has happened to y..you that you are s..so bitter?"

Naruto blinked as he looked down at her and his plan clicked into place. Hinata was always very emotionally weak…that was what made her so nice and sincere. He would use that sincerity and the niceness to show her the perversion that was his life, and then she would be his body and soul.

Naruto flinched as he felt a pain in his crotch, but shook it off quickly before answering her. "Here's the deal Hinata…you give me the rest of today to show you why I won't come back and when the tour is done …and I think you are who you you've always been, I guarantee you will see things differently from there." Hinata's eyebrows knit together as she considered his words, but she shook her head in confusion before she looked at him again. "Naruto-k..kun…I came looking f..for you because…" And here she faltered and threw out only half the truth. "Lady Tsunade wants you back…she sent ANBU to find you, and she punished Kakashi and S..sakura for the way they treated you!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to look confused as he considered but then quickly shook his head negatively. "I will think on that another time…for now I want to show you my life as it was. If you don't believe after I show you then I will drop you off at the gates to Konoha, and we shall part ways."

Hinata frowned as she considered. She had come to find him so she could take him back, or so that she could follow him on whatever adventures he was going to go on…but now that she had the chance to look back upon the mysterious background of her long time love, even though she was nervous, she wouldn't pass up this chance. "A..alright Naruto-k..kun…I will go with you."

Naruto nodded with a slight grin as he put the helmet on again and Camira began to dance a little jig in the corner of his display, occasionally flashing bits of her self to him. The sight actually made him hurt more in his crotch and irritated him.

"Instead of dancing like a can-can girl you could begin explaining to me this armor and how it actually works and what commands I need to use. None of my memories recognize it and I would hate to have to go into combat with it and get your instructions for it after something has happened."

The Kyubi dropped down onto her butt with a hmph.

**Fine…party pooper. How are you going to get the two of you back to the city?**

Naruto chuckled as he stood watching the quiet Hinata who just stared up at him. "Oh…I have an idea." He mumbled before he whispered. "Harpy" and the armor transformed, delta wings expanding across his back as the large thruster motor formed above his shoulders and ignited.

With a grin, Naruto held out a hand to Hinata who took it hesitantly and as she stepped closer she let out a silent "eep" as he scooped her up effortlessly in his arms. Looking to his external speakers on his display he grinned. "You might want to hold on Hinata-chan…the first time is a hell of a thing…" He said just before the thrusters flared and Naruto and Hinata blew from the mouth of the cave, Hinata's scream trailing behind them.

O

Maito Guy landed from the last leap with a grin showing off his pearly whites. Lee landed next to him, striking the same pose and a glint of sunlight flashed off his teeth.

"Ah Lee my favorite pupil…you have surpassed me in the good guy pose number thirty six, the hands on hips pelvis slightly forward teeth glint! Never have I seen a better shine!"

Lee blinked and broke his pose as he looked at his sensei. "Is it true Guy sensei? Have I truly stepped out of my cocoon and become the butterfly of youth?"

Guy turned to Lee and gave him good guy salute number twelve…chest thrust out, thumb up in salute teeth gleam. "You did Lee, I proudly pass the mantle of that pose to you Lee…"and a few tears formed in his eyes before he said, "I'm so proud of you Lee!"

Lee began to cry, his face beaming at his teacher. "Guy sensei!"

"LEE!" Guy repeated as he opened his arms.

Lee opened his arms and began to move towards his sensei…the inevitable about to happen. "GUY SENSEI!"

And Tenten stepped between the two and an angry glare stopped Lee in his tracks. Obviously in a foul mood, Tenten growled, "If you two don't stop that crap I'm gonna hit you both over the head with Tenten's kitchen sink of doom number thirteen!"

Guy frowned as he looked at his other pupil and tsked as he shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. "So un-youthful Tenten…I will have to find a way to reignite your fires…" Tenten turned and glared at her sensei and he hastily finished his sentence. "After our mission."

Tenten nodded as in grim satisfaction as walked past them and she continued along the path they had been walking on. Lee and Guy waited until she was just out of earshot and Guy asked him, "That time of the month?"

Lee nodded, not trusting his voice to be quiet enough as he foresaw a long hard road ahead of them.

O

Naruto flew carefully over the trees, skimming along the tree tops until the wall furthest from the inhabited area of Konoha came into view, and he re-angled his thrusters to cushion his legs as he landed. He took a deep breath and let it out in satisfaction before he looked down in disappointment at a horrified Hinata who clung to him like a leach for dear life.

Naruto slowly pried her fingers loose, and let her land ass first on the ground. "Come on Hinata…it wasn't that bad."

Hinata looked up at him and shivered. "I..I almost P..peed my p..pants…"

Then blushed furiously looking down at her finger tips as she realized what she said out loud…in front of Naruto no less.

"Gomen…" She whispered before he squat down in front of her. "Sorry? Why? Did you pee your pants?"

Hinata looked at Naruto with wide eyes and shook her head negatively.

Naruto shrugged before smiling at her. "Then who cares? No harm no foul _princess_."

Hinata blinked at him as she watched him stand again. The word princess hung with a heavy sarcastic edge, but then she shook it off as questions began to go off in her mind like flashbulbs. "H..how did you do that Naruto-k..kun? Is it a new jutsu?"

Naruto smirked as he shook his head. "No Hinata…It's something much different…but what and how will have to come later…" Reaching down Naruto held his hand out to her. "Do you know an invisibility jutsu?"

Hinata thought for a moment after she accepted the hand and was on her feet again.

"I do know one that Kurenai s..sensei taught me, but it i..is for only one person. I c..can't make you invisible too."

Naruto grinned then shrugged. "I don't need it…I want you to stay invisible…no matter what happens. I don't want you using your byakugan or anything else jutsu related, just stay hidden. Understand?"

Naruto's words were firm and sort of commanding to her, so she responded immediately as if he was her superior. "H..Hai Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded then looked up to the top of the wall, landed crouched down until Hinata landed next to him, then he grinned his old grin it seemed before he leapt down into the courtyard.

When she landed next to him he was still smiling, but there was something hard about it that she couldn't identify. She frowned but didn't get a chance to think about it as Naruto addressed her again. "Go ahead and do your jutsu, and stay on my heels no matter what, or you'll miss the show!"

There seemed to be excitement in his voice before he stood straight and whispered. "Normal", and the armor changed into something that looked very similar to his horrid orange jumpsuit, complete with Konoha headband.

Hinata marveled how the huge block on his back and the helmet both seemed to melt on him, disappearing completely, and despite being invisible, she touched him and frowned. The cloth was rigid, and had very little give to it. Naruto grinned as he felt her slight poking then looked at where she was standing a few minutes before. "Neat huh?"

Hinata nodded, than almost slapped herself as she realized he wouldn't be able to see that. "Yes Naruto-kun, it's amazing."

Naruto flexed his arms and legs and bent a few times to check how maneuverable the suit was. Most of his range of motion was still there, but he had a couple of areas that felt like they would bunch up on him, but he grinned still as he thought he could have mindbender look at it later.

**Quick Flash**

Naruto flew but still listened intently as Camira enlightened him.

The armor was based off of the chaos obliterator soldiers. The obliterators could make weapons seemingly appear from nothing on their bodies…BIG weapons. Mindbender studied this and found that the weapons were not actually a part of the obliterators body as some of them claimed, but it sat in what she defined as "null space" or between realities.

As far as anyone knew this space wasn't occupied by anything except what you put there…so she began to tinker and discovered a way to incorporate the different armors and weapons in one suit…now the only down side to it was if the suit were somehow destroyed, it would be a good idea to be a quarter mile or more away from it…but that was only a theory because the warlord wouldn't let her test it in their new base.

Naruto didn't need to know all that when the Kyubi told him, and he made his thoughts known. "Look, I don't care about that crap. I want to know how it functions and it's capabilities."

Camira frowned and pouted in a haughty fashion…which actually made her look quite fetching Naruto thought as his warrior half surged up.

"How do you know all of this stuff anyway? You haven't been in the armor that long have you?"

Camira shrugged.

**The suit was plugged into their Central processing unit and I was able to see quite a bit before they finished programming the suit and put it in stasis. I found out a lot of nifty little tidbits that would make your toes curl.**

Naruto frowned but then nodded. "Alright, we will go over more later…let me land us so we can start our fun."

**Present**

At the moment Naruto had landed on a window sill that Hinata thought she recognized, and he wiggled the window until it slid upward. With a slight movement he ducked inside, and Hinata landed and went in also…and gasped.

She was just in his place no more then a day ago…and in that time, it was almost totally destroyed.

Naruto stepped over and looked in the refrigerator. Finding it empty, he grumbled but then opened his arms and spoke to Hinata in sarcasm. "Welcome to my home…make yourself at home."

On the walls were tons of graffiti, either carved into the wall with knives or painted on it with spray paint or with a paint brush.

The predominant thing seemed to be the word demon, and hell spawn. What made her blink though was the words, "Kyubi brat" on the wall over where the stove used to be.

Naruto, just walked around and grunted when he felt her touch on his arm. He didn't wait for her to speak. "This has happened more times then I can count…each time a little more is destroyed or missing." Naruto shrugged as he looked at the refrigerator and turned over stove. "Well at least they left my appliances this time…maybe they were too heavy for them to carry."

Hinata shook her head in disbelief at his cavalier attitude. She would be fuming and screaming. This was a horrid violation of Naruto's privacy and sanctity. Looking at the door she could see where it was kicked or battered in. The locks were still engaged, but the door jam just couldn't take it. With all of this her head spun. _How could anyone be so cruel to him?_ She thought as her heart silently went out to him, but only one word would come to her mind. "Why?"

Naruto chuckled as he looked to where her voice had come from. "Not yet Hina-chan…it isn't time yet. There is more for you to see."

And with that Naruto walked briskly to the window and leapt out again. Hinata could only shake her head again as she followed him out of the window.

O

The next stop was a weapons shop which Hinata had come to with the girls one time before they started shopping at Tenten's parent's store. Hinata, being a Hyuga got her weapons from the clan's weapon smiths and artisans, so she had no reason to by from the economy…but she would do it to help Tenten on occasion or if something they had really caught her fancy.

Naruto had his grin in place and walked into the shop, the old "Naruto walk" as she remembered it made her smile.

Naruto looked at the counter and inspected a few of the knives on display, but Hinata was focused on the man behind the counter who made faces over and over again as Naruto touched his merchandise. _Why is he looking at Naruto-kun like that? _She thought as Naruto picked up one that didn't look in the best of shape and grinned at the proprietor. "Hey how much for this set?"

The man grumbled for a second then spit on the floor before mumbling, "Twelve hundred yen."

Naruto's eyes bugged out but before he could say anything the man interrupted him. "Each."

Naruto's eyes got bigger if that were possible, as he shouted, "That's too much!"

And the store owner grinned with a few missing teeth as he said in a clear voice, "And no returns!"

Naruto pointed to the price tag on the handle of the knife and shrieked. "But this says two hundred yen for the set of six!"

Hinata was appalled as the man picked the blade out of Naruto's hand, carefully removed the tag dropping it too the floor and handed the blade back to him. "Sorry, that was a sale from yesterday and I forgot to take the tag off of it."

Naruto frowned deeply and grumbled before he gave the man his trademark grin. "Alright…I'll be back."

It sounded cheerful and anyone else who heard it would assume the boy meant it that way…but Hinata had studied Naruto for a long time and new all of his mannerisms and quirks by heart. Because of this intimate knowledge she could see him seething, and she also heard the darkness as it crept into his voice…Naruto never broke his word, he would be back, and the owner would be very sorry for it.

For the next hour, Naruto went from shop to shop with the same reception…some actually chased him away with rocks or broomsticks, not allowing him to go in at all.

Hinata had chewed her lip until it was sore as she watched the people treat Naruto as bad as they could, and she couldn't understand why.

_Ok_…she thought. _If Naruto-kun played an exceptionally bad prank on any of these people, then it was understand able they would be mad at him…but this mad? Rocks and sticks_? _They could have seriously hurt him_. And she remembered a few of the store owners nearly missing him a few times with swings that would definitely break bones.

Why were they doing this to him?

After the last store they walked into and they were willing to sell Naruto only the spoiled or rotten goods that they were going to throw out or feed to their pigs behind the store, Hinata had seen enough and whispered in his ear that she didn't want to see anymore.

Naruto grinned at the store owners and walked outside of the store. Again Hinata asked the one question as she swallowed a few times to fight down the urge to vomit at the cruelty she had witnessed. "Why…why Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Not yet…soon you will be ready, and I will tell you everything."

Naruto bounded from building to building with Hinata deeply troubled by what she saw until he stopped in a seedier part of the city. Hinata was not a complete stranger to the dark side of humanity, but she avoided it when she could.

"Naruto whispered to her without looking at where she was. "Promise…no matter what happens, you will stay invisible, and no matter what happens, you won't interfere…Promise me!"

Hinata blinked at the amount of force he put into the last part of his sentence and wondered what she would see this time. "H..Hai…I promise."

Naruto nodded then dropped down to the ground and pointed to one end of the alley. Hinata walked over and stood where he had pointed and Naruto walked out into the open, and just stood there.

Hinata frowned as she wondered what he was doing, then she heard the drunken words of someone. "Hey..isn't that the Kyubi brat?"

Another voice came and acknowledged his friends observation. "Yesh…yesh it is isn't it?"

She knew Naruto had to have heard them if she could hear them, and she got a feeling of deep dread as forms outside of the alley began to close in and crowd Naruto into it. Naruto looked around at the walls, as if he were looking for an escape route, but then he held up his hands in peace as they got closer. "Hey fellas, come on. I haven't done anything to you!"

The first man snickered as he broke a bottle against the wall and brandished the sharp end at Naruto. Yeah ya did punk…you was born!" He yelled as he stabbed at Naruto with the bottle, and Naruto twisted away pushing the man to the ground, but was caught by the fist of the man behind the one with the bottle, and Naruto staggered, and then they were on him.

Rocks began to rain down on him and sticks feet and fists were put to good use as Hinata silently begged him to fight back, to get up, to do anything!

But Naruto lay on the ground and withstood every abuse until finally he stood up and flung his arms outward, knocking his assailants around and away from him. Then he did something that surprised and frightened Hinata, Naruto roared.

In the confines of the alley it was like being in the wake of an explosion, and her ears for a few seconds couldn't recognize any sound other then that one monstrous cry of anger. All of the drunks, nine men in total lay on the ground, some clutching their ears, some staring at him, shivering in fright. Naruto looked around him, then smirked before he leapt into the air and landed a few feet from the front of the alley, and Hinata's fear deepened as he whispered one word. "Terminator"

And Naruto began to swell and he took on the form of the monster that scared her when she first found him.

The gravelly voice emerged, and it made Hinata tighten up her muscles so she wouldn't lose control of her bladder.

"Boys…you don't know who you just fucked with…"

Suddenly Naruto's fingers became long blade like claws that crackled with energy, and little sparks would flash and blink between the blades and off the fingers of his hands. With an unseen grin Naruto whispered, "Alright…who's first?"

One man, possibly with the thought to flee the alley, ran to Naruto's left, but was immediately intercepted by a set of claws that rent through him in an instant, leaving his broken body on the floor at his feet. Naruto looked up and with a growl held out his left claw and the man's blood dripped thickly to splat on the ground. "Next?"

Three of his assailants backed away from him in horror, while the other five got to their knees bowing over and over again begging for forgiveness, but pity had just left town.

"Fine," Naruto mumbled. "How about we play a game then?" Naruto strode forward and sliced a man's head off, then another as he sang, "One potato, two potato, three potato, FOUR!" He yelled as his clawed fists came down on the heads of the two men left kneeling, caving in their skulls and causing blood and gore to fly in all directions away from them.

Hinata had seen more then enough as she covered her mouth and ran to him not caring if anyone heard her or not. "Naruto-kun p..please stop it! This isn't you!"

Naruto looked at where he felt her touch and frowned down at her through his helmet. "I told you to not interfere…"

Hinata nodded over and over again as she fought down her disgust at the sight that lay around her. "I know…G..gomen…but leave them…please have m..mercy!"

Naruto growled lightly then nodded. His suit slowly changed back to his normal form, and Naruto fiddled with a round object in his hands before he pat around and found Hinata with his hand, then grabbed her around the waist and leapt into the air, dropping the round object onto the alley floor.

O

The three men slowly approached the object, squinting as they got closer, unsure of what it could be. One man was bold enough to actually pick it up and look at it, just as a bright flash of light enveloped all three men, highlighting their forms, and if anyone had been at the other end of the alley, they would have sworn they saw three skeletons standing in the back of the alley.

Just as fast as the light had come it was gone…no more then a brief second, and then the men's crisped bones clattered to the ground, and silence returned to the alley.

O

Naruto leapt and bounced with Hinata under his arm, until they were well away from the alley, and Naruto set her none too gently on her feet. His face was barely restrained anger as he growled at her. "I told you not to interfere…"

Hinata's face was a mask of sorrow as she recalled all she had seen thus far. "I couldn't let it continue…they were no threat to you!" She shouted and Naruto breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a second.

When he opened them again, the pain was back and it made her bite back anything else she would have said.

"So you think they didn't deserve to die? Was my life worth less then theirs? What gave them the right to attack me for no reason?"

Hinata shrank back as she absorbed his words. "But N..Naruto-kun…"

Naruto slashed his hand downward in front of her in a dismissive gesture. "Grow up Hinata. Do you think because you are nice the world will be nice too? You of all people should know better. Your own clan treats you as their personal whipping girl, and you continue to let them!"

Hinata blinked in surprise as she heard his words and was insulted, but at the same time, she knew he was right. Too many members of her clan looked on her as a failure, as a weakling…and she kept letting them. She never stood up for herself, she never fought back, and she accepted everything they threw at her.

Naruto's voice snapped her out of her revelry.

"You worried for those men…but you saw how they were, and you know as well as I do they will do it again to another innocent bystander, for their money…maybe to a woman just walking home so they can rape her. Could you live with that on your conscious, knowing those three men could have been stopped right there; today?"

Naruto was frowning, and Hinata couldn't formulate words as she considered. He was right…she would be devastated if those same men she begged mercy for, hurt someone in any manner. Could she do that though? Could she kill without mercy a defenseless man?

Naruto frowned then looked over the wall of the building at a figure taking a leak. Naruto chuckled as he considered what he could do…and Kiba walked a little way from where he pissed and sat down, and Akamaru Laid down at his feet. And began to mumble to him self. Naruto looked at Hinata's position and gestured her over, when he felt her hand touch him, he quietly whispered, "Stealth" and the suit faded until his body blended in with the surrounding bricks. Naruto stretched out his hand and he was suddenly holding a disc shaped device in his hands, and he held out an earpiece to Hinata. "Let's see what your teammate has to say…it sounds like he's been drowning his sorrows."

Hinata placed the ear piece in her ear and listened as Naruto pointed the disc at Kiba.

O

Kiba had decided since he couldn't go after Hinata, he would have a few drinks…well as habit goes a few drinks became a few too many, and here he sat swinging his legs back and forth musing to no one in particular.

"Man…I wish Hinata hadn't gone off looking for that retard. I could've finally made my big move on her."

Akamaru whined up at him and Kiba chuckled. "Yep…was gonna give her flowers, take her somewhere nice to eat…the whole shpeel…"

And his voice trailed off for a moment and Hinata smiled and blushed lightly. _Wow…I never took Kiba for the romantic type. S_he thought to herself before he started speaking again.

Coulda done that for a couple days…made sure she was nice and happy…then banged the shit out of her!"

Hinata gasped and clapped both hands to her mouth as her color changed to an instant red…sadly Kiba still had more to say.

"Yeah boy…I woulda tore that pussy up…"

Akamaru barked at him sharply but Kiba waved him off. "Oh I don't care if she was a virgin or not…I'd be happy to help her with that…and you know what they say, women are like screen doors, they tend to loosen up after you bang em a couple of times! Haha!"

Hinata's body lurched in a gagging motion and she swallowed over and over again to hold it down. Naruto only grinned as Kiba put the final nail in his own coffin.

"But the cool thing boy…she's good with them healing pastes…after I nail her, and she gets this rash I got from that last bitch I fucked, she could figure out a formula to make it go away."

Hinata lurched to her feet, and wobbled away from Naruto until she fell to her knees and retched loudly, spewing the contents of her stomach in a technicolor spray that would have impressed the judges in a power puke contest. Naruto listened then whispered to the Kyubi and nodded his head as Kiba stood to his feet and wobbled off.

After a few seconds Naruto slowly walked over to Hinata and squatted at her side. "You ok?"

Hinata growled in the back of her throat before she mumbled back to him. "H..He was going to purposely g..give me a rash...so I could cure him??" Her voice finished high pitched as she had trouble grasping that someone could be that disgusting.

Naruto chuckled as he stood and shook his head. "Poor Kiba…and he calls me the idiot."

Hinata slowly climbed to her feet, and stood on unsteady legs. "That…That…"

Naruto nodded with a serious face. "Yep, and you don't even want to know what he said after you went to do your thing."

Hinata looked at him at his expression and thought he couldn't have said anything worse then wanting to give her a disease...could he? "What did he say?"

Naruto held the earpiece to her. "I can record with this thing, listen for your self, but I warn you...it's not pretty."

Hinata took the earpiece and put it in her ear. "Let me hear it." She said with a grim look and Naruto smiled inwardly as he took the loop back to when Hinata stumbled off.

And as she listened Hinata's color went from Pale to green.

"Yeah boy…I can see it now…and when I get bored with her, because pussy does wear out you know, I'll "convince" her to let me bring another woman to our bed…hey…we can even trick her!"

When Akamaru looked at his master questioningly, Kiba acted like he had just discovered fire. "We can do the man beast clone, and you can fuck her while I take pictures…hell we can both fuck her…but I get her first you know because I am the master…besides, Hinata is too much a wimp to tell me no."

Akamaru whined then barked sympathetically as Kiba jumped off the dumpster. "What do ya mean you feel sorry for her? She's just a woman, and you know all their good for is spreading their legs and pushing out babies…"  
The recording stopped and Naruto frowned as he knelt down in front of her. Hinata had dropped to her knees again, her mouth hung open and her eyes were as big as dinner plates.

Even worse, she hadn't moved since she heard the part about him bringing another woman to their bed.

Naruto pulled the earpiece out and had the listening device go back into its pocket dimension. Hinata's mouth began to open and close but nothing came out until a minute later. "He..he..he.."

And Naruto nodded as he rubbed her back. "Yes…he…come on, I know you can make a full sentence."

Hinata still hadn't changed much but she was working on a new word. "He..wanted…"

Naruto waved his hands in a come hither gesture and nodded encouragingly at her. "Come on…let it out."

Hinata's head turned to look at Naruto and she screamed. "HE WANTED TO WATCH HIS DOG SCREW ME!!!"

Naruto's hair was blown back from the force of her scream before she crashed into him, bearing him to the ground, hugging his middle in a death grip and her sobs were loud. At some point he had to touch base with his inner child to understand what she was going through and give her comfort. It took a little longer then ten minutes before she wiped her eyes and pushed herself off of Naruto.

She didn't look much better, but she wasn't bawling anymore, and Naruto was thankful for that…really…he was glad because only the young one in him knew what to do, or had the heart to do it.

Hinata looked at her hands and wrung them hard. "I can't believe that…I just can't believe it."

Naruto almost laughed. The discovery of Kiba was a welcome accident. Naruto had NO idea Kiba was that perverted, let alone that stupid to say these things out loud. He was debating how much of his past he could reveal…but now he was fairly sure if he gave her the rest, she would lose her cohesion, which is exactly what he wanted.

"So do you see now Hinata? Do you see why I can't come back here…why there is nothing here for me anymore?"

Hinata focused on Naruto and frowned before shaking her head. "That's not true Naruto-kun…what about the people who like you? L..Lady Tsunade, Teuchi and A..Ayame at Ichiraku…" And Hinata faltered as she couldn't honestly think of anyone else that could be considered a good friend to him. Sure he and Lee trained all the time…but she never saw anyone willing to just hang out with Naruto, and her heart began to fall.

Naruto chuckled bitterly as he cocked his hip and folded his arms across his chest. "Three people…three people compared to almost twelve thousand…and you think that I should come back and be abused, tortured, and tormented for three people?"

It took a few seconds, but Hinata finally lifted her head and stood in front of him, and Naruto was surprised when she spoke because her voice was clear, and for once she didn't stutter. "Four."

Naruto blinked at her before he spoke again. "Excuse me?"

Hinata smiled and it made Naruto almost lurch in pain from the odd feeling in his crotch. "There are four people who want you to come back Naruto-kun…I..I want you to come back."

Naruto studied her for a moment, many thoughts bouncing around in his head until finally he grinned at her. "No…I'm not coming back Hinata…I can't…not for the plans I have for the future."

Hinata's eyes began to tear up again as she dropped to her knees yet again, but closer to him then she was before. "P..please Naruto-kun…Don't go!"

And in a rush everything tumbled from her mouth in a huge torrent of sorrow which actually made all three personalities in Naruto's mind feel bad for the girl…even if for only a short time. "I need you Naruto-kun…I don't want you to go, I don't want to be alone anymore…when you're around I feel special, I feel whole, and I can do anything if only for you, please Naruto-kun…please…"

Naruto watched her as her shoulders shook, her voice trailed off, and her tears painted the shingles below her. Naruto knew now was the time to strike, while the iron was hot so to speak.

"Hinata." He said quietly. When she looked up at him he had a smirk on his face but she hung there thinking nothing as she waited for him to speak. "I tell you what…Why don't you come with me? I mean…honestly, what do YOU have here for you? A father who is disappointed in you, a handful of people who only respect you when you're around, and a team mate that wants to do the most depraved and disgusting things to you because he thinks you are too weak to fight back."

Hinata's face fell further and further as his words weighed her down until she was looking at the ground again, feeling helpless and hopeless. Naruto reached down and tilted her head up to look at him again.

"I plan to carve a new path in this world…and steamroll over anyone in my way. No more will people like you and me be stepped on or abused. And it would be so much better, if you were by my side to help me make it."

Hinata blinked as she considered his words. She was going to go with him anyway if he was travelling…and she began to wonder, what would a new world where people actually cared about each other be like? If anyone could achieve it…Naruto could. She thought as she continued to watch him. "What do I need to do?"

Naruto smiled at her, and it was almost a kind smile…almost. "Be mine…body mind and soul. You broke your word to me earlier, and I do not need people near me if I cannot trust them to do as I say."

Hinata slowly stood on her feet, a little shaky until Naruto steadied her. "I already am yours Naruto-kun…all you had to do was ask for me…and I would have gladly done what you asked me."

Naruto nodded as he looked into her lavender eyes and he could see the devotion and conviction there. It was done. "Then tonight, I will mark you, and your training will begin in the morning…" He frowned for a moment in memory before he looked at her again. "Your attitude will have to change…weakness of any kind is crushed under foot where I am now. If you give even the slightest hint that you are nervous or afraid, you will lose more then your pride. Do you understand?"

Hinata firmed her chin then nodded to him, a new hope burning in her heart as he smiled. "Then let us return, there is no reason to stay here anymore."

Naruto turned and bounded across the rooftops, Hinata once again hot on his heels.

She was nervous, and a little worried, but she knew with Naruto standing with her, she wouldn't have anything to worry about.

O

Once they arrived at the cave, Naruto blindfolded Hinata. When she looked at him questioningly, he told her, "There are some things you aren't ready to see…but soon…do you trust me?"

Hinata nodded immediately. "I am yours…I trust you." But she did ask a question and he answered. "You won't leave me?"

Naruto smiled disarmingly and shook his head. "Not as long as you stay at my side."

Hinata didn't think about it very hard but smiled and closed her eyes. She had no intention of leaving Naruto now…her earlier conviction to follow him to the gates of hell if necessary came back, and she engraved that in the center of her heart…she truly was or soon would be his.

Naruto only smiled.

Next Episode: You only have two choices…


	7. Chapter 7

**What If…**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto carried Hinata in his arms down into the cavern until they came to a clear area he could land. Nothing much had changed from outward appearances…but Naruto had long used the perverted, Cyclops nin's teaching to see things that weren't always obvious.

Some men stood around, seemingly with no purpose which struck Naruto as peculiar. Some watched him, while others, obviously the less intelligent ones, made themselves more conspicuous by trying NOT to look at him. Some whispered while others spoke openly, seemingly secure in their knowledge which he didn't have.  
Naruto shrugged noncommittally. As long as they listened and did as they were ordered he could care less what they thought. A trait from many years of being treated the same way had built a wall of scabs around his heart. Not to say it didn't hurt, but he had gotten used to it and now didn't care as much.

His armor reverted to the more traditional role of chaos armor before he carried Hinata to his personal quarters.

Some of the soldiers stared at Hinata and licked there lips, like a great hunger was in them and they were about to assuage it. For most of them Naruto's glare was more then enough deterrent.

As he got closer to his quarters he focused back to present things he had wanted to think about.

Naruto wondered at the memory they had planted in his mind.

It seemed so clear and concise…in fact it was sharper in detail then his real memories, which if he didn't think about consciously, would seem more like a dream to him then anything else.

Once at the door he placed his palm on the door, and a small square where his hand touched glowed briefly before the door slid open.

Naruto stepped in and walked to the bed, sitting Hinata on it. "Stay here for a second."

Hinata nodded with her hands in her lap as Naruto walked over and closed and locked his door.

Turning to look at her he smirked before pulling off his helmet and resting it on a stand near the door. "Ok…you can take off the blindfold now."

Hinata reached up tentatively and took off the blindfold. She looked around and blinked a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the light again.

Naruto's room was sparse…much like his old apartment everything had a purpose and served that purpose. There were no lavish decorations, no paintings, nothing superfluous at all. While it was impressive that Naruto could distance himself from unnecessary things, it was sad to her that he had no entertainment…no enjoyment.

_Well I'll change that!_ She thought as she looked back at Naruto again. He was standing there still looking at her with that smirk.

It was much different then his usual smile…this smirk she would have to get used to and find out what it means.

Naruto started thinking and wondered the best way to get Hinata to perform the way he wanted, to mold her into what he wanted her to be. Then he smirked as it came to him…but before he could begin his new plan, he winced and bent slightly forward as his junk throbbed painfully when Hinata stood up and looked around the room again and he saw her butt in profile.  
It was round, it was full, and it made him want to do things that only his new memories gave him privy to.

The child in him cringed at the images that were now circulating in his mind and shook his head no…but The punk Naruto and the new Naruto vetoed him and made him go sit in a corner and not watch, with his fingers in his ears.

Naruto tried to straighten up, but couldn't as the pain became more pronounced. Naruto groaned loudly…actually much louder then he needed to and Hinata whirled in place to see him in pain.

She rushed over a frown of worry clearly on her face. "Naruto-kun…what's wrong? Are you hurt? Were you injured by those men in the alley?"

Naruto grinned then shook his head. "Oh it's nothing Hinata-chan…it will pass."

She still looked concerned and wanted desperately to know what was wrong, when he groaned again and sagged against the wall. Hinata almost got hysterical as she placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to look him in the eye. "Naruto-kun…why are you lying to me? Please if you're hurt let me help you!"

Naruto tried not to laugh in triumph so he let his other self do it for him…a sickening high pitched laugh…a sound almost bordering on madness. Naruto forced a smile and shook his head. "If I tell you you'll hate me Hinata-chan…and I can't stand for that."

Hinata shook her head and shook him gently by the shoulders. "NO! I'll never hate you. Please tell me so I can help you!"  
Naruto made himself look confused for a second then ashamed. "If I tell you, you have to promise you won't laugh, and you won't…reject me."

Hinata frowned deeper as the words sank in. Reject him? She had promised herself to him and while Naruto may have been oblivious to her in the past and a bit dense…she knew what she meant when she told him.

She took a deep breath before she smiled at him in a precious way then spoke softly to him as she blushed. "Naruto-kun…I told you I am yours. I will never reject you, no matter what…you can tell me anything, and for you I will do it…I swear."

Naruto looked at her feigning surprise before set his face in what he hoped was a determined look. "A..alright Hina-chan…but you might want to sit down first…this won't be easy or quick.

Hinata nodded then sat down on the bed again as he pulled a chair closer.

He first told her of his past and what he knew about it. He told her about the Kyubi and how she was imprisoned inside of him and Hinata then understood why so many of the villagers treated him so horribly.

Naruto waited as she sat there calculating the things he said while Naruto plotted. _If she rejects us or tries to leave us I say we drag her down and rape her._ The evil side of Naruto said. Naruto chuckled inwardly as he shook his head. _There is no need, she adores me…I have a feeling…_

Was as far as he got as Hinata stood up and slapped him soundly…surprising both himself and his others.

Tears came to her eyes as she stood there trembling…whether in anger or fear he wasn't sure of…what he was sure of was that NO ONE man or woman hit him like that!

He was on the verge of jumping to his feet when she just as suddenly wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight, cradling his head against her bosom. _What the fuck?_ He thought as he heard her sobbing quietly. Naruto frowned but waited patiently until she had quieted down before he asked. "Why did you slap me Hinata?"

Hinata shuddered as she distinctly noticed him drop the honorific that he always used before, but she knew he would accept it after she told him the truth.

"Naruto-kun…have I ever been mean or cruel to you?"

And Naruto thought about it and he realized a little more about her. "No…even when you were mad at me those few times you were never mean to me."

Hinata leaned back and looked down into his eyes. "Then you should have come to me sooner and told me. I wouldn't have rejected you then either. I slapped you because you always carry everything on your shoulders when you don't need to. In fact if you had told me your secret, then I would have probably told you mine."

Naruto frowned as he cocked his head to look at her. "Your secret?" Naruto was sure he already knew…but he did not realize the scope of her secret."

Hinata blushed but it was so slight you might have just thought she had over exerted herself instead of her being embarrassed. "I have l..loved you Naruto-kun…for a long time."

Naruto knew this secret and he pat himself on the back for being right, but out of curiosity he had to know. "Just how long Hina-chan?"

Hinata smiled happily as he used the honorific again. "All my life."

Naruto made a face then waved her off. "You haven't known me that long."

Hinata frowned at his disbelief then explained in a calm manner. She chose her words carefully then spoke clear and concise, with hardly a stutter. "When I was a baby…you inadvertently saved me from being carried off by a cloud ninja on a mission to kidnap me. When I was old enough, my mother showed me a scrap book with odd things in it, and she explained to me how you saved me, and since that day she had quietly helped you. When you were lost, she would find a way to direct you, when you were hungry you found food in the oddest places sometimes, even a few times she watched over you while you slept." Hinata blinked her eyes quickly a few times, fighting back the tears as she recalled the memory. "My mother hated the way you were treated and she did all she could for you until she was too gravid with Hanabi to travel to where you were. But she told me everything she had done and she made me swear to meet you and get to know you…but she never told me of your burden. I wish I had known earlier Naruto-kun, because then you wouldn't have felt like you were all alone. If I had known I would have found the courage to tell you how I felt…"

Naruto leaned back in the chair as he looked at her and smirked a bit. "Well that is surprising. You're right…I remember these things happening…but why are you so shy? Maybe I'd still be a leaf ninja if I knew a beautiful woman was with me and loved me."

Hinata turned her head away briefly and bit her lip before she looked back at him again, pain clear in her eyes now which actually surprised Naruto. "When my mother died, father became harder, colder. He stopped touching me as his daughter. No hugs, no kisses…which I could have lived without, if he wasn't so much like the elders. Always putting me down, always pointing out my flaws…never any encouragement. He was no longer my father after mother died…he was the clan head, and that was it."

Naruto nodded as he considered. _It makes sense_. He thought to himself…and he knew a perfect way to make sure Hinata never left his side.

Naruto stood up as best he could, and before Hinata could protest he wrapped his arms around her and gave her the return hug she needed. "They don't want you Hina-chan, but I do. They don't need you…but I do." And then he sealed the deal. "They will never love you, but I will…believe it."

Hinata shuddered as silent tears ran down her face. "T..thank you Naruto-kun. I..I believe you and I w..want us to be strong together."

Naruto nodded as he released his hold and tried to stand straight but still couldn't.

Without hesitating he called out. "Kamira…what's wrong with me?"  
The female voice came to him from the confines of his helmet making Hinata jump slightly and she mouthed the name as he looked to his helmet.

**Oh dear me.**

She said with an edge of sarcasm in her voice.

**It seems you have to relieve the pressure or your testicals will eventually rupture from the mass build up. **

She said in a gleeful manner.

Naruto cursed as he was hoping he didn't get any adverse effects from receiving the gifts of the chaos gods. "The gifts never come without a price tag." He said and chuckled quietly. "Can you monitor it so we can have an idea how long between "encounters" will I have to do it?"

Kamira seemed to be smiling as she answered.

**Of course darling **

Hinata frowned as she looked at Naruto, a surge of jealousy running through her. "Who was that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snickered as he looked back at her but inwardly cursed like a sailor. He wanted to reinforce the deal with Hinata by having sex with her before she learned of the Kyubi now being in his armor instead of him…and that she was going to be one of his lovers as well as any others he captured or struck his fancy. "That…was Kamira. Her involvement with me can be explained later…I need to tell you of the chaos gods and the gifts I have received."

Hinata nodded as she sat on the bed again and Naruto resumed his seat and sighed in somewhat comfort.

He explained about Korne and his desire for blood to be spilled and skulls of enemies to be collected in his name.

He then talked of Nurgle…but did not mention that he was now a carrier and subject zero for one of the most deadly diseases known to man.

Then he talked of Tzeentch and his need to quest for knowledge and items so he could sacrifice them to him.

Finally he took a deep breath and explained to her about Slaanesh.

"The god of perversion as he/she is sometimes called has a very simple requirement, and it looks like it has a nasty side effect I was not made privy to until recently. I have to have sex."

Hinata blushed deeply then nodded as understanding came to her. "So that is why your testicals would rupture! Oh Naruto-kun…I..I'm sorry that sounds horrible."

Naruto frowned as he nodded. "So it would seem. Well…I'm sure I'll think of something." And here he gave her his trademark grin, making her feel worse then she already did. But Hinata did say she loved him, and she would do anything for him. And while she wasn't a medical nin, she knew that nothing good would come of his testicals rupturing.

Naruto got up and went to his helmet and frowned at it and wished he could just talk to her in his head as he put it on and made sure the com channel was off. "You want me to honor this deal, you help me…not hinder me." He growled at her as she appeared in the corner of his helmet's Heads Up Display.

Kamira did not look pleased either but Naruto could have cared less.

**Well she better not be the only one getting her bun filled with a hotdog! Love does involve sex you know!**

Naruto grumbled for a second then agreed. "You're right and we will get to that, but I need to recruit also if my plan is to work…so work with me!"

Kamira flopped down Indian style and frowned at him but slowly nodded.

**Fine…but don't make it to long or I might start popping up nude in odd places and saying even odder things.**

Naruto frowned and this time he was left with little to say. "Fine."

He placed the helmet back on the stand and turned to talk to Hinata, but got a shock and almost had to bend over as he looked at her.

Hinata during his conversation with Kamira had removed her bulky jacket, took off her loose fitting shirt, removed her baggy pants, and discarded her bra.

She stood there in just her hello kitty panties, blushing from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet.

The only reason she was still awake was due to the fact that she kept saying to herself, "This is to help Naruto-kun, this is to help Naruto-kun, this is to help Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned at her with a bit of lust peaking out. Hinata had never seen naked lust before, and it unnerved her a little, but she forced herself to smile at him.

Naruto held his arms out at his sides as he continued to look at her. "Remove my armor." He said with authority and she came closer and looked at the armor and couldn't figure out how. Naruto chuckled as he showed her the hidden pressure plates that released the breastplate, but frowned as he watched her struggle to get the heavy piece over his head and next to the stand. "We need to make you stronger Hina-chan. You are strong now and in excellent shape, but we need to make you much stronger.

Hinata smiled at the compliment then nodded her head resolutely. "I will get stronger for you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto nodded then continued her instruction in the removal of the armor until he was in his regular clothing.

Hinata still blushing reached out tentatively and began removing his clothes as well, laying them in a neat pile next to her own. She hesitated badly at his boxer shorts though because the bulge in front had them stretched to their limit and looked like it was going to come out on it's own whether he was ready for it to or not.

"N..Naruto-kun…is it always l..like this?"

Naruto frowned as he looked at it himself. "No it's never been this big before…I guess the longer I wait to have sex the bigger it will get."

Hinata nodded but stared at his crotch as if hypnotized by it. Naruto came closer to her, snapping her out of her fugue state. Before he could embrace her she put her hand on his chest stopping him. "Naruto-kun…I don't think it will fit…"

Kamira guffawed from across the room and Naruto held Hinata's shoulders to reassure her. "It will Hinata-chan…we just have to keep trying."

Hinata looked doubtful but got a thought. "Couldn't I do something else first…maybe get it to go down?"

Naruto thought about it since he was now in uncharted territory then nodded his head. "Alright Hina-chan let's try it and see if it works."

Hinata was completely unsure of what to do. She reached down to get a hold of him, but then stopped as she was unsure how to grasp it.

Naruto tried to be patient but after the third such attempt on her part he grumbled. "Hold on…I have an idea."

Hinata nodded, embarrassed at what she was about to do but more angry with herself because she was so afraid of disappointing him she that she was stopping herself.

Naruto was back immediately with a little bottle he was wiggling between his fingers, a big grin on his face. "Do you trust me Hina-chan?" He asked with that smirk, and without hesitation she nodded yes because she didn't trust her mouth not to take the easy answer.

Naruto took Hinata by the arm and guided her to the bed where he dropped the bottle. "Ok…now bend over and put your hands on the bed."

Hinata did as she was told, nervous but not doubting Naruto even for a second, until she felt her panties start to slide down.

Reacting quickly, she moved her hips down as well to keep up with them.

Naruto stopped and frowned when she tried to pull them back up but held onto them stopping them from going up. "What are you doing?" He asked a bit of annoyance creeping into his voice.

Hinata looked over her shoulder at him, blush firmly in place. "I didn't know you were going to take off my panties."

Naruto frowned as he slowly counted to ten. "Did you think we were going to do it through them?"

Hinata giggled then shook her head. "You're right…Gomen Naruto-kun."

Naruto reached up and hooked the waistband in his fingers and pulled lightly until the sexy material was at her feet and she stepped out of them.

Naruto grabbed the lube (which was what was in the bottle) and rubbed a generous portion along her butt crack, and slid his fingers inward as Hinata squirmed. "Hehehe. Don't be afraid."

Hinata put her head down and shook it from side to side. "I'm trying."

Naruto then dropped his boxers and looked himself and blinked. His cap was a dark reddish purple color…which made him think it was angry.

He was glad Hinata couldn't see it…she'd feint or run…and then he'd have to chase her down.

Naruto moved his hips forward as he held her hips until his schlong was pressed against the crack of her butt then pushed inward.

After a couple of seconds he pulled his hips back again before pushing forward once more.

Hinata wondered what he was doing, but didn't complain as it felt pretty good and it didn't hurt.

She hadn't considered if he would try and go in her back door or not…it just seemed so dirty to her and she wasn't sure if she wanted to even think about it let alone try it…but he never got farther then the opening, and then he would stop and pull back again.

Hinata sighed quietly as his sliding back and forth was starting to feel really good, and then he changed position to her disappointment which didn't last long.

Hinata froze and anxiety gripped her as he slid down heading to her vaginal opening, but she breathed out quietly as he continued past and began to hump against her clit, making her gasp and shudder.

Hinata had never had an orgasm before, not a conscious one anyway, so she felt the pleasure building but didn't really know what would happen until it finally happened.

As it impacted her senses seemed to expand, her body shook and flexed on its own, and all time stopped for her.

And that was when Naruto pulled back, and speared her on his cock.

Pleasure was instantly replaced with pain as she was forcefully stretched and he pushed past her hymen in one massive stroke.

Hinata squeaked over and over again because she couldn't catch sufficient breath to inhale, and while the pain was monstrous, it was gone almost immediately as another orgasm from completely different stimulus ripped trough her.

Naruto grinned as he thought he would have to thank Mindbender for these dirty memories…there was much he didn't know and learned in less then a day.

Naruto placed his hands on her back and stroked it over and over before he put on a sincere voice. "Are you ok Hina-chan?"

Hinata took a deep shuddering breath then nodded as she looked over her shoulder. "Y..yes Naru-kun. It was just the pain was so sudden and so strong…but I…I'm ok now."

Naruto nodded as he took a new grip on her hips pulled himself out, while she hissed at, he assumed in pain, then drove forward again to her moan of approval. He was still stretching her, but now it was a provocative mixture of pleasure and pain that made her senses come alive.

Hinata began to understand why people loved sex so much. Yes…it hurt like no tomorrow when he penetrated her, but it didn't last long, and now it was really starting to feel good.

Hinata began to moan in abandon as Naruto increased his pace, penetrating to the deepest part of her before pulling almost completely out and doing it again. Hinata had hit her fourth orgasm, gasping and shuddering as she now thrust her hips back against him with increasing force. This continued for a small eternity until she felt him grip her hips even tighter and with a mighty bellow thrust in her so hard she thought he was in her stomach. Soon after she came again as she felt his seed splash in her, filling her completely before he pulled out and sprayed more then any man should have inside of his body all over her backside and lower back. As she shuddered Naruto's right shoulder began to glow and then both of his hands glowed and Hinata hissed in pain as the mark was seemingly branded on either of her hips. "FOR YOU! FOR YOU LORD SLAANESH I MARK THIS CUM SLUT!!!"

Hinata cringed at the voice before she blinked. _Did he just call me a cum slut? _She wondered to herself as her senses came back and the brands pain became a dull echo of what it was originally.

It took a few minutes, but Naruto's state of mind cleared and he heard Hinata laugh, though it was much louder then her normal laugh. "Naruto-kun, I feel like I have a wet blanket on my butt."

After a few seconds she looked at him, her smile gone. "Cum slut?"

Naruto frowned as he may have gone over board too soon. "Um…would you believe it was the heat of the moment and the euphoric feeling of marking you as mine?"

Hinata thought for a few seconds then shook her head. "No…but I won't be angry about it…as long as I am yours."  
Naruto blinked and Hinata laughed as she slowly got to her feet and wobbled over to where Naruto's bathroom was, dripping all the way.

The good news was Naruto could move normally again, no pain or pressure in his lower abdomen and he felt completely refreshed.

The bad news was when he looked down at himself and saw the traces of blood on his manhood he hoped Hinata would be alright…his first sexual experience had felt awesome, and he really wanted to fuck her again.

O

Maito Guy, Lee and Tenten had found the entrance to the cave, but none knew whether they should go in or not.

It wouldn't make sense that Naruto set up living places so close to Konohagakure…unless he was training and didn't want to be far from his true home.

Guy nodded as the pieces came together in his mind. "Of course…the flames of his youth burn very brightly indeed."

Lee looked at his sensei and frowned. "Guy sensei?"

Guy grinned at Lee and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "Ah Lee…I was pondering the disappearance of Naruto and I am fairly sure this is all a mission he has taken to make himself stronger."

Lee thought for a moment then brightened. "So you think he is just taking time from the village so he can improve himself Guy sensei?"

As Guy nodded Lee pumped his fist in the air. "YOSH! Truly his flames burn brighter then I thought possible!"

Guy nodded and gave Lee a "thumbs up". "Indeed Lee…we will have to find out what he is doing in his training and emulate him. We cannot let Naruto be the only strong leaf ninja!"

Tenten growled but tried not to go into "bash your skulls in if you don't shut up!" mode. She followed the trail of the strange oily residue they found in the clearing and stopped at the rock face of the mountain. "Looking over her shoulder she waited until Guy was at her side. "Sensei…the liquid seems to go up this rock face…maybe whatever made it went up there and is still there.

Guy frowned and closed his eyes as his right hand cupped his chin. "You are a becoming an excellent tracker Tenten, and I believe you are correct. Whatever this substance is the originator in all likelihood has climbed up this mountain and is hiding in one of the crevices or maybe a cave.

He opened his eyes and nodded as his arm dropped to his side again. "The only problem is do we report back to the hokage first, or do we go up and find it?"

Rock Lee had looked around a bit but now stood at his mentor and teammates side. "Do you Think Naruto is ok? Stone golems sometimes leave oil behind after you destroy them…could he have encountered a new type of stone golem? If so then who summoned it?"

Guy let out his confident, good guy chuckle as he pat Lee on the back. "All very good questions my mirror…but we don't have enough clues yet to make a decision on most of those questions. I believe will find answers up there…as soon as we discover the origin of this strange substance. (For those of you that wonder what the substance is, see below)

Lee nodded once curtly before Tenten gave her assessment.

"There are no good handholds or landing spots sensei, so it looks like we will have to scale it."

Guy nodded as he stood next to her. "Have you brought the climbing gear?"

Tenten Produced a scroll from her pack and invoked it, revealing a multitude of pitons rope and other gear suitable for climbing or spelunking.

Guy grinned then nodded her. "Excellent. You can always be depended on weapon mistress."

Tenten blushed but shook it off quickly as Guy looked up the rock face again. "I will climb first, making the secure points as I go, Tenten you follow next and then you Lee. Once we reach a plateau we will rest and you Tenten will resume scouting if we are able. Otherwise we will have to keep climbing."

Lee and Tenten nodded at Guy before all three started donning the climbing gear, ready for anything it seemed, and confident they would find the answers they seek.

O

Shizune walked into the Hokage's office and was surprised to find Tsunade busy going over reports and stamping her seal on requisition orders. "Lady Tsunade…are you feeling alright?"

Tsunade looked up and frowned. Yeah, I feel great, why?"

Shizune gestured at the pile of paperwork already done then looked at her in exasperation. "You're working…and you aren't drinking sake…or trying to get out of work!"

Tsunade looked down again and laughed lightly before stamped another order and placed it on the pile of completed papers. Oh poppycock! I work all the time…ok I will admit it is a little too easy to hit the sake bottle, but I get a lot done when I am here!"

Shizune saw the momentary frown on Tsunade's face before she looked back down and started reading the next report.

Shizune quietly sat in front of the hokage and smiled. "You miss him too don't you?"

Tsunade looked up then sighed before she nodded her head, putting the paperwork down. "Yeah…I never thought things would be so dull with him gone, and to be honest I'm having a hard time forgiving myself."

Shizune blinked at her but Tsunade turned her chair away from her slightly. "After he took off, I finally read that file that had been kept on Naruto…and the things I read shocked and disgusted me. My "sensei" was afraid at first of what would happen if he allowed a child holding a demon get close to him.

Sarutobi knew if he got close to such a child, and the demon took possession then killing it would be difficult.

To be honest Shizune I think he was afraid to let anyone get close to him…but this was the least of his crimes." Tsunade paused as she swallowed the lump developing in her throat before she continued. "I was very disappointed when I read that Naruto faced all of his childhood alone, especially in a village full of untrusting, morons. My sensei basically got too busy to check on Naruto properly…so Naruto despite the best of intentions fell through the cracks…but even that I understand…forgive is another thing entirely but I understand how he could assign someone to watch him and make progress reports."

Tsunade stopped again as she steepled her fingers in front of her mouth and stared at the folder which recently caused so much pain.

After a few minutes Shizune leaned over and almost whispered to her mentor and friend. "Lady Tsunade? What were you going to tell me? What happened?"

Tsunade slowly raised her eyes to look at her friend, and the beginnings of tears were there which both shocked and scared her. "Tsunade-sama…what's wrong?"

The hokage of the leaf village hadn't changed her position, but her voice was bitter. "Sarutobi assigned Kakashi to make sure Naruto was looked after and cared for."

Shizune gasped as she sat back in her chair. It all made sense now. How else would Naruto have ANBU protection and still be harassed as he was? The boy didn't have anyone in the organization to help him or watch out for him.

Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out with a shuddering sigh, and Shizune knew the worst was yet to come.

"If I had known…what I know today, I would have taken him and taught him or at least helped him more then I have. I could have been more to him than just his Hokage!"

Tsunade's voice had become shrill, and tears now flowed down her cheeks as she began to lose control.

Shizune didn't know what to think as she went around the desk to comfort the older woman, but she stopped her as she stood up also with a deep look of sorrow. "Most of the ANBU were out to kill him. It is almost like Naruto had a charmed life…a guardian angel on his shoulder, or else he wouldn't have survived those days. Anyone could have adopted him…no one did because the council forbid it. They wouldn't let anyone decent and kind anywhere near him. I have the cancelled petitions of the Akimichi clan, the Inuzuka clan, even the Yamanaka family offered to adopt and raise him…but no one would let them."

Shizune had thought nothing else could shock her at this point as she went and grabbed the decanter of one of Tsunade's hidden stashes and poured her a drink to hopefully calm her. Tsunade looked at the glass of sake and did something Shizune never expected to see…she pushed it away.

"It all comes full circle…I didn't realize it until now, but everything leads back to this office."

Shizune frowned as she thought about it and couldn't get it to make sense. "But…if that's the case then the Hokage could have overturned a decision if it was best for Naruto…" But then Shizune's eyes got big and the decanter slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor where it shattered, scattering glass and sake everywhere. "No…it can't be…"

Tsunade nodded with a pained smile as the tears really began to flow.

Her fist came down on the desk, cracking it in the middle from the force. "That is what I thought, but it's all there in black and white. Sarutobi wouldn't help Naruto…BECAUSE HE ALREADY KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON!!!"

O

Next Episode: For you Naruto-kun.


	8. Chapter 8

**What If…**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto lay there in his bed, Hinata pressed closely against him snoring lightly.

A small smile was on his face as he filled her yet again and then a third time with his cum before she passed out from exhaustion.

He had to admit…she learned fast and she had gotten a bit wilder the third time, doing things that felt awesome for him, that he never expected her to do.

In the end, despite blushing, she growled like an animal and begged for him to pound it into her.

When she came the last time, she was screaming for Slaanesh, proclaiming herself as Naruto's "horny cum slut"…all in the course of half a day. He had to teach her how to pronounce the gods name properly, but after she practiced it a few times it was like she had been saying it all of her life.

Naruto was wondering what other surprises there would be for him, when a knock at the door made him frown.

Grumbling the whole way Naruto pulled himself out of bed and walked to the door com. Stabbing the button with his index finger, Naruto voiced his displeasure. "What?"

A gravely voice came across the com, but sounded deadpan. "The warlord has called for you sir."

Naruto grumbled as he looked at the sleeping form of Hinata sprawled across the bed before he turned back to the com. "Is it important?"

The voice paused before it answered him and he could almost see the person on the other side shrug. "He did not say its importance, only to get you."

Naruto grumbled again before nodding. "Alright…I'll be there shortly."

The com closed and Naruto turned and walked over to Hinata. It had only been a few hours that she had been asleep, but he figured she could sleep later as he shook her shoulder. "Hinata-chan…come on, wake up."

Hinata grunted but didn't move from her position so he tried a little harder. "Hinata-chan…get up. I need to go see the warlord."  
Hinata rolled over slightly and mumbled something about hammering her again which made Naruto chuckle before he shook her once more. "Later…right now I have to go see the warlord, and I need you with me."

Hinata blinked her eyes until she could see Naruto then smiled. "Naru-kun…is it morning already?"

Naruto nodded as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Yeah it's a bit early still, but I need to go see what the warlord wants. I'd like you with me when I do."  
Hinata frowned as she slowly climbed from the bed, than winced as she swung her legs out onto the floor. "Ow. Naru-kun…I'm going to be sore for a month."

Naruto laughed as she slowly stood up before he smacked her backside soundly. "Hey you begged for the third time. Not my fault I couldn't resist you."

Hinata glared at him, then blushed as she leaned in and kissed him soundly. "Whatever. Do I have time for a shower?"

Naruto looked at the clock again then nodded. "I think so. I'm gonna climb in my armor, then we're going to have to find you some more appropriate clothing."

Hinata quirked an eyebrow at him before she nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Kamira chuckled from inside his helmet as Naruto began to step into and secure his armor. "What's so funny demoness?"

Kamira laughed a little longer this time before she answered. **"I think you may have bitten off more then you can chew with this one. She seems to be adapting to you faster then you anticipated."**

Naruto considered her words then nodded. "You may be right, but I think she is perfect for what I want…and once she understands about the weapons and attitudes around here, she will be even better."

As he put on his helmet Kamira frowned. **"You mean you're going to turn her over to mindbender?"**

Naruto frowned but nodded slightly. "Yeah…but it won't be the same things that were done to me…she needs the knowledge of the technology that these people have and how to use it. I have plans for Hinata-chan…big plans."

Kamira nodded as he watched her sit down, knees drawn up under her chin giving him a clear view of her exposed slit**. "So when do I…" **She began but Naruto cut her off immediately. "Tonight. It may be a bit soon…but after last night…I don't think she will care too much."

Kamira nodded as Hinata came out of the bathroom drying her hair before she walked over and pulled on her panties and began dressing.

Naruto watched her before he had his armor convert to a normal appearance. "Yeah…we definitely need to get you some different clothes Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked at the clothes in her hand but frowned. "What's wrong with my clothes Naruto-kun?"

She had worn items such as these for years, and she saw nothing wrong with them. Of course they were a bit on the bland side, but Hinata was never a flashy person.

Naruto grinned at her as he walked over then kissed her forehead. "There would be nothing wrong with them if you were still the stuttering girl that everyone dumped on…but you are my woman now…and my woman needs to be confident, determined, and not afraid of anything…cold as ice Hinata-chan. That is what I expect, and that is what you will be."

Hinata blinked in thought before she firmed her chin and nodded in a determined manner. "I am and I will be Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned at her as she pulled the shirt over her head. "Of that I have no doubt Hinata-chan…none at all."

O

Shizune blinked as she looked at the contents of the folder.

Besides the resignation of Sakura, there were reports on Naruto, orders that were photo copied of the things the Hokage wanted done, and sadly the piss poor decisions he made in regards to Naruto's care.

Sarutobi seemed to be the source of the problem with almost all of the things involving Naruto's shabby treatment.

The very first decision he made had him place Naruto in a substandard orphanage because it was "cost effective".

And while Sarutobi knew of most of the problems Naruto had, he did little to nothing to correct any of it.

Shizune almost threw the folder across the room when she saw Sarutobi's idea of a safer environment for Naruto was an apartment in the center of the "slum" district, that any five year old could break into.

Shizune looked at Tsunade, but the hokage looked haggard and exhausted. Shizune knew instinctively that this was tearing her mentor apart and she probably got no sleep last night. She felt sympathy for the woman and wished there was some way she could comfort her, but deep inside of herself she knew that there was nothing any one could do right now. The hokage would have to dig deep within herself and find the courage to shoulder the village's sins again.

The next report that caught Shizune's eyes sickened her so much she didn't think she would be able to eat that day. "Lady Tsunade…please tell me some of these are exaggerated…that they all can't be true!"

Tsunade waved her hand before she sat up in her chair. "I wish I could…but most of these can be corroborated by the completed orders in the various places. The hospital, the orphanage, ANBU headquarters…"

Shizune's face now showed outrage as she shouted at her mentor. "But he had him committed to the mental ward…for his protection??"

Tsunade nodded wearily as she leaned on her desk. "That's what the report says. It was a cheaper alternative than putting him in a safe house, or relocating him altogether." Her eyes came up and gazed miserably at her apprentice as she shrugged her shoulders. "The council gave Sarutobi a shoestring budget when it came to Naruto…what is unfortunate is that Sarutobi, while kind enough to TRY to help Naruto, he stayed within the boundaries of the council's wishes. He could have easily siphoned off funds from another source, and hid the expenditures from those hollow headed idiots…but instead he played, "Politically correct" and Naruto is the one who suffered for it."

Shizune growled in frustration as she slammed the folder to the surface of Tsunade's desk, then in one motion grabbed a Sake bottle off the shelf, popped the lid, and drank deeply.

Tsunade watched Shizune dispassionately for a moment then sympathized. "I know how you feel…I read some of those and I wanted to go wash my brain with bleach to forget what I read."

Shizune hacked for a few seconds as she caught her breath from the long draught of the alcohol before she looked at her mentor. "Then answer me a question? Why bring him back? Why make him come back to a place where he suffered so much?"

Tsunade frowned as she considered, eyes going to the floor for a moment as she tormented herself before she finally looked up at her apprentice. "Truthfully there are a few reasons." And here she raised her left hand and counted off the reasons on her fingers. "One, this would be the most convenient excuse for the council to send out hunter nins and bounty hunters to kill Naruto…and while he is very strong and resourceful, he couldn't avoid them forever. Two, If there is any way I can help him, financially, physically, anything…I want to, but I can't if I don't know where he is. Three," And her Tsunade's voice got quieter. "I miss the gaki…and even though he frustrates the piss out of me sometimes, he's still my little brother."

Shizune said nothing as she watched Tsunade settle back in her chair, looking older despite her youth jutsu.

Shizune nodded quietly as she understood. She didn't know what they would do, but they had to get Naruto back.

O

Hinata felt her skin crawl as she walked at Naruto's side through the corridor. It didn't matter where she looked, she felt eyes on her everywhere, and the instinct to cling to Naruto was almost overpowering her, but she did everything she could to not embarrass him and make him regret his decision.

Some of the "creatures" she saw defied description. Vaguely man shaped, or woman in some cases, they were horrible deformed and it almost frightened her to think these were the people that were going to help Naruto improve the world?

They were fresh out of someone's worst nightmares!

Maybe even hers at one point or another in her life.

Granted…not all of them were horrible, as some wore armor similar to Naruto's and seemed very human like. But since they were in armor, and wearing helmets she couldn't tell if they were human or not.

Naruto led her through the corridors until they came to the cavern. He was a little frustrated with her, but knew this was her first time among chaos, and she naturally was going to have trouble dealing with some of the things she saw.

She seemed to be holding better then she thought she would at least…he had actually expected her to be unconscious on the floor by now.

He could smell her fear, as could some of the other chaos warriors, but none made a move to go after her and she was smart enough to stay in pace with him.

The warlord sat on his throne of skulls then smiled when Naruto came into view. "Ah my boy…thank you for coming to my summons."

Naruto nodded as he approached the warlord. Behind him stood mindbender, her gaze level on Hinata, not looking very pleased.

Hinata took in the man/woman and gulped. This was almost the breaking point for her, but Naruto's reassuring hand stopped her from doing anything that would display more weakness.

"I see you were able to capture something tastey…tell me does she squirm well?"

Naruto smirked as he nodded before looking at Hinata. "Very well…she is a hot little cum slut and I believe I will be keeping her."

Hinata blushed before she looked down for a second, but her head came back up when she heard Naruto's disapproving voice. "She still needs a little training, but in time I am sure she'll fit right in."

Naruto turned back to the warlord a slight frown on his face. "But I am certain you didn't call me to inquire about my sexual escapades. What may I do for you warlord?"

The warlord grinned as he stood from the throne. "To begin, my title has been warlord, my name if Gorm, and that is what you should address me as from now on. I have been thinking, and realized that there is something I need to do to make everything go more smoothly here. Call it an epiphany. I felt the blood god speaking to me last night it seems, and I have to heed the call because I know what my place is in the scheme of things."

Naruto tried not to look confused as he looked at Kamira but all she did was shrug. "What do you mean warl…Gorm?" Naruto corrected as the warlord frowned at him.

The man shook his head and laughed. "We must pacify this planet in the name of chaos…but I am only anointed by the chaos god Khorne…and while I am strong, I believe someone who is anointed by all four chaos gods would be stronger still and give us a better chance of succeeding."

Naruto blinked in response and mindbender squealed like a little girl on Christmas morning and clapped her hands.

Hinata not completely understanding waited quietly a little behind Naruto. One thing she knew for sure, she didn't like the way the man with half a face said the word, "pacify".

Naruto was about to ask but the warlord clapped his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I am stepping down, and I want you to lead our forces. I will gladly advise you and take second, but from this point forward, **you** are the warlord."

A mass of chaos warriors and cultists began to form around the Dais and the old warlord shouted to them from where he stood. "Here me! I have stepped down as warlord and Naruto will take my place…I expect you all to obey him as you would me."

Gorm looked out over the growing throng and he could see the cultists had turned their heads and were watching Naruto, the chaos warriors for their most part didn't seem fazed by this announcement. They would follow him if he proved himself capable. If not he would be removed by someone stronger.

Naruto's shocked expression could not be seen, but it was obvious he was stunned. Gorm looked at him with a half smile and gestured to the throng. "They await your orders…warlord."

Naruto looked around for a moment at all the assembled warriors and followers…it was a good size force, but he knew it would have to be bigger, much bigger. But this would do for his immediate purposes.  
Raising his hand in the air, a chain sword appeared in it and Naruto roared to the crowd. "Prepare! For tomorrow begins our march on those that would deny us, and they will discover that we will be denied nothing! We will bathe the ground in their blood and decorate the halls with their skulls! FOR CHAOS!!!"

The assembled men roared with him "For chaos!!"

Hinata stood impassively as the shout went up and the speech sent a chill down her spine as she wondered if she made a huge mistake…but when she glanced at the warlord she saw a smile on his face that disturbed her as he watched Naruto's back.  
_Yes prepare, everything must be ready for when you fail…and I will gladly watch you be turned into a chaos spawn when you fail our gods…_ The previous warlord thought to himself with a grin.

O

The three nin from Konoha drank and ate rations as they rested on the slight plateau on the side of the mountain.

The ledge was no bigger then ten feet across, but it was big enough for them to stop and rest after the hard climb.

Twice they almost came crashing down as one of them lost their footing, but the strength of Gai saved them the first time, and then later the tenacity of Tenten, along with the strength of Lee saved them the second time.

Their muscles were sore, and they were obviously tired, but from this position they could spot a cave mouth one hundred yards across from where they rested.

Guy sipped from his canteen before he took a healthy bite from a piece of dried beef. "I think what we are looking for, we'll find over in that cave. It's almost like it's calling to us."

Lee nodded as he chewed thoughtfully. "You're right Guy-sansei…I feel it too! A strange pull that calls to our flames of youth!"

Tenten rolled her eyes as she chewed on some dried figs. _Not like there are any other caves that I can see around here._ She grumped to herself as Lee and Guy started to work on her last nerve again.

Guy nodded as he took another hearty bite from the beef strip. "We'll rest for a little longer, then resume our climb to that cave. I'm positive we will find some answers there!"

Lee nodded his head affirmatively as he stood next to his teacher while Tenten glowered at nothing in particular. _Well at least they aren't hugging each other and crying_. Tenten thought as she shook her head, wondering what she ever did to deserve getting stuck with the two.

Normally Tenten was actually much more patient, today however was her first day of her menstrual cycle…and the cramps were kicking the shit out of her, and not helping her mood at all.

_I swear if we find Naruto or Hinata sleeping in that cave because they wanted privacy I'm gonna…OOOOH! I need some fucking chocolate!!_ She fumed.

Tenten was not so level headed or else she would have remembered the meeting they had with Lady Tsunade. Naruto was missing and now so was Hinata…but Tenten also knew how Hinata felt about Naruto, so the monthly problem compounded by Lee and Guy was not making her think very clearly or else se would have wondered how they had climbed up to the cave.

Lee and Guy both glanced at her in concern and a little fear as they saw her grumbling to herself and tearing the dried beef in her hands into little tiny pieces.

Not sure what had the weapon mistress angry, but not wanting her to get angrier, they talked a little lower and left her to the dismemberment of her meal.

O

Naruto escorted Hinata into the bee hive where her eyes bugged out as she looked around. She pretty much had the same reaction that Naruto had when he first saw what was here.

Hinata looked to him, but his expression had not changed from when they walked here. A slight smirk told her he was in thought, but it was not a bad thing.

After a few minutes he broke her thoughts with a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata-chan…you look preoccupied. You would not be having second thoughts would you?"

Hinata looked at him and blinked in surprise before blushed and looked down. "Naruto-kun…these people…are you sure this is what you want for our world?"

Naruto cocked his head at her with a brief smile. "I hope you do not refer to their appearance…I understand some are a bit…extreme…but I'm positive they will be of great use to us for my dream…and now that I am the warlord, those dreams will come together soon…especially with what I have planned."

Hinata blinked at him but his "Naruto" smile made her smile back and she felt a little better.

_Naruto-kun will make everything alright, I know he will._ She thought with confidence.

Mindbender strolled in wearing a lab coat over top of a see through teddy and thigh high stockings. Stiletto pumps completed the outfit and she smirked at Naruto as she saw him looking at her. "See something you like?" She said in a teasing voice.

Naruto frowned slightly then chuckled with a shrug before he turned towards Hinata, but spoke to mindbender. "We need to educate her on the technology and the way things are done here…as soon as possible."

Mindbender looked at Hinata with distaste before looking at the machine that she had Naruto in not to long ago. "The fastest way is the machine. I really need to call it something…but we can have her fully educated in a few hours…among other things." She said in a lower tone.

Naruto turned and glared at her for a moment before he nodded. "Hinata-chan…I need you to sit here, and we will begin."

Hinata looked nervous but nodded to Naruto as she sat in the chair, her nervousness increased though as the helmet was brought to her head. "N..Naruto-k..kun?"

Naruto stopped and looked at her, giving her a confident smile. "I'll be right here Hina-chan…it's just like watching a movie, only you'll be the only one seeing it. I went through it too." He said and mindbender winced as she went back to powering the machine up. "It'll all be fine hime…I promise…after it's done, you'll be much happier."

Hinata still looked nervous, and a quick look at mindbender didn't help. The woman gave her the shivers.

After a couple of seconds she could sense Naruto's impatience so she asked for a measure of reassurance. "C..can I have a kiss?" She said with as much courage as she could muster, cheeks tinting red as he smiled at her.

Naruto almost laughed but nodded as he leaned down and kissed her lips lightly before her tongue searched for and found his for a brief moment.

When he pulled away she smiled then took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok…I'm ready now."

Naruto grinned before he placed the helmet on her head, strapping it down and making sure the visor and head set was completely in place. Hinata flinched when he strapped her right hand down, but relaxed from his reassuring touch and he as able to strap down her left hand as well.

Mindbender growled at him as she began flipping switches on the console. "Never kissed me like that…" she grumbled as Naruto came to stand next to her.

His growl was much better then hers though as he let a bit of killer intent wash over her. "Be thankful I don't rip your throat out for what you did to me."

Mindbender frowned as she paled then nodded slightly. "I was under orders…the warlord said…"

Naruto grabbed the back of her neck and let her feel the pressure of his fingers squeezing to let her know no excuse would be acceptable. "Bullshit. I know enough about you from the memories you implanted to say without a doubt that you are one twisted bitch, and enjoyed every second of hurting me. That in itself is enough to make me want to kill you…but I need you because you are the only one right now that can create new things for us to use against our enemies."

Naruto released her, then let his musk wash over her and she moaned as her mind seemed to cloud. Desire welled up from the bottom of her being and she gasped as Naruto grabbed her breast and massaged it with his hand after changing his armor to normal looking attire. "Loyalty to me, will be rewarded in pleasurable manners you could only dream of…"

Mindbender nodded as she bit her lip and looked at Naruto. "I..I'm sorry Naruto…please forgive me, I would do anything for you." Mindbender turned and fell to her knees in front of him and grabbed his legs in both hands, tears in her eyes. She didn't know what it was about him, but even while she was angry she just wanted to please him…make him happy. His smallest word of approval was like one hundred orgasms to her and she would do anything for it. Mindbender was always a hard bitch, but for Naruto she was like a kitten in his hands. "What can I do to make it up to you my warlord, my master!!"

Naruto smirked down at the back of her head and nodded. He wasn't certain what would happen if he overloaded her senses with the musk, but now he was glad he did. "For a start, I will stand and guide you as you program her. I have a special purpose for her as well as being my occasional bed warmer."

Naruto grinned as he pulled mindbender up and explained what he wanted for the Hyuga woman.

O

Hinata found herself in complete darkness for a few moments…she wasn't sure how long, until colors and sounds began to dance and swirl around her.

It wasn't painful, or even uncomfortable, but it seemed to encompass everything.

She felt herself feeling comfortable in this environment, more comfortable then she ever was before…well except in Naruto-kun's arms. She hugged herself as she thought that with a big grin as she let her eyes close. She wasn't really tired, but she would rest for a few minutes until they start the machine and teach her what she needed to know.

Maybe it took a minute…maybe it was a day, she couldn't tell, but a familiar voice, one that brought her comfort, and made her heart pitter patter faster began to speak with her.

"You are to answer all questions truthfully and completely…do you understand?"

Hinata nodded as she turned to face the direction the voice was coming from, eyes still closed.

"Who are you?"

Hinata stretched and yawned before she answered. "Hyuga Hinata…Uzumaki…"She murmured before she giggled girlishly.

The voice sounded full of humor as it continued its questions. "How do you feel about Uzumaki Naruto?"

Hinata blushed lightly but didn't hesitate in the least. "I love him with all of my being…there isn't anything I wouldn't do for Naruto-kun."

The conviction in her voice must have surprised the voice talking to her because it stuttered slightly on the next question. "I..is there anything you wouldn't do for Naruto?"

Hinata frowned at the question and tried to open her eyes, but they remained closed and it felt natural to keep them that way so she shrugged before she answered. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for him. I would give my life for him."

The voice paused for a moment and Hinata relaxed further into the comfort of the environment.

O

Naruto turned off the link and looked at Mindbender. "What does the machine say?"

Mindbender looked at him and grinned. "It seems she's telling the truth." Mindbender turned the monitor towards him and showed him a simple graph. "For each question the machine measures her reaction…heart rate, eye movement, impulses and chemical production by the hypothalamus, and it bases this bar on her response, red at the bottom of the scale being negative, green at the top of the scale being positive. In the middle is the neutral reaction…it will only go negative if she does not answer truthfully, so that is why there is little movement for your first two questions."  
All the bars for the questions he asked were well above the normal reading. The only one that was a little lower was "what wouldn't she do for him".

Naruto nodded as he thought for a moment. "I do not want to scar her, but I want her to be devoted to me…unquestioning. What would you suggest?"

Mindbender smiled as she turned the monitor back towards her and began pecking away on the keyboard. "Oh she has some delicious memories that I can manipulate…just give me a minute to set it up…"

Mindbender was pecking away at her keyboard for a few minutes and Naruto waited patiently until she hit one key harder then the rest. "Done!" She turned the monitor towards Naruto with a huge grin and Naruto watched impassively for a few minutes then smiled his foxy smile. "Perfect."

Turning on the mic again Naruto questioned her again.

O

The voice came back, and she smiled as it asked her again. "So there is nothing you wouldn't do for him?"

Hinata nodded as she smiled bigger. "I would gladly give my life for him."

The next question made her smile fade and her brow creased. "Would you kill a child for him?"

Hinata's mouth opened and closed before she was able to get words out, deeply troubled by the question. "I..I wouldn't let the child hurt Naruto-kun…"

The voice seemed angry now and she felt bad for making it upset at her and desperately wanted it to sound happy. "That isn't what you were asked! Would you kill a child for him!"

Hinata fought with herself as she considered then shook her head, feeling the urge to cry well up in her. "I would stop it from hurting him…but I couldn't kill a child for anyone!"

Everything suddenly changed around her, and she blinked as she opened her eyes and could see she was in the park near the Hyuga estates.  
She had always liked this park. The plants were beautiful and well cared for, all children were allowed to play here, and this was were she first spoke to Naruto when they were both little more then five years old.

In fact…there he was by the lake, skipping stones across the water. "Naruto-kun!" She yelled as she waved at him.

Naruto turned and grinned as he saw her and began running towards her. "Hinata-chan!" He yelled back, laughing as he ran. It was as if it was in slow motion…Hinata began to jog towards him also…when she saw a boy no older then either of them come from behind a tree with a kunai in his hand, heading straight to Naruto's back.

Hinata gasped in horror as she screamed at Naruto. "Naruto-kun…watch out!!"

Her finger pointed at the boy, and Naruto turned in time to see the boy, and the knife…but everything stopped.

Hinata frowned as she looked around, but everything except her was frozen in place. At her feet there was a popping sound, and when she looked down she saw a strange tube like device with what looked like a handgrip on it. She picked it up and looked at it and somehow she knew what this was.  
It was a bolt pistol, designed to be used in mid range to close combat rather then long range. The impact from the round could stop a charging bull in its tracks. She looked at the pistol and wondered what she was supposed to do with it until she looked up and saw that the boy was moving very slowly towards Naruto, the knife driving down towards her love's chest.

Hinata raised the gun and took aim, but she couldn't pull the trigger, her hand began to shake as the knife got closer and closer then her scream filled the area as the point hit then sunk into Naruto's chest, and blood sprayed out, splashing the face of the boy who stabbed him.

Naruto fell back and to the ground, kunai still protruding from his chest.

Hinata began to cry as she ran over and knelt by Naruto. "Why…why would you hurt him?"

The boy looked at her and laughed. "He deserves to die…he's the demon…you should be glad he's dead."

Naruto looked at Hinata as blood poured from the wound in his chest. He tried to smile but coughed and a gout of blood sprayed out, landing on her hands. "Naruto–k..kun…you're g..going to be ok…" She choked out as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

Naruto did smile this time as a hand weakly covered hers. The next words from his mouth completely ripped her apart as she watched the light fade from his eyes. "I..I love you…Hina-c..chan."

Hinata gasped as her hand shook him. "Naruto…Naruto-kun!" But Naruto's head rolled to the side and his chest stopped moving as Hinata screamed in anguish. "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP US!!!"

But no one stopped, no one cared as they continued doing what they were doing. It was just the demon after all.

Hinata cried her heart out, deep wracking sobs as in the back of her mind she heard over and over again. "You could have saved him, but you let him die…who will love you now?"

Hinata's sobs could be heard clearly as she shook her head over and over again…but the torment was only beginning.

Hinata was suddenly kneeling next to a bed in what appeared to be a master bedroom.

Her hair was longer, almost to her waist, and she started to remember things that she had forgotten.

Naruto died when she was a little girl…why was she remembering that now?

Hinata frowned as other memories returned to her, each more horrible then the last.

Her time in the academy where everyone ignored or picked on her…the time when Kiba tricked her into thinking he loved her, then brutally raped her…which led to the trial and no one not even the Hokage believed that he did it…to her father finally disgusted with her continuous failures declared she was unfit to be the next clan head.

Hanabi was appointed heir to the clan, Hinata was branded with the caged bird seal, and she was married off to a man for "Political reasons".

The man was abusive and did not treat her well, but the first time she ran away and tried to hide he had men bring her back and…she shuddered at the memory as she realized Kiba raping her was a small thing compared to what the other men had done.

The bedroom door banged open and her "husband" walked in.  
She could see from his appearance that he had been drinking heavily, and she knew what was coming. His hand lashed out knocking her to her side on the bed before he was on her, ripping her clothes open. She screamed out in pain as he violated her before she lay there with tears in her eyes. She tuned out the pain and his animalistic grunting as her mind drifted away.

How many times had she cried? How many times had she wished everything could be different?

Everything seemed to stop as that thought passed through her mind.

The voice returned and she wanted so desperately to hear one kind word…anything to make it all go away.

"If you had saved him…your life would have been different. If you had killed that child, the one that killed your love, he would have loved you for eternity. Was keeping your morals worth it? Was it worth his life…was it worth yours? You couldn't do it…you didn't love him enough."

Hinata cried out as the vision began to play again, but this time there was no gun for her to use…and she was forced to watch him die, and experience the pain of her life over and over again.

O

A part of Naruto hated what he was doing…but knew it was necessary.

On the plus side…it didn't take long.

The machine made a small ping sound and Mindbender smiled as she turned the screen to him. Naruto smiled bigger as he watched the boy with the knife stab his younger self, but Hinata barreled into the boy and almost literally tore him limb from limb, screaming in rage!

Naruto nodded at Mind bender. "Do it now."

O

Hinata felt a cold rage inside of her…something she had never known before. It was so intense and so deep within her being that she knew it would forever be a part of her.

She wouldn't let it happen…she wouldn't let him die…not this time…not ever!

The scene began, and Hinata smiled as she saw Naruto and called to him. Naruto turned and grinned at her as he called her name. "Hinata-chan!"

Naruto began running towards her and the boy with the kunai came out from behind the tree, but when Hinata saw the pistol on the ground she dove and grabbed it, bringing it up and emptied the magazine, twenty rounds at the boy with the knife.

Not all the bullets hit, but one did strike him in the head, and it exploded like a grape smashed under someone's thumb as she got to her feet and walked over to the body. When she saw that the boy would move no more, she turned and held the crying Naruto as he realized how close he came to being killed.

Hinata dropped the pistol and hugged him to her, pressing his head against her chest and stroking his hair. The actions were not of a five year old girl, but a woman who knew what she wanted and what to do to get it.

"Shhhh Naru-kun…nothing and no one will ever hurt you as long as I draw breath. I will kill anyone that tries."

Naruto looked up at her and smiled despite the tears. "I l..love you Hinata-ch..chan."

Hinata smiled at him. "I love you too Naru-kun."

O

Naruto grinned as the machine stopped the run sequence of the program. "Excellent!" he exclaimed as he rubbed mindbender's shoulder. "She is completely mine now. I have such beautiful plans for my Hinata-chan." Mindbender was happy that he was touching her but looked at him expectantly.

Naruto still grinning looked down at mindbender. "Reward her."

Mindbender nodded and pushed a button. A second later Hinata moaned loudly as her body twitched and jumped, gasping for breath and moaning with abandon, struggling with the straps restraining her.

Mindbender blinked…she looked impressed. "Wow…hot slut!"

Naruto nodded and with a grin he reached between her legs which were still shaking and chuckled. Hinata had cum so hard it soaked through her panties and her pants.

Naruto licked his fingers and nodded in satisfaction before he turned back to mindbender. "Complete her training. I want a high level of confidence instilled in her, I want those memories removed, except a deep feeling of hate for certain people…I will give you a list, but I also want the loyalty and commitment to remain. How long will that take?"

Mindbender looked at the machine and calculated. "Since her mind did not fight as much as yours did…two hours max."

Naruto nodded as he turned back to his station at the machine. "Awesome. If you do this for me, this afternoon I will fuck you until you can't walk."

Mindbender's eyes flew open before her hands began to dance in high speed over the keyboard…multiple orgasms dancing in her head.

Naruto grinned as he turned on the receiver again.

O

Hinata was in a peaceful place.

She didn't know how she got here, but it was definitely peaceful.

She wished Naruto was here so they could lay there together and enjoy the peace with each other.

As she thought that, a voice made her eyebrows quirk…she thought she recognized it, because it made her feel happy to hear it.

"What wouldn't you do for Naruto?"

Hinata smiled big as she answered without hesitation. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for Naruto-kun…I am his."

The voice smiled as it asked her a question that she couldn't understand. "Would you kill a child for him?"

Hinata frowned, and her brows came together. _What kind of question is this?_ She thought before she answered.

"Of course. There is nothing more important then Naruto-kun." She said with a happy smile.

O

Next Episode: We take what is ours…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hinata stood in the cage like structure a smile on her face as she waited patiently.  
Naruto stood in front of her, his foxy grin plastered on his face as he also waited patiently until Mindbender called from behind him. "It's time."

Naruto nodded as he looked at Hinata again. "Now Hina-chan, remember the chaos gods may not acknowledge you at all…but since you are already marked with the symbol of Slaanesh, there is a good chance she will bestow a gift on you. If none of them do, don't worry about it. It isn't anything that is required…you can and will be strong without it. I believe in you."

Hinata grinned at his praise and blushed rather lightly. "I will make you proud Naruto-kun!" She said with intense emotion in her voice.

Just before she screamed and her eyes became vague as she seemed to look off in the distance at something.

Mindbender walked over to him a grin on her face. "Do you think she'll be marked?"

Naruto shrugged. "If she is then that is excellent, if she isn't, she is still perfect for what I want."

Mindbender nodded as Naruto considered her for a moment. "You have never received the mark have you?"

Mindbender shook her head before shrugging. "I didn't become like this because I failed. I was vain and petty…and I dabbled in the occult which is how I discovered Slaanesh. The rest is history."

There wasn't much that could be done for her without the intervention of one of the chaos gods…but why would they? There was nothing in it for them and they really didn't care about one worshipper, devout or not.

After thinking that, Naruto frowned briefly then changed the subject. "Is the uniform ready?"

Mindbender nodded over to a box sitting on the table. "As per your specifications warlord."

Naruto nodded and let himself grin. Hinata…the new Hinata should love it since she was more confident and eager to please him…he knew things would be interesting in the future.

Without another word, Naruto leaned back against one of the consoles as they waited patiently.

O

Outside the cave three leaf village shinobi stepped cautiously in and looked around. Not seeing anything they relaxed themselves before Gai waved around the cave. "This looks like a good place to rest. We can set up a camp, and explore a little more as soon as we have rested. I will see how far in this cave goes and whether our comrades are here. Hopefully…we will find them and there will be no unyouthful events transpiring."

Lee nodded in agreement as he unsealed a scroll and stacked some firewood in the form of a tee pee, preparing to make a camp fire.

It took the three of them longer then they thought to reach the cave as they had to secure a climbing position every few feet.  
There were no clear hand or foot holds and travelling from the ledge to this cave was treacherous, so extra caution was required.

Now hours later, they were tired, but they could regain their strength here and continue their search.

Tenten shrugged out of her pack and pulled out a sealing scroll, producing sleeping bags, pots, and even food. It seemed the weapon mistress was prepared for everything. Lee smiled at her as she continued to lay items out.

Tenten didn't seem to notice Lee's look as he finished setting the fire pit for their repast, so absorbed as she was in what she was doing. "We are ready to make a fire Tenten-chan. What food do we have to fill our youthful stomachs?"

Tenten, despite the cramps and bloating smiled back. "I was able to get us some rabbit, boar, and to finish it off I have a whole gaggle of vegetables so that we can have a good meal or two before we have to start suffering with field rations."

Lee got a huge grin on his face as he was glad Tenten always thought of the best way to be prepared for a mission. Once again she had outdone herself and it looked like there was enough food to last for a few days, a week at most before they would have to stomach field rations. Lee looked as if he would cry in happiness, and despite the glare Tenten almost got out, Lee embraced her as he began to bawl. "Tenten…you are the best teammate anyone could ask for…thank you for letting me be your teammate, thank you for thinking of our needs, and thank you for ALWAYS HAVING SUCH A YOUTHFUL…"

BLONG!!!

The steel pot now had a large dent in it as Lee's eyes rolled around crazily in his sockets, a big lump forming on his head.

Tenten…was not amused as she stood over him growling. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT SHIT???"

Lee fortunately was unable to answer her as he had chosen that time to go unconscious.

Tenten huffed as she set up the cooking stand, than lit the fire before dragging Lee into a corner of the cave and leaving him there.

Tenten grumbled to herself as she began cutting meat and vegetables and dumping them in the pot. "And if Gai comes back and starts spouting that crap he's getting the cast iron skillet!" She yelled at Lee's prone form before she went back to seasoning the stew.

O

Maito Gai was one of the best Taijutsu masters in the shinobi world.

The man was known to be able to do things that others only thought about in their wildest imaginations.

But while Gai spout his skills in a loud voice, it was really mostly a show.

Konoha's beautiful beast acted this way around a lot of people, but he was really a quiet sensitive person in his off duty times. Only two people knew this…one was Lee who had become Gai's protégé. Lee had become a younger carbon copy of Gai and acted the same way he did…but no one knew there was a quiet shy to him…only his sensei. The other person who knew about Gai…was long dead and he missed her dearly…but that is another story.

Gai crept quietly down the tunnel and heard what sounded like hammering and loud machinery being operated.

And the smell was oppressive. Gai wrinkled his nose as he continued forward until he was able to see humanoid shapes moving around, preparing machinery that he didn't recognize and occasionally striking out at each other, but while it sounded like it was in anger, none retaliated in kind, in fact some laughed after being punched in the face. Gai was astonished at the odd behavior and was on the verge of creeping closer when a slight scuff, what sounded like a foot shifting made him begin to turn as a sharp pain in his neck made him clasp a hand there…and then his vision swam before he staggered, and fell unconscious to the cold stone floor.

O

Naruto smiled in pride as Hinata stepped from the evolution chamber, a triumphant smirk on her face.

Naruto looked at her shoulders and legs, but could only see the marks of Slaanesh that he had put on her. When he looked at her inquisitively, Hinata grinned back before she reached up and ripped her shirt open and he could see the glowing mark of the god of perversion between her breasts.  
Naruto laughed as he pulled her into a hug then kissed her deeply. "I am so proud of you Hime." He said to her as they broke apart. "I knew you could do it."

Hinata grinned in happiness as her hand caressed his cheek. "I can and will do anything for you Naruto-kun…my master."

Naruto almost blushed because of the younger one in his mind but instead turned inward and pat his younger self's head. "Do you see? This is what love feels like." He said as he smiled down at the boy.

Little Naruto didn't answer him, but he did like the feeling…even if he didn't like the means to obtain it.

Naruto turned outward again then stepped back and pointed at the table behind him. "A gift for you my Hime."

Hinata grinned happily as she walked over and looked at the outfit laid out in the box. "It's awesome!" she said as she looked back at him.

Naruto chuckled then nodded at her. "Get dressed, and meet me at the throne…we must get ready for soon we march…and tonight you and I do something special."

Hinata nodded as Naruto turned and walked out of the beehive and Hinata began to strip, not caring who saw.

Mindbender watched her with a surge of jealousy, but sighed to herself. She knew that Naruto would prefer a normal woman then her, but she would continue to try just the same.

O

Naruto took his seat on the throne of skulls and looked over his men. Six dreadnoughts stood ready to be activated, 1 platoon of harpies were ready to take to the sky, two platoons of chaos marines, one squad of chaos terminators, two squads of obliterators, four predator tanks, eight rhino transports, and more cultists then he could or wanted to count. And that was what he could assemble in less then a day. His techs were still assembling the cannons of Khorne, and the plague towers of Nurgle…but Naruto had other plans as well and unexpectedly, a part of his plan was dropped unconscious in front of him. Naruto blinked in surprise as he looked at the man then smiled. "Is he dead?"

At first glance the small person looked like a child carrying a Fifty caliber sniper rifle…but to those that knew better the being was actually a ratling, half man, half rat. No one really knew where they came from, but they were perfect for the jobs they occupied. Ratlings had immeasurable patience, so could sit for hours, maybe even days until their target presented himself…and then was made very dead.

The ratling shook his head negatively at Naruto as he nudged Gai with a toe. "No warlord. He isss sssleeping." It said in its slurred voice. "He will awakens in an hour if unattended."

Naruto nodded and smiled greatly. "Chain him tightly, I want no mistakes."

His men nodded and began to wind chains tightly around Gai's arms and legs until there was no humanly possible way for the man to move. When Naruto was completely satisfied with Gai's immobility, he nodded to the ratling. "Wake him." He said as his armor reformed around him.

The ratling administered something foul looking through a syringe he stuck in Gai's neck, than stepped back as the taijutsu master groaned in pain before he tried to rise and realized he was bound. "What have you done? Who are you?"

Naruto looked at the man through his helmet and smirked. "I am the warlord. It is all you need to know for now."

Gai frowned at him and struggled a bit again but gave up after a few minutes to bide his time. "What do you want? Why have you bound me?"

Naruto leaned forward with a grin that Gai couldn't see, but the humor was evident in his voice. "Why…I want to offer you a chance at a better life."

Gai frowned deeply as he watched the armored man in front of him then shook his head. "I doubt you and your unyouthful allies have anything I want!" He spat out.

Naruto chuckled. "Oh I think you might be interested Maito Gai…and you might find some of us more youthful then others."

Gai's face screwed up in confusion as he stared at the armor bound figure. "H..How do you know my name?" He said a little quieter then he normally would.

Naruto laughed as he reached up and pulled the helmet off, making guy blink in shock. "N..Naruto? What are you doing with these…people? How is it that you wear similar things to them?"

Gai in his shock made no remarks to the flames of youth or the seeming lack of them on Naruto's part.

Naruto stepped down and stood next to Gai with a smirk. "Things are not what they appear to be Gai…I have found a way to make them much better, but in order to do this, people will have to die." At Gai's shocked and unwilling expression, Naruto put a hand on the taijutsu master's shoulder. "Hear me out before you decide to condemn me."

Gai frowned before he shook his head as a pervading odor filled his nostrils. He wasn't sure what it was…but it made him feel almost giddy…and this was Naruto…one of the most youthful shinobi in the land beside himself and Lee…surely there must be a good reason for this.

Gai nodded briefly, but when he spoke, his voice sounded far away to him. "Alright Naruto…you have always been a good person, I see no reason to not hear you out."

Naruto nodded then began to spin a tale of his past and the pains he suffered, then he shared with Gai the most recent pain and how it made him feel and what he had decided when he met the army around him.

Then…he laid out his plans in a few small details and his vision of the future.

Maito Gai was shocked by some of the revelations that he knew nothing about, but he found himself agreeing with Naruto on some points. The village was corrupt, and the people had become like monsters…attacking a child for something that was his fault. He couldn't bear the thought as he imagined all that Naruto must have gone through in his horrid youth.

But Something in the back of Gai's mind kept nagging and nagging at him until it came like a burst of sunlight through the clouds. "No!" He shouted as he began to strain mightily against the chains. "I will not tread such an uncouth path! The flames of my youth shall always burn eternal, and if this is the path you have chosen then you have made yourself my enemy!"  
Naruto frowned as he realized he had met with someone whose will was actually stronger then the power of the musk.

After a couple of seconds staring impassively at the man Naruto nodded as he walked over and sat on the throne again. "I am truly sorry to hear you say that Gai-sensei…I would have liked you and your expertise to help us…but since you will not stand with us then you must be put beneath us."

Naruto nodded at someone behind Gai who stepped forward with a chain axe that whirred loudly and spit sparks. As the man brought the weapon down, Gai lurched sideways just enough for the axe to burry itself in the chains and tear through a few links.

Gai struggled up and kicked the armored warrior in the chest, knocking him back into four others, before shrugging off the chains.

Naruto sat and watched impassively as Gai began to bob and weave amongst his troops, knocking one after the other down…but the warriors in the combat armor similar to Naruto's wouldn't stay down no matter how hard the taijutsu masters blows were.

One in particular Gai had knocked back with a powerful right. The blow was so strong it dislocated the massive woman's jaw. Gai held his astonishment and continued to fight as the woman reached, put her own jaw back into place, and waded back into the battle again.

Gai began to sweat, despite his training and even though he had knocked many of his foes aside, they just kept coming.

The ratling that brought him down earlier raised his rifle to his shoulder, but Naruto's whispered command made him pause. "No…let him fight. I want to see what he is capable of against mass enemies and superior strength."

The ratling nodded and lowered his rifle back to the floor again, a non-caring look on his face. It was no skin off his back.

It seemed Gai might make the ramp that brought him into this cavern as he knocked the last person aside. But as he took the first step up a bullet ripped through his right leg, taking him down with it.

The chaos warriors then swarmed all over the man, and painfully subdued him again before tying him down to an iron cross.

Gai looked around in fury for a few seconds until the cross was set into the ground and secured where he hung helplessly.

Naruto walked over, closely followed by what could only be a woman who was holstering a bolter (larger version of the bolt pistol) before she stood at Naruto's side and stared up at his helpless form.

"That was an excellent shot Hime…I hadn't realized your aim was so good."

The woman grinned as she leaned into Naruto's side, her arms around his neck. "Thank you master…I aim to please." She said then giggled at her own pun.

The woman wore a black skin tight bodice which was open in a "v" in the front, clearly showing her cleavage and the mark of Slaanesh. The bodice had long sleeves that reached to her wrists and hid nothing, as her large nipples protruded through the material. A split loin skirt that barely concealed her shapely backside and hips swayed with every movement, giving tantalizing glimpses of the treasures underneath, but never a clear view.

Her legs were encased by thigh high black leather boots, and the entire outfit was covered in metal studs in various areas. The final touch was a black leather half mask that covered the upper half of her face, and was secured at the back, but let her hair flow freely. The bolter rested in a holster at her side but was readily accessible should she need to draw it.

The pale eyes made Gai blink despite the pain he was in, and he thought he recognized the face.

The voice however gave it away as his eyes widened in shock. "H..Hinata?"

Hinata smiled as she trailed a hand down Naruto's front to his codpiece or crotch protector, her left leg rubbing seductively against Naruto's leg armor. "In the flesh Gai-sensei…it really is a shame you didn't take Naruto-kun's offer…he really does have a masterful vision of the new world."

Naruto turned and nipped Hinata on the neck and she growled seductively before she laughed up at Gai again. "Such a shame."

Maito Gai had envisioned a lot of ways for him to die…he was a shinobi after all and the life expectancy was not in his favor.

To be cut down was in his mind, or physically bested by another. But as the strange looking carrion birds landed on him and began pecking and tearing at his flesh, he knew there were things he should have done in his life…and felt regret as he struggled and screamed.

Naruto turned away from the spectacle as an eyebrow fell near him, and led Hinata back to the throne.

As he sat, he looked at her seriously, catching her attention. "What is wrong Naru-kun?"

Naruto shook his head before looking at his "men" and wondering how long it would take. "I want you to be to me as Kamira is. She guards me from within the armor, I want you to guard me from without…but there is more."

Hinata felt deeply honored by this then knelt at Naruto's side. "Tell me Naruto-kun." She said with a hint of eagerness.

Naruto looked into her eyes then smiled. "We will need another…someone of the same caliber to be my other shoulder…so at least one of you is always here…because like the hidden villages, I will be sending you and others out on missions."

Hinata nodded eagerly, already expecting this, but she wondered who the other would be to watch his back. "Who did you have in mind?"

Naruto smirked as he looked back out over his men. "We will acquire her tonight…and some other things that belong to us…right now our advantage is the armor and superior weapons…I plan to change that before the hidden villages can adapt and begin fighting back. We must keep them off balance."

Hinata nodded as Naruto gestured to the ratling. "There should be two or three others in the caves somewhere…subdue and bring them here…things will progress according to plan."

The diminutive nodded as he shouldered his rifle and pointed at two other men and the walked up the ramp leading out.

Naruto was fairly certain things would turn out in his favor this night.

O

Roughly forty minutes later the ratling returned with the two men carrying Tenten and Lee. Naruto chuckled as he watched them get set on the ground, but the one man, pawed Tenten as he set her down.

With a frown Naruto stood up and took two steps down the platform. "You…why did you do that?"

The man turned and looked at Naruto before shrugging his shoulders with a grin. "I felt like it warlord…she belongs to no one and I like her tits."

Naruto nodded as he considered, but before anyone could move, a storm bolter was in Naruto's hand, and he reduced the man to a bloody mess in as much time as it took to blink.

With a gesture the weapon faded and Naruto stared out at the throng of faces that turned his way. "Understand this…I am the warlord, I call the shots…and from this moment forward if I send any of you out to retrieve someone specific, you are not to take liberties with that person unless I say otherwise. I will kill anyone that disobeys me!"

The men nodded as they took the pile of raw meats example.

The new warlord had proven he was ready and able to kill anyone, so his orders would be followed to the letter.

Naruto looked at the other man still standing there with the ratling. "Take them to the holding cells, and guard them. If anyone tries anything with them, kill them."

The man nodded as he picked up both shinobi and carried them away from where they stood. The ratling looked to Naruto and bowed slightly. "May I return to my post warlord?"

Naruto looked at the man then nodded before he stood and took Hinata's hand. "I believe we have some business in the leaf village Hime."

Hinata nodded before she spoke quietly to Naruto. "Naru-kun…could you not call me that anymore? I never liked being a "princess" but the name was fine when I was simpering and weak. Since I am not anymore…I would like a new name."

Naruto took this in stride as he considered then grinned at Hinata. "What name would you like Hina-chan? What name would suit you and your new attitude?"

Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment as they walked up the ramp. "Hmmm. Well how about something unconventional? Something that will strike fear in our enemies."

Naruto chuckled as he considered then whispered to her. "Night."

Hinata looked at him curiously and he chuckled before he answered her unasked question. "When night comes people close their eyes and sleep, but when you come, their eyes will close, and never open again."

Hinata considered then gripped his arm tighter. "I like it. I think it will fit perfectly."

Hinata stood at the cave entrance as Naruto's armor changed before he scooped her up and they flew towards Konoha.

It was amazing the change in her. Naruto grinned happily as he banked and then dipped to make her gasp, but instead she had a huge grin on her face and almost squealed as he started dodging around trees, until to her disappointment they were at the bare side of the wall.

As softly as he could, he set Hinata down then changed his armor to it's stealth setting before he whispered to her. "You know what to do?"

Hinata nodded with a kids grin on her face…full of mischief and ready to cause trouble. "Of course master. Do we meet here after?"

Naruto nodded slightly before he looked around again. "Yeah we'll meet on this side of the wall in one hour. If one of us isn't here, then we go looking, but stay hidden."

Hinata nodded eagerly before she pulled his face to hers and kissed him hungrily.

Naruto grunted then enjoyed the kiss until she finally pulled away. "One hour." She said as she caught her breath.

Naruto nodded before they both leapt to the top of the wall and pursued their agendas.

O

Naruto stepped quietly through the halls and smiled to himself as realized the ANBU that always patrolled the Hokage tower, still kept the same patrol pattern he had mapped out weeks ago.

He shook his head at the stupidity, or complacence of these agents. Obviously some of them had it so good for so long, they didn't realize they were vulnerable from outside or in.

Kabuto proved that…and Naruto as well when he first stole the forbidden scroll…and speaking of which.

Naruto walked over and examined the case that held the forbidden scroll and almost laughed aloud.  
After checking with Kamira and ascertaining there were no ANBU in the vicinity, Naruto pried open the back of the case, and removed the scroll and placed it inside of a storage scroll.

Continuing in further, Naruto took anything that caught his fancy or whatever he wanted to try, including manuals and scrolls on basic taijutsu and chakra manipulation.

He practically wiped the Hokage library out.

It was too bad he couldn't get into the Hokage's vault. He would make way too much noise, and he figured there would be traps and seals he wouldn't be able to bypass with the time he had available. He would save the Vault for another time.

Over the next ten minutes, Naruto snuck through the Hokage tower until he reached the old ladies office. With a smirk after checking for ANBU presences, he stepped quietly inside, and was a little surprised to see Tsunade, her head on her desk, drool pooling under her cheek.

Naruto grinned for a second before his eyes hardened.  
He had always thought of Baachan as an older sister, or actually someone closer to him…something he always wanted.

With the thoughts that she wasn't…she was only another pawn of the council, Naruto stepped towards her with a purpose.

O

Hinata grinned as well as she ducked and dodged through the compound until she reached her old room.  
She had never realized just how weak the house guards were as she snuck past them with little or no effort, and made it to her room without attracting any attention.

She was giddy with the idea that she could probably sneak around the compound all week, and no one would notice or catch her.

As she jimmied her window open, Hinata wondered what everyone was thinking or doing since she left with Naruto.

After a couple of seconds she scoffed at the ideas her mind were making then climbed into the window.  
If anything they probably had a celebration when they realized the weakling, the failure was gone.

Well I will show them what this "failure" is truly capable of. She thought grimly as she stepped out into the hallway from her room.

The interior guards proved to be a little more astute…but no match for her skills in stealth. What she worried about was the clan vault.

There were always a pair of guards in the vault anteroom, and even when tired, they would not slip from their duty.

With a smirk, Hinata used a Jutsu to turn herself invisible to the naked eye, than knocked on the door.

As if reading her mind, the guard, like a untrained rookie, opened the door and looked out, but seeing no one opened the door wider, and received Hinata's finger strike to his throat, making him gag and choke for a moment until she grabbed his head and twisted it in the opposite direction he was going, breaking his neck with a loud crack.

The second guard dropped into a Jyuken stance and was about to rush her, until Hinata pulled out a needler pistol, and the flechette rounds left the muzzle of the weapon with an almost silent puff sound, and the man's head exploded like a watermelon being hit with a sledge hammer. (For all of you Galahger fans)

Hinata quickly holstered her pistol, then closed the door leading into the anteroom, before she walked over to the vault and unsealed it with a smile.

With the first part of her quest almost complete she got a little giddier as she began to pull manuals and scrolls from the stacks, and putting them on a storage scroll.

I wonder how Naruto-kun is fairing. She thought as she continued her work.

O

Naruto frowned as his inner child stopped him from driving the knife into Tsunade's skull.

Turning inward he almost screamed out. "Why are you fighting me? She didn't help us, she didn't even try!"

But little Naruto frowned before shaking his head. "That's not true! She liked us…she wanted to be our friend! Remember when she kissed us on the forehead?"  
Naruto stopped for a moment and remembered that instance but drove it away. "So what? It was just a little kiss, it meant nothing to her!"

Little Naruto shook his head again, but still stopped him from moving his arm. "Look at her face!"

Naruto growled at his weaker self then turned his attention outward looking at Tsunade's face.

At first all he saw was the drool that was prevalent, but before he turned inward again, he saw it.

Her eyes were still a little swollen, and the lines of where tears had run down her face were as obvious as a thumb to the eye.

With a small smile, he gently traced a finger over Tsunade's brow, which creased before she mumbled his name and settled down again. So she does care. He thought in wonder.

Little Naruto grinned before sticking his tongue out at his older counterpart. "I told you!" He said petulantly as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Naruto nodded at the little punk before he grinned at him. "So you did."

He wondered for a moment, but then he saw the folder under her hand.

Gingerly, he lifted her hand and maneuvered the folder away so he could look at it. With a small frown, he noticed his name on the tab of the folder before he opened it and began to rifle through the pages.

Frown getting more pronounced, Naruto put the folder in a storage scroll, just before he took a few more books he had his eye on from some time ago off the shelves.

After he had everything sealed, Naruto took a piece of paper and wrote a short note on it and put it under her hand.

After a few more seconds of just looking at his adopted sister, Naruto turned and made his way out of the room, and eventually out of the tower, one more destination on his mind before he would meet Hinata at the rendezvous point.

So far, the night had been very productive.

O

Hinata quietly approached the room with a smirk on her face.  
Once again, the pitiful guards were no match for her stealth skills, and she had raided the clan vault and took everything that was there.

There was no technique, no Jutsu, and no stance that they wouldn't know soon enough.

Hinata was sure things would go the way Naruto wanted…he was the reason for her confidence and faith after all, and the plans he had come up with, while unorthodox, was pure Naruto 101…class in session. She thought with a giggle.

While she didn't completely liked the idea of sharing him with others, she knew it was necessary in order for him to continue surviving…and what better way then keeping it in the family?

Hinata quietly slid Hanabi's door open before she quietly stepped into the room.

Hanabi seemed to be sleeping peacefully, her breathing even and no movement from her as Hinata stepped closer to her bed.

Hanabi looked as cute asleep as she did before her father and the elders began to twist her heart into something cold and despicable.

Hinata knew Naruto could help bring out a better side of her little sister, and she would make that possible.  
Reaching into her pouch, Hinata took out a cloth and placed it quickly over Hanabi's mouth and nose, and held it in place.

Hanabi's eyes flew open wide, but in seconds they sank back closed as the drug took effect and her body went limp.

Hinata waited a few seconds more before she removed the cloth and placed it back in her pouch.

A look and shake of her head, Hinata trussed Hanabi up better then a thanksgiving turkey, then did something that no one would have expected nor would have logically tried.

Hinata opened her last storage scroll, laid Hanabi on top of it, than sealed it.

What few knew, under normal circumstances, anything living could not survive indefinitely inside a storage scroll.

But…a person could survive for a short time inside of one with the air that was sealed into it with them.

For some reason, things like food or items would seal without any adverse effects, but living things usually only had a matter of an hour or two. Naruto had tested this with his armor, and discovered it could work, but you could not invoke the scroll from the inside.

If not for Mindbender, Naruto's air supply would eventually have run out, and he would have gone the way of the buffalo.

Thankfully Mindbender had minded Naruto's instructions, and invoked the scroll after three hours.

Naruto emerged with thirty minutes to spare in his internal air supply, and happy with the test results.

Naruto was actually in no danger, so he thought. His armor in terminator mode actually had a personal teleporter built into it, so he was sure he could have popped himself out whenever he wanted to…but there was no point in testing that. Mindbender had begun to blather at him about special vortices and teleporting from inside of another dimension and a ton more gobbledygook that eventually frustrated him…so much he stuck his dick in her mouth to shut her up, which she happily accepted.

Naruto…was obviously not the genius type, but he knew how to get things done.

Hinata still wasn't sure what Naruto saw in the half man, half woman…but she would not question her savior.

She was sure Naruto was doing it to keep her loyal to him; because he needed her expertise…otherwise she was sure he wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole…and Naruto's pole was only nine inches so…

Hinata giggled quietly as she placed the scroll in her belt.  
_Oh I'm gonna get me some of that tonight!_ She thought gleefully before a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hanabi? Are you still awake?"

Hinata felt a trill of fear for a second as she knew for a fact that Hiashi was the one outside the door, and while killing him was not in her plans, she was ready to do it as her fingers formed a point and she stood to the side of the door ready to strike.

After a few tense moments she heard his quiet "Hmph. Do not be tired for your training tomorrow young lady." before his footsteps moved away from Hanabi's door.

Hinata breathed out a quiet sigh as she relaxed.

She figured she had pressed her luck enough for one night, so with a decisive nod, Hinata opened her sister's window and stepped out onto the roof.

Sensing no opposition, Hinata crept around the roof to her old rooms window, just as an alarm in the compound began screaming and lights began to come on.

Hinata assumed that the guards she killed could have been discovered, or what she had done before that had been discovered.

Either way, she was not going to be caught this night, or any other…and she had a date with the meat log of one man she adored, and she wouldn't miss that for the world!

Hinata jumped down to the wall, activated her invisibility Genjutsu, than casually walked to their agreed meeting place.

O

Naruto hummed to himself as he walked through the corridors wondering at the sheer stupidity for the second time that night. So far, he only had to kill two guards, which were thankfully not ANBU agents before he reached the outside again.

The bodies would be discovered in the morning, so he wasn't concerned, but he would have rather not killed any of them. The less chances he had of leaving behind evidence, the harder it would be for them to identify who did it.

He took a chance leaving Tsunade the note…but he hoped he was right about her, and his actions would not be broadcast by her.

He was still taking a huge risk, but he was fairly certain…again fairly certain she wouldn't squeal like Tonton. If she did, well that would just be one more mess he would clean up later.

Sopping at the apartment door he crept around to the window and shimmied it open and climbed inside.

Before he could move to far in the apartment, he felt a presence and froze as the point of a kunai pricked his Adams apple.

"Alright punk," The special Jonin said. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but give me one good reason why I shouldn't carve my initials into your throat?"

Naruto chuckled lightly before he whispered back to her. "Is that anyway to treat you little brother Anko-chan?"

Anko frowned before leaned back and took the kunai from his throat. Reaching over she turned on the light and Naruto turned to her, a big smile on his face, but his arms in the air.

Anko's frown hadn't left her face, but she relaxed a little. "Why the hell are you sneaking into my bedroom window brat? Do you really want to donate your nads for science…because that would have been the next thing I cut up!"

Naruto grimaced a bit, but got his composure back in a few seconds. "No…I came to talk to you about your home here, and if you wanted something better."

Anko still frowning looked at him, but he could see the interest in her eyes. "You got five minutes to explain…ten if you do it with your pants off." She stated as she gazed obviously at his crotch.

Naruto after a few seconds had noticed Anko was wearing a transparent baby doll, and matching red panties…and there was very little he couldn't see. And after all…he was a man, and men can't help certain reactions.

Naruto cleared his throat, and to Anko's surprise, he had taken his pants down, and he stood in all of his naked glory.

Anko could scarcely believe her eyes, and was not even paying attention to him talking anymore.

Naruto noticed this, then hit her with a brief burst of the musk…which he realized wasn't necessary as she dove at him and grabbed him by the root, and began to devour him in ways he had never thought possible.

Anko didn't know what had come over her…but she hadn't had a good lay in so many months she almost forgot what a naked man looked like.

And right in front of her was one, and what a man he was!

A part of her nagged at her…he was like a little brother, but at this moment, she pushed those thoughts aside and worried about the object of her attention.

It didn't take long before Naruto pulled her up from the floor, and she kissed him deeply, but when he maneuvered her towards the bed, she had a moment of doubt. "Wait Naruto…we can play, even oral sex is fine, but we can't go all the way!"

Naruto grinned at her as he pushed her back on the bed, but she didn't fight as hard physically as she did verbally. "Oh I'm sure it will be fine Anko-chan."

Anko's mouth was still trying to override her body though. "Naruto-kun…We can't I know it's stupid but we can't!" She stammered as her panties made their way down her legs and was dropped next to the bed.  
Anko growled, then mewled in pleasure as he touched her vagina with the head of his meat and even though her mouth was still arguing, her body was trying to pull him in.  
Anko shook her head back and forth in the negative over and over again, but her hips rose from the bed and tried to get him to go where it really wanted. "No Naruto-kun…" She gasped as he sunk deep into her. "Oh Naruto…no…oh so big…We can't…we shouldn't…we're family…" She continued until he finally sank completely inside of her and her legs and arms wrapped around Naruto's body. With a long soul shaking shudder Anko dropped her inhibitions. "Oh shit don't listen to what I'm saying Naruto…fuck me!"

Naruto grunted as he looked into her eyes. "Oh? I thought we were family and we couldn't."

Anko grinned at him before she pulled his head down and bit his lip hard. "Well who knows you better then your sister?" She whispered seductively before Naruto began pistoning in and out of her.

Anko didn't give a damn one way or another anymore…she still thought of Naruto as a brother,and while this may strain family bonds on the most part, she would take this anytime he wanted to give it…or even if he didn't want to.

O

Hinata began to tap her foot, when Naruto landed next to her. "Sorry…I got a little distracted."

Hinata grasped his chin and turned his head, spying the hickey that covered a good portion of his neck near his Jugular vein. "So I see. Is she?"

Naruto nodded as he patted a scroll similar to the one Hinata had that held Hanabi. "She did and will. It seems Anko was treated no better then me by most of the villagers…so she really has nothing tying her hear."

Hinata nodded before she smiled at him. "I expect the same tonight…master."

Naruto grinned then nodded at her in return. "And you shall have it…but we will have a third join us as well."

Hinata cocked her head in thought then nodded as Naruto's armor changed into harpy mode, and he scooped her up in his arms. Kamira, who had been quiet most of the evening appeared in his bottom left display and clapped her hands before she bent over and waggled her backside at him. "Put it where you like Naruto-kun!" Naruto chuckled quietly as Hinata gripped his armor in preparation for the ride.

"Well Naruto-kun…you are starting to have the beginnings of a big family."

Naruto laughed as he squeezed Hinata's butt, making her squeal. "And it's only going to get bigger."

O

Next Episode: The first to fall…


	10. Chapter 10

**What If?**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto gazed impassively at the two ninjas kneeling in front of him and nodded with a smile. "Lee, Tenten…I am so very glad you "decided" to join us. We can make this world better for all, and I will happily lay my plans out to you. Now get off your knees…this is a great day and we will only make it better."

As the two rose, Lee pumped a fist in the air and gave a shout. "YOSH Naruto-kun! We will not let anyone or anything stand in our way…this world will be purified and made perfect for all!"

Tenten nodded with a grin on her face as she eyed Naruto in his armor, obviously wondering if he looked as good underneath it. "Oh yeah…tell us what you want done Naruto-kun…I'm eager to get busy…"

Naruto chuckled as Hinata stepped closer and hung on Naruto's shoulder. "Yeah…Naru-kun likes when we get busy."

Tenten quirked an eyebrow at her and Naruto laughed. "There is plenty of time for that later, but what I need is very important."

Naruto led the trio further back into the cave and they came upon a group of men, sweating and grunting as they assembled a strange looking cannon.

Naruto looked at Tenten and gestured. "Tenten I have two jobs for you. The first is you are to be our new tech smith. The other one decided he wanted to mouth off at me and well…"

Naruto gestured and the remains of a body hung from an iron cross, causing Hinata to giggle and Lee to nod in approval. "Yosh Naruto-kun…they must know not to disobey, disrespect, or disappoint you!"

Naruto nodded. "Be that as it may, Tenten These cannons and those plague towers need to be assembled as fast as possible. Our first engagement is in two days, and I want them to know they face impossible odds."

Tenten nodded eagerly. "Oh that's no problem…I'm in charge of these slugs?"

Naruto nodded but stopped her before she stomped down and took charge. "Wait…your other job will be as commander of the Khorne berserkers. They are unruly, but dangerous as hell in close combat. They are kept away from the other troops because they have a tendency to beat the shit out of anyone near them for no reason at all…but I feel you have what it takes to give them enough discipline to make them more effective then they currently are."

Tenten grinned at the idea of such a challenge then nodded. "I won't let you down warlord!"

As she turned Naruto smacked Tenten on the ass making her turn and giggle at him before she walked to the bottom where the cannons were being assembled. "Alright you lazy fucking bastards…get the lead out of your scraggly bodies or so help me these cannons will get transported hanging out of the back of your asses!"

The men, recognizing the hard voice of authority jumped to work and began working with a fervor that the previous tech smith couldn't get out of them.

Naruto knew this aspect was in good hands.

Turning to Lee Naruto grinned like a mad man which was returned with a wicked grin of his own from Lee. "Now Bushy Brows…what say we walk over to yonder so I can show you the fun you will be having."

Lee pumped his fist in the air again and nodded eagerly. "Yosh!"

Naruto led them into what appeared to be a barracks area where there was a mass of what appeared to be junk and suits of armor.

When he turned and looked at Naruto with a questioning look, Naruto grinned. "You my friend will be leading an advanced shock force…and tasked with keeping troops morals as high as possible…happy troops are productive troops."

Lee looked at the equipment and frowned. "This equipment looks to large and bulky to be effective Naruto-kun. Most of it looks like it would have to be stationary at all times."

Naruto nodded as he picked up a piece of armor then dropped it in disgust. "Very true…but I want you to consult with Tenten sometime today and see if she can help you assemble something workable that can make you and the troops more mobile…you will have a squad of seven under you for the time being to see if this idea is feasible. If it works out, then we will outfit a full platoon. You can recruit from within the ranks whoever you think is suitable, and begin training them in your taijutsu style, and make them ready."

Lee set his face in a determined look and nodded. "Consider it done warlord!"

Naruto and Hinata were going to walk to another section, but a slight touch in his mind from the god of perversion made him change his mind.

Naruto draped his arm over Hinata's shoulder as he steered them towards the beehive and the activities of one Mindbender.

As they made it inside of the odd building Naruto shook his head with a grin as he observed Mindbender finishing stacking books and scrolls on a shelf before she huffed out and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well that's done…I wonder why he wanted this old crap anyway…"

Naruto's voice made the woman jump and look back at him guiltily. "Because it will make us stronger. As I observed when Gai tried to escape, our troops fighting prowess is similar to mine for so many years…brute force and brawling. In a battle against shinobi, if they get to within hand to hand range, the odds will be more even, and we don't need that to be the case. Our troops have to at least be ready for when we begin to battle…and right now they aren't, but soon they will be."

Naruto looked over at the machine where the form of Anko sat, every so often grunting or twitching. "How is she coming along?"  
Mindbender grinned. "She was already on the verge of breaking. It seems years of emotional abuse and what happened previously with her mentor, well I am surprised she didn't have a mental breakdown…she is close to psychotic, borderline schizophrenic, and other mental illnesses that are lurking in her mind."

Naruto nodded as he walked over and ran a hand over Anko's back. "Yeah…I know her pain. She and I have been through a lot of similar things."

Turning to look at Mindbender Naruto frowned. "Can she be redeemed? I hate to have brought her here only to have to relegate her to a front line position."

Mindbender grinned at him a somewhat seductive look as she ran a finger over the machines console seductively. "What do I get in return?"

Naruto grumbled for a second then thought to himself as he remembered something that learned from"Someone" in the recent past. "How about your fondest wish?'

Mindbender blinked, and the normally unflappable woman stood stock still until she growled in anger and slapped Naruto soundly. "That's not even remotely funny you bastard!"

Mind bender just as quickly found herself pushed back against the machine, the business end of a bolter between her eyes and Hinata's angry glare leveled with hers. "Don't you dare raise your hand to the warlord again bitch…I will hurt you in ways you never thought possible!"

Mindbender swallowed hard and her eyes darted to Naruto who stood there with a smirk on his face. Before he walked over and opened the cage. "Put her in Night-chan."

Mindbender's eyes got big and she tried to put on the brakes, but Hinata's strength was much greater then hers and slowly but surely she was pulled until Hinata thrust her into the evolution chamber. Mindbender actually began to cry, tears running down her face as Naruto smirked at her and began turning dials and making adjustments.

"Please Naruto…don't do this! I..I'm sorry, I won't do it again!"

Hinata looked at Mindbender and made a "boo hoo" gesture with her hands over her eyes. "Oh now we is sorry?" She said in a mocking voice. "You should have thought about that before you did something as stupid as slapping the warlord!"

After the adjustments were complete Naruto looked at Mindbender and chuckled. "I wonder how she will look as a chaos spawn?"

Hinata laughed as she leaned against Naruto, her hand rubbing suggestively against his cod piece, making Naruto grin all the more at her before he glanced over his shoulder at the control panel. "Say goodbye Mindbender…I'm sure you won't mind this change…chaos spawn usually don't…mainly because they have no working mentality." With a shrug Naruto glanced at the board again and nodded as he threw a switch and Mindbenders mouth opened in a silent scream as she slumped against the side of the evolution chamber. "Oh well."

Hinata looked at Naruto and he grinned at her. "Come…we will program Anko while we wait for the oven to finish cooking Mindbender."

With a laugh malicious laugh Hinata followed Naruto into the other room.

O

Tsunade looked at the paper in her hand again and frowned.

Already this morning she had a report of the other daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga being missing, someone had raided the hokage library and took everything, and now another report that the Hyuga clan repository had been robbed and four clan members had been murdered, two in bizarre ways that defied description.

Tsunade put the report and request from Hiashi aside and rubbed her head in frustration.

She knew who raided the library, and possibly the Hyuuga clan's vault, well she had strong suspicions, but why would he kidnap Hanabi?

Hinata she would understand. The girl had always loved him, and if she finally got the stones to tell him then she was happy to at least know that he was with someone that would watch out for him.

But nothing seemed to be adding up as she opened the drawer and looked at the note again.

_Baachan,_

_The leaf will be the last._

It was unsigned, but it was definitely his handwriting.

At first, Tsunade was ecstatic. This meant Naruto was alive, and even though he wasn't going to return to the village yet, she didn't have to worry for his safety.

But it also infuriated her as she considered that he didn't even bother to wake her up and let her know he was safe.

She wouldn't have kept him here…in fact she would have given him travelling money and a few locations of safe houses that he and Hinata could go to so they could possibly start a new life away from the accursed bastards in this village.

Safe houses that her and Jiraiya had set up in their travels.

Still…after she calmed down she realized he was worried about too many things and none of which he could change.

She didn't fault her little brother…she just wished, hoped and wished he would be safe.

She made a conscious decision to stone wall the council as long as she could, in the hopes that they will eventually lose interest in Naruto.

She would have Jiraiya start a few wild goose chases when he got in contact with her again…it would at least help Naruto stay ahead of any hunter nins the council could sneak around her knowledge.

Shizune came in and she looked a bit grim which made Tsunade groan as she wondered what happened now.

Without a word Shizune handed the hokage a piece of paper.

Tsunade recognized it as a report from the head of interrogation Morino Ibiki. After a few seconds Tsunade's eyes widened and she looked up at her apprentice. "Has this been verified?"

Shizune nodded with a frown. "Sometime last night it seems."

Tsunade put her head in her hands and shook it with her eyes closed.

Either Naruto kidnapped Hanabi Hyuuga and Miturashi Anko, or Anko kidnapped Hanabi. Neither prospect made her happy or made sense…but it did give her a bitch of a headache.

O

Lee looked at another and grinned as he pointed to him. "You." He said to a man with a slight muscular build. If it weren't for the one lobster claw instead of a hand on his left arm, the man would look normal.

The man in question stepped forward and Acknowledged Lee. "Yes sir?"

Lee shook his head and waved the rest of the men off except for the ten he picked out. "You my ten friends from this point forward will address me as sensei, and I am about to ignite the flames of your souls."

Lee walked back and forth in front of them a grin on his face as he nodded in thought. "You ten will be the first of a new unit that I have the warlord's express permission to form. We will be as the lightning…we will strike quick, and disrupt the enemy with the thunder in our wake. We will also fill our brothers with the spirit of chaos and the flames of destruction will burn bright in all!"

The man with the lobster claw frowned, but Lee ignored it.

"You will train like me, you will pump up our brothers like me, and you will burn with the FLAMES OF CHAOS LIKE ME!!"

One man looked at Lee and asked. "Train how um…sensei?" obviously stumbling across the new word but getting it out.

Lee nodded and pointed to the man with a smile. "A good question. I will teach you my fighting style, and with the improvements I and my friend are making we will be the envy of this legion and give many the reason to fear us the most!"

The man with the lobster claw scoffed at him. "There ain't shit wrong with the way we fight now."

Lee looked at him with a smirk. "A challenge? Good. I suppose you will be the first to understand."

Lee stepped back and gestured to the man. "If you defeat me, I will step down and we will do it your way. But if I win, you will be my second in command, you will support me, and you will match me in my training regimen and anything I say…in effect we will keep the morals of the troops up, and you will keep our morals up. Do you agree?"

The man looked at the others in the group, and the laggards of course cheered him on. "Go ahead claw…fuck him up man…give it to him claw!!"

Lee gestured to him again and feeling confident with his fellows support stepped up near Lee. "Lee got into his Taijutsu style and put his left hand out and held it in a "come hither" gesture. If claw had more then rudimentary senses, he would have known that fucking with Lee was stupid at this moment. Lee who was normally full of energy and confidence, seemed more so after the machine changed him.

There was no doubt, there was no fear, and there was no hesitation.

The man with the clawed hand charged forward, claw leading, but Lee merely side stepped him and a back hook kick to the man's head sent him sprawling.

Lee took three steps forward then turned and waited till the man had regained his feet, and Lee once again stood patiently for him.

Again, claw charged, but this time Lee grabbed the arm brought him up and over his shoulder, slamming him firmly to the ground.

The men began to yell at Claw to get up, and finally he was able but he was warier of Lee now as that last move had made him think he fell off the top of the beehive.

Lee still stood patiently while claw growled at him. "Why don't you stand and fight me like a man?"

Lee grinned and nodded once. "Very well."

Lee stood stock still and waited till the man was in range and struck at him with his claw again, but Lee grabbed the point of the claw and held it firmly in place.

Claw…unable to move or pull it back started swinging his other hand back and forth, but even more infuriating, Lee was blocking that hand with the one holding the claw using the claw itself as some improvised shield!

It was like a baby fighting against an adult's strength.

Lee's smile hadn't left his face, even as he sensed a presence behind him and ducked away from the attack, which hit claw in the face, making him blink, until Lee laid both him and the other assailant out on there backs with a jumping split leg kick to both of their faces.

Lee smirked as he turned and waited, he knew what was coming.

The other eight men screamed and charged forward, thinking they could overwhelm Lee with sheer numbers.

One by one they all were knocked to their backs groaning in pain as Lee stood impassively his face never changing it's expression as he took them all down. After a few moments, Lee sensed movement behind him and turned to see claw standing although on shaky legs that didn't want to cooperate.

Lee was surprised though as Claw began smacking his fellows faces and telling them to wake up, until all the down men were up again.

When they were back in a semblance of a formation, Claw stepped forward. "S..sensei…we're ready to learn your way."

Lee grinned as he stepped closer to the clawed man. "So they call you claw?"  
At the man's nod, Lee inspected the claw.  
It looked powerful, but Lee wanted something for the man that would fit with the new image they would have.

After a few seconds Lee grinned widely and clapped the man on the shoulder.

"No more. You are my second…and you will be crush, because your claw is good for that, and it is a good strong name."

The man thought about it before he picked up a rock, and squeezed it between his pincers and watched it powder. The man looked at Lee and grinned. "Yeah…it fits…I like it. Thank you sensei."

Lee grinned before shaking his head. "It is nothing…what I will teach all of you in the coming weeks…that will be something."

Lee thrust his fist in the air and shouted. "For the flames of chaos!"

And his new men shouted after him, "The flames of chaos!" and their training began in earnest.

O

Tenten grinned as she began tinkering with the mess Lee had left for her.

After examining the components, Tenten knew what the equipment used to be, but Lee wanted to make it more versatile, so they could still maneuver and fight in hand to hand.

Tenten nodded as she began pulling things apart and drew on a sketch pad what she envisioned for the new armor and equipment and nodded in satisfaction.

"Oh yeah…that's gonna be awesome. Lee is really gonna kick ass now!"

As she began pulling parts out and setting aside what she wanted for the prototype, a man's voice behind her made her turn with a scowl. "What is it worm?"

The man looked nervous but grumbled at her in a gravelly voice. "Mistress we have the cannons assembled…how can we continue to serve you?"

Tenten grinned. "Send a transportation force with the crews and a platoon of marines to guard them." Pulling a map from her back pocket she pointed to a grid square and tapped the map. "There…I want the cannons set up there."

The man squinted his eyes then nodded to her. "It will be done as you command mistress."

Tenten grinned happily at the recognition. She was already starting to like this new situation.

Much better then the leaf for obvious reasons.

Once you showed these guys that you were tougher then them...they showed respect and obeyed.

With a wide grin, Tenten put the components she selected into a wheel barrow and pushed it out the barracks door and made her way to the workshop she commandeered.

While she had never worked with things such as this, she knew she had the understanding to pull this off…and for the warlord, she would.

O

Naruto sat in the chair a big grin on his face as he slowly typed in the program he wanted for Anko.

Slurping and sucking sounds came from below him and he shivered as Hinata did that thing he liked with her tongue and he reached down and rubbed her head. "You spoil me Hinata."

Hinata grinned up at him as her head sank down slowly, and as she came back up her teeth lightly dragged across the cap making him shiver again.

Why hadn't he talked to her before?

Oh yeah…she was quiet and shy, and he thought she was dark and weird.

Naruto laughed in his head as he acknowledged. "Not so shy anymore!"

His older self growled as he watched the little sex kitten pleasure them and shouted out. "OH FUCK YES!! We got pussy everywhere, and we are going to fuck it!!"

Naruto nodded and gave himself a high five. "Oh yeah."

Their younger self sat further away coloring but mumbled to himself. "Stupid older people."

Before either could say anything a buzzing sound grabbed Naruto's attention and he looked over his shoulder. _The evolution chamber must be finished. _He thought as he looked down at Hinata and she got a disappointed look on her face, but let his cock pop out of her mouth with a loud slurp as she gave it one more good suck.

Naruto stood up and walked to the other room, Hinata hot on his heels until they saw what was in the evolution chamber.

Hinata gasped before she grinned, pointing at the chamber and what used to be Mindbender.

Naruto nodded as he went and opened the chamber, and carried her to a table and lay her on it.

Grabbing some smelling salts, Naruto waved them under her nose until she stirred, waving her hand in front of her face trying to ward off the odor.

"Wha…what did you do…to me?'

Naruto chuckled as he grabbed a mirror and held it before her. Mindbender took the mirror and gasped at herself.

Her face…her face was normal.

Dropping the mirror to the floor she looked down at her body, and saw two breasts, and only a cleft between her legs. She looked incredulously at the man in front of her and Naruto smirked. "I told you, those that serve me faithfully will be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams."

Looking at the mirror again, she saw that her face was different, not as beautiful as it once was, but she didn't care…she was a complete woman again!

She reached a hand out, but paused as she felt something on her back move too.

Naruto chuckled and held the mirror higher and she could see what looked like two scorpion pincer arms coming from behind her shoulders. "Obviously it was a trade off with the god of perversion...but once you get control of them they could be very useful."

Mindbener looked at him and he responded to her unasked question.

"Slaanesh restored you as a favor to me, but I have much to do to make up for that favor…or should I say a lot of people to do to make up for it."

Mindbender, for the second time that day began to cry, before she looked hopefully at Naruto. "W..will I be one of them?"

Naruto smirked and pointed downward, and Mindbender grinned as she wiped the tears away. "Yes master!" she shouted with glee as she dropped to her knees and began to bob on him with a passion she had never shown before.

Hinata pouted and Naruto growled at her. "Get your luscious butt over here…I've got sperm with your name on it!"

Hinata giggled and clapped her hands before she got on her knees and crawled over to him.

Mindbender would jackhammer his cock in and out of her mouth, and Hinata would lick and squeeze his balls, every so often taking one in her mouth and humming.

Naruto got a happy look as he thought. _It's good to be the warlord._

All to soon though from the constant attention, Naruto felt the familiar tightening in his testicals, and erupted in Mindbenders mouth, and she pulled back to swallow, but immediately Hinata took her place and sucked up the rest and moaned happily.

Not a drop was spilled, and Naruto happily considered many days in the future like this.

After a few minutes though, he realized things had to proceed. "Alright…let's get Anko programmed and to work, and then tonight I will see about playing a few holes…"

Both women knew he wasn't talking about golf.

O

The council sat at their respective places, none looking happy at all as they waited for the hokage to call the meeting to order.

Lady Tsunade shuffled some more paperwork, dreading the mess that was about to spill over onto everyone…but it had to be done since certain information had already been uncovered.

"Alright everyone, settle down so we can get started."

The council turned almost as one to face the Hokage who sat straighter in the chair. "First order of business?"

To many people tried to shout over each other and after a few seconds Tsunade shouted everyone down. "One at a god damn time! Jesus is this a city council or a pre-school?"

A few of the council members looked embarrassed at least, except of course the biggest problem members.

Danzo leaned forward and cleared his throat before he spoke. "Hokage-sama…is it true that the hokage library has been robbed?"

Tsunade frowned then nodded slowly. "Yes…sometime last night someone snuck in and took every scroll and manual in the hokage library."

Before the council members could get out of hand with their shouts again she spoke above them. "But the Hokage vault is still secure. Nothing was taken out of the vault, and the treasury is intact."

A few sighs of relief were heard, but Danzo growled as he looked around the room. "What of the forbidden scroll?"

Tsunade frowned as she wondered where Danzo's spy must be that he already knew all of this information. "Yes…the forbidden scroll was in the library and it was stolen as well."

The council chambers were suddenly quiet as that information was slowly absorbed by all of the council members.

The Akimichi clan head stood and addressed the hokage. "Do we have any leads as to who could have taken it? Almost any hidden village would sacrifice a lot to get their hands on the forbidden scroll."

Tsunade nodded slowly again as she considered how much to reveal to this collection of backstabbers…mostly on the civilian side.

"We have a few leads, and ninja were sent out to discover if we are correct or not. Other wise there is no trace of where it could have gone or who actually does have it."

Danzo spoke up again making Tsunade want to walk over and knock the man's head off.

"Is the Kyuubi child one of your suspicions?"

Tsunade frowned as she pulled up a report and passed it down to Danzo. "I don't think he is involved…he was last sighted in Izou (Made it up so hush!) headed toward the border with water country.

Danzo scrutinized the report and handed it back and Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief inwardly, not showing how nervous she was about that lie she had fabricated less then an hour ago.

Inuzuka Tsume stood with a slight glower on her face. "If not him then who else do you suspect?"

Tsunade didn't want to do this, but she didn't have any other idea…but she would try to deflect attention as she originally planned. "I have discovered this morning that Miturashi Anko is also missing from the village. The problem is," she said raising her voice. "We do not know if she is involved or was kidnapped herself. Also missing is Hyuuga Hanabi, as well as Hyuuga Hinata...though she has been missing some days now."

At that announcement Hiashi stood to his feet and nodded. "When we discovered that Hanabi was missing, we sent out runners to look for any trace of her, but we could find none…what we did find were four dead Hyuuga guards, and the clan vault had been robbed as well."

The rumblings in the room grew in volume before Tsunade raised her voice again. "We have nin out looking for clues, but right now we have nothing to go on.

Whoever did this left nothing behind as a clue."

Tsunade looked down at an autopsy report and shook her head. "One man's neck was broken, and another's trachea was crushed. The other two one's head seemed to be exploded, and the final one was the oddest, every bone in his body was crushed."

A few sat stunned at these words. No one had ever heard of a jutsu that could do these things. Oh a broken neck was easily explained, and so was a crushed trachea…but a persons head exploded, or every bone crushed? It was unheard of and defied everything they knew as ninja.

The civilian side was suitably silent as they couldn't imagine these things and hearing of trained Ninja being killed so arbitrarily worried them as the ninja was the bulk of their offense and a good portion of the village's defense.

Tsunade frowned but got everyone's attention. "While the Hyuuga sisters and Anko are missing, it does not mean that either are involved in this. They may be victims of a kidnapping, but I do not know the motive of such a kidnapping considering neither have anything in common, nor do I know why anyone would want to do this and kidnap the two."

A civilian mumbled, "It is possible the snake bitch went back to her master and took as much as she could with her."

Tsunade growled at the man as she slammed her hand on the table. "That's enough! I will not have speculation and rumors run rampant in this! We do not know who or what is behind this, and until we do know everyone is innocent until proven guilty."

Tsunade glared around the room and many council members shrunk under her gaze. "Anko Miturashi has been an exemplary ninja, both defending and running difficult mission to further the growth and safety of the leaf. I will not have you or anyone else blaming her for anything when no one in this room really knows what is going on!"

The room had grown quiet and everyone looked at her expectantly.

Tsunade leaned over her table and looked at all the council members again. "Now…we have sent out hunter nins and trackers, with orders to bring back alive for questioning. We need to know why as well as who, and no blame will be placed until we have concrete proof. Am I understood?"

Around the room heads nodded and voices reached her with mutterings of, "Yes hokage-sama."

After a few seconds Tsunade leaned back and nodded at the group. "Now then, we have done as much as we can with that, what else is on our curriculum?"

O

Naruto grinned and Mindbender hung off one of hius shoulders, and Hinata hung off the other one.

Anko charged back and forth through the ranks of men, screaming at some of the assembled troops, knocking the crap out of some, but being super bitch at all times.

Naruto was ecstatic as he knew that once his troops were whipped into shape, they would be almost unstoppable.

"The warlord wants you group of scum to be the best…he has a dream, a vision of a better world, and by Kami's knobby knees you bastards and bitches will be the instrument of his desire. The warlord has seen the sickness here, and it is a cancer that is destroying what is good about this world. You are the instrument, and I intend to make sure you are razor sharp and ready to cut!"

The men seemed to grumble a bit, but none stepped out to deny what she wanted to do. They already watched the warlord execute someone who showed indifference, and if the warlord gave this woman authority to order them, which with him standing there must be the case, they were not going to question it. As long as the warlord gave them results and furthered the influence of chaos, they would follow him faithfully.

Naruto waited a little longer, before he finally led Mindbender and Hinata away to his private room.

When they got inside, the girls began to giggle and go for the releases of his armor, but he stopped them. "Hold on ladies." Naruto rested his helmet on the stand before he stood away from the wall. "Kamira." He said and a red shimmer appeared behind him and her tail reached around and dusted under his nose, making him grab it and play with the tuft at the end.

"Alright ladies…let's get naked." He said and all three women began to unclip his armor until he was down to his boxers.

Kamira's and Mindbender's outfits were the easiest to remove…as Mindbender wore very little all of the time because she liked to get people worked up, and Kamira was just the same. It took Hinata a few seconds, but her clothes came off a few seconds later and all three women stood naked in Naruto's presence.

Naruto grinned, until a whimper made him look to the far wall and grimace. "Night-chan…I think our guest needs a potty break or she may dirty her diaper."

Hinata giggled, and Hanabi growled what sounded like the words "I will not bastard", around a gag, but Naruto was unfazed by it as Mindbender and Kamira shared a tongue kiss across and around Naruto's cock.

Hinata reached over and undid the shackles holding Hanabi to the wall, and her arms came down to her sides as she stretched.

Without warning, Hanabi lashed out at Hinata, but the older sister caught Hanabi's arm and slammed her against the wall, causing her to moan in pain and sink to the floor.

After a few seconds Hinata leaned towards her. "Are you going to be good now…or do I have to hurt you again?"

Hanabi turned her face towards her sister and a look of confusion came to her. Around the gag Hanabi mumbled, "Hinata?" and Hinata smirked at her. "Yes little sister…it's me." As she reached down and pulled the gag out of her mouth, but left her blindfolded.

Hanabi stretched and moved her mouth a little to get rid of the soreness before she asked in a bewildered voice. "What's going on…why are we here?"

Hinata grinned as she picked up and guided Hanabi to the bathroom. "Go ahead…the toilet is behind you."

Hanabi felt around and found the toilet with her hands, then pulled down her pajama bottoms and underwear.

She must have been holding it for some time, because she let out a huge sigh of relief when she was finished.

Hinata giggled as Hanabi cleaned up and straightened her clothing again.

Hanabi leaned closer and whispered to Hinata. "Hinata…what's going on?"

Hinata leaned close and whispered to her, "Well…you have been kidnapped so that we can make you into a body guard for the warlord…of course eventually he's going to savage you with his enormous cock…but you will grow to like it the way I did."

Hanabi's face contorted in horror just before Hinata grabbed her shoulder and pushed her out of the bathroom.

Hanabi couldn't believe this was her shy sister that stuttered over the word intercourse…but here she was talking about some guys cock in graphic detail.

"What is wrong with you sister? This isn't like you!"

Hinata snickered as she put Hanabi against the wall.

Before Hinata could secure the manacles however, Hanabi tried a last desperate attempt to strike the woman who sounded so much like her sister but honestly couldn't be, but Hinata was not going to fall for any tricks, and she was a very different Hinata now.

Hinata's hand blocked her sister's strikes, than flashed forward and hit three points on Hanabi's chest, causing her to gasp in pain and try to curl up.  
Hinata was tired of her resistance though, and forced Hanabi's arm first into one manacle, and locked it, then into the other one and locked it.

Hanabi whimpered in pain. Never had she felt this before. Not Neji, not even her father had ever caused her this kind of pain.

Hinata snickered as she pulled the blindfold from her sister's eyes and smirked at her. "Do you want the pain to stop?"

Hanabi tried not to break but nodded quickly, and Hinata pressed two spots on her chest and the pain went away.

Hanabi couldn't deny this looked like and sounded like her sister, but it couldn't be! Her sister was weak, pathetic. Her sister was sickly sweet and nice to the point of gullibility. This woman in front of her was strong…fierce, and she obviously was stronger then Hanabi.

Hinata shook her head before she took out a kunai, and cut away Hanabi's pajamas, leaving her in just her panties. "Better little sister…maybe like this you will raise Naru-kun's desire and he will not regret picking you.

Hanabi could only watch shocked as Naruto drove himself deep into Kamira, causing the vixen to cry out as he buried his full length in her.

Kamira's legs came up swiftly and wrapped around Naruto's waist, locking him tight against her as he started to match her upward thrusts with his downward thrusts.

It didn't take long before she cried out in a surprisingly loud orgasm.

Naruto wasn't finished though as he stood up, and put Kamira's back to the wall and began pounding it even harder into her, thumping her back against the wall as she screamed out with each thrust.

Naruto grunted himself as he glanced down and behind himself and saw as Mindbender got between his legs and was licking his balls and Kamira's opening, alternating between the two.

With that attention it didn't take Either long to clench up and unload onto each other, the demoness coating his rod, and he coating her insides.

Hinata whined as she shoved the gag back into Hanabi's mouth. "Hey…save some for me!"

Naruto looked at her and chuckled before he winked at Hanabi making her blush. "Don't worry ladies…I have plenty for everyone…everyone."

Hanabi wanted to look away, she wanted to deny any feelings for this odd scene, but she couldn't deny her curiosity nor could she deny the wetness she was now feeling in the crotch of her panties.

Naruto grinned in acknowledgement at Hanabi before he put Kamira down, and Hinata hopped on the bed on her hands and knees. With a sultry look Hinata grinned over her shoulder as she wiggled her ass at him. "Put it here Naru-kun!" She said as she spread her lips open, exposing the luscious pink insides.

Naruto without needing further invitation came up behind his lover and with one smooth stroke slid halfway inside of her, causing her back to arch and a loud moan to escape from her lips.

Hanabi's eyes opened wide with shock as she thought there would be no way her sister could take such an enormous piece of meat inside of her, but there was the proof right in front of her.

She stared enrapt as Hinata began to pound herself back until Naruto was completely within her and Hinata screamed in ecstasy.

Hanabi couldn't deny that Hinata looked like she was in heaven. There was no hint of pain or discomfort on her sisters face, and the noises she was making made Hanabi feel a little surge of jealousy as for some odd reason she wished it was her in her sisters place.

Just as quickly though, Hanabi buried that feeling and denied she ever thought it.

There was no telling how many times Hinata had cum as her cunny spasmed around him over and over again and she began to shriek in pleasure, but the juices flying behind them and dripping on the bed could not be denied as Mindbender grinned at the spectacle. "Damn…hot juicy slut!"

Kamira merely grinned before she buried her face in Mindbenders pussy again, making her gasp and run her fingers in Kamira's head fur.

With one final scream of passion, Naruto and Hinata came together, and he painted her insides with the stuff that made his women happy.

Hanabi had to tear her eyes away from what was happening, but as she looked up she noticed Naruto watching her intently and she blushed again and tried to look away, but Naruto grinned as he turned Hinata's backside to face Hanabi and spread Hinata's pussy open. "Look at it."

Hanabi tried not to, and didn't for a few seconds until Naruto's voice lashed her like a whip. "LOOK AT IT!"

Hanabi's eyes snapped over, and she was hypnotized by the site of his cum slowly dripping out of her sister, and wondered what was wrong with her that she couldn't stop looking.

Hanabi had become so enrapt, she never noticed that the fingers holding Hinata open weren't Naruto's anymore, as he broke her field of vision.

Naruto grinned as Hanabi flushed a deep scarlet, but was beginning to pant.

"You like it don't you? You wish it was you don't you?"

Hanabi shook her head, not trusting her voice, but when Naruto's fingers touched her womanhood through her panties, Hanabi wailed and shuddered in her very first orgasm just from him touching her once.

Naruto kept his fingers there until she came down, then he brought them to his mouth and grinned. "It must run in the family." He said with a grin as he licked them in front of her.

Hanabi turned her face away from him and sobbed as a few tears of embarrassment fell from her eyes.

Embarrassed because he found out that watching him fuck her sister had turned her on, and embarrassed because he knew she wanted to feel him inside of her…but she would continue to deny it. She would fight this!

Naruto turned her face so she looked at him. "Eventually…you will beg me for it. I can wait until you do."

Hanabi lost the strength in her legs and hung in her manacles and cried for the truth she knew she couldn't deny, but she would fight it as long as she could…she wouldn't give in to her baser nature.

Naruto with a grin stepped over to Mindbender and pointed his cock at her as she spread her legs wide for him.

Hinata had gotten up and walked over to her sister. Hanabi watched her, not sure if she wanted to know what Hinata was going to do.

Once Hinata was in front of her she pulled her sisters gag down and smiled at her.

Hinata then further shocked Hanabi by pushing a finger inside of herself with a shudder and a sigh, and held it up to Hanabi's mouth with an encouraging smile.

Hanabi had a look of horror on her face, and her will was still strong, so she pressed her lips firmly together and shook her head no.

Hinata shrugged and put the finger in her own mouth and sucked it happily as Mindbender began to shriek in what was pain mixed with an equal amount of passion.

Naruto chuckled as he looked at Hinata. "Who would have thought Lord Slaanesh would restore her hymen too."

Hinata giggled before she turned around and put the gag back in her sister's mouth.

Hanabi continued to watch as Naruto ravished Mindbender, then all three women again, until they finally settled down in a heap to rest.

Hanabi fought the urge…she did her best to not succumb…but when Hinata held her finger in front of her…she wanted to taste it oh so bad…so very badly.

O

Next Episode: Victory!


	11. Chapter 11

**What If?**

**Chapter 11**

Naruto walked up to Tenten who stood proudly next to one of her cannons a satisfied smirk on her lips. "And if you keep this up I might actually be pleased with you…so don't fucking slack off!"

The men bowed and scraped as they worked even harder under her stern gaze. Choruses of, "Yes mistress!" echoing around them.

Tenten turned at the sound of feet and smiled at Naruto, showing a few teeth. "Warlord. my men have done an awesome job of assembling and setting up the cannons…and with a slight alteration I made I am sure you will be pleased."

Naruto nodded as he inspected the large brass looking cannons before he spoke to her. "And the plague towers?"

Tenten grinned happily. "Set and ready to go on your order."

Naruto nodded in approval before he turned and quickly grabbed Tenten by the back of her head and savaged her mouth with his, his tongue doing things she never thought possible.

As they broke Tenten's face was flushed in pleasure and Naruto grinned at her. "Your warlord is pleased."

Tenten bowed her head to him, still grinning she mumbled. "Pleased enough to mark your humble girl?"

With a grin he smacked her on her ass. "Later, after we've won this battle…and we will do much more then that."

Tenten smirked at him. "Tease."

Naruto laughed as he nodded. "You know it." He said as he set his helmet on his head and it sealed itself to his armor.

Naruto walked over to the crates of ammo and was about to break one open when Tenten's hand stopped him. "Naruto-kun…please grant me this favor…it's a surprise. A little something I cooked up last night when I finished Lee's prototype armor."

Naruto smirked then nodded at her. "Alright Tenten…but I expect it to be spectacular."

Tenten grinned but said nothing else as she watched one of her men work. "Worm! I told you earlier, the large one first, then the smaller ones!"

The man turned and nodded quickly over and over again. "Apologies mistress, I will correct it!"

Tenten nodded before she struck her hand with a deactivated neuro whip. "You'd better and you better not make that mistake again!"

The men kowtowed to her, but began to work even more diligently, impressing the hell out of Naruto. Having Tenten take over this position was the best thought he had had. She didn't take no crap, and her ingenuity would have impressed a master forge man with her skills.

No Naruto was definitely pleased.

"What of your other project Tenten?"

Tenten frowned as she looked at Naruto. "I have come up with a temporary solution, but I am hoping to find something more permanent and less harmful to the berserkers." At Naruto's questioning look, Tenten pulled out an iron ring and showed him the electrical components mounted on it. "It's basically a shock collar. They disobey me, they get shocked. If they brawl with our people, they get shocked. They are starting to understand their role, but the rage still makes them a bit unpredictable. But I am working on it!"

Naruto nodded. It was actually more then he expected so soon, but he was pleased none the less and eagerly waited for the fun to start.

Tenten looked at him a look of concern on her face. "Naruto-kun…do you plan on participating in the battle?"

Naruto looked at her and was somewhat touched by the concern in her voice. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted before he could answer her. **She wants to ride your baloney pony.**

Naruto smirked as he nodded. "Oh I am sure she does…and I will gladly give it to her once in a while…but she will not be one of my mates."

Kamira smirked as she licked her middle finger on his display, then rubbed it hard down her crease and teased her clit in plain view of him. **Am I one of them master?**

Naruto chuckled before he turned back to Tenten. "It is a possibility Kamira…always a possibility."

"No Tenny…I had no intention of participating in the battle, but if the action calls for it, I will lead a platoon of chaos marines where ever they are needed."

Tenten nodded as she considered before she spoke up. "If I may warlord, I would like to work on some designs I have come up with for your personal guard's armor....the better protected they are, the better they can protect you."

Naruto nodded as he had already been thinking that, and with the new improved Mindbender's help he was certain they would make something both devastating and awe inspiring. "You have my permission Tenten…spare no expense." Tenten smirked as she thought of all the things she could do, before Naruto interrupted her thoughts. "Is Lee in position?"  
Tenten looked down at a data pad and nodded at the green flashing dot on the screen. "Yes he is, waiting for the signal."

Naruto keyed his helmet mike and smiled. "All units, move in, and begin the attack."

When Naruto got the acknowledgements from all of his units he nodded in satisfaction. "Whenever you're ready Tenten."

The weapon mistress turned tech smith for the chaos legion spoke into a hand set. "Begin firing, plague towers, launch until you have exhausted your ammo, cannons of Khorne fire until told otherwise."

Naruto grinned wider as the roar of the first cannon went off, launching multiple projectiles into the air, just as Hinata sat next to him and grinned eagerly. It would prove to be an interesting day…but not for the people of Kumo.

O

The ninja stood on the wall and growled to himself again.

Three weeks on the same duty sucked in ways he hadn't thought possible. Sure…he did deserve to be punished for missing guard duty that one night, but this was a little above and beyond punishment to him. Now if another person had gotten this as a punishment, he didn't care, but since it was him…

_It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so damn boring!_ He thought to himself.

He would regret that statement.

A whistling sound gave attention to a large dark mass that hit the wall and the guard thirty feet down from where he stood, and he watched in horror as the man gurgled and his body began to smoke, his flesh bubbled and melted from his bones, becoming a putrified mess in seconds.

The ninja had suddenly lost all of his composure at this one sight, but then began to notice black masses falling all around the wall with the same or similar results.

The man turned to run, but spotted and stared hypnotized as a large flaming mass surrounded by smaller ones came flying in and his eyes grew vague as he noticed the large one was shaped like a skull, and it was shrieking as it came closer and closer, it's mouth gaping open just before it hit where he was standing, and he saw no more.

O

The explosion against the wall made Naruto clap his hands in glee. He was giddy like a kid in a candy store as the smaller objects seemed to also imbed themselves in the wall, and explode afterwards, taking out large chunks of it as they watched.

Tenten walked over with a grin. "Are you pleased warlord?"

Naruto grinned wider as he reached over and squeezed her backside with affection, pulling her closer. "What did you do with the cannons? Is that a new armament?"

Tenten nodded as another section of the wall had been heavily damaged and still the destruction rained down on and around the city.

"I played with a few of the chemical explosives we have on hand, and came up with a compound that begged to be used. "I pack the smaller skulls with it with a little more glycerin so the explosion doesn't take place immediately, and the larger one I fill to bursting and seal it tight. The smaller skulls are the skulls of our fallen enemies dipped in the brass of Khorne. The larger skull is actually a compound similar to lead that breaks into large shuriken sized chunks when it detonates."

Naruto grinned happily as he nodded. "You still impress me Tenten. What of the plague towers?"

Tenten hmmmed a bit then shrugged. "Ok now don't misunderstand, but I have no clue what it is. I have never seen this chemical compound before, but it's highly corrosive, and carries enough contagion in it to take out a herd of yaks. I don't know what it is, but if even a drop gets on human flesh, it's like it eats it and as it eats it grows until there is nothing left there for it to eat, and then it dies almost as fast as it expands while it is feeding."

Naruto nodded at that just before Hinata called him. "Naruto-kun…Movement at the gates."

Naruto enhanced his vision with his helmet and could see the gates beginning to open, and groups of men, both ninja and militia began to step out and look for enemies to fight.

They didn't have long to look as one man in strange ornate armor stepped into the light.

His face plate had what looked like a large grill suspended from the sides in front of his mouth, and he carried what appeared to be a musical instrument, but there were no strings attached to it.

The man gestured at them, and a deep booming sound began to come from around him and made the majority of the ninja and militia begin to feel uneasy.

"You who are about to experience the awesomeness of chaos should fall to your knees and beg forgiveness for ever choosing another path! For those of you that do not, then I will make your death as painful as possible!"

The man screamed as suddenly he began to bounce his fingers over the front of the item he held.

A deep bass staccato began to hammer at the men assembled in front of this lone warrior and then there were ten men that stood around and behind him, all holding similar instruments and they accompanied him in the insanity that was this music.

It was dark, it was evil, and it filled them with dread, but the worst came when the man in front began to sing in an ugly gravelly voice that was worse then nails on a blackboard.

"Run…Cry…Scream…Die…"

The ten men behind him began to thrash their heads up and down, looking very much like they were in the throws of a seizure, but the music got louder and more powerful instead of weaker as they chanted behind him, "Death comes, death comes, death comes, death comes!!

"Suffer…Maim…Torture…Pain…"

"Death comes, death comes, death comes, death comes!!"

And here the man in the front flipped a switch and the music which was originally just uncomfortable and fearful, became deadly as waves of force emitted from the instruments and the assembly he wore around his mouth.

"Your life is nothing you will see, your soul it now belongs to me, your body we will rip apart, and then we'll feast upon your heart!"

And the men in the immediate front began to twist and scream as the waves of energy ripped through them, tearing limbs free from torsos, shredding flesh as if it were merely paper, and all the while the men in the back continued to thrash their heads and chant. "Death comes, death comes, death comes, death comes!!"

The thirty or so men and women that were in the front died almost instantly in excruciating pain, but the rows of warriors behind them seemed to suffer the most as they fell in droves, clutching their heads as they bled from their eyes and ears, some in so much excruciating agony they tore their own ears from their heads to stop the sound that was killing them, to no avail.

"You can run, yeah you can flee, but you can't get away from me, no force around your soul can save, I will drag you down to your grave."

And the rest of the forces in front of them began to back away as they realized they were woefully outmatched against this new strange power that was like no jutsu they had ever seen before.

Back on the hill over looking the killing field, Naruto grinned as his foot tapped to the rhythm. "Death metal Tenten?"

Tenten laughed then nodded. "Yes warlord, Lee heard some and asked one of his men what it was…he took an immediate liking to it and wrote this last night."

Naruto grinned as he nodded. "The flames of chaos burn brightly in him."

Tenten nodded with a look of pride.

While she had never wanted Lee in a sexual way, (and still didn't), she was very proud of him in a sisterly way. If Lee couldn't have protected himself, Tenten would have gladly protected him…sure…she bashed him in the head once in a while, but it was nowhere near as abusive as Naruto had received from Sakura, and she always made it up to him after.

"When Lee showed me the equipment you had laid out for him I immediately went to the archives and looked up what it was and it's effects. It was ingenious of whoever first designed the Noise Marines equipment to make sound do so much raw damage…but I knew I could make it better." Tenten paused for a moment in thought before she continued. "Lee always sounded pretty good at Karaoke, but now he sounds like a rock god, and with the modifications to the armor, instead of him and his men being stuck in one spot or having to be transported around on vehicle platforms, they can move on their own and attack wherever you need them to as well as defend themselves."

Naruto grinned as he nodded to her comments. He had hoped this would be successful, and now they had a power that no one could fathom or reckon with. "You have both made me very proud."

Tenten blushed deeply in pleasure before she waggled a finger at him. "Not yet warlord…I have yet another surprise for you."

At Naruto's questioning look she pressed a remote on her belt, and lights appeared over three squads of men in heavy marine armor with intricate detailing and bearing the mark of Khorne.

Naruto knew from his older self that these were the berserkers that Tenten was in charge of. "Only three squads?"

A squad equaled out to five men. Usually one will be a commander but the berserkers were so unpredictable that putting a commander with them was foolish as once they were in combat very little could control them.

Tenten winced but nodded. "It was all I could fit with the collars at the time…but they will be more then enough for what I plan."

Naruto nodded and waited patiently until the theme of Lee's music seemed to change. The tempo became more frenzied…rapid firing of drum sounds and then the scream of a guitar as Crush now stood next to Lee, his human hand flying like fire across the light pads on the body of his instrument.

In the background the other nine men began to scream, "YOU WILL DIE! YOU WILL DIE!" continuously before Lee and both Crush began to chant.  
"Change, change, make me new, coming forward to kill with you!

Change, change, heart of fire, release my strength from fleshy mire!

Change, change, release my will, spill their blood, drink my fill!

Change, change, fill me now, blood and skulls for you is my vow!"

Again Naruto found his foot tapping to the rhythm but then stopped as he focused on the berserkers again, and swore he saw the image of the blood god appear over them, then seemed to nod in approval before they began to twitch and jerk.

Naruto could feel the power building and truthfully had to fight the urge to charge down and join his men, before he saw all three squads of chaos marines grew to nearly double their previous size, then charge with feral screams at the ninja ranks.

The enemy ninja, with no idea what they faced but scared witless tried to hold their ground, until the berserkers reached them and the first two ranks of ninja and militia were mowed down like wheat beneath the blade of a scythe, body parts and screams of the dying filled the air as chain axes bit into and through flesh and bone leaving a bloody wake where human life once stood.

Some of the braver, more seasoned ninja held their ground, releasing fire and lightning jutsu, but most of the attacks were shrugged off as if they were never used. The few berserkers that were injured seemed to take no notice of the injuries and continued inward, destroying everything in their path.

Naruto looked at Tenten's grinning face and she beamed at him. "Lee and I found a few old incantations that request the favor of the chaos gods. That was the one for the blood god. It fills the listener with the bloodlust, and almost doubles their strength, endurance, and toughness."

Naruto thought for a few seconds before he asked her the question that burned in his mind. "The berserkers seemed unaffected by the jutsu used against them…was that also an effect of Lee's song?"

Tenten shook her head before she answered him. "The followers of the blood god have an unnatural resistance to chakra and chakra like attacks it seems. They cannot use it themselves, but they are mostly unaffected by it. Even some of the strongest attacks seem to just bounce off of them."

Naruto considered this as he nodded in thought. "Good information to know."

Naruto nodded again to himself as he gestured to Hinata who still sat on the palanquin waiting for him. When she reached his side he took off his helmet and grinned at her, and she recognized the look. "I think out little Ten-chan deserves to be rewarded for her hard work." Hinata giggled as he looked at Tenten again who had an even bigger grin on her face. "Do you think the new bed will be big enough for a five way snuggle fest?"

Hinata looked at Tenten before she reached out and squeezed the weapon mistresses left breast, making her sigh and groan in pleasure. "Definitely Naru-kun…I can feel her nipple under her top and its big…the way you like them."

Naruto growled in pleasure before he kissed Hinata roughly, then leaned over and kissed Tenten in the same fashion. Tonight would be a pleasant night.

O

The battle as it were took only three hours, the looting and pillaging took another two and in the end, the city that was once considered the rival of Konohagakure, was no more.

The cloud hokage tried to rally the remainder of his forces, but Naruto's force of chaos terminator marines teleported to the rear of the remaining forces, and the few that survived the first salvo of fire from heavy bolters and mini-guns, fell soon after to the remainder of Naruto's attack force before he stood in the middle of what was once the city hidden in the clouds.

A large force of cultists waited patiently as Naruto looked over them. "Create slave coffles…any able bodied woman who does not need too much medical attention, rope her to the next until you have a link of ten, then march them back to the mountain region. They are not to be molested or harmed in any way until I return." Hinata held the body of a ninja up for all to see and Naruto pointed to it. "All men and women that still live that are dressed like this, bind them tightly and throw them in the pit under heavy guard…I will decide their fate later."

Naruto turned to his forces again then gestured around the city and smiled. "Take any valuables you find, to be divided up to our men, and anything that you find with a trace of power, take to mindbender."

The cultists nodded, smiles appearing on all of the faces below him before Naruto spoke his last to his men. "Today has been a shining day…we have stepped into these fools midst's and shown them the side of nightmares to come. Remain diligent; we still have a long road to travel before this planet is pacified, but with you behind me, we will not fail!"

A cheer went up as men turned and began the process of following the warlord's orders and Naruto turned to Tenten. "Move the cannons and towers to the new staging area, then take a detachment of cultists to collect the heads of the fallen…the blood god will be very pleased."

Tenten nodded with a smirk. "I'll see you tonight Warlord-kun."

Naruto watched her walk off and nodded. "Of that I have no doubt."

Naruto took a deep breath then sighed, the smell of blood heavy in the air before he looked at Hinata. "Let's check the kage's tower. I'm sure there are goodies there that will need to be looked at."

Hinata nodded as she followed Naruto to the building.

There were still brief shouts and screams in the distance as the chaos army still encountered pockets of resistance…but they were becoming fewer and fewer, and his men were becoming very efficient.

"How many casualties night-chan?"

Hinata smirked as she followed Naruto into the building and began to look around. "You will be pleased master. We lost two berserkers, and only ten of the cultists who got over eager and charged behind the berserkers early. They are no big loss as they should have been smart enough to wait for orders."

Naruto nodded once again before they stopped in front of the cloud hokage's office door, and Naruto gestured Hinata back behind him.

Naruto smirked before he put his helmet on, and kicked the door in with little obvious effort.

Bolts of lightning arced and spat all around Naruto, striking random places on his armor leaving smoking pock marks, but not penetrating, just before a blast of fire roared at him, but then stopped as it touched his armor and poofed out. Naruto smirked as he considered. "Very good information indeed. Armor integrity Kamira?"

The demoness blinked and looked at him from the side of his screen. It seemed she was filing her nails during the occurrence. **Huh?** **Oh that? Please Naru-kun…that didn't even tickle my pussy.**

Naruto laughed in pleasure before he stepped into the room and looked around.

The room was extravagantly decorated with expensive tapestries and statues. The artwork on the wall looked to be of high quality, and Naruto after looking around was sure the safe would be stuffed to bursting with money or whatever precious things the raikage had a pension for before he died.

Naruto shook his head in disgust, but looked around as thorough as he was able. The raikage while had powerful jutsu was a pompous ass who worried more about himself then anything else if Naruto remembered his intel accurately. After a few more looks Naruto was heading for the door, but stopped when he heard something that caught his attention.

He gestured for Hinata to be silent, as he turned his head in the direction of the wall with the bookshelf. "Kamira…amplify and separate please."

Naruto's hearing suddenly fine tuned and he could hear clearly what sounded like a girl whimpering, followed by quiet sobs.

Naruto's head jerked to Hinata and pointed to the wall. "Find me an entrance night-chan." The seriousness in his voice made Hinata step up and activate her Byakugan. In a moment Hinata gasped in what sounded like anger, before she pointed to a point just left of the bookcase. "There master!"

Without hesitation, Naruto summoned his terminator armor with chain fist and storm bolter, and attacked the wall with a vengeance until he had enough of an entrance to bash his way in.

Naruto stopped for a moment as he readjusted his armor again, as he couldn't fit his armor in terminator form through the small opening. As soon as he could he stepped through into a room, barely ten feet by ten feet, and felt sickened by what he saw.

A young girl lay naked on the bed, chained securely, with obvious signs of recent abuse.

In his mind Naruto was angry, and on this occasion he was split in the opposite direction. His older self shook his head at the view and sucked his teeth in disgust. "Horrible. Chained down like that there is no sport, she can't fight back or struggle."

Naruto sided with his younger self this time as he shouted at the older version. "Shut the fuck up! She's been raped and abused! No one should have to suffer through that!"

Naruto's inner child bristled as well. "Yeah you poop head! She didn't deserve that!"

The older version of Naruto shrugged as he was overruled. "We are of three minds…I'm just stating the obvious…we both like it rough…"

Naruto stepped forward in even greater anger. "But that is mutual…consensual! I don't rape, I don't take what isn't being given!"

Naruto continued to stare and frown at his older self before he shook his head. "That is why Hanabi stays hanging on the wall…when the time comes she will give it to me, or she will continue to be our prisoner, but we WILL NOT rape her!"

His older self smirked at him before he shrugged. "It is a part of war…and the chaos forces will do it when you aren't around."

Naruto growled low in the back of his throat before he stabbed a finger at his older self. "Not anymore they won't!"

The older image of Naruto merely shook his head as Naruto returned to the outside world. The girl stared at him in horror and Naruto realized all she could see was his armor, so he removed his helmet, and handed it back to Hinata who still fumed behind him. Before he could say anything, the girl spoke up in a voice bordering on hysteria. "Please don't hurt me I..I can please you…I'll suck your cock, the raikage says I'm good at it, but please don't hurt me!"

Naruto growled in anger which made the girl shrink back, but Naruto relaxed his face almost immediately before he smiled and walked over to the girl's bound form.

She tried to pull away from him, but the chains held her tight and she could only tremble and whimper, her eyes getting wider.

"I won't hurt you…I promise." He said as he reached over and covered her with a sheet. After a few minutes of him just sitting next to her the girl calmed a little and looked at him curiously. "Y..you're different. You're not gonna bugger me? Take my virginity again?"

Naruto blinked for a second as he tried to process that before he reached down and moved the sheet aside, and touched her near her navel. A seal flared to life at his touch and he understood. "You're like me…a Jinchuriki."

The girl looked fearful for a second and nodded slowly. "Yes. I was supposed to be Kumo's weapon, but the raikage had said he had better uses for me."

Naruto could imagine what those uses were now that he had heard and seen a few things. "What is your name? I am Naruto, and I command the forces that have taken Kumo, and don't worry, the raikage will never hurt you again."

The girl suddenly looked relieved and sank back into the mattress, tears forming in her eyes.

Her eyes closed and she began to sob in deep racking sounds, but obviously it was in relief and despite all of the cold feelings Naruto had had recently, it made him feel good to have removed some of her pain.

Reaching over, Naruto snapped the manacle holding her left arm, before he did the same with the rest of them, and she lay on the bed weakly.  
From the chaffing on her wrists and ankles he could see that she had been secured for quite some time, but he could already see the skin healing so he knew physically she would be ok.

Naruto sat there rubbing her shoulder until she calmed enough to look at him. "I..I'm Yugito Nii. I'm the container for Nibi, the two tailed cat."

Naruto grinned at her and nodded. "Well I am…or was the container for the nine tailed fox. Before you ask because I can see the question in your eyes, the Kyuubi was removed by the people I command…they have a way of doing it without killing the container."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged. "I am not certain of the process, but certain traits of the nine tail still remain within me, but for the most part she is no longer inside of me."

Yugito looked startled then whispered. "Is that possible? To live without a demon inside of you?"

Naruto smirked before he nodded. "Yeah I guess I'm living proof of that."

Yugito looked down for a moment in thought while Naruto turned to Hinata. "Night-chan…start stripping anything of import from this hole. I don't think there will be any traps or defenders that you can't handle, but if there is…"

Hinata tapped the earpiece that she wore with a nod. "I will call. Master."

Naruto nodded as she left the room and he turned back to Yugito.

She had blond hair similar in color to his, and as far as appearances go she would be quite the looker when she got older, but Naruto was more worried about other things. "Well I don't want to seem impatient, but is there anywhere you can go? Someplace safe or someone to take you in?"

Yugito frowned as she shook her head. "I have no family, and Kumo was my home…if you could call it that."

Naruto nodded as he debated then smirked to himself. The musk drifted off of him like a physical thing and began to dance around and enter into Yugito's lungs.

The affect was immediate as she seemed to perk up and look at Naruto, here eyes becoming slitted like a cats and rising to a bright yellow color.

As she spoke to him, her voice changed in timber also, and took on a soft seductive quality as Naruto watched her. "Jinchuriki, know that I feel the effects of your trick and they will not work on me. We biju are of a higher level then mere humans."

Naruto smirked then nodded as he watched the girl lick the back of her hand, then use it to rub over her face.

After a few more seconds of just watching, Naruto thought it was time to continue this impromptu conversation. "Nibi I am fully aware of the limits of my abilities…but I won't harm you or your container. I was offering her a real place where she can be secure and some what worry free…I used the musk because of her bad treatment and wanted her to feel confident in her choice."

Nibi looked up at him in an appraising manner, but she had a slight frown on her face. "You do not wish to mate with her? Make her your fuck slut like the fat one that hurt her?"

Naruto frowned back at her before he calmed himself at the insistence of Kamira. "You know nothing of me, so I will ignore the insult you just dealt me. I offer her exactly what I have offered everyone that follows me, the chance to remake this world over into a better place…being the container of the kyuubi I know all to well what she has and would still suffer through…I would like to change that."

Nibi smirked at Naruto before she leaned her head down at an impossible angle and licked her left breast, then her right breast, making Naruto cock his head at her as he watched.

_How the hell does she do that?_ He wondered until her voice broke his thoughts. "You have not answered my question man child…would you not like to pour your seed into my container…or perhaps me while I control her?"

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed before he looked at her again. "Maybe in the future if she wants…after she has trusted me, but that is not something I would just do without her approval."

Nibi blinked as she sensed the truth in his words before she stretched like a literal cat, popping the vertebrae in her back audibly.

"You amuse me Naruto…I think it will be interesting to help you in this quest, and the thought of you pumping and sweating on top of us intrigues me…perhaps my season approaches…in any case I agree and will get my container to agree too…but if you betray her I will help her to kill you."

Naruto frowned deeply as he looked at her. "Then why did you let the raikage abuse her?"

Nibi smirked at him for a moment then shrugged. "I am a demon after all." She said before Yugito gasped and passed out next to Naruto on the bed.

Naruto frowned down at the girl.

"I guess I should find you some clothes…"

Naruto said before his earpiece came to life. "Naru-kun…can you hear me?"

Naruto picked up his helmet and put it on. "I got you night…what is your status?"

The connection chattered with static for a second before her voice came back. "I've found the hokage vault for this place…but you better come see this."  
Naruto grumbled to himself but nodded. Hinata wouldn't call him for something frivolous. "Alright…I'll be down with our new guest in a moment?"

For a second as Yugito began to wake up, there was silence on the radio before Hinata's voice came back. "Is it possible you will meet a woman that you won't fuck within a few hours?"

Hinata's snicker afterwards made Naruto smirk…no jealousy on this Hinata. "Probably not…besides as long as you get your share of it what do you care?"

Naruto heard what sounded like a bronx cheer over the radio and whispered in shock. "Did you just fart on your ear piece?"

Hinata's voice came back slightly indignant. "No! That was my tongue…besides girls don't fart…they poot."

"You could have fooled me after I pulled out of your ass last night!"

The line went dead so Naruto figured Hinata had had enough humor at her expense, and Naruto helped the girl to her feet as they went in search of clothes for her, and then a trip to the vault.

O

Lee looked over at his ten men and grinned heartily as they nodded at each other, stupid but happy grins on all of their faces. "Yosh my friends! That was truly revolutionary! I am so proud of all of you…this is a day to be remembered!"

Crush nodded eagerly, his instrument slung over his back, hair starting to sprout on his bald pate.

Lee had decided that they would all sport similar appearances, but crush had respectfully told him that the bowl cut just didn't cut it, so there was a compromise. Lee didn't want to go bald…so he agreed they would all grow their hair out long as befitting the Rockers of Chaos.

Tenten had given them the name, and no one argued with it.

"Sensei, I am sorry…you were right! I feel the flames of chaos burning in me…and now that I have a calling, I HAVE TO LET IT OUT!"

And suddenly his instrument was in his hand again and he started to hammer away at the light pads, producing a monster of a beat that soon all of the other noise marines mimicked. Heads began to bang, and Lee grinned proudly at his protégés before he too took up his instrument and a new song of chaos began to be hammered out right there on the previous battled field.

O

Unknown to any of the chaos forces, a lone Chunin, badly wounded but still mobile made his way away from the slaughter.

He was somehow thrown deep into the woods, and was making his way around the chaos forces to the most unlikely of destination.

Konohagakure.

O

Next Episode: Tenten's reward…and who do we hurt next?


	12. Chapter 12

**Apologies to one and all. I have tried to keep everything and everyone in mind, but because of chronic health problems and of course my advancing age I just forget more then I remember.**

**I will be posting this on most of my stories and what I am trying to say is, If in the past you have asked me to read and critique your work...please remind me again?  
I am happy to help new writers flourish and I don't turn down anyone...so if you're out there and still reading, don't hesitate to contact me.**

**This was a public service announcement for Sasuke big kid pullups...because you're never to old to crap yourself...**

**What If?**

**Chapter 12**

Naruto stood glowering in front of the wall and wondered what would make Night sound so insistent over the com.

Even with his helmet's optics activated he could see nothing that would make it seem unprecedented.

Still…if he learned one thing, it was to believe in Hinata and her abilities.

"Alright Night," He began. "From your words this is obviously the vault…but what about it made me have to see it?"

Hinata looked at him before she smirked slightly. "The problem Naru-kun is the vault isn't hidden with a genjutsu or anything like that…it appears to be out of phase for lack of a better word."

Naruto looked at her with a frown before he looked at the wall again. "You mean like it's been locked outside of this dimension?"

Hinata nodded as she ran a hand over the wall. "It's there, because I can see it with the Byakugan, but it is like it is transparent, meaning it is there, but really isn't. I don't know how they did this, but it's almost like they sealed the entire vault away."

Naruto frowned as he considered. "You mean it's like the vault has been sealed…like in a storage scroll?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she considered then nodded. "That could be the answer Naru-kun!" She said in excitement, before her face fell. "But then how do we open it? If it's a blood seal we need to know whose blood it is sealed to or we'll never get it open."

Naruto considered before he turned to the girl that stayed almost glued to his side. "Yugito…do you know anything about this vault?"

Yugito nii frowned as she shook her head. "Before the Raikage made me his personal toy, I was not allowed access to certain areas…this was one I didn't even know about."

Naruto nodded a bit in disappointment but said nothing to further hurt the girl's feelings. Like Naruto in his past, she had suffered enough.

Naruto had no ability in chakra breaking…and he knew for a fact that Hinata didn't either, and he wanted this finished as quickly as possible, so his next thought while reckless was typical Naruto as he stared at the numerous seals.

"Stand back you two. If I can get the seals to burn themselves out, maybe the vault door will reappear…that's the theory anyway."

Hinata blinked at him then nodded as she walked over and pulled the girl with her. "Alright master…we will await your success."

Naruto grinned as he sized up his opponent again while Yugito looked up at Hinata. "What's he going to do?"

Hinata just smiled as she continued to watch Naruto's back. "Shhh. He is about to astound you."

Naruto smirked as he heard this but turned to his personal demon.

"Kamira," Naruto mumbled. "I'm feeling a lot of power from these seals…do you think you can handle it…or should I get some cannon fodder in here?"

Kamira hmmed for a moment as she studied the seals before she spoke to him in a calm tone. **"Some of the lower ones are set as a distraction master, they would hurt a normal person, but they shouldn't affect us too much. The ones I would worry about are the one in the exact center of the vault door, and the ones on the left and right near the paintings."**

Narto studied them briefly then nodded. "I'm no expert, but the middle one is a type of fire seal isn't it? But it has markings I don't recognize at all."

Kamira nodded as she pointed to different points on the sea, marking them on his HUD(heads up display). **The center seal is a partial fire but it would be better to call it an elemental seal. There are more elements mixed into its final effect. If I'm not mistaken it is intermixed with lightning and wind as well. The one under it directly though we will have to neutralize first…it's designed to discharge into the vault, I assume to destroy it's contents so no one else would get whatever it is protecting."**

Naruto nodded again as he got an idea and mumbled a few things to Kamira then nodded his head.

Hinata wasn't sure what they were talking about since his com was off, but she was sure it was something extremely dangerous that while worried her slightly, made a tingle of pleasure start in her crotch and radiate outward.

Hinata shivered in pleasure as she thought of all the time Naruto put himself in the direct line of fire dangerous or not, and would not back down, and her admiration for him surged up again.

She knew for a fact she would have to suck him off if he survived what he was going to do.

Hinata leaned down and whispered in Yugito's ear. "Watch child…he is the one that freed you…he is the one that will give you a new and better life, and he is power incarnate. Do not doubt I am happily his because of the way he freed me, but even if it was under different circumstances I would have still gladly followed his banner because he posses will and strength we can only dream of…watch…watch and be impressed by your future master."

Yugito blinked at Hinata's words but didn't take her eyes off of the armored form as it grew to even larger proportions, and his fingers on the gauntlets became long blades that crackled and visibly spit energy which dropped and danced on the floor with loud crackling noises for a few seconds before fading.

The container of the Nibi could only stare in fascination as Naruto leaned down and stabbed the claws of his left gauntlet into the floor, than his right hand thrust forward and pierced the bottom seal.

Yugito screamed out in worry as all of the seals seemed to release at once and she could sense the immense amount of devastation this would cause to anything or anyone caught in it.

She knew for a fact that none of the jonin she had known could have survived this so surely her benefactor must be a wisp of smoke, a charcoal briquette at best.

Hinata's hand grasped her shoulder firmly, stopping her from lurching to aid him if she could, and one word from her made her turn back and look with hope at the smoking area in front of her and Hinata.

"Believe." She said quietly, a smile on her face.

Yugito wanted to believe the woman was insane…nothing could survive that. Not even a Jinchuriki!

But she continued to stare as the smoke began to clear and now she truly hoped she was wrong.

The edges of the stone had been turned molten and blackened by the release of energy, and as the smoke cleared a form could be seen kneeling in the center of a thirty foot wide crater in front of the vault door.

Yugito almost cried out in happiness as Naruto slowly stood to his feet.

He turned his helmeted head back at the two and they could hear the grin in his voice. "Piece of cake."

Inside the armor Naruto could still feel his muscles spasming randomly, and he increased the air flow to cool his face off. _I must look like a lobster_" He thought as he looked at Kamira in his HUD and openly laughed.

The vixen sat on one hip and fanned herself, her clothes discarded and looking much like she did after their first night with him and Hinata together. "Suit integrity Kamira?"

The vixen waved at him with one hand then continued to fan herself. **Terminator mode damaged forty three percent, no external breaches, and the onboard electronics took a massive beating, but we are still combat effective master. The armor will need at least 18 hours of downtime for the self repair systems to bring it back up to full capacity again.**

Naruto nodded briefly as he considered. "Will being in null space suffice?"

Kamira frowned for a second then slowly shook her head. **I'm not sure…but I don't think so.**

At Naruto's quirked eyebrow Kamira tried to explain. **In null space where parts of the suit reside when not in use, time moves differently, much slower then here. I am not sure of the time difference and most of it is theory on Mindbender's part, but a full day there could actually be weeks or months compared to here or only seconds. I'm not sure we want to chance it master in the eventuality that is the case. We will need to stay in top shape for the coming weeks, especially if you plan to do all that you revealed to me and Hina-chan.**

Naruto snickered as he strode forward and tapped the now visible vault door before he stepped and grasped the edge and exerted some of the strength the terminator's armor possessed and ripped the locking mechanism free and cast it aside with a contemptuous toss. "So tell me…did that tickle your pussy?" he said with a smirk.

Kamira glared at him for a moment before she laughed. **Tickle? That hit my g-spot, spanked my ass and twisted my nipples all at the same time!**

Naruto laughed again as he gazed into the vault and smirked in satisfaction as Hinata and Yugito came to stand near him. One looking satisfied and antsy, the other staring in awe at his profile.

Hinata reached over and caressed his cod piece with a look of lust but Naruto waved her off. "After…I want to empty this vault and the cash room and defile the tower before lunch time…then we fly back to the compound for at least a day of R and R…but I do have another special trip planned for us before we march on our next target."

Hinata pouted at him and almost whined. "Not even a quick suck?"

Yugito blushed at this which Naruto noticed but shook his head. "If the spoils are good, then after we are done with the vault."

Hinata sighed in disappointment but did not argue with him. Yugito, was still staring at him, jaw slightly slack.

Naruto didn't notice either as he stepped into the vault and gestured. "Let's start clearing it out…we'll go through everything at the base."

Hinata nodded before she handed Yugito a few sealing scrolls. "Put as much into them as you can, if you run out of room let me know, and stay out of the warlord's way."

Yugito nodded quickly as she realized this woman held some power with her benefactor, and she looked at him out of the corner of her and wondered in awe at how powerful he must really be.

_Those energies were easily kage level…maybe higher. What is he?_ She wondered.

She knew he was the container of the nine tail…or at least he said he used to be…so what was he now?

Nibi stretched in her mind and purr, meowed at her. **"He is the one that rescued you, rescued US child. I think he would be perfect."** She purred the last word out and it dragged sounding very seductive as Yugito stared at her captive. "Wha…what are you saying Nibi?"

The girl was hoping she was wrong, but on a deeper level she was hoping she was right as Nibi stretched and looked at her through half open eyes. _"He would give us a good fuck ride…fill you with his juice and make us with kittens. Something that buffoon who raped you daily could never do."_

Yugito frowned at this but glanced at Naruto again before looking to her life long companion. "But…why would he want us like that?"

Nibi giggled before she began to purr again. **"Silly child, he does not. You have to make him recognize our worth to his cause. You will make an excellent fuck toy for him, but I am sure he has many others including this one he calls night to fill that role. No…he has rescued us, and will protect us…I sense this…but for us to have our desire, we must show him why we are worth his time."**

Yugito frowned at this. Nibi had convinced her some time ago that they needed to have a litter. While she fought the idea at first, when she began to have her monthly friend, and the heats would drive her almost insane, she realized having a few children would not be so bad if she had a strong husband who would care for them properly.

And she could give to a child what she never had…love, affection, happiness…all the things she still never had on her own.

The more she thought about it, the more she began to agree that this warlord…Naruto might be the best choice for them. _His strength is undeniable._ She thought. _And he is handsome._ She giggled internally in a girlish manner. _Maybe he could be the one we need._

Yugito continued her private thoughts, every now and then taking quick glances at Naruto and giggling to herself as she started loading items of value and possibly containing power on the scroll's surface.

Naruto felt it as soon as the vault door opened…something had called to him it seemed.

Something that was very insistent.

Naruto didn't actually notice it, but his older self did.

"Look hoser…I'm telling you there is something in here that want's us…I can feel it. Just dig through the piles…I'll bet it was placed and then buried under all this stuff and forgotten."

Naruto frowned then finally agreed to look for it as he focused in on his older self's feelings.

He began digging through the pile of gems and gold until he found a box as big as his chest on the floor, and he felt the call coming from within it.

Without a thought, and not seeing any seals, Naruto opened the box and stared at the item inside.

It was an old leather book, _very battered looking and very much out of place in this vault _he thought…until he tried to take it out, and he felt the power flare as he touched it.

This book whatever it was held something that could help him immensely it seemed.

Without hesitation he lifted it free and opened it to the first page and gasped quietly as he felt something touch his mind and he smiled before he closed the book with a decisive thump.

Hinata looked at him curiously as well as Yugito, but he said nothing as he began to load scrolls as well, keeping the book at his side at all times and every so often snickering loudly.

O

Tsunade rushed down the halls until she reached the hospital room where the cloud ninja was at.

As she stepped in, Shizune shook her head sadly and Tsunade knew there was no time to waste.

A few seconds later, Inoichi walked through the door and looked at the hokage expectantly. Her nod was all he needed, but it was punctuated by her words. "Do it."

Inoichi nodded and made hand signs and the cloud ninja stiffened as Inoichi froze in place.

Tsunade looked at the ninja's body and frowned in disgust. It was like the top half of his chest had been liquefied like wax, and allowed to cool and harden with no shape discernable.

There were ragged cuts everywhere else, but the side that was bubbled and gooey looking is what held her attention. She hadn't heard of anything that could do such a thing to the human body. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she hoped to the bottom of her heart, that Naruto wasn't involved in it.

It only took a few minutes until the cloud ninja began to sputter and choke, and Inoichi withdrew from his mind and shuddered at what he had learned.

Tsunade looked at him expectantly and she was surprised by what she saw. Disgust, shock, but most prevalent that she saw was fear. Whatever Inoichi saw had shocked him to the core of his being, and that worried Tsunade more then anything as the interrogation specialist had seen much in his time as a ninja, but nothing had ever elicited that look from him before.

Tsunade guided him to a chair and sat him down so he could collect himself before she looked back at her apprentice.

Shizune wore a frown, but slowly shook her head no as she covered the cloud ninja's face with the sheet. "I don't know what killed him Lady Tsunade…I've never seen wounds like these before."

Tsunade nodded as she stared down at the body of the ninja. "I don't either…even with my years of experience I have never seen anything like this." Tsunade frowned as she took a deep breath then let it out. "Now I have the unenviable task of composing a letter to Kumo and tell them about their shinobi…I hope this isn't going to cause an incident…we can't afford a war right now."

"No."

Both women turned and looked at Inoichi as he sat hunched over still holding his legs.

Tsunade's frown deepened as she approached the Yamanaka interrogator and lightly touched his shoulder. "No what?" Tsunade got an ugly feeling in the pit of her stomach and leaned closer to Inoichi as she asked him, "Inoichi what did you see in his mind?"

Inoichi shuddered as he caught his breath and gazed up at the hokage. "There's no need to send a missive to Kumo…it isn't there anymore."

Tsunade blinked and took a step back from him in surprise. "W..what do you mean it isn't there?"

Inoichi's head came up and she could see a haunted look in his eyes, and she began to worry about what he may have seen.

"Just what I mean Hokage–sama…Kumo is gone…destroyed. The only thing left as this ninja crawled away from the carnage was portions of the wall, and the kage's tower." He paused for a few seconds before he blinked. "It's amazing that he had the strength to crawl from Kumo to here, but his wounds didn't completely debilitate him until he was three quarters of the way here. It was by sheer chance and his determination to get here that kept him going."

Tsunade blinked in surprise then shook her head as she ignored the ninja's stamina and guts. It was just one man, but the destruction of the village hidden in the clouds… "How is that possible? Kumo was almost as power and strength obsessed as Orochimaru. They had ninja enough to blanket this city and they had two Jinchuriki. How could it have fallen?"

Inoichi shuddered as he recalled the battle and his hands hugged his arms.

"They were attacked in the early morning…hit with weapons and jutsu that are beyond description. If they didn't look so bizarre…so alien to what we know, I would think they were a new force designed by Orochimaru. It seemed they were using some kind of music jutsu that was more powerful then anything I have ever seen before."

Shizune came back into the room and gave the jonin a cup of coffee, which he took without even acknowledging that it was handed to him and drank from it in a shaky fashion.

Tsunade pulled a chair close to him and waited patiently for him to continue.

"That's what hurt him…he was on perimeter guard with his squad when they saw the beginnings of the attack, balls of fire big and small were raining down and destroying the wall and parts of the city, and masses of acid or something like it rained down and wherever it touched, things died…seemingly consumed by it. But the worst was the music…the music was deadly in a way that I cannot describe even from his memories. That is what did that to him…and he was only hit by the edge of the attack. If he had gotten any of the brunt he would have died with his comrades."

Tsunade was unsure of what to say…the things Inoichi described was unheard of…and she was positive that if Orochimaru was behind it, he would have tested this new force and powers on the leaf…not Kumo first."

Tsunade wasn't sure what to think, but Inoichi couldn't have made a mistake…the man was too careful and too precise in his job.

With a snap of her fingers a sparrow masked ANBU agent appeared at her side and bowed. "Yes hokage-sama?"

Tsunade looked at the woman with a deep frown on her face. "Dispatch the fastest squad you have to Kumo…check to see if the city is intact. If it is return without being detected straight to me no matter where I am. If it isn't search the city and bring anything out of place with you."

The ANBU nodded but paused before leaving. "What am I looking for hokage-sama?"  
Tsunade looked at Inoichi then looked at the covered body of the cloud ninja. "Devastation." She said quietly.

When she noticed that the ANBU was looking at her in curiosity she sighed then waved her hand at her. "Anything out of the ordinary…if you can, return with whatever you find."

The ANBU agent nodded once curtly then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade frowned at the Kumo ninja again before she looked at Shizune. "Begin the autopsy…I need answers. I will join you as soon as I can."

Shizune nodded then frowned at her mentor's back. "No sake lady!"

Tsunade stopped and frowned at her apprentice before shaking her head. "No…I have to figure out what to tell the council, since they will probably know about some of this by now or by the time I reach the tower."

Shizune watched the hokage walk out of the room, and did not even for a second feel envious of the older woman's task.

O

Hiashi stared absently at the picture on his shelf behind his desk.

It wasn't something he did often…but recently he had been doing it more and more. The picture was of his wife the day Hanabi was born. Even in her illness she looked beautiful holding their new born daughter in her arms.

Three days later she was dead and he was left with the task of running the clan without his two confidants, (Hizashi and Izumi) and to raise two daughters by himself.

But while Hanabi flourished…sort of under his tutelage, Hinata floundered and eventually fell hard.

Hiashi tried the only way he knew how to help his eldest daughter…but truth be told his wife was the soft one with the gentle emotions. He never was.

So when Hinata needed gentleness and loving care, her father was unable to give it.

So it was entirely his fault that Hinata was the way she was…and despite his wants…he eventually turned his back almost completely to Hinata.

She didn't deserve it, and his wife would cut the skin from his hide with her sword if she were alive today, but that became a troublesome thought. She wasn't alive today, and if she was it was a strong possibility Hinata would be different, and so would he.

Izumi always had a way to balance him out.

_Kami how I miss her._ He thought before he pulled out a sake bottle and poured himself a cup. Musing quietly he drank it down in one gulp and poured himself another.

And now not just Hinata was gone…but Hanabi as well. And no one still had seen Anko. It was looking more and more like she may have made a deal with Kumo and took them a set of Hyuuga eyes to work in a village that would give her respect…or maybe she just went rogue.

He didn't know for sure anymore…but he hoped that his daughters were safe.

O

Sakura walked to the next shop as she tried to put on a more cheerful face, but she was finding it difficult as she heard her fourth "no" of the day.

Word had spread quickly that she was released from the shinobi ranks for, "Undisclosed reasons", and now she was getting a taste, be it ever so slight of what Naruto must have felt like.

Not that she would see it that way…in her still warped opinion this was all his fault. _If he had just kept his promise…_

Sakura pushed that thought aside as she walked into Ichiraku's. She didn't really want to wait tables or serve food…but the bills had to be paid and her bank account was already low from the dress and other items she bought to impress Sasuke before he ran.

To make things worse, Ino refused to talk to her now, even when she tried to apologize, and she didn't return her phone calls.

Sakura was beginning to feel unwanted and insecure but put on a big smile as she grabbed the help wanted sign and went into the covered stands eating area.

Ayame looked up from what she was doing then frowned as the pink haired girl walked up to her. "Yes is there something I can do for you?"

Sakura didn't miss the icy tone of voice, but gave her best pitch anyway. "I was wondering what you needed help with. I was looking for a job and I am honest and a hard worker."

Ayame was still frowning before she went back to cutting vegetables in preparation for the evening rush. "No. We have no openings."

Sakura blinked at her then held up the help wanted sign. "But…this sign was in the window over there…"

Ayame frowned before she took it from Sakura's hand and sat it on the counter. "Oops. I forgot that was there. No we have no openings."

Sakura's face fell and surprisingly she put two and two together. "You were friends with him weren't you?"

Ayame had a knife in her hand and paused in her cutting to glare at Sakura who shrank back from the gaze slightly. "Oh yes I was definitely friends with "him" as you put it…as was my father. You had no right to treat him the way you did…in fact you're lucky he paid as much attention to you as he did, because you sure as hell don't deserve it!"

Sakura fought the urge to cry but let her anger take over before she did. "What the hell do you know? Everything that is wrong in my life is because of him!"

Ayame buried the knife a quarter of the way in the counter and came around to where Sakura stood faster then Sakura thought possible. "You ignorant little trollop! If you took half the time to think logically instead of beating him down you would know that your life was a rose garden compared to his! You have nothing because of your own stupidity and your desire to be popular which amounts to the same damn thing!"

Sakura's face was filled with fear as Ayame's hands closed around her collar and shook her vigorously, whipping Sakura's head back and forth until a set of older stronger hands pried hers from around the banshee's collar.

Ayame looked over her shoulder and her father smiled at her although his grip remained firm. "Now Ayame, you know the customer's aren't allowed to help us prepare food…our insurance company won't stand for it."

Ayame blinked with a slight frown then nodded to her father as he let her go. She glared once more at Sakura before she walked into the back.

Teuchi sighed before he turned his attention to Sakura. He shook his head sadly before he told her honestly. "I'm sorry…but my daughter is right. You aren't welcome here. That boy had a heart of gold, and all he ever did was talk nice about you no matter what we saw you do or say to him. I don't know what your problem was with him, but it doesn't matter now. I suggest you try another shop, but you will not find a job in this one."

As Teuchi turned to go back behind the counter Sakura tried to regain her lost dignity. "What was so special about Naruto? How could someone so stupid be so important?"

The talk in the hokage's office was obviously forgotten by Sakura or else she would have just kept her mouth shut and left.

It was said that the ramen stand owner was a kind and patient man, but even a kind person's patience has its limits.

Teuchi smirked at the pink haired girl, but his eyes were like granite before he verbally finished her off. "You were the smartest in your class right? Had the highest marks? I remember because Naruto told us a few times at how impressed he was that you knew so much…he would be sad to know that you really don't know jack shit…and jack's left town."

Sakura frowned at the off color compliment before she realized what he meant and was insulted. Turning a dark red and walking out of the stand, here eyes already started to grow moist as Teuchi pulled the knife out of the counter and placed it back in the butcher block with a sigh.

Wherever Naruto was now…he hoped he was happy.

O

That evening, Naruto stood before his growing army and grinned happily.

At his side was Yugito, Hinata, Mindbender, and now Tenten and Lee stood at the bottom of the dais with Crush staring out at the throng.

Both Crush and Lee had their instruments on their backs, but the look of seriousness told anyone watching that this was a business before pleasure meeting.

The men stood at ease as Anko walked through the ranks nodding at some, knocking the crap out of others.

If anyone failed to recognize the snake mistresses need for discipline, or her drive to make them the best, they were punished the first time, severely punished the next time, and taken out on the third offense as was evidenced when Anko stomped up to one man who had his eyes closed and seemed to be nodding off against the wall at the back.

The ranks parted for her as she strode to where he should have been standing in formation, and his eyes opened wide at the sudden pain in his chest.

Blinking as he fell to his knees, he saw the bloody red object pulsing still in Anko's hand as blood spurted from severed arteries.

Before his face made contact with the floor as he breathed his last Anko turned and snarled at the rest.  
"Any of you fuck wads haven't figured it our yet…that was the third time this piece of shit pissed me off!" She shouted as she kicked the corpse in the head. "You will NOT disrespect the warlord in any way…if you do you will answer to me, and I swear by Slaanesh and sunny Tzeentch that I will enjoy making you scream…YOU GET ME!?"

All assembled shouted behind her speech, "WE GET YOU SIR!!"

Naruto smirked as Anko kicked the dead man in the head again before she came to the front of the formation and crossed both of her fists across her chest and bowed slightly to Naruto. "The men are ready for you sir!"

Naruto stepped to the front of the "throne of bone" and looked over his men. Some were still unclassified as their role in the army that Naruto was expanding…but already he smiled in satisfaction at how crisp and orderly the men looked now compared to before Anko got a hold of them.

All of them stood enrapt waiting for his slightest word…and this pleased Naruto greatly.

"Today was our first battle as the newly formed forces of Chaos. Ass you know I am making great changes in our nature…but I deliver on my promises."

Naruto gestured and out came three men, each bearing three large trunks.

When the trunks were dropped, they were opened to reveal gold, and gems of all sorts, and most of the men's eyes opened in greedy anticipation.

Naruto took stock of the men that did not react to the gold and he gestured again.

Out came a chaos marine leading a coffle of ten women, all with their heads down, and wearing just enough to add to the mystery of what lay beneath.

Almost three quarters of the men howled in glee…but Naruto noticed there were a handful of soldiers…perhaps twenty or so men that frowned more.

Without hesitation Naruto pointed to one of them and gestured. "You…why do you not look pleased?"

The man frowned but gestured to what Naruto had presented. "That is all well and good warlord…but what of those of us that do not wish such rewards?"

Naruto nodded as he looked thoughtful, but he already expected this. "I have made a few changes that all will abide by…these changes will make us a better force, and more fearsome when we encounter our enemies in the future."

The man frowned but said nothing as Naruto continued.

"Near the slave pens I have set up a series of portables that will be used as a brothel. The girls will be rotated out regularly, and those of you who wish private entertainment may purchase a girl for your own use…but like any other pet, you are responsible for her/his well being. If you damage or kill your own property, then you are shit out of luck.

As for the women and men in the brothel, they are not to be abused. If I find out one of you…any of you is taking undue liberties with them and causing a problem…"

At this Anko released a large snake that slithered back to where the man's body was still laying.

The snake in one gulp swallowed the corpse, than burped comically before it puffed into a cloud of smoke, going back to the summoning realm.

The man that seemed the de facto leader for the others grumbled. "That still does little to nothing for some of us."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man as he took a step down from the dais. "And what do you propose?"

The man looked nervous now as he began to feel the weight of being alone and having most of the warlords more dangerous personnel glaring at him.

"I..I for one am a pursuer of scholarly things warlord…while I fight in the line forces, my body and soul belongs to the lord of change, and it would be a disservice to not pursue the path he has meant for me."

A few others stepped forward, leaving a group of fourteen that still had not focused on anything.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "So you wish to be useful to chaos with the power of your minds?"

At the nods Naruto received he smiled. "Excellent. From now on you will assist mindbender in the hive. If she says it, you will do it. I expect scrolls to be translated, information to be passed down, and R and D to almost triple in capacity…my darling mindbender has toiled alone for too long…it is time she had able minded assistance."

The six men looked at Mindbender who while wearing a smirk rubbed her hands together in glee before pointing to the bee hive shaped building.

The men nodded and hustled in front of her to their new post while Naruto looked at the rest of the men.

"And what is it you men wish?"

The men feeling braver in their fellow's new position stepped forth eagerly. "Sir…there are a few here who enjoy pleasure of the flesh…of our own kind. Surely you would not deny us this small thing?"

Naruto seeing some of them bore the mark of Slaanesh and nodded slowly. "While I do not enjoy it myself, I will not hold against you your pleasures as long as you abide by the rules."

Five of the men showed as much excitement now as their brethren, but the remainder still looked unconvinced.

One in particular stepped forward boldly. "Warlord…I have heard rumor that you will outlaw rape and torture…is this true?"

Naruto watched the reactions of the few remaining men then made a gesture behind his back with his finger. "Yes. Outside of interrogation, there will be no rape or murder. We are warriors, and killing is our job…but brutalization will not be part of this new world."

The man scoffed at Naruto much as his older self did. "Then you are a fool warlord…many will agree with me that rape is a necessary thing to calm an angry soul that needs release as well as murder. When you have seen service as long as I have you will understand…on this I oppose you."

Naruto smirked at the man before he uncrossed his arms from behind his back. "Really? Well let he who thinks he is right step forward…I will not judge you for your opinion."

The remainder of the men crossed outside of the ranks of the soldiers and stood in front of the warlord defiantly.

Naruto shook his head sadly as from behind him, Lee and crush began to play their instruments…a mournful song seeming to emerge from around Naruto and began to reach out to the men standing there.

Crush's fingers danced over the light pads as he held the primary part of the rhythm, and Lee played what could be considered the lead or solo line…a slow beat that the other soldiers in the ranks began to sway back and forth to.

Naruto's smile widened as the other noise marines began to chant with Crush, "He will judge you…"

Even The ladies on the podium began to feel what was coming and smiled in rapture.

The men that opposed Naruto began to grow nervous and a few tried to turn and go back within the ranks, but now noticed that the men that stood not to far from them, were now fifty or more yards away from where they stood, and they could not move an inch. It was almost as if they had been glued to that spot.

Lee began to groan out a pitch that climbed from one octave to the next as his noise marines continued to chant.

"Ahhhh, ah ahhh…ah ahhhhh."

"He will judge you."

The man in the very front of this small formation now began to feel the gathering of power around Naruto and tried to back away but could not, and sweat began to bead on his brow.

Naruto raised a hand in the air and held it slightly above his shoulder height as the rest of the army began to feel the power as well and swayed to the rhythm.

"Ahhhh, ah ahhh…ah ahhhhh."

"He will judge you."

Then Lee's voice came forth like a beacon cutting through the thickest fog to light the way for wayward ships, strong and clear were his words as he continued to power the melody.

"Come to me and kneel."

"He will judge you."

"Your faith I better feel."

"He will judge you."

"I will reward your deeds."

"He will judge you."

"If you; fulfill my needs."

"He will judge you."

All around Naruto the air seemed to thicken and an unnatural light surrounded him as he stood stock still, a smirk on his face.

Now as the song continued, every rank of the soldiers took up the chorus with the noise marines and thrust their fists into the air with each word.

The man who first scoffed at Naruto suddenly screamed out as he grabbed his chest armor and rent it apart with his bare hands, the mark of Khorne on his chest growing brightly.

Three other did the same as the image of the blood god wavered behind Naruto, glowering down at his minions.

"The god of blood and skulls deals with honorable kills, not the ones that are done in a cowardly manner."

The blood god seemed to reach down and touch each of the minions with his mark, and they screamed in agony as their skin began to swell and split, blood pouring out and splashing everything nearby, which was only their fellows in mutiny.

From each body that lay convulsing on the ground, hands seemed to reach out and tear through the flesh until two powerful arms emerged, and a bull headed man soon climbed up to stand on its cloven hooves. The mouth opened and bellowed, but when it saw Naruto, it fell to its knees and began to make mewling sounds.

From the other bodies random shapes would tear their way out then prostrate themselves in front of Naruto.

As each Chaos god appeared and judged the ones that would turn on their commander, the new war master of chaos, and their bodies would degenerate and bear forth a new form. These forms had no rhyme or reason and fit the nature of chaos perfectly as they all eventually knelt in front of Naruto making pitiful noises as they sought his favor and attention.

Naruto then turned to the rest of his army still smirking, and behind him were the wavering forms of all four chaos gods, each with a hand touching Naruto near where their mark was placed.

Hinata screamed out at the assembled men. "LOOK! Look at him! If you doubted before then doubt no more!"

The men stared in awe at the image in front of them, and some wept at the site of their gods, others roared in anticipation as Anko took up the battle cry that Hinata had started. "He is favored among all! He wears the mark of our gods! His word is law and let no one deny who he is!!"

And as the image of the chaos gods faded, every voice in the cavern chanted, "Warlord, Warlord, Warlord!!"

O

Later that night, Tenten, Hinata, Kamira, and Anko slept in Naruto's bed and next to it a sleeping pallet was set up for Yugito.

Naruto had gotten up after the others had passed out and decided he would talk to his captive.

As he took off the blindfold, her eyes blinked a few times and she whimpered when they focused on Naruto.

He reached over and pulled up a chair and sat in front of her, and her eyes locked on his stiff cock as it seemed to stare back at her.

"Still lying to yourself eh?"

Hanabi tried to make a disparaging noise, but it only came out as another whimper which Naruto grinned at. "Oh I know it turns you on something fierce to watch me pounding away at your sister's pussy…but just how long can you deny it? Even now I can smell the excitement on you, and I am sure your little pussy is dying to get plowed."

Hanabi glowered at him in indignation, but as she moved her legs, a squishing sound from between her naked thighs told the true story.

Naruto reached down and stroked himself, and Hanabi's eyes locked most obviously on his tool and she groaned as her nipples hardened.

"I know what you want Hanabi-chan…wouldn't it be better to just become mine as your sister did? Then you will have nothing to worry about. You can be free, and you can go back to training and becoming stronger."

Hanabi bit her bottom lip hard as she fought the sensations, but she began to feel hot between her legs as the pressure began to build in her center. "Y..you just want to fuck me…you don't care about me!"

Naruto shook his head as he frowned at her. "Really? Then why are all of these women still here? If all I wanted was to fuck…I could have anyone I want when I want. Why would I need or want you?"

Hanabi looked even more indignant at that before she answered uncertainly. "Because I'm better then most? Being a Hyuuga marks me above everyone else."

Naruto openly laughed at her before he shook his head. "No Hanabi-chan…I already have Hinata, and she is head and shoulders above you."

Hanabi fought with her anger at his obvious insult and was able to grumble out. "Why? Why then did you take me from my home?"

Naruto cocked his head at her with a smirk as he continued to stroke himself. "Do you like being a tool Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi frowned at this then shook her head. "I'm not a tool."

Naruto grinned as his hand increased it's speed. "Aren't you? I will let you think on this. Your father trained you and told you constantly that you were better then Hinata, that the main branch was the best and that you should be contemptuous of anything not Hyuuga? Correct?"

Hanabi considered then nodded slowly. "Yes it is true."

Naruto grinned now and Hanabi realized at some point she must have missed something. "If that is true, then how was Hinata able to subdue you?"

Hanabi blinked at this then growled out, "She caught me unaware while I was sleeping."

Naruto shrugged. "Isn't it your duty as a ninja to always be prepared for any contingency? It sounds to me like in your arrogance you grew complacent in your own house…or else you might be sleeping in your bed right now."

Hanabi said nothing but her heart sank a bit. Now you say all main house members are best correct?"

Hanabi didn't trust her mouth so she just nodded. "If that were true then how do you explain Neji? And if all main house members are the best, then why don't you know the Hyuuga clans signature moves yet? Even Hinata being as weak as you think she is can perform the kaiten, and she created her own version of the eight trigrams, and a counter for it."

Hanabi blinked in surprise before she shook it off. "You lie! I have heard nothing of this from my father and he knows all that Hinata is capable of which is why he says she is weak."

Naruto shook his head again. "Then why are you still chained to that wall? You should have easily overpowered Hinata the other day and made your escape."

Hanabi said nothing as she remembered how easily her "weak" sister threw her against the wall and caused her pain with seemingly no effort.

"Hanabi…you are a tool because your father was using you to try and force Hinata to be strong…or more Hyuuga like. If he had been a smart man, he would have let her adapt in her own way and he would have discovered how powerful she could become. And I say you are a tool because the elders maneuvered you the same way…making you to believe you were the worthy one, when they had no intention of making you heir unless Hinata had died."

Hanabi found this difficult to believe, but as she thought more about it, she began to see some things she hadn't before. If Hinata was so weak, why was she still heir? Why hadn't they deposed her and named Hanabi as the next heir?

Naruto answered her as if she spoke aloud. "Because like the council used me to build the Uchiha's confidence, they used you to build Hinata's…but it backfired on them. Hinata wasn't meant to be cold and unfeeling…which is why she let you win all of those spars. If she wanted, she could have mopped the floor with you. I mean come on…you were both young, but you had only just started training and you still are obviously physically weaker then Hinata from the time you had your first spar until now…do you truly think you can match her? Are you really that dense?"

"It did! I can and I will! I beat Hinata countless times and I could do it again."

Naruto grinned openly at her as he stood up still stroking himself. "I'll tell you what…You and Hinata will fight, and if you win, I will put you back in Konoha, no questions asked…but if you lose…"

Hanabi felt a surge of confidence, this was her skill versus her weak sister's anyway…no tricks would stop her from winning. "If I lose?"

Naruto groaned as he came and shot rope after rope of his cum on her belly and thighs, the hot liquid splattering and running down her body as she gasped in shock and jerked as each spurt hit her.

After a few seconds Naruto grinned at her again and wiped the head of his dick on her pubic mound making her shudder and stifle a moan. "The you will belong to me body and soul, and you will swear it."

Despite the giddy feeling of feeling him rubbing against her, she nodded with confidence. "Agreed. I will not lose."

Naruto snickered before he wiped some of his spunk off her stomach and rubbed it across her lips making her jump and try to turn her head away but not doing it fast enough to stop him. "Confidence is very sexy Hanabi-chan…but there is nothing sexy about stupidity."

Hanabi opened her mouth to say something caustic, and the cum slipped into her mouth, making her shut her lips again to late as she tasted Naruto's essence as he walked back and got into bed with his women, Hanabi completely forgotten.  
Despite her intentions she involuntarily licked her lips and the more she tasted it, the more she wanted it…and began to squirm in her bonds more because she could get to the rest that was slowly drying on her body.

O

Next Episode: New recruits…


	13. Chapter 13

Ok people, let us clarify something.

If you notice I have left all of the characters ages in a grey area.

This was done so the reader could make their own conclusions…without worrying about if she is or if she isn't. If this is a bit too much work on your (the reader's) part, then Hanabi is a year younger then Hinata.

If you look back through the chapters, you will notice NO ONES age has been labeled or set. I am doing that because it prevents me (to some extent) from being labeled, and again you can make your own conclusions. I got so much hate mail at first for "promises made" because I did set an age line for the characters…much to my irritation. I'm still getting emails, not reviews but actual emails with people still referring to me as a pedophile and closet rapist. Enough is enough.

As of now…I am on the verge of deleting all of my stories and packing it in.

A friend of mine told me how a reader didn't want to read it because of Hanabi's age. I am not flaming him or my friend, (much love for ya both) in fact I understand his point of view and agree to an extent, but if I have not implied her or any other characters age, then please do not assume the worst. Read the story and if you make your own assumptions depending on your experience from the series then perhaps you should be looking into your own closet for skeletons…not mine. For those of my readers who have not judged me…thank you and this was not meant for you. (That also includes my buddy and his friend)

If anyone is insulted by my rant, apologies, but this story is rated ADULT for a reason…and I think the disclaimer at the first chapter is more then sufficient.

Now for something completely different…

Hello as always my friends, this is a greeting as well as the apology I am putting in the newest chapters of my stories.

I have tried to keep everything and everyone in mind, but because of chronic health problems and of course my advancing age I just forget more then I remember.

I will be posting this on most of my stories and what I am trying to say is, If in the past you have asked me to read and critique your work...please remind me again?  
I am happy to help new writers flourish and I don't turn down anyone...so if you're out there and still reading, don't hesitate to contact me.

**This has been a public service announcement sponsored by KAPOW! Makers of Tsunade Mega Hammers. When you need something pulverized for absolutely no reason whatsoever…think Tsunade. (Now also the makers of the new (but less powerful) Sakura Mega Hammer.)**

**What If?**

**Chapter 13**

Naruto sat atop the throne of bone and looked down at Hanabi who had a light breakfast, a shower, and fresh clothes on.

She looked confident and of course, haughty.

If viewing her for the first time, you would think she was here for the first time and not had been chained to a wall for the past few days.

The warlord smirked as he watched her sit cross legged and begin to meditate. _She is so sure of herself, so confident in her own superiority. She has a sad realization coming._

Hinata had woken up and when Naruto had explained to her the event he had planned, her squeal of excitement, and glare at her younger sister made Naruto wonder if setting this up was more for his or her benefit…indeed Hinata had been bouncy all morning since she awoke, and was even friendly to Hanabi as she took her to take care of her normal functions.

Perhaps it was the chilling comment Hinata had made to her early that morning.

.**Flashback**

Hinata hummed as she sashayed over to a chest of drawers that Naruto had put in the room after they finished sacking Kumo.

Hinata, naked as the day she was born, kissed Kamira on the lips and whispered in a sultry way to her. "Good morning Kyuubi-chan."

Kamira smirked at her before she went and lay on the bed next to Anko who was still asleep next to Naruto.

Naruto grinned at Kamira, as her finger drew a lazy circle on Anko's lower back, every few seconds making her shiver before settling down again.

With a nod at Hinata from Naruto, Kamira turned and watched as Night took out a blood red thong, bent over in full view of Hanabi, and pulled it on slowly before standing and wiggling her hips as if testing the feel.

"They will take some getting used to Master," she said with a frown before she smirked over her shoulder at their captive. "The only thing I've had up there before was a lot more pleasurable."

Hanabi blushed deeply and turned her face away from Hinata as she strode over to her silkily, every step exaggerated. "Are you going to be a good girl today Hanabi-chan…or does momma have to spank you first?"

Hanabi, face still flushed growled at Hinata before her head snapped around to glare at her. "You are not my mother!"

Hinata grinned at her younger counterpart, but her eyes hardened noticeably making Hanabi shiver. "You are correct, I am not your mother…but after today I will be so much more, and I will be the first to welcome you to my master's bed."

Hinata's glare did something no one who knew Hanabi would expect, it made her turn her face away and in a quiet voice she answered through gritted teeth. "I will behave."

Hinata nodded once then unlocked the manacles and led her sibling to the bathroom amid Naruto and Kamira's laughter.

Hanabi's face burned the whole way and she refused to look at them, but she would have her revenge. _That's right, go ahead and laugh. But I'll be laughing all the way to Konoha when you are picking up the pieces of my "dear sister"._

O

Lee lightly tapped the keys on his instrument, every so often glancing up at his trainees.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but he was ecstatic over his men.

Anyone in Konoha, (With the exception of Naruto-kun of course) would scoff at the training regimen he had and consider him off his rocker. But Lee had found acceptance here.

Already, his men were up to twenty, Tenten was making and putting together armor and instruments for them, and they took to his training like fish to water.

Even now, Crush walked on his hands over to a tree, where another noise marine was working on his balance. "Do it…in the name of chaos!"

The man repeated to Crush his cry, then stepped out onto Crush's feet and balanced himself while performing a series of strikes.

Crush grinned as he began to walk on his hands back to where he had started and once he was there began to do vertical pushups with the man balancing on his feet.

Lee looked up and smiled. Crush truly was his best…even with the lobster claw on his hand, he was able to do what Lee commanded. "One hand Crush…show me your devotion!"

Crush screamed out, "For chaos!" as he raised his clawed hand to his side, and began to do one handed vertical pushups with the man still balancing on his feet.

Lee smirked as he played a jaunty little tune on his Tentar, (Which he began calling it since Tenten built it) before he hopped up and strode over to crush, a look of determination on his face now. "Crush my friend you are to do one hundred one hand pushups with each hand to show me your love of chaos."

Crush nodded as he shouted out, "YES Sensei, and if I cannot do that, I will do one thousand squat thrusts with three men on my back, and if I can't do that then I will run one hundred times around the mountain on just my big toes, and if I can't do that…"

But Lee had already taken a deep breath and let it out with a broad grin.

Lee wished his mentor had been more dedicated to change…he would be so proud of him now…as Lee was proud of his men.

If only he could remember his name…

O

Naruto still sat back on the throne, hands laced together as he waited for Hinata to make her entrance.

Hanabi had been meditating for nearly twenty minutes, and Naruto was growing impatient.

As if on cue, Hinata strode into the arena in her usual attire, a smirk firmly in place as her hips swayed with every step.

Naruto grinned as he watched her. The amount of confidence she had now was all due to Naruto and the machine. He had to admit, on her own he didn't think she was capable of achieving the level that she had right now, but that wasn't important anymore…all that was important was now, and the future.

Hinata stopped a good distance in front of her sister and waited patiently with her hands on her hips.

After a few seconds, Hanabi rose to her feet and faced her sister, the one who had put her in this situation.

She slowly opened her eyes and gazed impassively at her before her Hyuuga mask dropped into place. "Dear sister, many times we have sparred in the past, but this time our spar is not for improvement, nor for recognition. It is for keeps. I will not hold back on you today…not that I ever have in the past, but today is different. Today…I have to destroy you."

Hinata laughed lightly in a mocking way before she waved her hand in front of her mouth. "How droll. I will have you know Hanabi, the only thing that will stop me from killing you today is him." And she pointed her arm at Naruto who still smirked on the throne of bone.

"My master believes you will be a good body guard for him, and he has some other plan for us…but I was given permission to make you complacent…so while you will be privileged enough to live, you will beg me for mercy."

Hanabi glared at Hinata who was still smiling, and the room became quiet.

Kamira grinned as Naruto nodded slowly once and she shouted out, "Begin!"

Hanabi moved on a straight line to Hinata, thinking she would take advantage of her slower attacks since she had always been weak.

But Hinata followed her with her eyes until her hand came in to strike her in her side, and Hinata stopped and turned it away from her with a casual gesture.

Hanabi blinked in surprise as she quickly pulled back away from Hinata who still stood in the same place.

Thinking it was a fluke Hanabi charged in again, palm charged with chakra, but again Hinata turned her hand aside with a casual gesture, smile still firmly in place.

Naruto grinned wider as he leaned forward and watched. Hinata was obeying his directions perfectly. In a minute or so she will look for his approval, and of course he would give it to her.

Hanabi struck again and again at her sister, but all of her strikes were being turned aside, and her chakra was passing Hinata with no affect to her at all.

Hanabi was becoming frustrated, and the anger that drove her so often was almost firmly in place within her.

Hanabi not thinking put herself directly in front of Hinata and lunged in with a finger strike, intent on piercing her heart, but the hand was stopped by Hinata's well in front of her chest, and the chakra merely petered out before it reached her.

Hinata with the same hand thrust Hanabi back until she stumbled and fell six feet from her.

Hinata slowly looked to the warlord and with a casual look nodded to her and Hinata's features became feral as she looked at Hanabi again.

Hanabi blinked in fear as Hinata began walking towards her, unsure of what was going to happen but hoping whatever it was she would have the strength to get in a sneaky shot if she could, but before she could finish that thought, Hinata was on her, and had struck her three times, once in each shoulder, once where the throat and chest meet.

Hanabi suddenly gasped for air as it seemed half of her airway was being restricted, or like she was only breathing with one lung.

Hinata grabbed and stood her on her feet, but when Hanabi tried to strike back at her sister, her arms felt like lead and she couldn't even raise them to shoulder height.

Hinata grinned as she slowly walked to the back of her sister and with a hardened finger struck Hanabi in the left kidney, eliciting a scream of pain from her as fire blossomed in the area. Hanabi had never experienced such pain before and she staggered forward, almost collapsing to the ground.

She panted haltingly, trying to catch her breath, but whatever Hinata had done, as well as the pain made it almost impossible for her.

Hinata openly grinned now as she stood next to Hanabi. "What little sister? Surprised to find that you aren't as good as you think?"

Hinata struck out, seemingly caressing Hanabi's neck with a finger tip, and Hanabi screamed louder as her neck locked and she couldn't move it, and pain throbbed all the way from her jaw, to her shoulder. Nerve endings screaming at her in agony as she fell to her knees.

Hinata shook her head. "Pathetic." She spat out before she grabbed Hanabi and forced her to stand unsteadily on her feet.

Hanabi groaned in pain just as Hinata lashed out striking the girl in the front of both of her thighs, causing Hanabi to scream at both strikes, but now her legs wouldn't buckle.

In her pain clouded mind Hanabi wondered furiously. _The nerve lock? How did she learn that technique? Even I only heard of it but was never taught any of it._ Hinata snickered before she walked over and pulled her sister's head back by her pony tail and her voice sounded particularly nasty. "You see Hanabi-chan, just because you are lied to by our father and the old farts on the clan council, doesn't mean that they told you ANY of the truth."

As she said this she slammed her hand into Hanabi's stomach, and Hanabi gasped as all of the air, what little of it there was in her body, shot out of her and brought tears to her eyes before she collapsed to her knees once again. "And yes…you are quite correct. I WAS weak, because I did not want to hurt my own flesh and blood. But even then, during our spars I held back, there were times I could have soundly beat you…there were times I could have severely hurt you…but the emotion I had for you stopped me from wanting to treat you as you deserved…"

Hinata pulled Hanabi's head up by her ponytail again and she smirked at her. "But now I have no such reservations.'

Hanabi whined as Hinata pulled her to her feet again by her hair and she wobbled there as she sensed Hinata pulling her chakra into her core, building in a way that Hanabi only saw a few times in the past and her eyes widened as she tried to reactivate her byakugan to see if she was right. She shouldn't have bothered. _No…it's not possible!_ She thought in horror as Hinata screamed out, "Eight trigrams, sixty four palms!"

Two palms!

Hanabi cried out with the first set of strikes as Hinata hit her with precision.

Four palms!

Her body jerked as she tried to pull away, but all she could do was lurch like some bizarre caricature of a person.

Eight Palms!

Her body shuddered and despite the pain and her desire, she couldn't fall. Her body was locked in place as she absorbed the hits.

Sixteen palms!

Hanabi tried to grit her teeth to fight the pain, but there was no fighting it. While she was never able to do the attack herself, she was now experiencing it first hand, and she knew if she survived it was a lesson she would NEVER forget.

Thirty two palms!

Her breath came in short gasps, barely giving her enough air to stay conscious as her mind began to think strange detached thoughts. _Hinata seems so powerful, so sure of herself. And her form is beautiful…_ She thought as Hinata's grin grew more beast like.

Sixty four palms!

Hanabi didn't know when, but suddenly, her heart was filled with an emotion she never felt for anyone. The Hyuuga clan had burned so much haughtiness and attitude in her, there was no room for anything else. But Hinata had somehow forced the room for this new emotion.

Admiration.

She couldn't believe how much she had misjudged her sister, how strong she was in reality and she applauded Hinata's ability to hide such skill so successfully.

It was obvious she had everyone…her father, the clan, the whole village fooled…except one she realized as her eyes turned upward to see the smirking face of the warlord.

_He was the only one that saw worth in my sister…maybe…_

But her thoughts were interrupted as Hinata jabbed some of the tenketsu she had closed, reopening them and Hanabi began to breathe a little easier.

As she thought her sister was returning to her old weak self, Hinata surprised her again.

Reaching behind her she withdrew a small journal and thrust it into her hands. "I allow you the time to read the folded page before I complete your punishment. After you read it, you will see."

Hanabi held the small book in num fingers and turned to the earmarked page and forced her eyes to focus on the words.

At first she just blinked at them, but then her eyes opened wide and she clenched her teeth in anger, and hurt.

_Hanabi has proved very useful as she dances like a puppet for us. She would be a perfect clan head if she was smarter, but in truth despite Hinata's weakness she is twice as smart as my Hanabi is. _

_It is fortunate that it was a simple matter to manipulate Hanabi until she was able to be the whetstone to sharpen Hinata, but somehow the formula is incomplete. While Hinata has gotten somewhat craftier, I cannot seem to burn out the streak of niceness she shows. It is obvious I may have let her mother influence her too much…but perhaps if I, the council, and especially Hanabi continue to batter her emotionally and verbally, I may be able to destroy that streak of kindness and turn her into a more worthy heir. _

_Once Hanabi has helped me to finish molding Hinata, I will have her branded and married off when the time comes._

Hanabi's breath came in short gasps as she stared at Hinata from the book. "It..it's not possible! It has to be fake…I can't believe he would do this to me! I was what he wanted me to be…he told me that himself!"

Hinata shook her head sadly but still wore a slight smirk. "Exactly. You were made to be the force that guided me to become a better Hyuuga…that is all. From our father's own words you were never smart enough to be clan head. If anything, Father would have adopted Neji, and made him clan head…probably still will…but that isn't our concern anymore."

Hanabi cast the journal aside and glared at Hinata angrily. "I don't believe it…I can't! It's a lie!!"

Hinata shook her head sadly as she gestured to a man observing the fight to come to her, and he eagerly ran over and bowed to the woman known to them as Night. "Yes mistress?"

The man was powerfully built. He was almost the literal Adonis as Hinata held out her hand. "Give me your belt."

The man nodded then took off the belt which looked more like the hide of the cow it was cut from it was so big.

Hinata smirked at it then looked at Hanabi and her eyes hardened. "Hold her across your knee."

The man nodded as Hanabi looked even more horrified now then before. NO ONE had ever beat her! Not even her father and she turned to run, but the man's hand closed on her shoulder and pulled her back to him.

Hanabi tried for a finger thrust, but it seemed the man's skin was like iron, and without chakra behind it all it did was jam her finger as the unthinkable happened.

Hinata had grabbed the waistband of her pants and yanked them down in one smooth motion, exposing her pale backside and Hanabi began to struggle harder.

But the chaos soldier's grip was incredible, and his strength undeniable as with little effort he dropped to one knee and held Hanabi bent over his other one.

Hanabi continued to struggle, but it was like a fly struggling against the closed jaws of a Venus fly trap…she was held tight, and there was no escaping her fate.

Hanabi barely heard Hinata whisper to her, "And now you will understand."

As the first strike of the belt landed, Hanabi shrieked as if someone had stabbed her.

The pain blossomed and stayed there as Hinata grinned at her. And then to make matters worse, Hinata would lecture her between strikes.

"So is this weak to you my sister?"

CRACK!

"Do you think it possible that out of all the times you thought or looked down upon me you were wrong?"

CRACK!

"DO you believe the elders now?"

CRACK!

"Do you believe our father now?"

CRACK!

"I'm waiting for an answer Hanabi-chan!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Hanabi's eyes were open in pain as well as shock. Tears coursed down her face as she tried to hold out, but after the fourth strike she was sobbing and wishing she could do it all over again!

After what seemed like forever, the belt stopped, and Hanabi felt as if she were being released from a prison where she had no freedom and had not seen light for ages…and then she realized why. Hinata had walked around to her other side.

"I mustn't play favorites…I want all of you to understand."

And the belt fell on her other cheek, beginning to make it as red as the first one.

"Are you beginning to understand dear sister?"

CRACK!

"Do you begin to feel the smallest measure of what you, our father, the council and even Neji did to me?"

CRACK!

Do you understand why I hold hatred for my own clan?"

CRACK!

"Are you sorry yet? Are you?"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Hinata at this point had gone a little out of her mind as the belt rose and fell over and over again, all the while shouting obscenities and berating Hanabi for not being "strong enough" to resist her father and the elder's cruelty.

When her arm finally seemed tired, a tiny voice reached her ears and made her pause and step closer. "What is that? Speak up sister."

Hanabi turned hollow eyes to her older sister, tears still pouring down her face as her hoarse from screaming voice croaked out. "Please…no more…I'm sorry…"

Hinata frowned at her as she shook her head. Hanabi was almost there…just a little more. "No more…what?"

Hanabi didn't hesitate for a second as her mind screamed at her what to say. "No more mommy…I'll be good…" Her will finally broken, Hanabi fully acknowledged everything, and in this she acknowledged Hinata as her superior…as the maternal figure she was never able to know.

Hinata nodded to the giant of a man and he stood, dropping Hanabi to the floor and Hinata handed his belt back to him. The man kept his eyes up as he put the belt back on, and that was when Hinata remembered seeing he did not look at her sister's naked bottom the entire time. "Why didn't you look? She was practically naked and across your lap. It would have been easy to sneak a peek or even gaze steadily at her under the pretext of holding her."

The man blinked at Hinata before he shook his head. "The warlord's women are off limits." Were his simple words which in turn made Hinata blink in surprise. "Stand over there, and do not move until I call for you."

The man looked solemn, than went to stand where Hinata told him to, waiting to be punished for whatever reason she saw fit.

Hinata knelt down next to her sister who looked at her with fear filled eyes, but Hinata's eyes strangely held a look of pity, and kindness, a far cry from the way they looked earlier.

Hinata opened her arms to Hanabi, and she lurched forward and held onto her sister for dear life it seemed as she cried in abandon.

Hinata rubbed her head gently and rocked her for a time until she heard Hanabi mumbling over and over again. "I'm sorry mommy…I'm so sorry…"

Hinata gently took Hanabi's chin in her hand and turned her eyes to look at her. "You were right earlier Hanabi-chan…I am not your mother, but from now on I will teach you as we should have been taught, and I will give you what you have never had…love."

Hanabi looked into her sister's eyes and nodded before she smiled bravely.

Love…Hanabi had heard the word many times, but scarcely knew what it was or even less what it meant.

She hoped it would be more then she had already experienced in her life.

After a time, Hinata led Hanabi by the hand up the stairs to the throne of bone and pushed her to her knees. "Hanabi-chan has some things she would like to say to you warlord."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this then nodded to Hanabi. "Speak."

Hanabi looked at Hinata who nodded at her, than she looked back at Naruto and said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry, I was wrong about so many things. I..I want to be loved…I want to have a family that loves me."

Hanabi's eyes pleaded with Naruto as she crept a little closer. "Please…accept me as yours…master?"

And her head dipped and touched the floor at Naruto's feet and he smiled down at her. "Is this truly what you wish?"

Hanabi nodded as she looked up at Naruto again. "Y..yes master…I beg you, please let me be yours…please let me be by my sister's side to please you with all that I have. I..I have been alone so long, and didn't know it…please do not leave me alone anymore?"

And Hanabi started to sob as new tears coursed down her cheeks, hoping more then anything that she could be part of this new family.

Naruto looked at Night, but he had already seen it in Hanabi's eyes…she was broken. While Hiashi and the elders had made her into a carbon copy of themselves, since other emotional areas were so thoroughly neglected, she broke quickly and easily.

At Hinata's nod, Naruto reached down and picked Hanabi up by her shoulders and smiled at her. "I accept you as one of mine. Welcome home Hanabi-chan."

New sobs came from her now as she gripped Naruto tight and would not let go, so Naruto feeling generous held onto her and rubbed her back as she let her emotions out. He knew this was important, and he had time to spare still.

Hinata not wasting the opportunity called down to the man standing in the arena still. "Come here."

The man bounded up the stairs, then dropped to one knee before Naruto. "Warlord," He said in his rich bass voice. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

Naruto looked the man over then nodded to him. He was indeed powerfully built. Naruto was sure he could give the idiot brothers a good run for their money…if not defeat them. "What is your name?"

The man kneeling before him frowned as he shook his head slightly. "I have no name warlord. I am a piece of clay, waiting to be shaped by your will."

Naruto smirked at that as he observed the man. He liked the way this soldier thought. "Very well…I will name you when the time comes. In the meantime you will be part of my entourage until I have found a sufficient place for you."

The man nodded and stood to his feet, new purpose in his eyes.

Naruto stood with Hanabi in his arms, who had partially fallen asleep. "Let us get our little one here educated…and then we start our activities for the night."

Hinata nodded as she and the new nameless man followed them to the bee hive.

**Here is where you the reader come in if you wish…remember chapter 11 the introduction of Lee and the Noise Marines? Well the first song they sang was inspired in me by something else…from television. The first person that successfully submits to me the name of the band or the name of the song, the nameless chaos soldier will bear the name you give him…or maybe even your own. Good luck.**

O

Kakashi frowned as he looked at the ruins of the once proud city of Kumo.

This assignment was a bit of a surprise to him after what happened with Naruto and the rest of team seven. He was certain he would rot down in the bottom of that prison, watching the worst sort of scum he had ever had to deal with…but he was sure Tsunade would need his talents again so it was a no brainer to wait for redemption.

Now he wasn't so sure as he stepped further into the ruins of the once proud city.

The great wall that used to be the cities main protection, lay in ruins and the grate gates hung from their supports as if they had been kicked in by some giant foot.

The copy nin couldn't believe his eyes as he surveyed the destruction and what could have caused so much damage…what could have been so destructive to blow through a twelve foot thick wall as if it was no more then paper.

All around he had found piles of bones, no skulls, but bones galore. The disturbing thing was that none of them had a scrap of flesh on them, and there were no internal organs or even much blood for that matter.

The one thing he easily noticed with his skills of observation despite the destruction was the bones were all laid out in a pattern where it seemed they were pointing to the center of town.

With a grumble and look of caution, Kakashi strode careful and alert until he came upon a sight that was fresh out of a nightmare that no one could have predicted, and Kakashi would feel sorry for the person that was having these dreams.

Where the kage's tower once stood, was a pillar roughly twelve feet tall, and it was composed of the most grisly components that Kakashi the hardened veteran had to suppress the urge to gag and vomit.

The monument if you will was composed of all the flesh that was removed from the bones. Skin, muscle, sinew, and most importantly the internal organs all were everywhere to this monstrous land marker.

The worst was the fact that Kakashi realized as he almost touched it…it was alive.

The internal organs pulsed, and the skin appeared to have an unhealthy glow to it, but he could feel the life as he stood in front of it in horror.

Before he could react a head moved and stared down at him and bean to scream, startling him from his gaze and forcing him to look up at it.

Again he was surprised as the head attached to the top of this monstrosity began to talk to him.

"I was lost but found I am by the ones that will change this land.

Nurgle the beast lord of decay came here and showed me the price to pay.

Slaanesh the lord man or fop, on you knees before him your pants will drop.

Khorne the lord master of war will show what he has in store.

Tzeentch the lord, master of change will show you that sanity is left for the deranged."

The voice continued but Kakashi was left staring in shock as he slowly realized the face on the demented spire was the face of the previous kage of Kumo.

It took a few seconds and Kakashi realized that the face was not just ranting, but was now frothing at the mouth, and its eyes were locked on him.

"And so now that I have such sooth, you to will know the truth.

The lords of chaos beg you not wonder why, only now that you are here you DIE!!!"

It shouted as the head dove down at him, still connected to the mass as Kakashi sprang to the side to avoid it.

The mouth was stretched much like a snakes, teeth misshapen and bared as the head slammed into the ground where the copy ninja had stood moments before.

Kakashi made hand signs and threw a water bullet at the monstrosity, but the body seemed to absorb the impact with no adverse affects as the now bloody and damaged face reoriented on him and struck again.

Kakashi leaped again, and again the face slammed into the ground.

With a smirk he almost chuckled. _Well it seems this thing is even dumber then Naruto. I guess it's good that I had him as a student and not this thing. _

Kakashi prepared to leap again then blinked in disbelief as he felt a pain in the back of his calf.

Looking back and down, he saw what looked like a bone shaped like a spike attached to a tendril that ran back to the main mass of the creature.

It seemed to be pulsing and he felt as if something was being injected into his leg as he sliced it in half with a kunai and a thick green ichor began to leak out of the hole in his leg.

Kakashi looked back and saw the head grinning at him evilly and he realized he had been tricked into believing the thing had no intelligence, when it had been working the entire time to get the tendril lined up with him.

Kakashi frowned as he felt a slight wave of dizziness hit him just before he turned and lurched away.

The mass didn't pursue him, and he didn't think further of what had happened. All he knew was that he had to get back to Konoha, and warm them.

O

Naruto sat at the conference table with his commanders and job specialists. Earlier, they had brought two new "recruits" to mindbender, who happily programmed them one by one…and Naruto had unveiled to Hinata and the newly indoctrinated Hanabi what he wanted of them.

**Flashback**

Hinata strode in, and hot on her heals was Hanabi in her new uniform.

Very similar to her sisters, it was cut a little more revealing then Hinata's was, not hiding very much at all, but having enough covering to drive someone looking at her mad as they tried to catch a peek of the feminine charms that lay beneath.

The mask was the same, but Hanabi's hair was in pigtails, where Hinata's hung freely.

Hanabi grinned as she saw Naruto sitting on the bed. "Hello master-sama!"

Naruto smirked at the new Hanabi and wondered what they had done to her.

Hanabi was perky, cute, and full of energy. Not like her old persona that would die before showing a hint of emotion.

Hinata stood behind her and smiled at Naruto. "She couldn't wait to come and show you her new clothes Naruto-kun…and a little something she added to it."

With a grin she stood up and lifted her chin to Naruto and he saw a black collar with the words, "Warlord's Bitch" stamped into it and colored in pink.

Naruto grinned before he pulled Hanabi into his lap and hugged her tight. "I like it…thank you Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi blushed in pleasure as Hinata spoke up. "I will be training her off and on master, starting tonight so she will know what is expected of her and always give her all to make you happy."

Hanabi leaned closer to his head and began to suck lightly on his neck which made him squirm in his chair as he tried to concentrate on Night's words. "Good. I expect nothing less. But for now I have had a thought for the past few days and I want you to hold sway over a new department of our forces that will handle espionage, subversion, and most important…assassination."

Hinata smirked as she nodded eagerly. "I was wondering when you would decide to do this…I have to admit I was excited about it."

Naruto nodded as Hanabi giggled as she latched onto his neck like a leach and began to make loud slurping noises, hands gripping his shirt and her legs wrapped around one of his.

Naruto was trying to figure out what she was doing until he felt the wetness across his thigh and realized she was humping his leg.

Naruto looked at Hinata and quirked and eyebrow as Hinata smirked at him innocently. "Well Mindbender and I agreed you needed someone that might be able to wear you out a bit, and what Hanabi may lack in experience, she will definitely make up for in enthusiasm."

Naruto couldn't help but agree as she grabbed one of his hands and moving it to her backside increased her movements against him until she cried out in pleasure and Naruto felt his leg get drenched.

With a smirk of his own he looked at Hinata again as he squeezed Hanabi's backside. "Well as I was saying you will be in charge, and you will answer only to me. I expect you to cooperate with the other departments, and you will keep your other duties as well."

Hinata nodded as she followed her sister's example and mounted Naruto's other leg.

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall then shrugged. He had an hour to kill and a new pet to break in anyway.

**Present**

Naruto looked around the table with a grin as he saw the looks on his follower's faces.

He had just announced their next target, and while they believed in him, they weren't sure if he hadn't bitten off more then he could chew.

Naruto waited for everyone to think hard and long about his choice before he laid out maps, diagrams, and gave him his reasons.

"The way I see it, we have to fight this war on superior terms. By what we are doing now, we have some of the forces we need…but we will need much more.

The chaos elements are very powerful, and learning well under Anko's tutelage, but it will take longer to bring them up to standards then it will to "recruit" from what is already here…to that end, we should take what we need from the strongest sources. We have already taken all we could from Kumo…so now I propose we go for what we can in the next most powerful village."

Everyone agreed with his strategy, but they were just astounded by his audacity. Go after Rock, or Iwa…but Naruto decided to go one step further then anyone thought of.

With a grin, Naruto's finger speared a spot on the map. "Tomorrow we march on Oto!"

O

Next Episode: Sheer…brute…force…


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright my faithful…perhaps I didn't give enough clues, but only two people guessing does NOT count as participation in my book so one more chance.**

**The show I refer to is on Cartoon networks Adult swim and one of the guys on it is named pickles.**

**If you don't guess it now either you don't have cartoon network or you live under a rock and need to change your name to Patrick.**

**On with the show!**

**What If?**

**Chapter 14**

Hinata had returned and Naruto frowned at the scout report.

Oto was guarded with no less then three thousand Shinobi…not counting civilian elements.

It seemed the city was building up for something…perhaps getting set to attack the leaf again.

Naruto smirked as he considered then shook his head negatively. _No…we can 't have that._

"Alright Night-chan…we need to become on par with the rest to take them out one by one. The old warlord…Gorm with a task force of chaos marines and supporting elements has set up a defense point for us here." He said as he pointed at the map. "We need to hit Oto, Here, here, and here. As that is going on, my force will strike here. Gorm is set to cut off any retreating elements that may try and get behind us…but I have very little worry of that."

Naruto looked over at Tenten and pointed to the map again. "Ten-chan…you will have your siege engines and forces set up here to assault the front of Oto…keep your tactical forces low key unless you need to protect against ground forces. I want the cannons and catapults firing constantly but I don't want you to kill unless you absolutely have to."

Tenten nodded as she looked at the map, already making plans of where to attack and with how much force.

Naruto turned to Lee and smirked. "Bushy brow…you and your men will have the most fun. I want you to start here, and once you enter Oto, you will be the harasser. You and your noise marines will demoralize and break the backbone of Orochimaru's forces. Kill as little as possible, but if you have to rip someone a new one…feel free."

Lee pumped his fist in the air with a grin that was big enough to swallow his ears. "Yosh!" Crush said as he leaned closer and focused on the map.

Naruto pointed to th;e third point and grinned at the two newcomers. "This area is your domain. I expect the two of you to use your skills and the minions available to you to flush out and badger any forces that try and escape and or aid any of the other beleaguered forces we face. Kill the fodder...we need quality not crap. A guy holding a sword with a brand new grip usually means too green to be useful. I want Chunin and above."

The two women nodded but said nothing as they stared intently at the map. Naruto turned to Anko and grinned feral at her. "That leaves us. While the main body of our forces are divided equally, we will be going in through here and looking for the hebi-teme. Once we find him, all of our efforts will be put to eliminating him. Once he is gone, the rest of his forces will fall in line."

Anko grinned with savage glee as she reached up and rubbed the point between her neck and shoulder. "I've waited to carve my initials in his spleen for a long time…"

Naruto returned her grin before he pulled her over and bit her neck. "And you shall."

Disengaging from Anko with a grin Naruto looked at Hinata and her small strike force. "Once we are inside, you are to find your target and eliminate him with extreme prejudice…while his skills are high, his loyalty will always be questionable…and we do not need anything that will cause us further problems in our ranks."

Hinata and Hanabi nodded as one. Hanabi had her arms around Hinata's waist and looked very much like Hinata's child as occasionally she would rub her head against her.

One would assume that if they didn't know the two of them. "We understand master."

Naruto looked around the table at each face in question. "Anyone have any questions? Gripes or complaints?"

When no one spoke up Naruto nodded to them in satisfaction. "Alright then…operations begin at four am. Dismissed."

The group broke up as Naruto rolled up the map and plans again and glanced over at Hinata and Hanabi who still waited on him. "What's on your mind Night-chan?"

Naruto's head assassin looked at him with a slight frown. "Not second guessing you master, but why are we hitting Oto again?"

Naruto chuckled as he sat back in his chair. "I know Oto isn't as powerful as some of the hidden villages that are left, but it is a good stop in order to bolster our forces and it would be a bad idea to leave them behind us as we advance. We both know how Orochimaru is and thinks and it would be difficult to have someone as crafty and dangerous at our rear while we are fighting to our front. It is just a sound decision to eliminate him now while we have the element of surprise."

Hinata nodded as she considered. It was a sound plan and she was well aware of the snake Sannin's demented thought process. If anything the prisoners they capture would make welcome additions to the chaos forces.

Hanabi smirked as she stared at Naruto's crotch, her thoughts obviously having nothing to do with the upcoming battle.

**You know you haven't poked her yet…she'll probably stay hot for you until you do.**

Naruto nodded slightly at Kamira's comment before he shrugged. "Can't be helped. I will plow her good and hard soon." Hanabi pouted at this which made Naruto grin widely t her. "But I guess in the meantime she will have to content herself with a belly full of cream…Come here girly…I got some candy for you."

Hanabi clapped her hands in glee as she ran over and released Naruto's cod piece. Seeing as he was already engorged and waiting for her she wasted no time.

Hinata rolled her eyes before she walked over and pointed at a spot on the map. "Do you think this would be a good place to start from?"

Naruto frowned then gasped lightly as he looked at the map. "No…not enough space to do what I plan. I think this valley is the only option. If Orochimaru summons Manda then I will need the space for my little trick."

Hinata nodded as she considered. "Do you think the toads will still listen to you?"

Naruto frowned before he grabbed Hanabi by the pigtails and began to drive himself deep into her mouth, making her gag before he pulled back and did it again. "Ugh…I don't know and I'm honestly not willing to take that chance. Thankfully with the things I learned in the book…I won't have to this time."

Hinata nodded with a slight frown at her sister as she gagged again. "Hanabi relax your jaw and throat or you're going to puke on the warlord and then I'll have to tan your backside…you know how to do it properly so show him how flexible and obedient you are."

Hanabi nodded and immediately did as Hinata told her as best she could until Naruto's head slipped into her throat and he gasped loudly. "Oh yeah that's the stuff!"

Hinata smirked as she fingered the map in thought. "I think we should head in earlier then four am Naru-kun. This way we eliminate our target before he can be brought into play."

Naruto growled before his hips lurched reflexively and he fired into Hanabi's mouth, making her eyes go wide, but like a true trooper she redoubled her efforts would not give up so the warlord would be pleased.

Hanabi sucked faster and faster, swallowing as best she could until Naruto sighed and sank back in his chair with a grin of satisfaction.

Hanabi swallowed one last time then grinned at Hinata as she rubbed her belly with one hand. "Master tastes exquisite sister! Yummy in my tummy!" she exclaimed happily.

Hinata smiled down at Hanabi as she rubbed her head, then wiped some of the residue from Naruto's orgasm off her sister's chin and slurped it off her finger noisily. "Now you know why I like to have him so much."

Hanabi nodded as she went down again and began to lick Naruto clean. When she was done he rested a hand on Hanabi's head as he looked at the map. "I do not want you to go too early, or you will not have the benefit of our distraction. I expect him to be somewhere near the labs…so you have to be quick and precise. You can go in at three thirty, but then get back out as fast as possible to finish the plan."

Hinata nodded as Hanabi hopped to her feet and closed Naruto's codpiece again. "There master…all fresh and clean."

Naruto smirked at her then reached out and moved her loin piece aside to see if he was correct. Turns out he was on the money as his gaze found only bare flesh. "Hanabi…why aren't you wearing panties?" he said with a bit of humor in his voice.

Hanabi giggled cutely before she hugged her sister's waist again. "Well master, this way I am ready for you no matter what hole you want to use."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Hinata who shrugged. "She's right you know." And Hinata raised her loin piece to show she was just as naked as her sister. "Besides…it's more comfortable then a thong or g-string."

Naruto smirked before he stood and began to walk from the war room. "One of these days we will have to test that."

Both girls hoped that would be soon as they followed him out.

Walking into the beehive, Naruto frowned as he watched a worker pull the trigger on a weapon, but nothing happened. The giant warrior that Naruto still had not named stood by frowning intently as Mindbender frowned at the weapon. She tapped the power pack then tinkered with a few settings before she made a sound of irritation. When she nodded at her assistant the man got behind the sights and pulled the trigger again, but got the same results. With a growl of frustration she slapped the tool she was using on the table and glared at the monstrous weapon.

It was easily five feet long from barrel tip to butt stock and had twin side to side barrels with large bore openings. Whatever the caliber…it would devastating and make huge holes in someone Naruto was sure.

The strange thing was the back pack that couldn't be carried by one man. It appeared it would need at least two people just to lug it around. "What's the problem Mindy?"

Mindbender blushed in pleasure at the nickname then sighed. "I can't seem to get the ammo transfer to work properly warlord. The technology I used to make your armor doesn't seem to like sizes smaller than a few feet…the weapon can fire one type of ammo at this time, but it will take me longer to iron out this bug I'm afraid."

Naruto nodded as he looked back at his newest member to his entourage. "What ammo would you like to use in the upcoming battle?"

The giant of a man frowned for a moment in thought before he smirked. "How about those new ones that the weapon mistress helped design?"

Naruto laughed then slapped the man heartily on the shoulder. "You got it…I like the way you think." Turning back to Mindbender he nodded. "We're loading for bear…give him the rupture rounds, this'll be a good field test for them."

Mindbender paled slightly before she nodded. "As you desire master."

Walking away, Hinata leaned closer to Naruto. "Is everything prepared master? I have taken notice that you are paying particular attention to your duties to slaanesh and Khorne, and you appeased tzeentch yesterday with all of the scrolls we destroyed after we copied them…but what of Nurgle? I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Naruto smiled as he continued walking. "Oh do not worry Night-chan…Nurgle is the most patient of the chaos gods. If my calculations are correct, then he will be happy in the next day or so."

Hinata nodded, confident in Naruto's words as he had no desire to lose favor with any of the chaos gods or be turned into a chaos spawn. If he said it was in hand…then surely it was.

O

Speaking of which, Kakashi wobbled a few steps then leaned heavily against a tree as the sweat poured off of his brow.

He didn't know what was injected in him by the monster that resided in Kumo…but it had done some nasty things to him and he knew it.

None of the medical knowledge the three ANBU agents that found him seemed to do any good, and it surely didn't save them.

**Flashback**

Kakashi heard their voices as if from far away as he collapsed at the edge of the camp. "He's burning up!"

"Quick, bring him over here!"

"Get me a first aid kit, Hawk, go get some fresh water from the stream!"

He heard people scrambling as he was carried closer to the fire. They went to put him down gently but one of the ANBU dropped him in a panic when he got a good look at him. "Kami look at his face…and his arms!"

The other man carrying Kakashi's legs growled at him. "Stop being a pussy ferret, he is a leaf shinobi and needs our assistance."

The man felt bad and only hesitated for a second before he picked Kakashi up again and laid him near the fire. "Wh..what could have caused this?" One stammered as he looked at Kakashi.  
The medic stayed professional as she cut his shirt free but shook her head at the sight.

_Lesions, pustules, boils and a raging temperature…Kakashi what did you run into?_

The copy nin was unable to answer even if he had heard her. His tongue was swollen so he couldn't speak, and he was too delirious from the fever to make much sense. Even in his own head things seemed jumbled and disjointed so he didn't think it would help.

The medic began to put cloth on hisw head to soak up some of the perspiration but the copy nin began to tremor and shake she had two other nin hold him down. "I want to get a sample from one of these boils."

The medic nin grabbed a scalpel and moved near the boil but before she could cut into it, it seemed to burst on it's own, spraying the three with a viscous black and green ichor that smelled horrible. The medic nin not sure what to do gasped at the odor and immediately slapped a bandage over the open sore now while one of the other ANBU gasped and turned his head away.

It didn't take long, but after the fluid seemed to stop running, Kakashi's trembling stopped and he lay still on the forest floor with his eyes closed, breathing still labored.

The ANBU looked at each other and thought nothing of it other then the sheer grossness of what happened. At first.

The Anbu with the hawk mask was returning with a bucket full of stream water and was halfway to their camp when he heard the screaming.

Without a thought he ran as hard as he could until he came upon a sight that made his blood run cold.

The other three ANBU that accompanied Kakashi lay on the ground, writhing and screaming in pain. Hawk was prepared to run into the clearing and try to help when he saw something that froze him in place, eyes bulging from their sockets in horror.

The medic's body flexed and the sound of tearing flesh and fluids splattering the ground just before her uniform in the front stretched and tore with claws protruding from it.

The nin backed up around a tree and continued to stare as the other ANBU's bodies began to contort in a similar manner but the claws emerging from the medics body still held his attention as the finished tearing through her torso.

Two bloody green man like shapes emerged and stood around her corpse breathing in a rapid yet labored sounding manner.

Each one had one large eye in the center of its forehead, twisted malformed teeth, and bloated, distorted bellies.

Holding back his gorge as it tried to rise, hawk watched as the two creatures reached down and tore the legs from the remainder of the woman's torso and stripped the flesh from the thigh bone and brandished the human club in their clawed fingers.

(*NOTE* In War hammer, plague bearers emerge from a body carrying a rusty sword…which I think is crap so to me the bone makes more sense.)

It didn't take long before the other two bodies disgorged the after birth of chaos until six bone wielding creatures stood around huffing and puffing. Before long a glass eyed Kakashi also rose unsteadily to his feet and wobbled off into the distance, while the six creatures ran off in the opposite direction, passing dangerously close to the ANBU's position as he still hid.

Hawk waited until he counted to twelve and heard no more movement before he stepped into the clearing and grit his teeth in anger.

His three comrades were dead, Kakashi had walked off when none of them thought he could move at all, and now six abominations walked off to Kami knows where.

The three creatures were a problem…but there would be even more of these creatures if he was right and Kakashi was a carrier.

With a quick decision, the ninja dropped three explosive tags on the bodies of his dead comrades and said a quick prayer for them before he dropped a katon Jutsu on the entire area. When the camp was burning, he turned and sprinted into the woods searching for his quarry to prevent the infection from spreading.

O

At three thirty AM Hinata and Hanabi, walked through Orochimaru's base complex. Both were masked and on their guard as they closed with the area where their quarry was supposed to be.

The few guards they met on their way in were no match for them as they went through them like a knife through butter, killing then leaving as if there was nothing in their path.

Arriving at their target, Hinata picked the lock, and Hanabi opened the door and they both entered the room and found themselves face to face with a prepared Kabuto. "Ladies…to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Hanabi pointed at the man and her voice lashed out like a whip dripping with anger. "Our master has ordered your death!"

Kabuto raised an eyebrow at this before he frowned and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Somehow I think your master will be disappointed."

With a snarl Hanabi jumped and began attacking Kabuto with a vengeance and his eyes opened in surprise as he recognized the attacks. _The gentle fist? Has the leaf become so bold?_

Kabuto blocked and dodged but Hanabi had gotten in three good hits and closed the tenketsu on the medic nins right arm, making it all but useless.

For a few moments it looked as if Kabuto would take back the advantage until a numbing strike to his left shoulder made him roll away from where Hinata had joined her sister.

Kabuto frowned as he tried to rub some feeling back into his arm and went to distract them. "Two Hyuuga…has the leaf become so desperate or so stupid to attack us in our lair?"

Hinata smirked at the man through her mask before she shook her head. "Neither. This was not sanctioned by the leaf…you are going down because you have caused our master pain in the past. You should feel privileged. The warlord gives you enough credit to send both of us instead of one."

Kabuto smirked at this until Hanabi giggled. "Send the best when only the best will do."

Hinata and Hanabi stood side by side now, both with their hands on hips and their hips cocked to opposing sides. Kabuto began to think he recognized one of them…the taller one, but he wasn't sure. _It couldn't be her…she was a weak child, one that would faint before she fought with any semblance of bravery…it couldn't be her._

Before he could react, the taller female jumped and flipped landing behind him, causing him to turn and defend himself, but left his back open as Hanabi landed a double eagle claw thrust to Kabuto's kidneys, making him cry out in agony as he knew for a fact that something had been severely damaged.

Before he could react, Hinata struck his hips, then his shoulders before she took a step back.

Kabuto now could move nothing as he stared with hatred at the female in front of him. "Bitch…you may kill me, but Orochimaru-sama will have your eyes in a jar by the end of the day!"

Hinata merely shook her head before she whispered to him. "If we were still part of the leaf, then killing you would be a victory for them…but since we are one with the forces of chaos, your soul I dedicate to lord Slaanesh. Now Hanabi…as I showed you!"

Kabuto's eyes widened as he discovered he was partially correct. _Hanabi was the sister of Hinata, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga…then this must be...!_

Was his last coherent thought as both Hinata and Hanabi cried out at the same time, "Joushou Kaiten!" and the power of the attack struck Kabuto in the front and the back of his body, creating alternate crushing forces that slowly ground into his flesh, making him scream in agony, until suddenly Hinata and Hanabi both leapt in the air while still spinning, bringing both shells of chakra energy together!

Kabuto's scream was cut off as his body was ground down to the bone and only his polished white skeleton fell to the floor, and the walls were covered with his grizzly remains.

Hinata smiled in satisfaction as she walked over and detached Kabuto's skull from his skeleton. With a primal scream Hinata's hand came forward and discharged a huge amount of chakra into the skull, causing it to crack, and gray matter to explode from the back of it before she dropped it casually to the floor.

Hanabi walked over and smirked at the skull before she kicked it. "Regenerate from that you bastard!"

Hinata snickered before she bent and kissed Hanabi on the forehead. "You are so feisty little sister."

With a laugh they peeked out the door. Seeing no one in their path they turned and walked back the way they came as alarms began blaring all around them.

O

Tenten's cannons were silent as the catapults launched gob after gob of the foul liquid that was destroying buildings and people alike.

Every now and then, an explosion would rock the village, but the delivery was not due to the canons which was a bit surprising. It didn't take long however before ninja forces began swarming out the front gate which made Tenten smirk. She could already hear Lee's voice chasing men and women towards her as the noise marines sent them flying with waves of musical force.

Tenten waited until a large group had drawn weapons and were charging them when she shouted into her headset, "Group a…FIRE!!"

Six of the eighteen cannons of Khorne fired and released a large mass of yellowish goop that expanded as soon as it caught air, and wrapped around a group of charging nin, entangling them and making them fall to the ground completely stuck.

Tenten smirked as she watched the men and women that were caught groan, but not move a centimeter.

She was so very happy that Naruto had allowed her and Mindbender to collaborate.

The new "Stickem" round they made was a complete success.

When Naruto originally told them he wanted to capture as many of the Oto nin as he could, they were at a loss on what to use that would be non lethal, and would not be a threat to their forces being over whelmed.

The stickem was a gooey compound that had monofilament webbing inside of it. The webbing was not the secret though…the secret was the paralytic agent that was mixed in with the goo that made a persons muscles completely useless in seconds.

The paralytic was non lethal, (to most) and held the captive in a stasis like state for twelve hours or until the release agent was administered.

_The warlord will be so very stoked…and my pussy will be hammered!_ She thought with barely restrained glee as she ordered the next cannons to fire.

O

Lee was bouncing and springing from target to target, Crush across from him, moving with similar power if not as fast as Lee was.

No one could deny that his marines were coming along in a beautiful manner as Crush was a close second to Lee in his dedication, and the rest of the marines followed Crush's example. It was just the way a good group of warriors should be. His second used him as his template, and the rest use the second as their template until they are good enough to surpass him.

After the fourth target Lee took out, he adjusted his Tentar and hammered out a rift that knocked a group of nin to the ground and held them there until they passed out from the pressure on their eardrums and extremities.

Crush soon followed his example and took out a smaller group hammering a counter rhythm while the other marines knocked out individuals who resisted or escaped the initial attack.

Lee seeing one such example ran over and stomped on the man's right thigh, kicked him in his chest, then laid him out with a crescent strike to his face before he landed again with his instrument in his hand. "Crush…shame on you my friend…you killed that one."

Crush looked at the woman on the ground and the blood coming from her eyes and ears then frowned before he struck a man in the face with his clawed hand. "Forgive me sensei…I did not know she could not endure the force of our righteous music."

Lee grinned before he turned and laid another man that was approaching behind him out with a back thrust kick to his face. "No problem my student…we are allowed minor losses. The warlord just does not want us to be over zealous."

Crush nodded emphatically as he "tentared" another group of three to the ground. "Yes sensei!"

Thus far, the battle had gone completely against the sound village, and Orochimaru's forces were being captured in droves, the fighting forces that is. The cowards…

O

A large group of ninja were running from Oto in the hopes to escape the strange forces that were invading and beating the snake sannin's forces. Most of the ones now running had various skills, but the majority of them were chunin or below that had been adopted into the forces for the upcoming attack that was planned.

Most had signed up with the promise of power and riches dancing in their minds, while others just wanted to not be on the run anymore from their home villages. Most would wish they hadn't run in the first place.

As the first neared the tree line, growling made him stop and blink in surprise as he saw a pair of red eyes at knee level glowing in front of him. He backed up a few steps, but then more eyes began to appear all in front of him until a voluptuous woman with wild hair and dark eyes stepped out in front of him and the rest of the fleeing ninjas. "What have we here? Cowards? Afraid of a little bloodshed? How disappointing."

The Chunin growled at her as he pulled a kunai. "Look I'm out of here and I don't care what you think! I'm not dying for that snake fuck!"

Tsume Inuzuka laughed as she gestured and out of the brush a seven foot heavily muscled minotaur stepped out carrying an axe that was almost as big as he was.

"Oh you are right about that much…you won't die because of Orochimaru."

The minotaur moved faster then any of them expected and his axe flashed as he bellowed at them.

A brief splash of blood and the chunin fell in two halves to the ground, split right down the middle as three more stepped out of the woods similar in height and mass.

Before anyone could react, Hana Inuzuka stepped out with a smile as well. "Mother must you behave like an aristocrat? You are a chaos beast master…be messy."

At Hana's gesture waves of red and gold dog like creatures emerged from the brush, growling and slobbering as they took in the frightened men before them.

With a delightful smirk Hana gestured at the fleeing ninja. "Kill them."

The men didn't even have time to scream as the hounds of Khorne slammed into them and began ripping and tearing at the screaming men's flesh.

Mother and daughter laughed in delight as blood splashed and flesh was torn from bone.

O

Naruto and Anko stood and waited patiently until the secret door opened and a handful of ninja stepped out followed by Orochimaru who blinked at the two in surprise.

"Ku ku ku ku. Well I must admit seeing you here Anko is a bit of a surprise to me, but you I do not know."

Orochimaru's men spread out in front of him, but Anko and Naruto hadn't moved an inch giving no indication that they cared at all. "Bastard, the worst thing you could do was to discard me like a used rag…now I am here to show you what it feels like to be cast aside…except yours will be permanent!"

Naruto said nothing and still made no move as Orochimaru made some familiar hand signs and cried out the summoning jutsu before he rose in the air on the back of Manda.

"**|Orochimaru! Where are my sacrifices? Why have you summoned me?"**

The snake sannin pointed at Naruto and Anko and shouted at his summon, "I will give you all the sacrifices you want as long as you kill her and whoever that is!"

Orochimaru knew something was wrong. Either these two were way overconfident, or they had some power that they were sure would take him out. Not wanting to take a chance, the sannin would have sent his men forward followed by Manda, but never got the chance as Naruto took off his helmet and pointed at Orochimaru.

His face had been painted with different colored paint and he had a feral look on his face as he screamed, **"MORK WANTS YA!!!"**

Orochimaru blinked in shock as a giant green glowing hand appeared out of thin air and grabbed him, holding him higher in the air then he was on Manda's back.

Anko grinned as she flashed through hand signs before she stepped forward towards the Sannin's bodyguards.

**Elemental jutsu: Plasma wave!**

In front of Anko a wall of liquid flame burning white hot appeared in front of her and swept towards the six men that stood there, devouring everything in its path including two of the slower ninja that did not react fast enough.

Anko turned to engage two of the men that had dodged to the right, while Naruto grinned at the other two.

Before anyone else could move however, loud booming noises came from the left of Naruto as Manda screamed in pain.

All eyes turned to the snake and those who did not know what was going on stared in shock at the huge summons that now had gaping wounds along its side. The wounds were easily ten feet across in some spots, and appeared to be getting larger as the giant snake continued to scream and thrash.

The new rupture round was a three layer round that was designed to penetrate armor, tear through flesh and deliver it's payload into the interior of the target body.

The outer layer was the brass of Khorne which would power through almost any material. The second layer was a compound fused with excretions from Nurgle, and laced with material that was approved by Slaanesh that would impact flesh, and begin eating it and would not stop until it was neutralized, or the target was dead. The final layer was a compound that was approved by Tzeentch that one it made contact with blood, would explode. The larger the amount, the bigger the explosion. In this case the rounds fired from the gun Naruto's new minion carried were twenty millimeter in size, so the damage from the impact would be horrendous as proven when A whole the size of a fist on Manda, expanded to ten feet in diameter.

Naruto smirked again before he turned and looked at the two men standing there in shock. "I fink it's time we got down n dirty eh?" he said in a guttural tone before his chakra spiked and he roared out, **"Fists of Gork!"**

Naruto's arms were surrounded with green energy that seemed to make his arms swell and his face look extremely evil in the green glow.

Striding forward Naruto took a kick to his chest before his fist lashed out and exploded through the front and out of the back of the man's head.

As he twitched then fell to the ground, Naruto turned on the other pale faced man who began to backpedal from him, but Naruto would have none of that as he landed on the man and hammered him until he moved no more, blood dripping off his hands.

Looking over, he was just in time to watch Manda come crashing to the ground before his giant of a warrior bowed at the waist to him. "This weapon works very well warlord, I am very thankful for the honor you've given me."

Naruto smirked at the man before he shrugged. "Thanks shmanks…s'long as you kill dem bastards I don't giv a rat's ass! Now go help Anko capture dos hummies!"

The man nodded as he turned and jogged over to Anko's fight but from her movements, it was obvious she needed little or no help.

Naruto grinned as he looked at the struggling Sannin and remembered where this power came from.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto had sat quietly in his study chamber with the Book of Ashur in front of him.

It had continued to call to him until finally two hours before their attack he decided to open it and read as he had been feeling.

As he went through the pages, barely remembering the words as he went through them he began to see men and women known as magic users who had used the book in past times to gain greater knowledge of mystic arts.

Naruto knew nothing of these mystic arts, but he could sense the power in the pages of the book, and felt one section in particular almost screaming at him to read it.

When he finally did he felt his mind pulled into another place and he suddenly saw in front of him the green giant from the chaos realm with two heads.

Naruto looked up at them in surprise, but showed no fear as they looked down at him.

"**Hey brotha…you see the ginky humy? He finks we gonna give him somfin**!" And the smiling brother began to laugh as the frowning one grumbled. "**Ear now…what you want humy? We not be givin nufin for free!"**

Naruto knelt there and repressed a smirk as he nodded. "All power has a price…what is yours?"

The smiling brother grinned more. "**Ear now there be a smart lad! Proper way a askin tat was**.!" The frowning brother nodded but glowered at Naruto. "**You want our power, but ta get it you has to prove to us that you deserves it! You has ta fink like us, you has ta fight like us, and you has ta kill like us…in udder words you has ta be more ORKY! So eres what ya do…in yor next fight, youse shows us you can be more orky, and we gives ya da power, and den ya does us da favor…got it?"**

Naruto nodded but before he could try and leave, the smiling brother grinned wider showing broken teeth and pointed at Naruto. "**Ta shows ya we's not so mean, we gives ya a taste of da WAAAGH…and if ya likes it…like we finks ya will…then we has a deal right?"**

And a bolt of green lightning lashed out and struck Naruto full in the chest, making his teeth clench as his body trembled, but he refused to scream out in pain until it was done and knowledge rushed into his mind of what sorcery was and how he could control certain aspects of it.

Also the correlation between magic and chakra became understandable and he could see the difference between the two before he forced himself to his feet. Naruto flexed his hands then grinned at the twin chaos gods Gork and Mork. "Yeah," he stumbled across the weird way of talking. "I gots ya…and when I kicks der asses good…we's gets down ta da deal!"

Both heads nodded at him as the scene faded, and Naruto opened his eyes in the real world with a grin that would rival Lee's any day.

**RECALL**

The snake sannin struggled mightily, but despite the jutsu he tried, or the amount of strength he used, he could not break free of the grip of the phantasmal hand that held him.

Whatever this was it was well beyond anything he had ever seen or experienced before.

Naruto was still smirking at the snake in man's body until with a quick whip of his hand the energy holding him disappeared and the snake Sannin plummeted to the ground where he landed with a sickening thump, sound of flesh mashing and bones breaking obvious.

Naruto, Anko, and the unnamed giant walked over and stared down at Orochimaru as he struggled to move with only one unbroken arm.

"ROTTEN CHILD! How dare you attack me, my stronghold, my army! My ambitions are greater then any power you wield…I WILL NOT BE DENIED!"

Orochimaru bled from his mouth as he screamed at Naruto, bones protruding from his body in the form of compound fractures as he painfully pulled his body along the grass.

Naruto chuckled as Orochimaru's progress was stopped by Hinata's foot stomping down on his good shoulder and his head cocked to look at her before he growled at her as well. "As long as one of my minions survive, then so shall I!!"

In the background Manda screamed his last as his body turned to smoke and dissipated, leaving behind the smell of rotted flesh and decay for a moment until the wind moved it on.

Naruto smirked as the snake sannin reached up and grasped part of his torn face and pulled feebly at it. "If youse hadn't planned ta burn da leaf, den you coulda lived a bit longer…but youse was always stupid when it comes ta da leaf." Naruto drawled before he nodded to Anko.

The snake mistress grinned as she pulled kunai from her pouch and while Hanabi stood on his good arm, she slowly sawed off his head while Naruto and the rest grinned.

Orochimaru's screams of pain and cries of "no" went unheeded until his voice was finally silent and Anko stood holding the head of the man that had caused her so much torment in her younger life.

Naruto smiled at her before he turned and strode into Orochimaru's complex. "Begin stripping dis place…I's a feelin Tzeentch will be very pleased."

No further words were needed as the capture and sacking of Oto continued.

O

Next Episode: Chaos on the move…The plague spreads…


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my ever faithful!

This episode we have a winner for the guessing game of who inspired Lee's first song.

DarkIncubusKing guessed correctly first that the name of the group was Dethklok and the song was the theme from the cartoon Metalokalypse on the cartoon networks adult swim.

Congratulations and the name of the new warrior shall be revealed below.

**Recap**

Now when we last left off, Naruto and his forces had just beaten Orochimaru's forces, and captured Oto. Kakashi became subject 0 as he was infected with Nurgle's rot and his first victims were the ANBU team that had accompanied him to the remains of Kumo. Kakashi was now staggering onward, still trying to reach the leaf, but the last surviving ninja from the ANBU team was on his trail…wasn't he?

**What If?**

**Chapter 15**

Naruto grinned in pleasure as he watched his men from the throne of bone.

He was not mistaken when he said the Lord of Change would be pleased. They had found jutsu scrolls by the hundreds and artifacts that no one could identify as well as enchanted weapons and treasure galore.

Orochimaru was a lot of things…but the man…homo…pedophile…whatever knew things of value when he saw them.

Naruto had expected to see Sasuke…but the emo king was no where to be seen and Naruto found himself somewhat disappointed by it.

Still…it was good to kill the one that had started the odd slide in his life, and the look of pleasure on Anko's face as she finally sawed the offending head from his shoulders actually gave him a trill of happiness. To see her face so full of joy, finally being free of him would have brought tears to his eyes if he was still the carefree ninja he once was.

Even now though…he couldn't deny the giddy feeling seeing Anko happy gave him.

Naruto looked around at his people and smiled broadly. "We have attained a great victory here my friends. In one blow we have struck the head from the snake…literally…and we have ensured that the leaf will be safe for us to take later on. But we also have now enough jonin level ninja to be a major threat to any of the remaining hidden villages. To say Mindbender will be busy the next few days would be a monstrous understatement."

His group laughed loud and in good spirits as they nodded to each other.

Naruto took a drink from his mug before he put it down quickly. "Oh…and I wish to honor someone today that has proven to me that he is more then deserving."

Naruto gestured to the side of the room, and the behemoth of a warrior rose and walked to Naruto's side of the table. With a smirk Naruto gestured to the floor in front of him. "Such a powerful warrior…if you would my friend…take a knee."

The man nodded and dropped to one knee without hesitation and Naruto drew a knife and quickly slashed the man on either cheek.

The giant of a man didn't flinch or cry out, but continued to stare expectantly at his leader.

"This day you have proven to me that you are more then worthy to fight under my banner, not just from the damage you did to Manda, but your quick thinking that saved Anko in Orochimaru's base."

**Flashback**

Anko was still happy for the thrill of delivering the killing blow on the snake sannin that had ruined her life so long ago, that she never noticed the slight movement of the tile she stepped on as she was walking.

It was ever so slight, but if she had been more aware then she would have caught it immediately.

The good thing was after the pressure plate had been released she heard the hiss of air, but was too late to move away from or avoid what was coming.

Anko blinked in surprise as she saw the huge bronze colored hand in front of her face suddenly, gripping the mace that would have easily smashed her head open.

With a breathy sound, the man stood straight again and dropped the spiked ball to the floor. "Please be more careful mistress…there are obviously still many deadly traps here."

Anko blushed in embarrassment then nodded at him. "Uh…right…thanks."

The man nodded and they continued more cautiously down the corridor.

**Recall**

Naruto grinned as he looked into the eyes of the man he had cut. "As the blood from your cheeks flows so too will your enemy's blood flow as you strike them from your path. To that end I name you Tosatsu…as you will be the instrument that slaughters our enemies!"

The rest in the room roared in approval as Naruto gestured and the man rose to his feet and bowed to Naruto, emotion strong in his eyes. "Thank you warlord…I will not disappoint you."

Naruto grinned as he nodded. "Of that I have no doubt."

Turning back to the crowd he shouted. "My friends, today is truly a day for celebration! Today we have taken Oto…the new base of our operations. From here we will rest for one week, and then we will march on our next target…FOR CHAOS!"

The rest raised their mugs and glasses and repeated the toast and drank the night away before pouring themselves in bed for the next day's activities.

Naruto…had already sent what he wanted to on it's way when they established Oto as their new forward base. Sometime the next morning it would get there and then the fireworks would begin… and in the next few days he would have to complete another aspect of his plan.

Life was definitely looking up…

O

A green and red haze was all he saw as he felt himself run through the brush and trees.

He wasn't sure where he was or where he was going…he just knew he was as he knocked plants aside as they got in his path.

Under normal circumstances the copy ninja would race through the trees to get to his destination faster, but now staggered/ran through brush and around trees with one thought in mind. Get to the leaf.

He wasn't aware of the changes, but his mind had shifted at some point.

Originally his first priority was to get back to the leaf and report what had happened, what he witnessed and the horrors he beheld…but now he needed to get to the leaf to…he wasn't sure…but he knew once he got there he would know what to do.

Kakashi was unaware of what happened to the ANBU team…in fact he had no recollection of meeting up with them or leaving their remains behind.

He continued to move, thinking of things that had no bearing or relation to what he was doing as the fever played havoc with his thought process, but he was sure once he got to the leaf, everything would fall into place.

Not far behind him was an ANBU member hot on his heals…so he thought.

The ANBU was a professional, but Hawk had known Kakashi personally for some time and didn't like what he had to do.

Kakashi was the carrier of some vile disease that made things happen that could not be explained.

He didn't care about medical research or what benefits it could have in the future…he just wanted to stop it.

Neither were aware that Nurgle god of plague and pestilence was not willing to let that happen.

The miasma that Kakashi was giving off clouded the judgement of whoever was near him, even as it infected them.

Hawk had lost track of his quarry at some point and was now at a loss of where he was.

You would think a man blinded by fever and wandering aimlessly it seemed would be easy to follow…but for some reason, Kakashi was not. Still…Hawk would not give up as he continued on along the path unaware of what was about to happen.

O

Back in the leaf village other problems had arisen.

Tsunade sat in her chair and was not happy at the reports at all.

Two more of her ninja…her best trackers, had mysteriously disappeared as did their entire library of jutsu and technique scrolls.

Obviously there was a pattern to this and any half blind fool could see it, and despite her misgivings she could only come to one conclusion…Naruto was somehow involved.

She didn't want to believe it…she didn't want to admit it…but now she had no choice. She would have to do something to find out what was going on…and to stop it if she could.

Shizune came into the hokage's office with a slight frown as she looked at her mentor. "The council is ready lady Tsunade…are you sure about this?"

Tsunade frowned before she shook her head negatively. "No Shizune…I'm not sure of anything anymore. What I do know is if he is behind this…he has to be stopped. I don't know where he has gotten this power whatever it is…but we need to make an effort to try and contact him if it is him and if it is and he continues the way he is…then we must stop him."

Shizune frowned deeper as she shook her head. "I don't agree…but you are my mentor and I will follow your decision."

Tsunade looked at her apprentice questioningly and Shizune continued with what was on her mind. "If it is him, think about all he suffered, think about all the things he wanted to accomplish but because of the twisted minds of others he never will. Naruto's life was never easy…you said so yourself when we looked through his file…maybe this is just something that needs to be done. We both know jinchurikki are never treated well, and while Naruto may be the extreme end of that spectrum I have never heard of a village that honored or even took good care of the demon containers."

Tsunade nodded in agreement as she was well versed in that aspect. The raikage's brother…_called himself killer b I think_ had fled the village and lived now in the mountain ranges somewhere. Gaara of the desert turned into a psychopath by the mistreatment he received and the insane demon he was forced to carry. The holder of the Gobi…who had somehow found a way to commit suicide using a forbidden jutsu, that also destroyed the village he lived in. Naruto who now with some unknown army was on a murderous rampage destroying the hidden villages one by one…and was succeeding. And those were just the ones they knew about. "I understand Shizune…believe me I sympathize with what Naruto had to go through…but what he is doing has surpassed common sense and decency. Not everyone in that village was evil so what he has done equates to genocide…if he is involved. For all we know it could be Orochimaru testing something new…or some before now unknown wacko…but I seriously doubt it. Again if it was the snake he would have used it on us as soon as he saw it worked on Kumo. This is why we are sending out teams to discover who is really behind this, and to take the appropriate steps once we know. Otherwise we have no choice, and the note he left makes it almost a certainty he is involved somehow."

Shizune crossed her arms and leaned against the door with a slight nod. "True…there were probably lots of innocents in the village, but I still say he…if he is responsible did what he thought was right. It doesn't mean I agree one hundred percent…but it does mean I don't completely fault him too."

Tsunade nodded slightly.

She was well aware of Shizune's political views coupled with how she felt about Naruto did not bode well for anyone that tried to sway her against him. To be honest she felt pretty much the same but she also had a duty to the people she was watching over. If Naruto was behind this she couldn't just let him come and rampage through the leaf to satisfy his need for vengeance.

Tsunade stood up and walked to the door as Shizune opened it but both were stopped by a man neither recognized. The chunin with him frowned with a slight shrug. "He said he needed to deliver a package to you hokage-sama…it is most urgent."

Tsunade frowned at the little man then waved him in.

He walked in stiffly as Shizune dismissed the chunin, and sat a medium sized box on her desk. "I was told to give this too you free of charge and be on my way. It is not dangerous in any way, and the person who gave it to me said to tell you that it was something that you had long looked forward to."

Tsunade blinked as she looked at the box then with a shrug began to open it.

Shizune stopped her but the hokage waved her off and finally undid the string holding the box closed.

The first thing she caught was the faint smell of decay, and blood.

With a slightly shaking hand she folded the boxes flaps open then gasped at what she saw.

In the bottom of the box lay the deformed, decapitated head of Orochimaru, one of the greatest traitors of the leaf village. Shizune gasped as well…but after the initial shock she grinned. "Well…looks like he finally bit off more then he could chew."

Tsunade looked at the grim remains, and noticed something white protruding from the dead snake sannin's mouth.

Carefully she pulled it out to reveal a note. Tsunade opened the paper and began reading it and her heart fell a little.

_A gift for you Hokage…something you have always wanted…his partner is dead as well_

_But the Uchiha escaped me…no doubt hiding somewhere. I promised the leaf would fall last and it shall…but it will fall. This is your chance to evacuate anyone you think is worthy of life because I do not want a repeat of Kumo. I tell you this beforehand because I am not completely heartless, and there are those that deserve life…but there is a new day dawning, and soon the blood of the corrupt will run like a river through the streets._

_Mark this day…judgment is coming._

The note wasn't signed and it was ambiguous enough to give her serious doubt it was Naruto who had written it.

For starters it didn't sound like him, and there were too many big words.

Second and most important if Naruto, her Naruto did have this ability or the forces behind him to do this, then he wouldn't be bragging in a letter to her…he would just show her the power. Naruto was always straight forward when it came to his strength and no one could argue with that fact.

Tsunade put the note down and turned to the little man. "Do you know who gave this to you to be delivered?"

But the man was gone and neither she nor Tsunade had seen or heard him leave.

Tsunade with a serious frown on her face turned and left her office, Shizune hot on her heels.

"So what do you think Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade turned to her apprentice as she continued to stride down the hall. "We follow through with what I planned. We announce Hana and Tsume missing, and we decide what team or teams we are going to send for this mission to discover our future adversary's identity. Otherwise we make plans to defend the leaf against an unknown force of unknown powers and numbers…you know…business as usual."

Shizune shook her head at her mentor but followed her to the council chambers.

She wondered if it was possible she might be one of the ones to journey on this mission.

With a slight frown she continued down the hall, thoughts of the stupidity they were going to have to endure in a few minutes.

O

Naruto stretched with a sigh and content smile on his face as he felt the arm of one of his lovelies draped over his body.

Looking to his right he grinned as he saw the content face of Hinata sleeping soundly next to him. Raising his head slightly he saw the curls of Kamira's fiery red hair as she lay partially wrapped around Hinata and the quiet whimper on his left alerted him to Hanabi who was doing her best to burrow into his side.

Looking at her, she had a slight frown on her face and she whimpered in her sleep again before she mumbled, "Cold…"

Naruto smirked as he reached over and pulled the kicked off blanket up onto her and she settled into him again with what sounded almost like a purr.

Naruto could have easily fallen back asleep, but a quiet voice brought his attention to the side of the bed. "Warlord…I know you are relaxing, but I would very much like to talk to you."

Yugito nii knelt next to the bed looking very submissive but at the same time very desperate and he nodded slowly to her as he realized it had been some days since he had last talked with her. "Of course…tell me what's on your mind?"

Yugito looked uncomfortable for a moment but looked in his eyes. "I…you have not tried to do anything with me…do you think I'm ugly?" she asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

In truth, Yugito was feeling self conscious, and very horny.

The warlord fucked at least four of his girls every night. Kamira was always there, so that left three others depending on the day she guessed…although Kamira sometimes just watched or kept one of the other girls occupied.

The new one…Hanabi, she had to be the most voracious when it came to the women who wanted him.

If she could she would have him inside of her all the time. In fact she suggested that they make a harness that he could wear when they weren't in battle so Hanabi would always have him inside of her.

The warlord thankfully declined, much to Hanabi's disappointment…but for her thoughtful idea Naruto pounded every hole on her body two times each until she just lay there moaning quietly with a happy grin on her face.

Slaanesh was very pleased that night.

Naruto blinked as he considered her words then looked at her.

She was lithe of form, and small of breast. Her hips were slender and her legs were thin though well formed. Her face was pretty…but she was no raving beauty. As far as physical attraction she wasn't unattractive but as it goes she was not much to look at, although she had a fire inside of her that did call Naruto's attention. "I do not find you unattractive."

Yugito didn't smile or frown at this, but she did keep her face neutral. "You know I'm a virgin…if you want I can always be a virgin for you."

Naruto shook his head at this. While taking a woman's virginity was fun the first time…doing it over and over again on the same person would get monotonous as their reaction would change very little.

Hinata had screamed, Hanabi gripped him like a python and begged him not to stop, and Tenten had smeared her blood on his manhood and said she would bleed for him whenever he wanted.

While each was fun in their own way…he didn't want to take that over and over again…no better to get fresh meat whenever he could. "No…that isn't something I desire."

Yugito looked frustrated now as she leaned forward eagerly. "Then what? What must I do so that you will take me too?"

Naruto frowned as he watched her for a moment then chuckled as Hanabi pulled herself closer in her sleep and began to suck on his neck.

He nodded his head at her and grinned at Yugito. "Do you see that? She has given herself completely to me. My very word whispered or shouted is her command and she lives just to see me happy. Hinata is very similar, but different in that she gives me council when I need it and I respect her decisions when she gives them to me.

Kamira is a special case that desires me to love her. And I will admit that despite my lack of knowledge, I feel towards her like I haven't to anyone else and she is great in the sack to boot.

Each one gives me something that I desire and they give it unconditionally. You must be like them…different from the rest…unique. I can fuck anyone…I have women galore, and if for some reason I need something different there is always the slave pens or the whorehouse that I set up to entertain the men. No sex is exquisite…but there is more to life then just fucking."

Yugito nodded as she thought but very little could come to mind until Nibi gave her a slight nudge. "I..I can be your brood mare." She blurted out then blushed for a moment before she suppressed it.

Naruto blinked at her with a bit of surprise then shook his head. "Any of my women could do that…"

Yugito began to grin as she saw the look of interest in his eyes and nodded. "Yes, but that would incapacitate that woman until the babies are born and weaned…which means you would lose one of your body guards indefinitely. Kamira cannot fill that role because her demonic essence could not support your human sperm and it would die inside of her.

But I'm like you, a demon container! And I can have your children and you would not have to worry about anyone else being taken off of active duty."

Naruto considered her words as he frowned at her but inside the gears were turning a mile a minute. "What do you think Narut?" A name he began to call his older personality. "She does have the Nibi inside of her and if I know felines rightly then she would protect the children ferociously whether she was gravid or not."

His older self nodded as he rubbed his chin. "I think it could work, and since she has the cat demon in her I bet she fucks like a tiger! Man I can't wait until we burry our cock in that virgin pussy!"

The Youngest version, Naru kicked the oldest version of them in the shin before he growled at him. "Stuff it you pervert! I like her…I think she would be a good friend."

Naruto frowned at his younger version then nodded. "And if she is dedicated to me as is the rest then she would die to defend us." Naruto frowned slightly before he tuned back in as Kamira lightly bit his shoulder. **"I think it is a good idea. She can bear as many kits for you as she wants, and I will continue protecting you through that tin can."**

"And fucking him." Hanabi chimed in from under the covers.

Kamira nodded. **"And fucking him of course."**

Naruto grinned at her before he looked at Yugito again, but a pair of small hands on his shoulder made him pause. No words were spoken but he knew fully well what was going on. "Not to worry Hinata…when we are done reshaping the world, I will bless you with children also. I know it's something you have long wanted…so I will not disappoint you, but for now I need you at my side."

Hinata sighed but it wasn't a sad or disappointed sound, more like a sigh of relief. As her arms encircled his neck and she kissed his ear. "I agree warlord…she is cute and will definitely make a welcome edition to your house."

Yugito blushed at this but Nibi Chided her before she could say anything. **Do not be so prudish. You are not a stranger to women…and I think most of these will be tenderer then the bitches the Raikage used to bring with him.**

Yugito nodded as she remembered and shuddered. Naruto, Hinata, and Kamira watched her intently until Naruto gasped and sighed as slurping sounds came from under the covers. Of course it could be only one person.

Hinata grumped as she looked at the lump moving up and down in the covers. "Hanabi-chan…you little slut!"

Hanabi's head popped out of the covers and she stuck her tongue out at Hinata. "Duh. I thought you knew!"

Hinata snickered as she leaned forward and kissed her smaller twin on the lips. "I'm so proud of you. Well don't let me stop you then. Carry on."

Hanabi grinned as she turned around and positioned herself on Naruto and grimaced a little as she pushed her hips back until she felt what she wanted then pushed back hard, holding Naruto's hip with one hand and trying to pull him forward. "Ugh…Master is so big…sister help me!"

Hinata smirked then reached around and grabbed Hanabi's hips and pulled her back as her hips pushed Naruto's forward. Hanabi grunted with exertion until she finally gasped loudly then settled back against Naruto with a groan of pleasure. "It's in…oh master you fill me up so good…"

Naruto grinned as he hi fived his older self mentally before gripping Hanabi's hips and began pumping into her.

Hinata kissed Naruto on the lips as she got up with Kamira and gestured Yugito to come with them. "While the warlord fills my sister's bowels with his cum," And Hanabi began to shriek in pleasure, pulling and pinching her nipples. "We will wash you and find you some more appropriate clothing to fit your status now. You are one of the warlord's women…you must look the part."

The container for the Nibi nodded as she thought about the two women washing her but followed knowing that this was probably part of the bonding that she and the other women would do.

O

On another part of the elemental nations A clone of Naruto sat and waited patiently next to a fallen tree.

He had waited patiently for almost three hours now…but the boss told him not to leave until he passed on the scroll…so he would wait.

After a few minutes of him almost closing his eyes and napping, a rustling in the bushes made him sit up and growl. "About time you got here."

Out of the brush stepped the plague bearers that the ninja Hawk decided not to follow.

"The Naruto clone stood and handed the plague bearer the scroll then smirked. "You know where it is supposed to go?"

The smaller demon nodded and chattered at Naruto who waved it off. "Yes I know you could die but since all you have to do is go back to your realm for a year I don't think it's a big deal."

The demon chattered at him again and he shrugged. "Ask me if I care? Now go."

The demon nodded once before it and its brethren turned and ran deeper into the words.

Naruto's clone smirked before he dispelled, leaving the woods quiet again.

O

Kakashi frowned as his vision continued to swim, but he knew the path back to Konoha well so he really did not need his eyesight, but it would have been better if he could see clearly.

He felt like he was under water, and his chest was tight as he continued to stagger towards his objective.

The leaf had to be made aware of this strange new menace…they had to know and the hokage had to be prepared so she could in turn make preparations for this new enemy…whatever it was, but he was having trouble focusing also…like his mind had become as clouded as his vision.

_Clouded at the cloud village hehe._ He thought as his mind began to drift again.

Kakashi had no idea what was going on in his mind, but what he did know was that he had to keep going.

As he was about to round a tree, a hail of kunai struck next to his head and near him, one actually hitting his shoulder.

Kakashi grunted in pain, but then turned as he pulled the kunai out and saw Hawk standing there. "Kakashi! You must stop! You're infected with something that killed the other ANBU! I can't let you reach the village!"

Kakashi watched as the man in front of him wavered like wax under a flame and became one of the most fearsome thing he had ever seen before, and he knew he didn't have a choice. Despite being sick and injured he had to fight because in his current condition he would never be able to out run this thing.

"Monster! If I'm going to die then I'll take you with me!"

Hawk was surprised as Kakashi flashed forward, moving with great speed suddenly and began throwing kicks and punches at him.

He didn't know where the man's speed came from, _a few minutes ago he couldn't walk a straight line. _Hawk thought as he grunted in pain from the rapid kicks and punches that were hitting him.

He should have just threw more kunai, an explosive tag or two rather then trying to be honorable. Now he seemed to had to take care of a fully functioning Hatake Kakashi who thought HE was the monster.

As he ducked a kunai swipe he kicked out and caught Kakashi in the jaw knocking him back and followed with a jumping side kick that flung the copycat ninja further away from him, giving him breathing room as he flashed through hand signs and shouted out, "**Earth Style: Spears of Death!"**

Six stone spears appeared in front of Hawk and launched themselves at Kakashi who sidestepped two and broke another two, but the fifth and sixth spear impaled him through his stomach and stuck him to the tree.

Kakashi screamed out in pain as he struggled to get free, and Hawk walked up slowly and looked at the Copy nin. "I wish there could have been another way Kakashi-san…I am sorry."

The man began to flash through hand signs but stopped in shock as Kakashi slammed his hands down on the spears, breaking them before he slammed a fist into Hawk's mask, breaking the left bottom quarter off an exposing the lower left of his face.

Kakashi didn't care of even think about it as his leg came out next and caught Hawk in the shoulder as he barely moved enough to prevent it from catching him in the face.

Kakashi punched Hawk in the stomach, but at the same time Hawk exhaled in Kakashi's face, spewing a vile green mist at him which partially obscured his head.

Hawk then staggered back as Kakashi started to scream from the pain and that was when Hawk noticed the danger he was in as he saw the wounds on Kakashi slowly close.

The poison was extremely dangerous, in fact most ninja wouldn't touch it unless it was a suicide mission and they had no hope of returning…but Hawk was always the type to risk all if need be.

But this time he miscalculated and when Kakashi hit him in the stomach, he had inadvertently inhaled some of the stuff and he could already feel it working into his system.

He had to finish this now!

Without a thought he flashed quickly through hand signs before Kakashi could recover from the poisons effect. **"Earth Style: Entomb!"**

And the ground opened beneath Kakashi and he dropped into a hole that quickly filled in and the last sound Hawk heard was the scream of pain as Kakashi was squashed by tons of earth.

Hawk dropped to one knee and immediately rumbled through his hip pack looking for what he needed until he found it.

He took the red pill and swallowed it quickly just before he drank a green vial.  
Nothing could save him…but that would stop the toxin long enough for him to get to the leaf and warn them of everything he had seen.

And hope it would be enough.

O

The Kazekage sat in his chair and frowned at the remaining pages in his inbox.

He had worked especially hard, even through lunch and had gotten almost all of it done and he felt a small sense of satisfaction.

While he under normal circumstances would have vetoed most of the crap he had seen, he took a bit of it seriously and then vetoed most of it.

Some of it actually were good ideas, but seventy five percent of it was just crap some of the council members were trying to get a leg up on.

_Like they don't have enough already._ He grumbled to himself as he reached for the next piece, but stopped and called his sand to him when he heard feet beat on the floor and closing on the door to his office.

Without having to wait to long the door flew open and he saw a panting Kankuro and next to him Tamari looking pale as she tried to catch her breath as well.

Without a thought Gaara frowned at the two but was his usual self. "Yes?"

Tamari started first as she leaned over, hands on her knees. "Front gate…"

Kankuro finished for her as Gaara looked at him. "Message…for you…"

To have these two excited enough to run all the way over here from the front gate was definitely worth a look as he nodded to them. "Fine. Let's go."

The trio left the office and walked to the front gate where Gaara got the surprise that his brother and sister had experienced.

Kneeling on the ground in front of the gate were six short strange looking creatures. Eaach one had an eye in the middle of their forehead, and were green or some similar color, and carried a bloody leg bone which from all appearances looked to fresh not to be.

With a frown Gaara stepped forward as he watched them warily. "What is it you want?"

The lead one held out the scroll to Gaara and he took it gingerly and opened it with a frown.

The frown quickly turned into a smile and he nodded as he looked up from the scroll at the creature. "Tell him we accept and will be there in a few days."

The lead creature bobbed its head then turned and ran back into the desert, the others quickly followed it and left Gaara with a bemused expression. "How interesting."

Kankuro and Temari walked swiftly over and stood next to their younger brother. "What Gaara…what is it?"

Gaara looked at his siblings and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face but only Temari and Kankuro could tell it was there. "Our friend from the leaf has invited us to dinner in two days in a very interesting place. Let us look our best."

Without another word the Kazekage turned and strode back into the city with a confused Kankuro and Temari right behind him.

O

Tosatsu frowned in thought as he looked at the previous warlord. "I do not understand."

Gorm frowned at the man as he leaned forward on the table. "I want you to let me know what the warlord is planning…I want to be able to see what he is going to do in advance and I want you to be the one to gather this information."

Tosatsu frowned deeply as he looked at Gorm and shook his head. "If I refuse?"

Gorm frowned then shrugged. "Nothing. I just want to be notified ahead of time so I know what to expect. Nothing more nothing less. The warlord's plans sometimes take me by surprise and I just want advanced warning when he is getting ready to do something."

Tosatsu still frowning nodded slowly. We are not moving again for a week…will you give me a few days to decide?"

Gorm nodded quickly. "Of course…let me know when you are ready."

Tosatsu nodded then turned and strode from the room and Gorm looked towards the cabinet with a smirk. Soon…the young upstart would be nothing more then a bad memory, and he will resume command as the warlord…and he would be more then happy to appease his lusts on the bitches that Naruto had collected…he might even let a few live.

"Perhaps."

His laughter then echoed down the hall from his chambers.

O

Next Episode: Discovery…


	16. Chapter 16

**What If?**

**Chapter 16**

Naruto growled lightly as he stretched then blinked in confusion as he looked around.

He wasn't in his bed…and even that while confusing didn't bother him as much as the fact his "protectors" were not around, and his environment was familiar but not to where he recognized it immediately.

The very air around him was multi colored and while it wasn't impossible, it was difficult to breathe as it felt like he was inhaling through wet cloth.

He stood slowly and realization came to him.

"Hmmm. I'm in the chaos realm…but how? Why?"

Naruto at first felt a burst of fear run through him. "What if I'm here because someone betrayed me?"

Almost immediately Naruto scoffed and discounted that idea. No one could have gotten through to him without going through the girls…and the only one that knew how to use the machines to project him here was Tenten, Mindbender, and Hinata…unless Mindy showed one of her new assistants how to use them.

It took a few minutes of intense thought before he shrugged his shoulders. "Impossible." He concluded. None of them would have any reason to force him here.

Hinata would rather gnaw off her legs then hurt him, Tenten was dedicated to him and his vision because of careful programming by Mindbender, and Mindbender herself had been given her fondest wish by Naruto's influence.

So for all intents and purposes Naruto must have been drawn here somehow.

He wasn't sure how…but obviously he was going to have to find out why.

Turning with his eyes closed, Naruto felt an essence of pure raw power…and he had the beginnings of an idea which one of the chaos gods had summoned him.

With a smirk, Naruto began walking towards the source of power and mulled over the things he had learned since this began.

Most of the uneducated who pretend or think they know of chaos think that the four main gods were it.

Fools.

Chaos was so much more.

In fact in Naruto's recent studies he discovered that Nurgle, Slaanesh, Tzeentch, and Khorne were the greater of the chaos gods. The way it actually worked was a bit too convoluted for Naruto's taste…but he knew enough…more then the average man anyway.  
Gork and Mork, the Siamese Ork gods were next in line along with the emperor, and followed by what was known as the "lesser gods".

Granted…they were all powerful in their own bailiwick, but the top six as Naruto called them seemed to be mighty in all fields, The Ork gods in sheer raw power made sure they were noticed, while the emperor maintained his presence through versatility and adaptability. From what he learned the emperor's space marine chapters were powerful indeed and could adapt to any situation, which was the main reason they were able to hold off their enemies even to this day.

While Naruto knew he could fair on his own, he also knew he was nowhere near on their level.

Still it was not a wise move to insult any of the higher order…any of them could easily render a mortal into a pile of quivering goo…and Naruto had no intention to become jelly for anyone's PB and J sandwich!

As he got closer, a booming voice reached his ears and made him smirk as his first guess was correct.

"Ere now! It's about time ya brought yere ginky ass back to us hummie! Whatcha thinking huh? Ya thinking to short da greenskins?"

Naruto smirked as he shook his head then cleared his throat to get in character. "Not at all boss! We was just celebratin the victry over that wot caused me indugestin. But if me's remembers properly…youse sposed ta tells me da deal sose I can make it appen?"

Mork's face grimaced while Gork smiled beautifully…for an ork that is. "Ere now brotha…see I's toldja he be a right proper one! He'd make a good ork dat one would!"

Naruto blinked in concern as he considered the god's words.

He could handle almost anything…but he surely didn't want any mutations that would change his appearance and he surely didn't want to be green!

Luckily, Mork had no intention of the sort. "Stuff it you…he's to small an puny. Look Humie…youse wants to use da waaagh…and we's be willin ta lets you, as long as ya comes through with da deal." Ere's what we wants…"

And Naruto discovered the extent of the chaos gods desires and was moderately impressed.

Thinking originally that the Ork gods were just power with little thought behind it he was made privy to their wants and decided that he had to be more careful with his opinion in the future.

While what they asked for was not an easy concession on his part, he thought he found a way that he could make it happen if he couldn't worm his way out of it later.

He wasn't sure how long he had been there…but when the twin gods released him he had a new found respect for the two and now fully understood why they sat in the power struggle where they did.

"Alright boss, Ya gots yerself a deal! I'll have me men set it up meself an I'll get ya da details as soon as it's ready."

The ork gods nodded pleased then struck Naruto with a new burst of energy that made him grimace in pain again.

He now knew the full arsenal of the ork magic…but its power while great was very chaotic. He would never be able to use more then four of their spells per day, and the ones he would be allowed to use would always be random, so he would never know in advance what he could do until he tried to do it that day.

Not great, but considering if he needed brute force for a job…he had it on hand readily.

With a nod Naruto turned to leave but was stopped short by the twins. "Remember hummie…more orky."

Naruto turned and nodded again to the ork gods before he found himself in bed again, his beauties surrounding him.

While he knew what the ork gods wanted, the plan bothered him for the most part. What they wanted called for a lot of work, but even worse dark times in the future. Naruto's brow was knit in concern as he tried to think of a way to put a good spin on this, but in truth, unless he was able twist things around he would be stuck with an anchor around his neck that would drag him down.

As Yugito moaned quietly and nuzzled his neck he forgot momentarily what concerned him and decided to continue making the preparations for their march to the next city, and worry about this new development later.

He had women to take care of, enemies to slay, and cities to capture…but first things first he thought as he rolled Hinata onto her back and mounted her…_this is better then an alarm clock any day _he thought as he slid into her in one smooth stroke and her eyes opened with a gasp of pleasure and surprise.

O

Tsunade sat at her desk in her office and frowned deeper.

The reports she was getting thus far were not good and did nothing to assure her of the future.

Three teams had gone out…only one had come back from the east and reported rumors of sightings of a force of strange beings wearing armor more ornate then the daimyo's personal guard and carrying even stranger weapons…but no actual sightings of this force.

The one sent to Kumo still had not returned yet, the one she sent towards the border of fire country had not reported in, and the group she sent to Orochimaru's old base should have reported in already or should be reporting in soon.

She really didn't want to send in the rookie's…but with so many of her ninja missing she was forced to make a few less then wise decisions.

One being recommissioning Sakura and sending Kakashi out to investigate the remains of Kumo.

At the moment Sakura had been placed on team eight, much to Hinata's old teammates displeasure.

Kurenai said nothing aloud, Kiba was most vocal about it, and Shino while silent and neutral expression as always, his hive was quite vocal, making a loud buzzing noise as Sakura joined them at the front gate for there mission.

Tsunade grumbled to herself as she considered the success of this new team and decided that if they didn't kill Sakura the first chance they got they might be able to function together.

Might.

Still while she had no good news she really had no bad news to worry about either.

Until Shizune walked in.

"Lady Tsunade, one of the ANBU from Kakashi's team has returned, but we need to hurry and debrief him…he has been poisoned and doesn't have long left I fear."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this but rose from her chair and followed Shizune from her office. "Why didn't you neutralize it?"

Shizune frowned but they continued their forward momentum. "It's double X Lady Tsunade…and it has already worked its way into his nervous system."

Tsunade winced as she nodded. The double X poisons were ranked thus because of their nature, there was no cure.

The poison was so toxic it destroyed the way a cyto toxin would, but at the same time it invaded and shut down the nervous system, causing chakra to stop flowing and the body to eventually shut down completely.

What made it impossible to cure was once it had set in, it bonded to the blood itself which allowed it to penetrate organs and anything else that used the blood in the body which was pretty much everything. Short of a full body replacement, nothing could stop the toxin once it was there.

The two hurried to the room where the ANBU officer lay dying and debriefed him of everything he had seen.

The man was eventually made comfortable and finally administered a euthanasia agent so that he would not suffer much longer and Tsunade and Shizune adjourned to the hokage office once again.

Tsunade thought hard about what she was told and still could not understand most of it.

A strange affliction that made monsters come out of the body? It was too fantastic to be believed and the fact that she now had to explain to the council how another high ranking ninja…Sharingan Kakashi no less was now dead.

Tsunade felt a five year headache coming on and desperately wanted a bottle or twelve of sake.

Although it wasn't voiced, Shizune was doing something she had never done in the past, beginning to question Tsunade's decisions.

The hokage while doing her best to run the village and keep things going smoothly, was not doing what Shizune would do.  
She was not taking what Naruto wanted into account.

Granted no one knew what was going on with him or where he even was…but one thing was for sure, Tsunade knew he was somehow involved, and instead of sending out those that would help or be able to speak to him, she was sending out teams that would either observe and report back, or even hinder him.

Putting Kiba on a mission where he could encounter Naruto was not a good idea.

Putting Sakura on the same team especially with how she felt about him was even worse.

The latest decision is what actually made Shizune glower at her master in indignation.

**Flashback**

Shizune almost flipped her chair backwards in shock as she dropped the bingo book. "Missing nin? Hunter nins? Lady Tsunade have you lost your mind?"

Tsunade frowned at Shizune but tried to speak with a clear head to her. "Look…I don't have a whole lot of choice in this. The council wants something done…and this was the only way I could get them to back off."  
Tsunade rubbed her face for a moment then looked at her apprentice and closest friend again. "Someone has leaked some of the secret information we have to certain members of the council, and now that they know Naruto may be involved they want his head. I tried to reason with most of them…but even shinobi heads began to agree with the civilians…something that hardly ever happens. The only consolation in this is I forced them to make a concession…whatever they levy against Naruto, the last Uchiha suffers the same. So now Sasuke is also listed in the bingo books and has hunter nin pursuing him as well."

Shizune stopped and reread the page then shook her head. "I still say this is unacceptable Lady Tsunade and I'm still not convinced he is the guilty party…Naruto won't be strong enough to take on hunter nin…"

Tsunade frowned at Shizune before she waved off her assistants' words. "I am worried about him too…but we don't have a whole lot of options. I have had people looking for him, and so far no one has seen or heard from him. Besides…some of the hunter nin going out know Naruto personally and will not harm him."

Shizune in turn frowned at her mentor. "And the rest?"

Tsunade took a deep breath and sighed as she looked out the window of her office. "We pray they don't find him."

O

Naruto glared around at his minions that were bustling about.

Preparations were going well…but he knew that if he let some slack off things wouldn't get completed.

Hinata walked up and smiled at Naruto as he barked a few orders at some men, then slowly turned his smile to her. "Hello Night-chan…What news do you have for me?"

Hinata smirked as she handed Naruto a folder with a flourish. "Master…this just in. It was intercepted by one of Mindbender's men during routine scans."

Naruto opened the folder then grinned with a slight nod. "Excellent. It seems despite the fall of Cumo and now Orochimaru, they have not done much to prepare. Most excellent."

After reading a few more lines Naruto looked up at her and nodded. "Begin to send our forces. Put Tenten and Gorm in charge, and we will meet up with them after our visitors have departed."

Hinata nodded happily then went off to give his orders to the respective people involved.

Naruto watched her hips sway and knew just whose ass was getting pounded that night before he turned and strode to the bee hive.

Of course he couldn't forget Kamira and Hanabi, and the soon to be pregnant Yugito.

No life was definitely looking good just as Hana ran over calling his name.

Naruto paused at the door and nodded to her. "Hana…what can I do for you?"

Hana growled lightly before she grabbed him and bit his neck. Naruto grunted with a smirk before pulling back from her. "I see someone's in heat?"

Hanab snickered but shook her head negatively. "Not yet…but I did want to give you a little bite since it's been some time since our romp in the woods."

Naruto still smirking turned and walked towards the hive again before he walked inside. "True Hana…but do not think I've forgotten about you. I've just been busy."

Hana snorted but grumbled loud enough for him to hear. "Yeah busy banging everyone else."

Naruto stopped and turned to look at her with a frown before he shrugged noncommittally. "Yes I have been busy with my mates…but that is only natural. I will make time for you in the future Hana…but do not overstep yourself."

Naruto didn't quite say it in anger, but the underlying threat was obvious, and Hana backed off. "Apologies warlord, I did not intend to make you angry I just wanted to express my need to you."

Naruto gazed at her for a moment and took an experimental sniff before nodding slowly in thought. "Your need is noted Hana…but unless you want me to take you wherever I will I suggest you show a little patience."  
Hana stepped closer and rubbed her leg suggestively against his. "If the warlord desires me naked in the middle of a mission brief then that is the warlord's privilege."

Naruto raised his eyebrows at her then nodded slowly in thought. After a few seconds Naruto roughly took Hana's arm and 'escorted' her into the beehive.

Mindbender stood pouring over a data sheet until she heard the loud clack of his boots on the floor.

Looking up and seeing Naruto leading Hana Mindbender smirked and stepped out of the way as Naruto practically flung Hana onto an exam table and undid his codpiece. "Tell me of the equipment."

Mindbender not one to fool around when Naruto was in a mood…which he obviously was rattled off some numbers and information while Naruto ripped Hana's pants and panties down.

Hana panted in anticipation and thrust her bare hips back at him. "Please warlord…impale me on your sword!"

Naruto grunted then waited until Hana had reached back and spread her nether lips in preparation, moisture already leaking from her and running down her thighs.

The warlord finally grinned at the sight then with one violent thrust buried himself halfway into Hana who screamed in abandon as he almost pinned her to the table. "If…this…is…what…you…want…" He grunted with each thrust. "Then…this…is…what…you…get!"

Mindbender watched enrapt as Naruto drove deep into the former leaf Kunoichii and groaned in pleasure at almost the same time as Hana.

Naruto began establishing a hard pounding rhythm on Hana as he grinned at Mindbender, who he now saw was rubbing her crotch against the corner of another table. Naruto snickered between grunts before he blew her a kiss. "Don't worry…I'm fucking you…tonight Mindy!"

Mindbender squealed and came, grasping and squeezing her breasts hard at the thought of all that beef filling her up right and her tongue came out and wet her lips. "You have no idea how happy that makes me…" She gasped out as another wave of pleasure hit her.

Naruto understood…he didn't care, but he understood.

Hana began to make barking like sounds each time he slammed into her, only making Naruto grin more as he began to hammer her in earnest.

Hana's eyes rolled up into her head and one long groan came from her until it ended in a high pitched scream as Naruto blew his load deep inside of her.

With a smirk and a slow grunt Naruto pulled out and sprayed the rest across Hana's butt and bare hips and just to be spiteful, covered the crotch of her panties with it as well before he reached over and accepted the clipboard that Mindbender handed him and began to read through the information.

"Hmmm." He said aloud as Mindbender hopped up on the table next to Hana and crossed her legs. "I think the new material is promising…but to be honest I'm not sure if putting that warrior in there is a good idea. No offense warlord, but that is a pretty powerful setup and if it goes out of control…"

Naruto nodded as he handed the clipboard back to mindbender. "I know…but we need the edge. While the powers will help, some of our equipment is dated. Even with the improvements if we don't keep the hidden villages by surprise they will adapt to our tactics. So far our shock and awe campaign has worked well mainly because of surprise. If we try to wade in toe to toe with either of these next few villages we will find ourselves in a bad situation made worse…no we have to keep expanding even if it poses some danger to our own troops."

Mindbender was frowning slightly but she nodded. She had lived long enough in chaos's service to know that any enemy if able to hold out long enough would be able to pick apart an offense and find a way to blunt it. While she didn't like throwing materials away if it could be helped, she knew that some things would have to be sacrificed. "Alright warlord. I agree with your assessment and will make the preparations…what of your guests? They should be here soon."

Naruto grinned with a slight nod. "Oh I do not think there will be any problems with them. I know what Gaara wants from this world and I know how we can make sure he gets it." Naruto cackled in a dark manner before he was abruptly cut off by a loud slurping sound and of course the feeling of a hot mouth around his root.

Looking down he sighed partially in frustration as he saw Mindbender cupping his testicles with one hand and her other hand stroking him in her mouth.

As Naruto felt the mark of Slaanesh throb he debated with himself whether accepting the chaos gods "Gift" was actually the wisest thing he had done.

Luckily, Hanabi wasn't around.

O

Gaara sat quietly for a time as Naruto laid out his plans to him. The obvious skepticism would not deter Naruto nor would the lack of enthusiasm on Kankuro's face. Naruto had assumed this meeting would be cut and dry with Gaara in his corner the moment he started speaking…but the container of the one tail seemed rather cool to the idea. "Understand Uzumaki…while there are aspects to your plan that appeal to me and my senses for the future, the thought of putting Suna in such a precarious state so soon after fighting with the leaf does not leave me anxious to jump in. Our forces are still very much weakened and I do not wish to throw more lives away if not necessary."

Naruto nodded as he studied the three faces of his desert compatriots.

Temari seemed noncommittal, but Naruto could tell there was something bubbling under the surface that wanted to get out. "Temari…you have been quiet this whole time…is there something you would like to add to this?"

Temari almost jumped when Naruto addressed her but then regained her composure before she shrugged. "As I see it…I don't think what he asks for is too unreasonable Gaara. He has not asked us to commit our forces, just to watch his back while he advances. It seems like the entire operation is sound…especially if he could take out Kumo and Oto so easily and what he has shown of his forces is quite impressive. I think we should seriously consider allying ourselves with him."

Gaara regarded his sister for a moment then nodded. "I do agree with you on some point's sister…but to do this could have repercussions that might put our village in danger of physical reprisal from the leaf."

Naruto shook his head before he leaned forward and addressed Gaara again. "No. I will not allow the leaf to attack you. Even if Tsunade decided to be vindictive, she would not get past any troops I leave to protect you or any of our other allies."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at this and Naruto smirked in acknowledgement. "Yes…others have joined me." And Naruto gestured and in walked all of his friends from the leaf village that had been 'convinced' to help him in his plan for this new world and Kankuro's eyes opened wide as he looked at the skimpily clad females including one in the furs of an animal that eyed him hungrily. "Um…I recognize some of the women from the leaf…but who's the one in the furs?"

The one in question put aside her helmet and bared her teeth at Kankuro in a growl. "I am Tsume…also formerly of the leaf. If you ask me you would be fools not to join us. Naruto-sama has released us from the servitude the leaf had most of us in, and granted us the freedom to help shape this world into a better place…" Here she looked pointedly at Kankuro who grinned nervously but licked his lips. "It would be a pleasure to show you what advantages there are to being one with us."

Kankuro almost leapt from his chair and Temari rolled her eyes as he hastily took the woman's arm and followed her from the chamber.

Gaara watched them go but shrugged nonplused by his brothers normal behavior and attitude. "You are my friend Uzumaki, and you seem to have almost convinced my brother and my sister…" and Temari tried to protest, "Hey…I'm not…" but Gaara continued over her. "Our friendship alone does not make this idea workable by itself. I need a little more before I decide."

Naruto nodded but inwardly cursed that he hadn't planned ahead in case Gaara balked. He was so sure that his fellow jinchurikki would side with him, that he didn't have any contingency plan at all for this eventuality and now it was biting him in the ass. With a slight frown Naruto looked askance at Gaara and began to formulate. "Gaara, I could offer you wealth, jutsu, women, or power…but I'm not about to insult your intelligence by doing it. Why don't you tell me what you want to cement this alliance?"

Gaara blinked in surprise for a moment then quietly considered before he looked up and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Can you make it possible that I can sleep? So I can finally rest as others and perhaps…dream?"

Kamira whispered to him and he considered his options before he grinned. "I need to confer with someone…but I will have your answer within the hour."

Naruto then excused himself and went into the corridor, but Hinata knew something was up when she saw his helmet forming around his head. With a shrug she sat and conversed with Temari and Gaara until the door opened and Naruto stepped in again. "Sorry about that, I had to confer with an advisor. Gaara let's get to the point…I need to see your seal to see if this is even possible."

Gaara raised an eyebrow but opened his robes and lifted his shirt exposing the seal to Naruto who nodded as Kamira pointed things out. "**See there? The third line for the suppression seal is smudged…without that complete line whenever Gaara drops off, the old sand butt takes over. It's not as well constructed as your father's was, but the monk who did it did have some knowledge. If I'm correct, the monk's spirit is trapped in the seal as much as Shikaku is."**

Naruto hmmmed as he listened. He never thought a demon could be driven insane…but he had heard the saying that if you live with a crazy person, you too would go crazy in time.

"Are you sure this will work as we planned?"

Kamira nodded to him as she pointed to the diagram in his HUD. **"All you have to do is place your fingers in position, here, here, and here and pour your chakra in to overload the barrier seal, then twist it forty five degrees first left, then right. That will allow Gaara to be in control with no interference from the monk or Shikaku and don't forget to complete the damaged line."**

Naruto's helmet receded and Hanabi handed a vial of ink and a quill to Naruto with a grin when he held his hand out. With a detached voice Naruto drew a straight line across the seal where it was broken then put the vial and quill aside on the table. Before he could go further Temari spoke up in an unsure voice. "This won't hurt him will it?"

Gaara looked at his sister and Naruto nodded to her. "The pain will be brief, and believe me…this is for the best."

Temari wasn't so sure, but the reassuring gaze from Gaara convinced her to lean back and wait.

Naruto nodded to Gaara as he gathered chakra at his fingertips and grinned just before he slammed his fingertips into the seal. "**Sealing jutsu: Five point suppression seal!"**

Gaara screamed and shuddered violently for a moment before Naruto twisted his hand in contact with the seal first right, then left and finally slammed an immense amount of chakra into the seal, so much that some of the ladies hair actually stood up for a moment before settling back in place.

Gaara's eyes fluttered before he smiled at his friend and with a quiet "thank you" his eyes closed and his head drooped down as he began to snore loudly.

Temari was instantly on her feet, a look of concern and fear, but the continued snoring of her brother made her touch him lightly in wonder. "Wow…he really is asleep isn't he?" she asked almost not willing to believe that her insomniac brother had finally been able to close his eyes without his demon being let loose. Naruto nodded as he took Temari by her arm and led her to the door he had walked out of earlier. "Yeah…and the good thing is he'll be much happier like this. Come…let me show you what I would like for you…among other things." He said as he released a burst of musk that would stop a charging bull in it's steps.

As soon as Naruto and Temari were out the door, Mindbender counted to thirty before she pointed to a few of the women with her. "Hurry! Bring him to the hive or we'll miss our chance to finish before his demon wakes up!"

Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten, and Anko grabbed the sleeping form of Gaara and carried him quickly to the beehive where Mindbender immediately went to work.

O

Naruto smiled at Temari as they walked towards the armory.

The musk had kicked in faster then Naruto thought it would as Temari was actually jumpy and kept glancing at Naruto from the corner of her eyes whenever she thought he wasn't looking. Naruto of course was well aware of her looks, but he decided that he wanted to see first hand what would happen if instead of giving someone one huge burst of musk he instead gave them a steady supply. Every five minutes (thanks to Kamira's occasional reminder) he would release a burst of the musk. Every time he did, Temari would squirm and he actually saw her touch her crotch or her breasts a few times. _Ok…sexual response…already knew that…let's see what else. _"Well Temari, it seems this is a good time for us to get to know each other better. Why don't you tell me things you like?"

Temari looked confused as another dose of musk made her gasp before she leaned towards Naruto. "Likes? Well I like sushi, and wind jutsu…"

Naruto shook his head which made her pause. "No…I mean secret likes…you know. Things that are embarrassing, things you would share only with a dear friend…someone you trust completely."

Temari blinked for a second and realized that Naruto was such a person…she could trust him with these kinds of secrets because he was a man of his word…she knew this from past dealings with him, and since Gaara trusted him…"Well…I wouldn't normally tell just anyone this, but…" and she leaned closer to Naruto and whispered. "I like to wear…men's briefs."

Naruto blinked in surprise and leaned back from her. "Huh? Really?"

Temari grinned and nodded at him. "Yeah…they're comfy to me, and really great when I'm on my monthly. That's why Kankuro jokes and calls me the man of the family…little prick. I really hate him sometimes but…he is my brother so what can I do? Oh!" she exclaimed s her eyes widened. "I also have this remote control vibrator that I wear when I'm not bleeding and when someone or something pisses me off badly enough I give myself a little buzz until I'm happy again."

Naruto blinked again as he never expected to hear anything like this from the usually serious kunoichii. He expected to hear things about Shikamaru, or some such…but the next thing made Naruto turn his back to the wall. "And I've always wanted to use my big toy…it has a strap so I can wear it like a real dick…all I need is a cute little tush like yours to make me happy." Naruto frowned before he shook his head. "Temari I appreciate your honesty, and not to sound like a hypocrite but I am exit only."

Temari sighed and stomped her foot with a pout, but a quick burst of the musk perked her up again. "Well anyway you know what else…I like you…I like you a lot Naruto…I mean I know I can trust you with my secrets so if you want…you can hold the remote to my vibrator. Just make sure if you see me pissed or sad to hook me up ok?" Naruto grinned inwardly then gave her a reassuring nod. This would be a point of control with Temari and he was happy for it as he took it from her and gave it an experimental pulse, bringing out a loud moan from the woman in front of him. "I'm glad you feel that Temari…and I like you too, and I want to show you something that I know you will love."

Naruto turned to take her deeper into the armory, but a bear of a woman stepped through the hatch and towered over both Temari and Naruto. "Warlord…I not know you come here today."

Naruto nodded to the woman, who he only knew by her profession. "Temari, this is our armorer, one of them anyway. She takes care of all the basic weapon needs and does a spectacular job at it. Usually Tenten will be around, but I believe she has faith in this ones ability enough to leave her unsupervised."

The woman grinned, a few teeth missing and did what Naruto thought was a blush…but since her skin was so blotched and mottled he really couldn't tell. "Oh warlord…you make Gelda face hot!"

Naruto for his part completely turned the musk off. He would do a lot of women…but this one seemed to be too much for him.

She was at least six foot eight, and had to be three hundred and fifty pounds of mostly muscle if appearances served correctly. In fact her muscles seemed to have muscles. Her breasts would easily rival Tsunade's, and he was sure she had to be hairier then a wooly mammoth under her clothes and armor. The worst was her voice was a deep baritone and if Naruto closed his eyes he could imagine a man in her place, and that was something he didn't want to do.

"Right…well…Gelda can you show us the suit?" he said with an audible gulp.

The woman nodded and gestured them in and Temari blinked as she looked at it. "What's this for Naruto?" she asked with a slight hint of wonder in her voice.

Before Naruto could explain however, the sound of the bulkhead behind them closing and locking made him look back in confusion, and then horror as Gelda finished removing her clothing. "Warlord…" she said in her deep and now husky sounding voice. "Long has Gelda wanted to receive your man thing in her goo hole…now you give Gelda good squish squish!" and she wasn't joking as she spread her enormous legs and what seemed like a long stream of her nectar ran from her crotch to puddle on the floor.

Kamira snickered at his predicament, which he chose to ignore as he took out his man voice to chastise and put Gelda in her place, when a slight feeling of discord made him stop as the mark of Slaanesh began to vibrate painfully on his shoulder.

With a frown, Naruto looked at Gelda and forced a smile. _I gotta fuck her huh?_ _Well…I guess there could be worse things…hell I fucked Mindbender when she was half a man._ "Alright Gelda…let's do this…and please, try not to cry when I get all of this inside of you?"

Gelda nodded happily as she sat on a crate and spread her legs and Naruto was greeted with the biggest, hairiest pussy he had ever seen! Easily, he thought he could shove his head in there and look around if he wanted to, and her clit was as long as his index finger and easily as wide as his thumb!

_Well…with it being that big it should be easy to make her cum._ He consoled himself.

With a resigned sigh, Naruto stepped up and shoved his cock into her making her ooh and sigh happily, and to be honest he was surprised at how tight she was for such a big woman, and decided despite her crotch having more hair then what was on his head this wouldn't be so bad.

That is until he felt slender hands on his hips and something poking against his backside.

With a look of shock Naruto turned to see a naked Temari with a lascivious grin on her face. "Finally!" she said as she started to push forward, and Naruto of course started to protest, but again that feeling of pain in his shoulder made him scream out. "AW COME ON! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

But the closer Temari got to her goal, the less the mark hurt.

Naruto briefly hung his head and with a dejected sigh went back to his performance with the amazon in front of him. "The things I do for chaos…" He said before a loud yelp soon followed.

O

Tsunade frowned as she walked to the front gate. Not one…but three missives had been sent to her and she and in response the council were extremely upset over it.

The land of snow, led by princess Yuki had decided to cut all ties to the leaf village, citing irreconcilable differences and breach of original contract.

Tsunade wasn't sure how this was possible until she read the fine print in the contract which no one had noticed nor expected.

It appeared that Yuki was so impressed with Naruto and his "will of fire" that she made the contract conditional to his well being and continued residence within the leaf village.

With him gone, the contract could be nullified with no prejudice being held against the princess or her realm.

The land of demons had sent a similar message with a side note that the council in the leaf village was not worthy of their trust and in response, not worthy of trading with them.

As if that were not bad enough, the country of wave had on the same day broke off all relations with the leaf village. When the emissary was questioned as to the reason, the man looked down his nose at her and told her with many four letter words that no agreement could be honored with a village full of betrayers and "scum who do not appreciate a true hero".

Tsunade knew who they referred to, but could not argue with the man's sentiment as she on a level agreed with him.

Naruto had gotten the short end of the stick, and in hind sight she realized she probably should have left with her little brother…but she stayed because of her duty to the leaf…which almost made her laugh at herself. She would have spit on duty not so long ago if it weren't for Shizune and especially Naruto.

No…the brat had changed her, but that didn't mean she wanted to continue being the hokage of a bunch of ungrateful deadbeats like the ones she had to put up with now.

With a heavy sigh she focused back on what had brought her to the front gate. "What now?" she grumbled as she saw a cloaked person with a large hump on their back standing there.

She could not tell the persons sex because of the voluminous nature of the cloak, but the hands looked strong and she thought definitely feminine. "I am lady Tsunade, hokage of the leaf village. Are you the representative from Suna?"

The figure nodded, and Tsunade could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke and she thought she could recognize it. "I am…I come from the Kazekage himself with news."

Tsunade reached out and accepted the scroll that was handed to her and acknowledged the seal on it as she broke it open and began to read. It didn't take long before her eyes widened and she looked up at the cloaked person. "Are you serious? Suna is breaking it's treaty with us? Why?"

The hands came up and grasped the edges of the hood and pulled it back and Tsunade frowned as she knew she had recognized the voice.

Temari grinned at Tsunade then shrugged. "We of Suna have decided that the leaf does not share a common interest with us anymore. While we wish no ill will to the leaf village or any of its honorable occupants, we refuse to be allied with you any further."

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak again but a loud explosive roar came from behind Temari and she suddenly rocketed into the sky with a bizarre sounding laugh and in a few moments she was gone from sight.

Tsunade and the others at the gate stood in open mouth shock for a few moments as they tried to fathom what had just happened but couldn't get their minds to focus on anything but the amazing sight of the young woman soaring off into the distance.

After a few moments Tsunade looked down at her hand still holding the scroll and sighed.

The week had gone totally to hell, but she had a feeling they would all be tasting brimstone and sulfur soon.

O

Jiraiya frowned as he followed the very obvious trail left by the armored troops that had passed through earlier.

This was obviously the new adversary that Tsunade warned him about and asked him to gather information on…but he didn't know what to make of them.

The things that they carried looked like weapons, and the bizarre armor they wore…not to mention the ones he was able to see with wild stares on their faces or even multiple body parts…he was sure he had stepped into a nightmare…but Jiraiya was never the kind to lose his mind over strange sights and occurrences.

The one thing though that was steady on his mind was that there was no way Naruto was a part of this strange group. Still though, Jiraiya had seen the devastation of Kumo, and was next to travel to Oto, and these men seemed to have come from the direction of Oto so the two had to be connected. But he didn't see where Naruto fit in all of this.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, Jiraiya decided to follow the group he happened across further to see if he could learn anything useful.

Maybe he would catch sight of a few females…and he could always use new material.

O

Kurenai was not happy.

It was bad enough that Hinata disappeared, but now she was stuck with Kiba…_little pervert_…and to top it off one of her least favorite gennin Sakura was now on her team. Already not a week old and Sakura was showing that she should have never been made a ninja as all she did was talk about how she was going to get stronger and then she could prove to Sasuke that she was worth his attention.

_If the little witch at least said she was getting stronger to prove to the hokage that she was changed that would be one thing…but the human broken record still has that ungrateful punk on her mind._

"UGH!" Kurenai yelled, making all three of her gennin look at her.

Quickly she covered her outburst as best she could. "  
"Sorry…I stepped in something."

Kurenai almost reached out to Sakura and throttled her as she made a frustrated face. "Well do control it better sensei, someone could have heard you and discovered we were sneaking about."

Kurenai was all for giving people second chances, but at the moment she was completely regretting that particular character quirk of hers. _Well…Anko always said I was too nice at times._ That thought made her frown sadly as she wondered where her friend was and if she was ok. No one understood the relationship that Anko and Kurenai had originally…what really mattered though was the fact that Kurenai wanted to see her friend again.

As they approached Oto, Kurenai was the first to notice and pulled her team aside. "Do you see?" she asked as they hunkered down in the brush on the side of the road.

Sakura frowned as she looked again then shrugged her shoulders. "Farmers farming...it looks normal to me."

Surprisingly Kiba was the one who pointed out the flaw. "Jeez Sakura use your head! That's the problem…it's too normal. Farmers tending fields, kids playing, and animals grazing…this place doesn't look like a battle just happened here a few short days ago."

Kurenai nodded as she gestured outward. "If the battle was anything like the one at Kumo then there should be destroyed buildings, bodies, anything that would show that violence on a large scale just took place. There's nothing."

Sakura still frowning looked again, trying to find something out of place to put a hole in their explanation. When she couldn't she turned and looked to her sensei for guidance. "Well what do we do then? Go over and ask where the battle damage is so we can inspect it?"

Everyone including Shino now would have choked her happily at that point, but a deep voice that resonated behind them made them turn, reaching for weapons, but that proved immediately futile as they took in the giant of a man. "Do not move and do not reach for your weapons. If you resist, you will find yourselves quite dead."

Kurenai and her squad goggled at the giant in front of them armed with a weapon none recognized as he smirked down on them. "I am Tosatsu, and it will be my great honor to take you as new guests of my warlord. I am sure he will give you a warm welcome." They were quickly surrounded by ninja in traditional garb, face masks and all and they slowly stood straight at the giant man's gesture.

Kurenai's eyes darted quickly at the group surrounding them and she suppressed a gasp as her senses tuned in on their captors. "No one do anything stupid…do as you're told. These men are easily at least jonin level."

Kiba blinked in surprise but didn't fight back as restraints were put on him and surprisingly Akamaru. Shino said nothing but accepted the restraints while Sakura pretended to put her arms out, but Kurenai could see she had a kunai palmed and was tensing up.

Before she or anyone else could say anything, a loud booming sound made them all jump and wince but Sakura began to shake as a hole the size of her head appeared next to her foot. "Perhaps you didn't understand me. The next hole that appears will be where your chest is…so please do not do that again."

The man's voice was calm and his words were spoken in a low tone and Kurenai knew for a fact that he wasn't joking as Sakura dropped the blade and stood still as the restraints were now placed upon her.

Tosatsu grinned and nodded good naturedly at them before he slung the weapon on his shoulder. "Good. Please come with me…and no lagging behind, there is much to do.

Kurenai gestured for her team to go forward behind the large man and she brought up the rear of the formation as two ninja fell in behind her and the rest scattered back into the foliage leaving the genjutsu mistress wondering if they would get an opportunity to escape, or if this was their last opportunity and they just blew it.

O

The girls looked at him with a few frowns as he waddled slowly into the room and sat down gingerly on the bed. They were all concerned but were not sure where to start.

Finally Yugito stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder soon followed by Hinata and the rest and the main question came out. "Are you alright?"

Naruto shifted on the mattress and grunted before he made a mental note to fuck Kamira in the ass…HARD for all the laughing she had done. "Yeah…but please make a note that no one is to turn their back on Temari."

No one said a word, but Kamira did snicker.

O

Next Episode: Repercussions…


	17. Chapter 17

**What If?**

**Chapter 17**

Kiba frowned as he looked around the small cell and still saw the same things as before.

Shino shackled to the wall, Akamaru in a steel cage, and the rest of the dirty cell.

While he had never been held captive before, he had assumed it would be like this if not similar to it. Sakura and Kurenai had been taken to different cells and he had wondered a few times already if they were alright.

There was no screaming or sounds of torment so he had to assume this was only a holding area…but that was only a surface guess since obvious signs were missing.

The thought of breaking free had crossed his mind a few times…but testing his chains proved that he did not know who they were dealing with as the metal holding him to the wall was something he had never seen before and seemed very strong.

No matter how he tested it, it wouldn't budge.

Also he noticed he felt weak, and couldn't mold chakra…which left using a gatsuga to get loose out of the question.

Besides which he would need to be able to perform a full turn to get the momentum started…and in the position he was in now there was no way he could.

With a frown Kiba looked over at Shino and whispered. "Hey Shino…can you do anything? Mold chakra…anything?"

Shino shook his head but the movement seemed sluggish…almost as if he wasn't really awake and just going through the motions. "N..no…something is…sapping my strength. I cannot…even feel my…hive."

Kiba blinked and shook his head in worry. If Shino couldn't communicate with his hive then they were definitely in dire straights.

Akamaru whined from in the cage he was sitting, but all Kiba could do was sigh and wait to see what his captors would do next.

O

Kurenai frowned as she followed the large man down the corridor. Behind her were a smaller man and woman who surely had an eye on her so she couldn't do anything…yet.

To make matters worse, she knew even if she decided to try and break free or rescue her squad she would have to take a weapon from these people, and that didn't look like it would be easy.

Sakura was in the cell by herself now and while Kurenai personally didn't like the girl, she did not bear her any malice and hoped she would be fine.

Not long after they had come to get her they came out into a large room almost looking like a banquet hall, but the very center of the room was dominated by a construct that very much looked like a throne but it was made completely of skulls and what looked like the bones of humans.

Kurenai tried to suppress the horror she felt, but honestly could not as her eyes were riveted to the mass of human remains in front of her.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, but a set of double doors across from where she stood opened and in walked three obvious females who took up positions around the throne as a male figure stepped in followed by three more females.

Kurenai frowned at this as she considered and knew instinctively that this was someone important if not the person in charge of whatever this was.

As mass goes…he was not impressive. He looked to be about five feet eight inches tall, and while the armor he wore made him look broad, she was sure he was of a smaller stature then what she could see.

Armor of any kind will add inches making a person appear taller or in this case broader so she was sure he was not taller then she was.

All in all…she wasn't impressed. "And who are you supposed to be?" she blurted out without thinking as the man assumed his place on the throne.

Before he could respond to her comment, one of the females, the smallest among the rest that came in with him took three quick strides and punched her in the stomach with enough force to knock the wind completely out of her, but she fought hard to maintain her feet which she just barely did. "Silence you bitch! The warlord did not address you and you do not have the right and NEVER the privilege to speak to him in such a tone!" The much smaller woman then grabbed her by a hank of her hair and pulled her head down until they were face to face and Kurenai could see the fanatic devotion in the other woman's eyes. "Do it again," she whispered. "And I'll feed your bowels to the chaos spawn…after they are done playing with you."

Kurenai blinked but said nothing as she slowly nodded her head. She didn't know what a chaos spawn was, but she was sure it wasn't and would not be a pleasant experience.

The strength in the girl's small frame was incredible, and Kurenai had to admit the last time she had felt power like that was when she was struck down by one of the idiot brothers. She would always remember her and two other teams of ANBU when they first captured them and how much destruction they caused. She knew she would have to be more careful with what she said and to whom in the future when dealing with these people.

The man finally spoke, but from within the confines of his helmet she couldn't tell anything about him as the voice sounded like it was coming out of a speaker, which made her wonder what was wrong with his voice to sound like that, or was this some kind of sealed suit and it projected his voice out of it the way a megaphone would. "Enough Hanabi…let us not damage our guest."

Kurenai's eyes widened slightly as she forced herself to stand straight again, only to feel the giant's crushing hand on her shoulder pushing her down towards the floor. "Kneel. The warlord may not demand this respect, but we as his followers demand it for him."

Kurenai not much in a position to argue dropped slowly to her knees and stayed there as the warlord stared impassively at her. The one he called Hanabi snorted in amusement at her and Kurenai began to study her appearance.

She appeared to be the right height and build, but with the mask Kurenai couldn't tell. The woman's eyes were a deep blue, but that could be a simple jutsu like the ANBU used to conceal their eye color.

To make matters worse while she wore these blasted manacles she couldn't use chakra to determine whether it was a henge or not, but at this time she had to assume it MIGHT be Hanabi Hyuuga. That would explain her disappearance but not the 'why' she was here.

The woman walked back to her place at the throne, which was next to a taller woman who was dressed in almost the exact same outfit with the same blue eye color, who's eyes would not leave her and made her feel somewhat apprehensive. The woman's movements seemed very familiar and she got a disturbing feeling in her stomach as the other woman's stance and body language struck a cord of recognition in her.

The rest of the women were all dressed differently to these two, but they all wore masks that hid their features and they all had the same blue eye color. She frowned briefly as she considered the implication, but these thoughts didn't continue though as the man on the throne's voice broke her train of thought. "Genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yuhi of the village hidden in the leaves. What would bring you to my lands other then spying and or assassination?"

Kurenai was a bit startled that he knew her, but it was perhaps because he had access to a bingo book. "This village that you have taken over used to belong to an S rank criminal to the hidden leaf village. We were only coming to assess the damage and to see if perhaps we could acquire allies and or help the survivors if there were any."

The man on the throne leaned forward and stared at her before he flicked a finger up on his hand, a casual gesture it seemed, until the giant's hand squeezed her shoulder making her groan in pain. The man's hand felt like iron and Kurenai wasn't sure how much of this pressure her shoulder could stand.

Just when she thought she would pass out, the pressure was gone, and the taller of the two women who dressed similar stood next to her and gently raised her head to look at the warlord again. "I do not want to hurt you Kurenai…so please don't make me. I am not stupid and I know well I have enemies in the leaf village…we all do now. So in the effort to keep a friendly atmosphere I'll ask again. Why are you and your team here?"

Kurenai's frown was his answer and Naruto was forced to sit back with a sigh. "Take her back to her cell…bring out the mutt. I'm sure he will be…entertaining."

Kurenai opened her mouth to speak, but the woman poked her on the side of her neck, causing all of her muscles to stop responding then a finger strike to her forehead took her consciousness away.

O

Naruto frowned as Tosatsu carried the genjutsu mistress away. He had hoped that Kurenai would not be very difficult, but it seemed that she would hold out more then he thought.

While having her would be an asset, it was not necessary for his plans. Still, he had an idea or two to try and urge her along…and breaking Sakura and Kiba would be more fun anyway.

"Naru-kun…I know it isn't my place but I wonder if you would give me the honor…"

Naruto smiled in the confines of his helmet and nodded as he pat Hinata's backside. "Of course Night-chan. I know you have unsettled business. Would you like a second?"

Hinata shook her head before she leaned down and kissed Naruto's helmet on the cheek. "Thank you master but no…I want this to be all me."

Naruto smirked as he watched her walk out before he turned back and waited for the next prisoner to be brought in. Things would be definitely interesting in the next few minutes.

As if on cue the door was flung open and Kiba skidded into the room on his chest as Tosatsu hurled him in to come to a rough stop at the foot of the throne. Surprisingly gently the cage holding Akamaru was sat on the floor a little way from where Kiba was struggling to get to his feet, a whine of pity for his master quietly escaping from the small dog.

Naruto smirked as Tosatsu nodded at Kiba. "This one seems to have energy to spare warlord…perhaps you would let me relieve him of some of it?"

Naruto shook his head slowly. "I am sorry Tosatsu…but no. That honor is reserved for Night. She has first dibs and I don't want to disappoint her."

Tosatsu nodded but stepped up and forced Kiba to his knees with one hand and held him there.

The young Inuzuka glowered at Naruto who only chuckled as he stared down on him. "My you seem to know how to make enemies Kiba. One would think you were unpleasant to be around."

Kiba blinked in surprise but Naruto continued before he could respond. "Yes I know who you are and no it isn't because of any aura or reputation on your part. I make it a habit to know all of my enemies, current or not. You are definitely a current enemy which I plan to correct one way or another."

Kiba growled in his throat and tried to struggle against the hand holding him but when more pressure was applied and he could feel the muscles in his shoulder being painfully compressed he stopped and settled for glaring at him and mouthing off. "Screw you! I don't care who you are! You let us go or else!"

Naruto threw back his head and roared in laughter before his girls joined him with slight giggles except for one. The tallest on his right…a wild looking woman who seemed to laugh as loud if not louder then an ordinary man. Kiba watched her for a moment as in her furs she made him think of something, but the thought was eluding him.

Naruto leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees as he stared at the dog user. "Normally, you'd be struck down for talking like that to me…but I don't want you hurt just yet. I have plans for you and your compatriots. Some will join me, and though a part of me is loathe to suggest it, you may be able to join me as well if you play your cards right. Thus far I'm afraid you may be better off folding."

Kiba frowned at the reference but thought he might try to continue the 'tough guy' routine in hopes of possibly tricking the man in the strange suit of armor. "Right…like anyone would join you. I'd rather be the slave of the dobe of my class then work for you." He said with a biting edge.

A few in the room tittered quietly before the warlord nodded as he stood. "You may get your chance." With a casual gesture he waved his women on and addressed Tosatsu. "Bring him…and his dog. We will see if his conviction can match what we have in store for him."

Tosatsu nodded as he once again picked up the cage and pushed Kiba in the direction the warlord had walked off in.

Kiba tried to memorize the way he was going, but to be honest they had taken so many turns he lost track after a while and settled for thoughts of revenge and when he escaped what he would do back at the village.

Not much longer then a few minutes and Tosatsu stopped him in front of an arena. To Kiba's surprise his manacles were removed and he was allowed to rub his wrists before he was pushed from behind and he fell into the arena but he quickly righted himself so he landed in a crouch on his feet and glared up angrily at the large man still standing there, vowing he would get the man back somehow.

Naruto took a seat on yet another chair made entirely of bone then grinned as the tall wild looking woman came over and caressed his codpiece with a soft whine as if asking his permission.

Naruto smirked at her and released the locking piece and the woman knelt down and began to lick him in long exaggerated strokes and glanced at Kiba every now and then as he stared on in shock and growing arousal. While he didn't know who either of them was he thought the woman looked pretty hot and he wouldn't mind hitting that one or two…dozen times.

_Lucky bastard. _He thought as she twisted around, and the woman that stood next to her lifted her furs aside and gave Kiba a good view of her bare twat and ass. _I'd make her howl at the moon and beg for more!_

Kiba licked his lips, but a voice behind him made him blink in surprise and turn around quickly. "K..Kiba-kun? Is t..that you?"

His face broke into a grin as he recognized her. To his surprise she was wearing the exact same outfit she always wore, but then she did disappear in these clothes he supposed. "Hinata! I'm glad to see you! How did you get here? Are you alright? Did that freak touch you in a dirty way?"

Hinata almost chuckled at that and didn't answer that last one. "Oh I'm fine…n..never better. The warlord has treated me very well since he took me."

The double meaning was lost on Kiba but he spoke to Hinata in a slight whisper from the corner of his mouth as he glared up at Naruto. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of this somehow, and when I do you can thank me appropriately. I promise I'll take care of you Hinata."

Hinata frowned at this and quietly spoke to him, a hard edge to her voice surprising him. "Really? And how is that? By lulling me into believing every lie you speak? Using me as your slut toy? Abusing me then casting me aside? Is that how you'll take care of me?"

Kiba's face fell at the last part as he vaguely remembered thinking this or something to the effect a few times in the recent past, but tried to play it down as fast as possible. "Wh..what? How…what are you talking about?" The look on Kiba's face was priceless as he scrambled his brain trying to figure out how she knew he had thought these things. Obviously Kiba was unaware of how loose his lips were once he had a little sake in him.

Hinata took a step towards him and Kiba saw the anger in her face building and she looked less and less like the shy kunoichii he used to know and presumed he could manipulate and more and more like someone who would put a serious hurting on him. "Oh don't play the innocent Kiba…I HEARD YOU! How you wanted to give me some venereal disease that you caught from another woman so I could cure it and you could blame it on me…how once you wore me out you'd bring another woman in and I would be forced to accept it…HOW YOU WOULD LET AKAMARU FUCK ME IN YOUR CLONE MODE AND YOU WOULD TAKE PICTURES!"

Hinata stood less then a foot in front of Kiba who had backed up a few steps but could not move fast enough it seemed as she closed the distance.

Hinata's head dropped as she stood there breathing hard, hands opening and closing in time with her breathing before she took one extremely deep breath then let it out and smiled. "Well that's fine Kiba. You are just a dog as is proven by your behavior and thoughts of women. I would have never…EVER given myself to you willingly so you would have had to take me by force. But you are too late. I am his now." She said as she pointed to the warlord who was having his pipes cleaned. "The warlord never had to use force on me…he asked me, and because of who and how he is I am his willing slave. If he commands it, I give it to him with no objection, no excuses. He is my everything!"

Hinata crossed her arms over her breasts and closed her eyes and shivered in pleasure at the memory and when she opened them again Kiba saw feeling in her face and eyes that he had never seen before. He wondered at who this man was that he could bring out such a reaction from the normally shy and reserved Hinata. _S..she looks happy…no not happy…enrapt. Well that sucks. I was supposed to make her like that!_ _Maybe he drugged her…or brainwashed her…yeah that's it…it must be some kind of jutsu!_ Kiba thought as he looked up at the warlord and growled. "I don't know who you are, but you'll pay for what you've done to Hinata! She'd never talk like this she'd never act like this! I don't know what you've done to her, but I'll make you pay!"

Naruto threw back his head and laughed in the confines of his helmet even as Hinata and some of his other girls laughed. Kiba had no idea that his anger would hit new levels soon enough.

"The rustling of clothing in front of him made him turn around and blink with a start as Hinata unzipped and dropped her jacket on the floor. "You've always wanted me Kiba…to fuck me anyway…well here's your chance."

Kiba blinked in surprise as Hinata didn't stop at her jacket, but continued to strip until she was just in her bra and panties. He had always wanted to see her like this…and more, and this was almost worth the wait. Hinata smiled broadly as she spread her arms to either side then did a little twirl in front of him. "Here I am Kiba…you'll never get another chance…and you can brag to everyone how you bedded the princess of the Hyuuga clan." When Hinata finished she stood before him unashamed in her lavender sports bra and matching lace panties. "So what are you waiting for?"

Kiba frowned as he looked at the warlord then looked at Hinata again. His instincts screaming, "FUCK HER UNTIL SHE CAN"T WALK!" while his common sense told him there was no way this situation was right.

"Hinata…I…"

But Hinata was having none of it. "Come on you big wuss! This is it…all you've waited for…now or never!"

Kiba looked at the warlord again who nodded towards Hinata. "None of my people will retaliate against you…tear her pussy up if you can."

The woman sucking his cock snickered before lifting it and slobbering on his balls, making as much noise as she could it seemed, partially distracting Kiba as he had trouble taking his eyes off the spectacle.

"Hey…the actions over here baka." Hinata said making him turn and look at her with a frown. Hinata was smirking as she cupped her breasts with both hands and pushed them together, making the most beautiful valley Kiba had ever seen. "What? Do you need a written invitation? Get your ass over here and get some!"

Finally goaded far enough, (more from sheer horniness then anything else.) Kiba took three long strides and reached for Hinata with both hands, but was stopped short by a left cross he never saw coming!

Kiba reeled to the side with a look of shock as his hand came up and held his jaw. "Wha…? Was all he could say as he looked at her bewildered.

Hinata giggled before she smiled at him. "I said come and get it…but I never said you wouldn't have to fight for it. You want the pussy, you have to take the pussy."

Kiba now glared openly at Hinata and growled as he let his jaw go. "If that's the way you want it…" he said as he grabbed her left arm, almost crying out in triumph until Hinata rocked him again with another right cross.

Kiba took the blow in stride and was able to grab her right hand before he turned and smiled at her. Unfortunately he yowled in pain seconds later as her head butted hard against his cheek bone.

The shock made him let go and step back as his hand again reached up and grabbed the now affected eye before he looked up at the warlord who shrugged at him. "Come on…she's just a girl right? You're stronger then she is aren't you?" Kiba had to admit, while her blows hurt, they didn't really do any damage to him that wouldn't heal in a few days. It seemed Hinata was as weak as he heard from others. As weak as he always thought she was.

Still Hinata was angry and he wanted to try and get her to at least have some positive emotions towards him. "I don't want to hurt her!" he shouted at the warlord, his answer came from Hinata however as she looked down casually at her right breast, as if something was wrong with it. "Funny…but I want to hurt you."

Kiba swallowed as Hinata's eyes came up to look at him and he could see a dark emotion there now and realized if he wanted her, he would not be able to hold back. He had to show her who alpha was.

With a growl of anger now Kiba dropped to all fours while doing hand signs. "**Man beast clone!**" he shouted as his nails grew, his canines lengthened and he took on a more feral look. Hinata had seen this before so played it off by faking a yawn before he charged at her.

Hinata dropped into the gentle fist stance when he was almost in range and blocked everything he threw at her, and made no attempt to strike back.

Kiba was beyond noticing though as he was intent on claiming the prize, and indeed it seemed he would succeed this time as he grabbed one arm, then the other then grinned at her as he moved his head aside. "That's not gonna work on me this time." Hinata smirked back just as she kneed him in the crotch!

Kiba howled in pain once again as he dropped to his knees clutching his balls, just before Hinata knocked him completely to the ground with an overhand left, that had him groaning and seeing stars.

To make matters worse Hinata wasn't really using the gentle fist, just the form. She was throwing punches like a boxer and was enjoying the way the impact felt whenever she struck him.

It took a few minutes before he sat up and glared at the warlord who laughed at his predicament. "Not as easy as you hoped is it? Tell you what…I'll sweeten the deal. Hinata-chan…if he is successful in invading you, then you will belong to him and obey him as you would me? Is that understood?"

Hinata made a face in disgust as she considered but nodded her acquiescence. "As you command my master."

Kiba struggled to his feet with a grin as somehow he could sense the warlord wouldn't go back on his word and he just knew he could take Hinata. "Now we're talking." He said before he stopped in mid stride.  
Hinata had turned around, her back to him and had pulled her panties halfway down her backside. Exposing her round pale globes and half of the valley between them. "Oh kiba-kun…my panties seem to be falling down…" the kun was stressed in a way that would have made Kiba know this wasn't something she wanted but was doing because he ordered it. Her master. Well Kiba knew for a fact that she would be calling him master in a few minutes. "Don't worry," he barked as he crouched to spring at her, "I know just how to fix that."

His charge didn't even faze Hinata as still in the same position she brought her leg up swiftly behind her in a reverse crescent kick, catching the dog user in the side of the head and dropping him to the cold hard ground once again before she did an obviously faked girlish giggle.

"Oops…I did it again!" She exclaimed before she put the fingers of her left hand in a coquettish manner to her mouth and pranced away from Kiba's struggling form, looking very much like an innocent maiden with only a quarter of the brain that she actually had.

Naruto and his girls roared in laughter as Kiba climbed to his feet yet again. Even Tosatsu, the usually quiet and stoic giant of a man smirked as Kiba's face became inflamed. "Fuck you assholes! You think this shit is funny? You won't think it's funny when I split Hinata in half! Naruto grinned in response as he took off the woman's mask in front of him then sprayed his cum, thick ropes of goo that splashed and began to drip down the wild woman's face.

She moaned in ecstasy and Kiba couldn't help but watch even with his level of anger, which turned to open mouth shock as Naruto roughly turned the woman around to face him and he saw who she was.

"Hello pup," Tsume said as she wiped a drop of goo from her nose then licked it off her finger. "Fancy meeting you here."

Kiba was torn between roaring in anger and vomiting as he realized that not only did his mom blow this guy in front of him, but he was having perverted thoughts about penetrating her himself. "Oh…God…you sick fuck!"

Whether the words were directed at the warlord or at himself was unclear, but the words were soon forgotten as he turned on Hinata again. "That's it…you get no mercy now bitch!" he said just before he screamed like a wild animal and charged Hinata.

Indeed Hinata danced and blocked his strikes and now it seemed Kiba had the upper hand as he drove her back step by step until in a surprise move he shouted, "**Drill fang!" **and performed a variation of his fang over fang attack that he usually uses with Akamaru.

Hinata gasped as he barreled into her then screamed in a high pitch as her body was hit then hurled solidly against the wall.

Hinata slowly slumped to the floor and lay there motionless as Kiba smirked triumphantly up at Naruto. Kiba stepped forward and grabbed Hinata's legs and pulled her away from the wall before he spread her legs wide and smirked at her panty covered crotch.

Hanabi lurched as if to jump down and help her sister, but Naruto's hand grabbing hers stopped her in her tracks. "No."

The one word was all he said, but it was enough for Hanabi to freeze in her spot with a hurt look on her face as Kiba prepared to claim his most wanted prize.

Kneeling between her legs he opened his pants and took out his member and moved closer to Hinata's center and glanced down at her face but blinked in surprise as Hinata cracked one eye open and smirked at him. "Oh you didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

Before he could respond Hinata's hand moved like lightning and touched two spots on his neck and Kiba screamed in pain as the entire right side of his body lit up with fiery pulses, almost like a string of firecrackers had been set off on his body.

Kiba rolled away from her, and thrashed on the floor as he tried to put the imaginary fire out until the pain subsided.

After a few seconds he rolled over onto his stomach and glared at the Hyuuga ex princess with what almost seemed like hate as she danced in front of him and intoned in a sing song voice. "Never gonna get it never gonna get **it!** **Never** gonna get it never gonna get it never gonna get it never gonna get it never gonna get…never get it!"

Finally at his wits end Kiba forced himself to his feet and decided this was the last straw. "Fine…you want it…you got it. I didn't want to hurt you…but now if I have to I'm gonna fuck you even if I have to break every bone in your body first!"

Kiba began pulling in his chakra and his hair lengthened and he became further hunched over as he looked even more bestial then before.

Hinata dropped into the Hyuuga stance again as Kiba shouted, "**Gatsuga!" **and became a giant wolf that moved at a speed that was almost a complete blur, and a few wondered what Hinata would do as she made no move to dodge it.

At the very last second Hinata thrust a palm forward and screamed out in equal fury, "**Palms of Protection!**"

As Kiba made contact with Hinata's hand, a slight glow developed between the two at the point of contact and it was as if he hadn't started moving at all. He hovered there in front of her for a few seconds before he dropped to the floor and stared incredulously at her. "What….how…?"

Hinata smirked as she still maintained the same position. "Did you really think I would still be the weak little fool that you remember? I have had a lot of time to practice and the reason to get stronger. I would have never had those things with you."

Kiba merely growled as he once again shouted, "**Gatsuga!**" and charged Hinata who once again blocked him with the other hand in the same manner.

"It is in essence the same ability as the kaiten and my sixty four palms of protection combined with a little twist. Instead of creating a barrier of chakra to protect me, it disperses the chakra in the physical attack and then blocks the actual physical attack so it appears that I am stopping you completely when in reality, it's like all you did was throw a regular old punch."

Kiba roared in anger and threw his signature move again, and then again but Hinata blocked them both again, her smile only widening each time. "While you are expending huge amounts of energy to attack me, I have refined the technique so that it does not cost nearly half of what it used to when I first created it."  
Kiba threw one more at her, but then dropped to his feet panting and sweating profusely as he realized he only had the strength for one more before he would be left with nothing but his hands and feet. "Then let's see what you got left! **GATSUGA!**" he cried as he flew at her one last time.

Hinata however changed her stance and shouted, "**Palms of Protection: Reversal!**" and thrust both hands towards him.

As Kiba made contact, the sounds of bones breaking and snapping and his screams of agony rent the air before he collapsed to the ground.

His body had become a twisted mess with his arms and legs looking as if he somehow got caught in a mixer and got torqued in directions they were not supposed to be in, and bones were sticking out in various places as he began to bleed.

Hinata squatted down next to his head and grinned as she poked one of the bones causing him to moan out loudly in pain. "That last one was designed for ninja like you who use their whole body in an attack. What it does is reverse the force of your attack, in essence turning it back on you…with devastating results. I'll have to tell Mindy that it worked better then we first hoped."

With a grin she grabbed the back of Kiba's jacket then dragged him up the stairs as he cried out in pain from each bump and scrape.

The impressive thing was that Kiba was still conscious and felt everything as he was finally dropped at the foot of the throne.

Kiba looked up as best he could and could see the warlord staring down at him. As a last hope Kiba grunted out to him between gasps. "Please…let me serve you warlord. I swear I will be the best tracker in your forces and will not betray you."

The warlord drummed his fingers on the arm of the throne as if in thought before he looked at Kiba's face again. "So…you are saying you would be my subservient…a willing slave to do as I command?"

Kiba blinked in response before he hissed out in pain. "YESSSSSS. Please…let me serve you!"

Yugito came forward and frowned down at Kiba as she rubbed her still smooth stomach. "He lies warlord…I can smell the deceit on him."

The warlord shrugged as he continued to look at Kiba. "I know. I've known Kiba for a while and I know how he justifies things in his mind so he doesn't have to be honest. But I wasn't really going to allow him to join us…I just wanted to hear him say the words that would damn him." Naruto reached up and pulled the helmet from his head and grinned down at Kiba who blinked in shock then began to growl before his voice grew in pitch until he was screaming, tears streaming down his face. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto grinned into the shocked boys eyes before he finished the job. "Who's the baka now?" And Naruto began to laugh, an insane sound that echoed through the room when Hana took off her mask and Kiba despite the pain snapped his eyes from his mother to his sister then back to Naruto who was still laughing.

Thankfully for Kiba, before he knew what was happening, Tsume pulled a bolter from behind her back and shot him in the head, spattering gore across the floor and into the arena below before she calmly holstered it.

Hinata stood there and watched as Naruto's mirth finally died down and he smiled at his ladies. "Well…that was satisfying."

Most agreed until Tsume knelt in front of Naruto. "Warlord…may I have permission to grieve?"

Hana came over and knelt next to her mother and nodded as well so Naruto feeling generous nodded his approval. "You may…he was your flesh and blood after all."

Tsume and Hana both threw back their heads and howled for a moment, lasting no more then thirty seconds before they hugged each other.

When they broke apart, Tsume had a single tear in her eye but otherwise seemed to be back to normal.

Hana didn't even have that much of an emotional showing, but Naruto thought little of it as he turned back to Hanabi. "Why did you almost charge into the arena?"

Hanabi looked sheepish for a moment but answered the warlord in a small voice. "I didn't want him to defile my neechan. He didn't deserve her even if he was victorious."

Naruto nodded but looked at Hinata who was frowning at Hanabi. "So you had no faith in my abilities?"

Hanabi seemed to shrink in on herself and stammered slightly. "W..well I was j..just…"

But Hinata had already gone over and pulled a chair from the wall and sat on it, a cross look still on her face. "Come here Hanabi."

Hanabi sniffled but then walked over and stood next to Hinata who looked at her still frowning. "Well I don't have all day little sister."

Hanabi nodded sullenly then lay across her sister's lap, eyes shut tightly and hands clenched together.

Hinata moved Hanabi's loin skirt aside, baring her for everyone to see then began to spank her, solid fast strokes while all the while admonishing her. "You should have faith in my abilities! You should not expect me to be defeated, especially by someone as pathetic as he was! You should never assume the worst until you know for a fact that something is wrong! You should always keep in mind that I am not a weak simpering fool! You will be a good girl from now on!"

On and on it went and Hanabi squirmed and cried, arms and legs flailing and she sounding for the most part half her age begging for forgiveness and promising never to do it again as Hinata made sure she well understood why she was cross with her.

Naruto for his part smirked slightly. "There is something so hot about watching this…I don't know why…but it makes me want to jump in."

In his Mind, his older self Narut grinned as he agreed, but Naru frowned and had a few tears in his eyes. "It's not fair. She was only worried about her sister!"

Naruto nodded to him before he shrugged. "True…but Hinata would take it as an insult because everyone thought she was weak and incapable of doing anything right before she came to us. Hanabi should remember that and keep it in mind so she is not punished for this again in the future."

Naru was still sad…but he thought he would make it up to her when he had the chance.

Hinata finally done admired her handy work for a moment and even spread Hanabi's buttocks so the warlord got a good honest look then released her when he nodded. With a surprising show of strength Hinata flipped her sister over and sat her on her lap, cradling her in her arms now and making soothing sounds. "There there… punishment is done now. Did you learn your lesson Hanabi chan?"

Hanabi hiccupped a few times, tears still flowing but nodded. "Yes Neechan…never doubt you."

Hinata smiled and nodded before she pecked Hanabi on the lips. "That's right. Because of our master I will never lose. Believe it." The two smirked at each other for a second before Hinata poked Hanabi on her nose. "Now…let's put that smile back on your face. I can tell from here our master enjoyed watching me turn your backside red. If the warlord let's you I suggest you ride his cock until you are happy again."

Hanabi grinned and bounced off Hinata's lap and approached Naruto who was still grinning. "Master…can I ride the baloney pony please?"

Naruto smirked as a few of the ladies laughed or giggled as they felt and Naruto nodded at her as he rose even higher to greet her. "Of course. My saddle is waiting for you."

Hanabi grinned and practically flew up the platform and began to mount him while he looked over at Tosatsu. "Take the dog to mindbender…I think she had something special in mind for him."

Tosatsu nodded as Hanabi shuddered and moaned until Naruto was completely inside of her. Just as quickly as she cried, she now smiled beautifully with tears still in her eyes as Naruto with a grin grasped her hips and began to bounce her up and down on him. "Sometimes," he mumbled. "…life is good."

O

A few days later Naruto in his normal looking clothes stood on a hill over looking the ninja village with a smile. Everything was set, and all the troops were in place.

Not far away he could see Tenten ordering her minions back and forth, while Hana stood nearby, her hounds sitting or laying around her.  
He could see the impatience of the animals as they would move and shift more then normal and because of their inactivity they would begin to growl or snap at each other.

A few fights had broken out, but Hana had broken them up quickly with a couple of well placed clubs to the hound's head who immediately cowed to their mistress.

Unseen but on the other side of the field Tsume was probably having similar incidents but he knew she would also keep her minions in line with similar treatment.

A growl to his right and behind him made him reach back and rub the metallic head. "Not to worry boy, we will join the fray if we must."

The cold feeling made him look back at the creature with a smile as he contemplated the new form.

Mindbender had been able to activate some new machinery that she and Tenten along with both their assistants were able to create. They were called the 'body banks' and what they did was store and alter genetic material.

The first experiment was the dog once known as Akamaru.

The dog that was once so cute was now something to inspire nightmares as Naruto stood closer to it.

The dog was the size of a Volkswagen now, and had horns sticking from it's shoulders and head. What made his change the stuff of nightmares was the dogs entire body appeared to be made of brass.

The joints and other moving and flexible parts still seemed to function normally, and even the eyelids blinked, but as would be discovered later this wasn't just an appearance…it was real.

Tosatsu's skin looked like brass, and indeed was tough, but it really wasn't composed of the metal. Somehow with the body banks Mindbender was able to combine Akamaru's DNA with the aspect of brass creating what she referred to as a juggernaut of Khorne. Indeed it seemed Khorne was pleased with this and had blessed the transformed dog with the god's markings and the ability to breathe fire.

Naruto was pleased with this as well as he rode Akamaru like a person would normally ride a horse to the staging ground for the next battle. The good thing was Akamaru was easier to program then any of his girls had been. Since the dogs mentality was simpler then a humans, it didn't take long or much effort which had also pleased Naruto…and afterwards Mindbender as he rewarded her.

After a few minutes of petting the transformed dog Naruto turned to his guests and decided he might as well get started. With a sigh Naruto walked over to the two captives that he had brought with him. "So enjoying the view?"

Sakura glared at him from her seated position before she did what she always did best. "Naruto Baka! I don't know who you think you are but you're still nothing more then the dead last of our class!"

Naruto shook his head as he looked at Kurenai. "You know…I still wonder how I put up with that all of these years."

Kurenai frowned but looked around the clearing they were in. Not seeing the man in the ornate armor who they referred to as the warlord made her try and lean closer to Naruto. "Look Naruto…I don't know why you joined them…but you can't keep working with them. This warlord is evil, twisted. He will be the ruination of everything! Untie us, help us get out of here and I'll forget that you were consorting with the enemy."

Sakura grumbled as she looked away. "I won't."

They both ignored her, but Kurenai swore she was going to kneecap the stupid little bitch the first chance she got. "I know life was difficult in Konoha for you…but I promise I will help to make it better…but please don't help these people any more."

Naruto hid a grin as he turned to look out over the prep area again "I don't know Kurenai-sensei…to be honest with you I like these people. They accepted me as I was…no questions asked and have made me feel at home despite the outside appearances."

Kurenai frowned but continued to try and convince Naruto that leaving was the best option.

Naruto however mostly tuned her out and only answered once in a while.

Konoha had no special place in his heart anymore, and most of it's populace would discover the hard way the truth behind that statement.

Approaching his position was Tosatsu and Tenten and Naruto smiled as he watched them get closer.

His minions…his friends…it equated to the same thing to Naruto, and he was glad for having them either way. Tenten and Tosatsu stopped a few feet in front of him and both dropped to one knee and bowed their heads.  
Ignoring Sakura and Kurenai's looks of surprise Naruto barked out. "Report."

Tosatsu nodded once before he looked up. "Everything is in place. We only await your word to start the operation."

Naruto nodded then looked at Tenten who smiled as she looked at Naruto and licked her lips. "The new engine is in place as well as the new squadron. Cannons are loaded and the catapults are ready to begin the rain."

Naruto nodded as he turned and looked at Sakura and Kurenai. "Wait…why are they reporting to you?" The genjutsu mistress asked.

Sakura frowned as she looked from Tenten who seemed to be eyeing Naruto like he was something she desperately wanted, to the giant of a man that originally captured them then looked at Naruto. "Yeah…you'd think they would have better sense. It's not like Naruto is anything important."

Naruto grinned as he turned and looked at them and slowly his clothes changed until they bulked out and began to change into a form Kurenai was familiar with and her eyes opened wider and wider in growing horror until Naruto took the helmet from his waist and placed it on his head.

Walking over he mounted his juggernaut and called over his shoulder. "Watch them Tosatsu. I will deal more with them later."

Tosatsu nodded as he stood and shouldered his weapon as Kurenai shook her head and began murmuring over and over again. "No, no, no, no, no…"

Sakura frowned and looked at Kurenai. What is it sensei? What's wrong?"

Kurenai looked at her a frown firmly etched on her features. "We did this…we created our own worst nightmare."

"What do you mean?" Sakura cried. "What are you talking about?" Kurenai hung her head and sighed. "Naruto…he is the warlord of this army."

Sakura just stared at Kurenai uncomprehendingly for a few moments. She couldn't understand why Kurenai seemed so broken over this. _He's still an idiot…he'll probably screw this up like he does everything else._

But Kurenai had seen large portions of his forces, and she also saw the damage that was done to the ninja from Kumo…so she had some inkling as to what this meant.

Sakura just grumbled to no one in particular, while Kurenai tried to absorb as much of what would happen in this battle in case she could complete her mission somehow.

She hoped for the future at least, though the outcome was looking very bleak.

O

Next Episode: The pain continues…


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes my faithful...while I know I have been gone and inactive for some time...I have been trying very hard to get back into the swing of things. I have had a lot of health issues that have kept me down...literally in some cases, I haven't taken a dirt nap yet so rejoice my fans who like me, and curse my detractors who don't.**

**Either way...here is the next chapter of What If.**

In previous chapters, Naruto has become the warlord of an army of chaos marines, battled and defeated Kumo, Oto and has captured a large amount Kunoichi from the leaf village to be his playthings/ officers in his growing army.

Also in the last chapter Naruto had captured team eight, and deciding what to do with them...for the most part. Now Naruto goes after his biggest and strongest opponents to date...Iwa.

**What If?**

**Chapter 18**

Naruto was not pleased…not at all.

The battle seemed to go like clockwork at first, with the artillery bombardment eating away at the forces in front of them and the city walls in the distance. His forces had not lost a single encounter and where advancing on the city when everything seemed to change.

As his berserkers passed a point on the battlefield the ground behind them erupted with Ninja who in what could only be described as suicide tactics began raining earth jutsu down on his men's backs, where their armor appeared to be weakest.

Not worrying at first, Naruto ordered his personal ninja forces, a unit he handpicked himself forward to attack the line of rock nin, but as they advanced hurling deadly jutsu themselves another line of ninja erupted behind them and began to devastate their forces. With a frown Naruto watched the embattled forces and came to one conclusion…there was a spy in his forces.

It was the only logical conclusion as these men knew where and when to strike it seemed.

While having an intelligent commander was entirely possible, it seemed too convenient the way some of the attacks had come and what forces and how they were struck.

While Naruto was disgusted with the idea, he was intrigued to learn who could have betrayed him and how they had subverted Mindbender's machine.

Still while he had also done it…he had help from Kamira who incidentally grabbed his attention from his brooding.

"Warlord…the Berserkers are down, and your personal unit is about to be overwhelmed as well…what are your orders?"

Naruto grunted as he knew what he was going to have to do as he had Akamaru stride closer to the battle. "Hammer guard, on my command pull back, make it seem they broke you and you are fleeing." As he gave the order he felt a tingle from the mark of Khorne that seemed to promise much worse if he did retreat…but Naruto had no such intentions of dishonoring himself or angering the vengeful blood god. "You aren't actually fleeing, you are pulling these asses into a trap."

The voice grumbled across the radio and sounded very displeased, but it knew what the penalty for disobeying the warlord was. "As you command warlord."

Hearing the displeasure Naruto grunted back into the mic. "Just pull back so you can regroup…unless you want to feel my wrath as well."

A quick acknowledgement came across the radio and Naruto began to call on the power of the warp, and felt the Siamese twins grin at him as he raised his hand and it began to crackle with energy. "NOW!" He yelled into his comlink, and watched in satisfaction as the rock nin faltered in their attack as the ferocious warriors now seemed to be in full route.

With a quick shout, most of the rock nin formed up and advanced to wipe out the running force, and that became their downfall.

With a grin, Naruto dropped his hand to shoulder level and made a fist as he screamed out, "DA KRUNCH!"

Over the heads of the rock nin a green cloud formed and they stared in confusion at it as it began to coalesce into the shape of a giant foot, complete with wart, bunions and large red colored, broken, and jagged toenails.

Not sure what this was supposed to be a few threw rock jutsu at it and watched in even more confusion as the effects seemed to dissipate against it with no effect.

Before anyone of higher intelligence could react the phantasmal foot descended with shocking speed and crushed a large group of them, literally like it was stomping down on some troublesome group of insects, smashing and splattering body parts and spraying blood in huge gouts from around and underneath its impact area.

Naruto grinned in a silly manner as he watched the carnage before he did it again, and then a third time, catching much fewer victims but enjoying the destruction just the same.

Now he was beginning to understand what Gork and Mork meant by "More Orky!" The destruction gave him a burst of pleasure so powerful he got an erection and knew he was going to pound the shit out of someone's pussy when the battle was done!

But despite the momentary pleasure of spilling the blood of enemies he was not done and knew it as more rock nin began to pour from the gates of the city in front of them and he began to bark orders into his com. "First company advance, provide fire support for the assault lances, Temari…get to it!"

As soon as his order was given a loud boom echoed across the battlefield surprising those who didn't know what it was, and then shock turned to awe as forms came screaming across the battlefield from the tree line riding jets of flame and smoke.

The collective ninja of rock country had never seen such an incredible thing and some could not remove their eyes from it as the two groups of ten came in and the sound of screaming birds of prey filled the air, just before death began to rain down on them anew.

Temari's crew, some wearing the newly designed flight suits created by Mindbender and Tenten began to maneuver and fire bolt pistols amongst the rock nin, killing many, but the real carnage came when white phosphorous and frag grenades began to go off all around the advanced line of rock nin, ripping through and burning the men in the area of effect, killing dozens at a time and further demoralizing the defenders as they began to fall back.

Naruto seeing the chance barked again into his mic. "Second and third company advance, all rear units continue to provide fire support."

A voice warbled on the radio making Naruto frown as it didn't come through and he wondered what commander it was. "Say again, you are breaking up!"

The voice warbled again then cut out completely when Naruto noticed his flank was now exposed where the third company didn't advance but in fact seemed to settle in and hold their positions. "Third company! Advance on the enemy! Do you copy?"

But the third company tactical units didn't move and that was when a group of rock nin came from seeming nowhere and charged directly into the second companies flank, surprising them and causing heavy casualties in seconds before Naruto turned Akamaru in that direction and barked out, "Angels! To your master!"

Two forms detached from another company and moved immediately in Naruto's direction while a third and fourth came from another side and closed on him.

Naruto grinned as he pulled his chain sword and it began to scream as he activated it…soon he would be drenched in his enemy's blood.

Akamaru's charge was a ferocious thing to behold as the large bronze creation barreled down and then through the enemy, bashing and battering bodies aside, both friend and foe as Naruto with a garish laugh began mowing down others with his chain sword which was a creation from Mindbender. Six inches longer than normal, it looked almost similar to an imperial chainsword, but the difference was the saw worked on both sides of the weapon and not just one, and the teeth were a quarter inch long and almost appeared to be hooked as they ripped wickedly through flesh and tore through bone.

The "ripper" as Naruto had dubbed it hewed limbs from bodies with ease and no armor seemed able to stop its path of destruction as Akamaru crushed some beneath his paws, and impaled others on his horns.

With a grin Naruto shot a man in the head with his bolter and nodded in the same direction. "There Aka…let 'em have it!"

Akamaru barked, a loud metallic sound that assaulted the ears more than fingernails on a chalk board before it seemed to grin and spewed a long stream of liquid fire from its mouth that burned flesh and no matter the efforts would not go out.

Men died by the dozens, but still despite this the rock nins line held to Naruto's astonishment.

Behind them, Hinata performed a dance of death that was both beautiful and horrible to watch at the same time.

Where ever she struck, nin would fall and not move again, and she left just as wide a path of destruction as Naruto had and some nin refused to face her and tried to flee, but were unsuccessful as Ratling snipers picked them off with deadly accuracy.

Hanabi performed similarly just a few feet from her sister, but acted more cruelly as she struck men in the crotch, liquefying their testicles then giggling as they fell to the ground grasping at their destroyed manhood as they died.

The women she seemed even less concerned about as she used her chakra like a blade and was cutting their throats, after she lopped off their breasts or stabbed them through the crotch.

When asked later why she hadn't just killed the women outright, she replied in a humor filled voice before she giggled, "If Naruto-kun doesn't get to fuck them…then they don't deserve to have tits…or to live."

No one felt it prudent to correct her as her eyes shone with an even more malicious light as she said this.

Surprisingly Hanabi had become more fanatical about Naruto then even Hinata which made Naruto both Happy, and astonished. Hinata was also quite proud of her little sister but it creeped a lot of the others out.

Still none fared well against them as Hana and her hounds of Khorne rushed through the enemy, ripping out throats and Anko, who had been blessed by the blood god with an axe and whip which she used most effectively, would catch a nin around the throat with one, pulling them in to her reach, then striking same nin down with her axe in the next breath, and moving on to the next.

This quickly changed the tide of the attack and the rock nin force after a few tense moments tried to withdraw, with little success as they soon found Naruto and his angels among them, and no escape would be had.

While their charge back in was impressive and it gave the second company time to regroup and reform their ranks, Naruto's eyes strayed over to where Gorm and his men seemed to be waiting.

Even now he noticed that none of his men were firing, just standing by.

"Kamira, focus on the third company and tell me, do you see Gorm?"

Kamira used the suits optics to zoom in and quickly scan the entrenched unit then shook her head. "No warlord…I do not see him anywhere in his men's ranks."

Naruto glowered sourly in that direction before he turned and seeing another of his competent commanders barked into his mic. "Tsume do you copy?"

Tsume tapped her ear piece and acknowledged him immediately. "I copy warlord, what is your bidding?"

Naruto cleaved a man's head from his shoulders and shot another point blank in the chest before he answered her with a grin. "Disengage from your task, you are to take immediate command of third company and wait for my orders. Take your bully boys with you and if any of them give you any guff, kick the shit out of them, warlord's orders."  
Tsume laughed happily as she gestured to her minotaur forces and they bellowed in pleasure and blood lust, hoping to cause some carnage as well.

Tsume was originally slated as a last ditch assault force, with only two squads of minotaur she was the weakest force in Naruto's army, but her minions were so powerfully built, that if they began a charge, even as they were gunned down, they would complete it and be among the enemy. With a unit such as that it could easily turn the tide of battle if necessary.

Before Naruto could get back into the full enjoyment of killing, Kamira made a noise in her throat to get his attention and he nodded absently. "Oh and Tsume if you see Gorm, he is relieved of duty, and is to report to me…after you knock his dick in the dirt!"

Tsume laughed again in pleasure as she acknowledged the order, and Kamira nodded in approval before Naruto went back to the business of slaughter.

The tide had turned yet again and it looked as if his forces were going to plow right through the defenders but as his fodder began to advance spears of stone shot up from the ground, impaling many and causing chaos and confusion in his ranks.

Turning Akamaru Naruto saw what could only be the kage of the village standing among his men and weaving jutsu and causing all kinds of havoc among his embattled troops.

The cultists were no big loss, but Naruto couldn't afford to throw his men away and still continue his campaign.

Since he had not received a signal yet, he knew he had to buy more time so he had his men pull back and set up defensively while he advanced on the back of his juggernaut. The battle field seemed to still as both forces watched each other warily, and the only sound was the continuing barrage of the cannons, and launch of catapults from behind the warlord.

The kage looked at him with a critical eye before he frowned and postured at Naruto, obviously a delaying tactic. "You are the leader of this force? Why have you come to make war on us?"

Naruto chuckled as he watched one of Tenten's flaming skulls smash into the wall and blow a huge section of it down to crash on some of the defenders before he addressed the man in front of him. "I haven't come to make war…you will submit or die…that is your only choice."

The man scoffed at Naruto before he threw his arm in the air with a shout. "Kill him!"

Obviously something he was waiting to happen did but Naruto didn't see it as the kage charged towards him, a halo of stone surrounding him.

Naruto wasn't impressed by the nimbus of rock, and attempted to cleave the man in half, but was stymied as the floating rocks seemed to drop down and block the sword from completing its strike.

The kage threw his hands upward, and spears of stone thrust up beneath Naruto and Akamaru, but the juggernaut's armored form stopped anything from penetrating and reaching its master and it growled at the kage as it eyed him..

Naruto grinned at the man's confused look, but pulled his bolter and capped a few rounds at the man, but again the halo of stone dropped to block the damage.

The man being a bit more of a fool then he should be made Naruto wonder how he had become kage as he shouted at him. "Do you like it? It is my blood limit, absolute control of the earth. Granted…the range isn't great…but it is more than enough for me to finish the likes of you!"  
Naruto smirked as he made his left gauntlet return to null space and he leapt from Akamaru's back at the kage. "Oh really? Let's test this theory then!"

The man blinked in surprise and the halo came down and intercepted Naruto's sword yet again, but then he screamed in agony as Naruto's ungloved left hand latched onto his face and the mark of Tzeentch burned into the man's forehead and nose and the smell of burnt flesh made Naruto grin as knowledge flooded into him.

Even more horrifying was the man's cries as his eyes became vague and his mouth hung open, beginning to drool as his body fell to the ground as if suddenly boneless.

Naruto smirked as he looked at his hand that was pulsing with a faint blue light before he turned and threw his hand in the direction of a squad of shinobi charging towards him. The ground seemed to heave, and immediately spears of stone shot up and impaled or crushed the running ninja and Naruto grinned wickedly before he looked at the lifeless face of the rock kage. "Thanks." Was all he said as he strode back to Akamaru and mounted him again. Some of the rock nin seeing their kage fall attempted to charge Naruto, but uncaring wave of his hand caused them to be impaled on large spears of stone ending whatever threat they posed.

The gift from Tzeentch worked beautifully and in Naruto's mind he could see a perfect copy of the kage's abilities sitting next to the other ones he had stolen from past captives.

**Flashback**

Naruto looked at the man with a frown as he spit and cursed at him before he turned to Hinata again. "You say he was able to walk into and out of shadows?"

Hinata nodded as she glared at the man before she answered. "Yes. If he was less of a pervert he could have killed me. He was so intent on feeling me up he never noticed little Hanabi until she took him out."

Hanabi nodded emphatically before she kicked the down nin in the crotch to his wide eyed dismay. "Bastard! Night-chan's pussy is only for the warlord!"

Naruto chuckled at the man's discomfort and Hanabi's outburst, while Hinata hugged her little sister with a smirk before she kissed her forehead. "Hanabi-chan…as feisty as ever."

Hanabi giggled cutely looking at her sister with big innocent seeming eyes before she hugged her around her waist.

Naruto turned back to the down nin and frowned before he looked at his left hand and the mark on his shoulder throbbed almost painfully before with disregarding seeming shrug his hand lashed out and grasped the man by his forehead.

The man screamed as a sizzling sound and the smell of burnt flesh wafted in the air, trying desperately to squirm away from the pain that seemed to be drawing out his very soul!

His screams and struggles didn't last long however as his eyes eventually rolled up in his head and his mouth hung open as at first bile then drool dribbled out onto the stone floor before his breathing became shallow.

Naruto looked at his hand in astonishment before he turned and leapt at a stone wall to the shock and surprise of Hanabi and Hinata's cry to him, but he seemed to simply vanish to their shock.

Looking around in confusion, both women shrieked at the same time as Naruto appeared behind them and almost lifted them off the floor with a tremendous "goose" to both of their posteriors…much to his amusement.

Hinata and Hanabi turned to his smirking look and they both shared a silent communication with each other.

Before Naruto could react he was on the floor with both women lavishing attention on his dangly bits.

"Well if I had known a good goose would prompt this from you two I would have done it long ago!"

The women…only replied with loud slurping sounds…which was fine with the warlord.

**Recall**

Naruto had originally considered using the ability on Hinata or Hanabi to get the byakugan…but in hindsight he was glad he chose not to. The man with the shadow ability died a few hours later, (the rock kage didn't look to good right now either) and Naruto had come to value Hinata and her abilities greatly…but there were other Hyuuga he could use in the future.

What the chaos god Tzeentch hadn't told Naruto was that the ability it gave him just didn't steal the ability, it stole the persons soul…what made them who they were.

While Naruto got the power, the lord of change got the essence and used it to whatever ends it did.

Not that it would have deterred Naruto from using the ability in any way…it is just one of those things that got left out as being unimportant.

The other problem it also made a template of the persons personality if you will…so whenever Naruto used the ability, he was "afflicted" with aspects of that persons personality for the next twenty four hours.

Not so bad…until he realized that some of the personality quirks he got were the worst possible.

In the rock Kage's case he felt an incredible hunger and knew that the corpulent man gorged himself regularly on the finest fare and turned little down.

With a sigh of frustration, Naruto knew while this ability was incredibly useful…he would not be using it often unless he wanted to be carted around like a great unclean one by hordes of nurglings because he was too fat to move.

No…not at all.

The other thing which was just as important was the fact that Naruto could only use one power at a time within a twenty four hour period.

It was akin to when he got too much information from a mass clone dispersal. When Naruto tried to use the shadow nin and another ability he stole at the same time, he ended up with a huge nose bleed, a headache from chaos itself it seemed, and it took him three days to recover so he could even think straight again. Luckily…it didn't happen in the middle of his campaign or life would have really sucked for him.

Still as Naruto realized the usefulness of this ability he began looking for more people he could drain of their abilities.

Not many were unfortunate enough to cross Naruto's path…but the ones that did contributed unwillingly to the growth of the warlord's power.

Naruto looked around further before he nodded as his forces rallied and began their advance once more.

Unfortunately Naruto saw striding from the gate what looked like the soon to be dead kage near Akamaru and it made him sigh before he turned the juggernaut in this new direction.

It seemed today would be a day full of surprises.

O

Jiraiya frowned as he sat in the tree on the rock nin's side of the battlefield.

Nothing seemed even somewhat normal from what he had seen, and he was all but certain he had seen everything in his life...but now was certain he hadn't seen anything yet.

While he had no love for the rock forces, he felt somewhat sorry for them as he watched some of the horrible things that were done to them.

Men melted while still struggling and screaming in pain, bodies blown to pieces, some literally hacked apart by edged and bladed weapons...and the creatures that wielded those weapons!

Jiraiya was almost tempted to run back to the leaf and tell Tsunade to surrender!

While the cowards way was a strong factor in this...Jiraiya had a strong sense of duty in him and knew that he had to get as much information as he could for the leaf, that and he had never abandoned a duty when it was assigned to him...well almost never.

Jiraiya tried to watch impassively as he shook that thought off, but in the end he was getting a little too sympathetic to the rock forces, but at the same time knew if he stepped in to help them, he would be joining them in their fate.

This thought was doubly enforced when a huge arachnid looking machine rose from the ground with a roar of what sounded like battle lust and anger and began decimating the remaining rock ninja forces.

Jiraiya's frown deepened considerably as he studied and drew the machine as best he could on his note pad, but his eyes narrowed in suspicion as its first attack struck a chord of familiarity with him.

O

While Naruto wasn't happy at the appearance of the second kage, he finally shrugged his shoulders and decided it didn't change the scope of things.

Looking through the sparse memories of the captured soul he realized that the rock leader had a twin brother who stayed hidden most of the time, only stepping in for his brother when he was ill or tired of his responsibilities.

A rather useful thing if you thought about it. Definitely gave a person time for a much needed break.

But Naruto pushed these thoughts aside before he changed his radio frequency and with a feral grin gave his command. "Now! Unleash the beast!"

The ground in the middle of the battlefield began to roil and shake tossing both friend and foe alike until a giant metal claw burst from the ground trailing sand.

Naruto's grin became bigger as the head of the massive machine broke the surface and the odd shaped cannons mounted next to its head began to spew sand at the enemies of the chaos forces.

Many stood in shock an awe which instantly turned to blind panic as the sand that had covered the ninja would suddenly constrict with the end results being obvious as arms and legs and in some cases torsos and heads were crushed!

Ninja died by the dozens as the great engine rose completely from the ground and strode forward spewing sand over its foes.

Naruto grinned happily as he watched the rock forces die and even the new kage screamed in agony as part of his chest was squeezed until the blood and internal organs sprayed from the other side of his body and he died painfully, a look of absolute horror on his face.

Naruto casually leaned forward resting his arms on his juggernaut's head before he spoke to Kamira. "Make a note for Mindy...despite the chance of it going out of control in rage...the modifications to the defiler was a complete success."

His personal demon smirked and nodded at Naruto's gloating until Tsume radioed him. "Warlord, I have taken control of third company, but Gorm is nowhere to be found. The consensus is he ordered his men to go to another channel and wait for further instructions on that channel and to not act in the battle unless they got direct orders.. That was why they did not advance or support."

Naruto grumbled unhappily before he pointed his storm bolter casually at a man and blew his brain across the landscape. "Understood. Reform with the unit and begin cleanup operations Tsume."

The beast lord acknowledged the command and Naruto began to hear the sound of Lee's noise marines subduing captives before he grumbled about traitors and how they would be dealt with.

O

The before mentioned traitor stumbled as he rounded a large rock outcropping occasionally looking back over his shoulder before stumbling ahead again.

This body was large and ungainly, not very agile or stealthy, but it was obvious that if he stayed in the area he would have to face Naruto and his forces wrath for what he had just done.

With that thought in mind, Gorm stumbled again as he continued to run, hoping to reach the leaf and possible salvation…where his plan would take place.

O

Kurenai suffered through a gambit of emotions as she watched the battle.

While she held no love for the rock nins, she hoped in some ways that they would weaken if not defeat the forces arrayed against them.

Alas, despite the highs and lows of the battle, her hopes were finally dashed when the giant machine rose from the ground and began destroying the men arrayed against Naruto's forces.

With the power arrayed before them, and the men with the strange sound weapons behind them the rock nin finally broke and many tried to run before they were either subdued, or cut down.

Sakura seemed strangely indifferent as the battle was at its climax and finally came to its conclusion with their fate seeming to be decided soon.

Kurenai frowned at the gennin she had been forced to accept through necessity, but despite it all she didn't really want anything bad to happen to the girl…not really bad anyway.

Sakura frowned suddenly then shifted uncomfortably and got a sullen look on her face before she stuffed her dainty foot in her own mouth…metaphorically speaking of course. "So…the baka actually won?" With a sigh her shoulders slumped as she spoke again in a huff. "I guess Iwa wasn't as tough as everyone always thought if he could outwit them."

Sakura blinked and looked at the giant of a man who stood nearby but his attention as on the battle below them. "The warlord is very strong and has not been defeated since he took over the chaos army. You speak as if you know hi9m. Are you a previous ally or friend to my master?"

Kurenai hoped and prayed for a moment that Sakura would do the right thing, that her kunoichi training would come back to her and she would not do what she dreaded. Alas, Sakura while having the sharpest mind of her class, had the dullest personality which seemed to be stronger than her intellect.

Sakura's face screwed up in disgust as she turned her head and glared at Tosatsu. "AS IF! I would never stoop so low for any reason and be anything to that baka! Use your brain you MORON!"

Tosatsu merely smirked before his dark eyes looked down at Sakura and his voice made her freeze in place. "Never...is a very long time little girl. I'd be more careful with my words if I were you...you might discover the hard way that what you thought would never happen...very well could."

Sakura's face paled as she stared up at him, not sure if what he was attesting to was an observation, or from the look in his eyes an observation from experience, but she quickly turned her gaze away from his with a mumbled, "Whatever." though anyone who knew her would immediately know that her heart wasn't in her words, just one of her normal responses to hide her fear.

Tosatsu smirked at her again before he turned his head back to the finality of the battle below. While he did not know what the warlord's plans would be, he knew that he had something special in mind for the women he was watching...especially the pink haired one.

O

Naruto grinned as he looked down from his throne at the girl that had been flung at his feet. While she winced in pain at the rough treatment she glared up at the unmasked warlord in false defiance. "You better let me go Naruto! When the hokage finds out how you've been treating me you'll be in big trouble!"

Naruto snickered at that which only caused Sakura to glare harder at him, which only made him laugh harder.

While some who didn't know Sakura for who or...what she really was, since Naruto had a new insight into her mentality he only found her fiercest faces and verbal threats to be...comical at best.

The women around Naruto also found it humorous and laughed or giggled as appropriate, which only made her madder...and everyone knew how little Sakura thought once she was angry.

"Baka! Bitches! Laugh all you want...but I'll be the one laughing once you are in the torture and interrogation department begging for your lives!"

Naruto after a few moments of heavy mirth leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees with a smirk. "Oh...really? Well I was not aware that the leaf held so much power in my demesnes. Well far be it from me to hold such an esteemed member of konoha against their will..." Looking to the side of the room he gestured to a soldier. "Release her."

Sakura blinked in surprise and astonishment as the man walked over and undid her bonds then turned and walked away from her.

Disbelieving she rubbed her hands and arms to get the chaffed feeling to go away before she looked up at the warlord again. "What...are you serious? I can leave?"

Naruto shrugged noncommittally before he leaned back again. "Sure...why not? you are no threat to me even if I gave you a weapon and turned my back to you...and the leaf is a joke. Some of their strongest warriors have either fallen to me or work for me...so why would I care if you made it back and told them everything?"  
At this Anko, Hinata, Tsume, Hana, and Tenten removed their masks and all wore a smile or a smirk to Sakura's growing horror as she realized just how deep in the shit she was.

Still...Sakura was never really that bright...

"Traitors! Whores! How could you...and with HIM of all people!"

Hinata smirked before she walked over and partially draped herself over Naruto's shoulder. "Well the sex is fantastic for starters..."

Sakura shook her head to remove the images that those words put there before she screamed, "You are still nothing...You could never beat Sasuke-kun! Even if the leaf can't save me...he will!"

After a few seconds Naruto brushed Night off his shoulder and walked down to Sakura and stood above her. His eyes flashed briefly before he grinned his silly grin at her. "Orichimaru...the snake sannin died because of me...what makes you think Sasuke stands a chance?"

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she could see the truth in his eyes, but she refused to believe it was possible. Naruto, the dead last of their class, the fuck up of team seven helped kill one of the strongest beings on their plane?

No...it couldn't be!

Sakura remembered how Orochimaru had thrown Sasuke around in the forest of death, so if he could do that and Naruto defeated him...for once Sakura had true emotion for Sasuke as she feared for his life...not that Sasuke would ever care.  
Naruto just shrugged before he waved off her presence as if she wasn't there. "It doesn't matter if you believe or not. The truth is all of Oto fell to us, as did Iwa and Kumo. None shall stand in the way of our forces, and soon the leaf will be brushed away as if it didn't exist."

Sakura frowned at this but tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes as she began to believe his words. If two of the most powerful nations could not stand against Naruto's forces, what chance did the leaf have?

The bane of her existence spoke again however, breaking her thoughts as he had resumed his place on his throne. "You may leave Sakura. You serve no purpose in the greater scheme of things."

Sakura frowned at this but then had a moment of intelligence for once and slowly rose to her feet. escape and possibly warning the leaf despite the hopeless appearing situation all that was on her mind. Looking around she wondered how she could leave this area, when she noticed the giant of a man that guarded her and Kurenai earlier that day standing a few feet behind her, in nothing but a loin cloth. "Um Nar...I mean warlord, how do I leave your camp?"

Naruto chuckled for a moment before he looked at her again. "Oh...I didn't say I would help you leave...just that you could leave."

Gesturing at Tosatsu he grinned widely and his ladies giggled in anticipation. "I am sure that if you asked Tosatsu nicely, he would be happy enough to show you the way out...you do remember him don't you?"

Sakura paled and took a step back from the man as he grinned at her. I..I want to go, c..could you please show me the way?"

The giant grinned wider, looking very similar to Naruto's as he nodded and gestured to his left. "This way miss...I will show you...'the way'."

Sakura followed the man nervously as some of the other warriors grinned or glared at her lasciviously, occasionally glancing back at Naruto as he watched them go, but none did more then watch as she left the area.

With a finally smirk Naruto rose from his throne once they were gone and with a glance at Hinata mumbled, "Is the next phase ready?"

Hinata nodded with a smile as she put her mask back on. "All is ready master."

Naruto nodded as he turned and walked off and away from his throne.

O

Sakura had followed the man quietly for a time until he came to a large door and gesured her to go inside. With a nod Sakura walked in and immediately paled again as she noticed that this wasn't a way out, but a way in...to a bedroom.

The door closing behind her and the sounds of a lock and bar being thrown in place made her turn quickly only to gasp in horror as the giant of a man towered over her. "The warlord has given me the opportunity to show you what happens to those that displease him...I hope the lesson will not be lost on you."

Seeing as she had no way to duck around the man, Sakura went right on the attack, leaping at Tosatsu, fingernails bared as she went to try and claw at his eyes!

With a contemptuous back hand, he knocked her to the side of the room against the wall where she crumbled to the floor, a large dark bruise already forming under her eye.

"Naughty." he rumbled at her from deep in his chest. "Good behavior will be rewarded, bad behavior shall be punished. Shall we try again?"

Sakura grabbed what she thought was a knife from the table next to her and brandished it at him in a threatening manner...somewhat similar as a mouse snarling at a lion. "Stay away from me...don't make me use this!"

The giant grinned and rumbled in his chest again, what must have been laughter for him. "You have much to learn child. If you could hurt me I would have made sure nothing waas within your grasp to use. Now...you can please me, or I will please myself through you."

Sakura knowing where this was heading threw herself at the man again and stabbed at him with the knife like object, but he caught her, then gripped her wrist, and squeezed until she cried out in pain and dropped the object to the floor. As soon as it rattled there he struck her again, knocking her to the other side of the room.

This continued for a few minutes as he slowly responded to her feeble attempts at harming him until he finally slammed her to the floor and stared down at her bruised and sobbing form.

"How pathetic. And you have the nerve to proclaim yourself better than the warlord."

Sakura could only cry harder as the truth sank in and she finally realized her flaws were obvious to anyone that was willing to see. She wasn't a strong ninja, she wasn't a good kunoichi...hell she wasn't even a good woman. Tosatsu however had plans to change at least a part of that.

Sakura felt his powerful hands on her and felt her clothing being effortlessly ripped from her body, but she was in too much pain, and too much misery to fight back other than to make feeble sounding protests.

Her eyes opened as best they could and widened as she felt the pressure on her throat from his hand beginning to squeeze and she choked and struggled because no matter what Sakura was afraid of death more than anything else. "P..please...don't..." Was all she was able to get out as she began to see black, but then the pressure lessoned an she coughed and choked as her vision swam back to normal and she saw the bronze giant staring at her intently. "Please don't what? Kill you?"

Sakura nodded dumbly for a second as she sputtered and coughed before the giant raised her by her throat. "Why should I spare you?"

Sakura knew that she had to do something so she chose the most horrible thing she could think of to her. "Let...let m..me please...you." she said between gasps and coughs as she tried to regain her breathing.

Tosatsu grinned at her now before he nodded. "While your body is not appealing, I can use it to spare your life."

Sakura on her knees again nodded as she rubbed her throat and crawled to him. Loosening his loin cloth, she cringed in horror as she saw how immense he was. The man's parts had to have been deformed, as he looked to be as long as her thigh, and easily as thick.

Sakura tried to back away in horror, but Tosatsu closed on her, easily eclipsing her with that same reminiscent grin. "It has been so long..." he said as he grabbed her arms and pushed her back to the bed, and Sakura clenched her eyes shut in hopes it would stop the coming pain...

O

The guard fell to the floor dead from the silent kill technique and Kurenai blinked in surprise as she saw the toad sannin standing there twirling the keys in his hand. "I hope you are ready for a jail break?"

Kurenai grinned happily as she dangled her manacles to the man and he nodded as he rushed over and released her from her bondage. "I would have been here sooner, but the guards are stronger than anything I have ever encountered before."  
Kurenai shook her head then gestured him to be silent as they left the cell.

Jiraiya tagged along, watching her back, and occasionally gesturing which way to turn, and they quickly made it back to the surface without encountering any guards. At the edge of the woods Kurenai finally spoke to the toad sage which made him nod grimly. "We need to get back to the leaf...warn them of the coming danger. Once they have taken out the last major village, they will march on Konohagakure!"

Without hesitation the two leapt into the trees and began to hurry away from the chaos camp but neither noticed as a figure with sunglasses smirked slightly at their departing backs. "Excellent." he mumbled before he turned and walked back into the camp.

O

Next episode: Plans within plans...


	19. Chapter 19

**You know...I have to wonder about small minded idiots that have nothing better to do with their time than to write moronic reviews that neither help the story or me as an amateur writer.**

**I will say this once and once only...I know warhammer 40k inside and out. That goes from playing and being involved in the game system for almost 21 years. If I do not choose to write it verbatim and you don't like it, or I make a few things different or in some cases over simplify something...go sit on a red hot poker.**

**This is MY story and I WILL write it as I see fit. I make no profit from doing this and it is only here for enjoyment. While I haven't had but a handful of bad reviews...I seem to get the biggest jackasses that frequent this site.**

**Yes my characters are a bit two dimensional...but I am not a pulitzer prize winner nor do I hope to be.**

**I am not an english professor nor do I have a masters in writing or any such degree. If you want professional writing...go buy a book and leave me in peace.**

**I wonder if Steven King has to deal with these people...especially the ones who don't even write or try to but they want to criticize.**

**Now…this rant wasn't dependant on the reviews I was able to see recently, and in truth both reviewers and I had a conversation on what was sent and I understand…no hate intended towards those two. This rant was a long time coming because I have gotten reviews in the past that have sickened me. (recent two not included, the two of you just happened to catch me at a bad moment and I apologize for any pain this rant may cause) I'm just kind of tired of reviews that do not help me or the story. You want to write and tell me I suck? You want to review and call me names or insult me? From this point forward I will either flame the crap out of you, or ignore you…depending on my mood.**

**Sigh.**

**Anyway I am still alive and kicking...it is too bad I had to come out of the hospital and read some of the anonymous crap I got from people without the balls to post on the site...but anyway to those that have been patient and looking forward to this I am sorry about the rant, and here is the next chapter.**

**What If?**

**Chapter 19**

The corridor echoed as Naruto's boots clicked against the stone floor. It was late in the afternoon the day after the defeat of Iwa and while he was not happy about certain events that had happened, overall he was pleased.

Iwa had fallen, in his custody was one Sakura Haruno and he had more planned for her (if she could still walk), he had enlisted more nin to aid his cause, and despite an escape and a traitor fleeing he had more nasty surprises in store.

As he smirked to himself a figure fell into step with him without a word at first but after a few feet spoke a simple sentence in a monotone voice. "All is prepared warlord."

Naruto nodded as he glanced at the sunglass wearing nin. "Excellent. Will you be able to handle this mission?"

Shino stopped and lowered his glasses, showing Naruto why the Aburame didn't reveal their eyes to outsiders. Shino's eyes closely resembled the eyes of an insect. While he still had an iris and pupil, his eyes themselves looked as if they were multifaceted and it was obvious why some people would shun the clan.

"There will be no problems warlord."

Naruto chuckled then nodded his head once to the nin who turned and walked back the other direction they had come from.

Naruto was a little leery at first for this particular operation, he knew that none could handle it better than Shino could and he was glad he was able to recruit him.

**Flashback**

Shino was surprised that he had not been tortured or at the very least beaten into submission. He was fully aware of intimidation tactics and while he didn't have critical information to the leaf, he did have knowledge that the warlord's forces would want he was sure.

When he was brought before the man, and even his chakra restraints were lessened so his hive would not suffer, Shino was both surprised and impressed by the man…but he also knew that this could be a tactic, a calm before the storm if you will to get him off his game and easier to break.

"There is much I could offer you to cooperate with me," the man said as he gazed down at Shino's bound form, "but the look about you and what I know about you and your clan makes me realize that killing you would be easier than trying to break your will."

Shino while normally severely serious, found humor in the situation and since he was bound to be tortured anyway found no reason not to be flip. "I suppose this is where you try to win my confidence? Convince me it is in my best interest to work with you or for you? How unimaginative. I was expecting at least thumbscrews and fingernail pulling."

The warlord laughed long and loud within the confines of his helmet, much to Shino's confusion before he looked at him again. "Now that's a kick in the head. An Aburame…cracking jokes that aren't drier than Suna's desert? Amazing. I will definitely have to remember that some of you aren't all stiff as a board…but I digress."

Shino frowned slightly and tried to push one of his beetles out of his skin, but found while they had tried to make him more comfortable, they didn't give him enough leeway to do anything even slightly offensive. The restraints were only lowered in power enough that he and his hive weren't uncomfortable. After a few seconds Shino shrugged. "Well…while I do not see a logical reason to maintain a uncaring demeanor, this conversation such as it is is getting neither of us nowhere. What is it you want, and I will answer whether it is possible or not."

The warlord smirked to himself then nodded. He could afford to play Shino's game. "Fair enough. I do not think being a gennin that you would have any sensitive information, but I would want more that you joined my cause. While I am not saying anything you know would be useless, I already have a clan head, two jonnin, a chunnin and a handful of gennin from the leaf in my ranks that certainly have more information than you are capable of giving me so as you can see, for that aspect I do not need you."

The last was said in an ominous sounding voice and Shino despite what he wanted to show swallowed briefly before answering. "I see. Would you be willing to show me some proof to this? Maybe let me speak with them myself? I am not calling you a liar by any means, but I would just need more to make a proper informed decision."

This was said extremely politely and Naruto grinned into his helmet as he nodded than gestured to the ladies on his left and each stepped forward and removed their mask as they were introduced. With a snap of his fingers the lady to the far left took off her mask and Shino was appalled to see who was there. "The clan head is Tsume Inuzuka, the chunnin is Hana Inuzuka."

With another snap of his fingers the last two on the left stepped forward and when the masks came off Shino was unsure of what to say. "The jonnin is Anko Mitarashi, and one of the gennin is your old teammate Hinata Hyuuga…do you believe now?"

Shino frowned in thought before he looked at those who were once considered comrades in arms. While he knew little about the Inuzuka's he was inwardly shocked that Hinata stood at the side of this unknown commander of this army. After a few seconds of internal deliberation he decided that he had nothing to lose to play along. "If I may I would like to ask a few questions of the women with your permission warlord?"

The warlord nodded before he looked at his women. "Answer all questions honestly. We have nothing to hide."

All of his ladies nodded in return and looked at Shino expectantly. After a few more seconds of thought Shino looked at Tsume and asked the most prominent thing on his mind. "Don't you feel as if you betrayed the leaf village? Haven't you turned your back on the things you swore?"

Tsume grinned at Shino before she shook her head. "You speak of things you don't understand. While I have left my clan and the village, I believe the warlord has a plan for the future that would benefit all, not just the few privileged who cling to lingering power. My clan is a far cry from what it once was. The village betrayed us most heinously when we were put on the front line to blunt the kyuubi's attack, while the Hyuuga and Uchiha were held in reserve. That by itself has left a sour taste in my mouth for years and the losses have still not been made up and in truth, there is no betrayal on my part...I consider it equal payment for my brothers and sisters that were abandoned on the battlefield. If you check the village charter you will see that there is a clause for all clans that if it's current strength is reduced to a quarter of its members or below, they have permission to leave if they so choose or invoke the CRA to restore losses. The Inuzuka clan is below twenty percent of its effective fighting force. That is one of the main reasons my daughter and I left Konoha and will soon be joined by the rest of our clan…minus certain elements of course."

Shino was frowning but was partially aware of that provision. Since his father had been grooming him to one day take over as clan head, he had been studying the charters and rules surrounding membership in the leaf and various rules and regulations. "While your story rings true…I find it disturbing you would abandon your clan like this. What of those left in the leaf? What of your own son…Kiba?"

Tsume smirked before she stepped back again. "When a village shows it cares more for the money its shinobi brings in and less for the people that is bringing it in…then a change is needed." Tsume looked thoughtful for a moment before she shrugged, surprising Shino. "Kiba made his choices. I have mourned him but it is time to move on."

The implications from Tsume's speech made Shino frown as he filed that further away in his mind to pursue later, he wanted to ask other questions now to hopefully throw them off balance.

Shino turned his head to Anko and licked his lips before he spoke. "I understand that you were not treated in the best possible way while you were part of the leaf…but why would you turn traitor as your master did?"

Anko's eyes narrowed at Shino in anger for a moment before her icy voice made Shino realize he may have gone too far. "My EX master Orochimaru betrayed the leaf because he was performing inhuman experiments on people that he swore to protect…all because of his ambition. What I have done is not even close to what he did or has done! I have found the warlord's vision of the future to be more appealing than what I was being fed by the "leadership" at the leaf! I turned my back on Konoha because even after eight years of dedicated service and mind numbing abuse all I have been and ever will be is the apprentice of a traitor or as they like to call me the "snake whore!" As Anko got angrier she got closer and closer to Shino until she was almost nose to nose with him. "I left the leaf because only in a village of morons, in a world of bigotry and hatred can a child grow from a baby until today and be treated like a monster, beaten, threatened, and abused…and no one sees anything wrong with it!"

By the end of her diatribe the snake mistress's hand was cocked back in a fist and the blow she planned would easily have taken Shino's head off if not for the voice of one person. "ANKO!" the warlord shouted as he came to his feet and Anko was breathing so hard in anger Shino's glasses had fogged up. But even under these conditions, Shino's only show of fear was the drop of sweat that rolled down his forehead to drip off the end of his nose.

They stood frozen like this for a few seconds with neither moving until Anko slowly stood up and turned and stood next to Hinata again. "I am sorry warlord." Naruto reached over and gently pat Anko's backside before he looked at the last gennin from team eight. The warlord sat on the throne again and relaxed back before he gestured to Shino again. "Continue, but I would be a little more cautious if I were you." Reaching a hand over and giving Anko's lower back a reassuring rub, bringing a soft smile to her features. The one thing Shino noticed which made him stop and wonder as at the end with Anko he was sure he noticed a moisture build up in her eyes. Was she expressing what had happened to her?

Shino nodded slowly and decided that Hinata might be a safer bet. "Hinata we were teammates, so I believe I can judge your words better. What would make you turn your back on the leaf village to follow this person?"

Hinata grinned at Shino before she bent over the arm of the throne, showing off one bare leg as well as how curvy her body really was without the bulky jacket and baggy clothes. "Well for starters no one ever really saw me as anything more than the Hyuuga princess, the heir to the most prestigious clan in Konoha. No one ever looked past the title, and the ones who did only saw how I was shy and when they saw even that much they saw it as weakness and assumed that I would never amount to anything. Only one person ever saw potential in me. And he isn't even in the leaf anymore…so why would I stay?"

Shino nodded before he tried to capture Hinata's pearl colored eyes with his sunglass covered ones. "You mean Naruto…but why would you dishonor his memory like this? Wouldn't you want to be there to see him achieve his dream of becoming hokage when he returns? The hokage was very angry with Haruno and Kakashi for how they behaved…even now she would give anything to have him back. How could you face him with the knowledge that you turned traitor with people who are bound to hurt the leaf?"

Hinata threw back her head and laughed long at this, a high pitched belly shaking laugh before she looked at Shino again. "Oh I think you will be surprised as my reasoning becomes clearer to you. Besides…why would I want to see a boy become hokage when my master will reshape this world?"

With that she squealed with a slight blush as the warlord goosed her good.

Shino frowned in a rare display of emotion, what appeared to be disappointment on his face before he looked at the warlord. "So you have convinced them all to betray their beliefs…but that won't work on me. There is nothing you can offer me that would make me betray the leaf."

After a few seconds the warlord gestured and Hinata removed his helmet and Shino got another shock for the day as Naruto grinned at him. "Are you sure about that Shino? Are you one hundred percent positive I can't offer you your heart's desire…or at the very least the one thing that has eluded you?"

Naruto leaned forward on the throne of bone and looked at the bound Nin below him before he spoke in a quiet voice. "It sucks being shunned because your different doesn't it Shino? To have people look at you with fear and revulsion, even hate in some circumstances. While I have found acceptance with the few that know my secret, you would have to find a very understanding woman indeed wouldn't you?"

Shino said nothing so Naruto continued. "I mean…I would know better than you what that is like…but I know you have had your share of pain. My question is what would you be willing to do to get the pain to end? To feel normal…accepted…even wanted?"

Shino frowned for a moment but then answered almost immediately after. "You cannot offer what I want. It isn't within your or anyone's power."

Naruto smirked before he walked down the dais and stood before the bug user. "Try me." He said with his trademark grin and Shino blinked at him with a glimmer of hope before he nodded to himself.

"I…I need a mate. But no ordinary woman will do. She has to be to my exact specifications. You see my father and his father had a genetic mutation where his gene pattern would constantly change. Now with this occurrence his sperm would also mutate and a side effect of this was that unless the female he mated with could adapt to these changes, any egg he attempted to fertilize would die within the first trimester. My father was lucky because he found a female that had almost his exact genetic trait at the time so that he could breed her before he changed again. In the end it was successful and I was born, but that leaves me with the unenviable task of trying to find a woman who I will also be able to bear offspring with. But it took my father from the time he was a gennin until he became clan head, a span of twenty four years before he found his once in a life time."

Naruto frowned but didn't see the problem. "Ok I understand…you don't want to wait that long but you should still be able to find her before you are older than your father."

Shino shook his head and sighed in frustration. "No…I do not. My father is already past his prime. What most do not know is that the life span of Aburame males is shortened because of our colonies. An average male will live to his late thirties, early forties before the colony has put an irreversible strain on the host's body, and it dies. It took my grandfather twelve years to find his wife if my father's story is correct, it took my father twenty four, if the math stands true the way it has been calculated since this mutation was discovered, my line will end with me."

Naruto blinked as he took in what Shino said before he frowned. "How do you know that's what's gonna happen? I mean the numbers sound good but you know this for a fact?"

Shino took a deep breath and he closed his eyes before he let it out with a long sigh. "Yes. This had been verified by scholars and two separate seers who were absolutely positive that I will die before I am able to find a genetic match for me to continue my family line. For a normal Aburame…this would not be a problem, but for my family line, there is little to no hope."

Naruto frowned in thought before he looked back to where he could see the hive holder from where he was standing. "Shino I promise that if you swear loyalty to me, I will do everything I can to find you a bride."

Shino wavered for a moment than shook his head. "Your offer is illogical. While you have grown in stature and power, you do not have the means to give me what I want."

Naruto whistled loudly and within seconds the door burst open and in strode his juggernaut that barked in recognition at the bound nin before settling at Naruto's feet to Shino's surprise. "I..is that Akamaru?"

Naruto chuckled before he pet Akamaru's bronze head. "Still think I can't do it?"

Shino's eyes widened as he considered. "How?" Naruto chuckled before he looked at Shino seriously. "There is much my people can do…and the one that can help us best is not even here in this room, but I am positive she can help us...help you." After a few seconds Shino gave Naruto a decisive nod as he looked up into his face. "If you can give me this, I will follow you to hell itself."

Naruto grinned as he walked over and clapped Shino on the shoulder. "Then let's make some magic!"

Recall

And make some magic they did…in the beehive with mindbender's body banks.

For hours the three of them sat in front of a computer and made decisions and changes to a three dimensional model of a woman. From her hair and eye color, down to her physical attributes and esthetic decisions that appealed to Shino's sense of taste.

What they finally came up with was a tall woman around five feet eight inches with long slim legs, flaring hips, large but not ridiculous bust size, long crimson hair and ruby red eyes. She was very graceful and soft voice that had a slight buzz to it on certain syllables, but at a moment's notice she could be extremely fast, rigid and powerful. Shino was quite pleased and once he and she were educated, they became inseparable. The perfect mate for a male Aburame because she wasn't just human…she was also part insect. Her eyes were multifaceted like Shino's, but with a thought her soft skin became a rigid chitin like material, and insect wings sprouted from her back, while her fingertips became insect like talons that could slice through metal so no armored opponent would be safe.

Shino was Naruto's man immediately after that and joined Hinata and Hanabi on their T and I department and was heading on his first mission in order to cause more chaos…

Naruto however had other things on his mind as he sat back on the throne of bone and waited for their "guest" to arrive.

He didn't have long to wait as the stranger was brought before him and some of his ladies rolled their eyes at his manner of speech. "Yo fool, that wasn't cool, you killed my bro and even his ho! You wrecked my home now I'm forced to roam, but I got a trick for you slick! You took it all from me, but I'm gonna make you see!" and with the strange speech he pulled one of the many swords from his back and brandished it towards Naruto. "I can see that you ain't got no class, so bend on over so I can shove this straight up yo ass!"

Naruto blinked in surprise before he smirked as his older persona explained to him that the man in front of him just performed a version of free form rap, something he had heard before but paid little attention to.

The woman on his left however leaned in and whispered something to Naruto and he smirked even bigger and Hinata knew for a fact that something incredibly silly was about to happen.

Naruto stood up and popped his neck before he glared at the newcomer and Yugito and Hanabi broke out with a beat with their mouths for Naruto, and he grinned just as he found an acceptable rhythm. "Let me hit ya with a story that's plain to see, it's what brought about this tragedy, so you think I'm wrong and all uncouth but I'm gonna show you my spring time of youth! (And some of the women cringed at this but were not sure why) Kumo was broken, decadent and weak, majority silent, cowards and meek! We came in strong and hit them hard, showed everyone we are the wild card, we saved everyone we thought was good, but I'm sorry man we had to (and all the ladies shouted at the same time with Naruto) **nuke that hood**! So you say you got a grudge, well I can feel your pain, but you know a jinchurikki's life is far from sane. I'm tired of all the crap we're forced to take, so we'll show em all who's real not fake. So with power in my hand this world we'll remake, we'll make it good for goodness sake! So don't get swole up you don't want to fall, here's a quarter so you can find someone to call! (all the girls ooohed as if to say "you got burned") But remember Naruto, cause I'm always cookin, and I'm the one that gave you this ASS WHOOPIN!" At the last word somewhere a gong was struck as Naruto crossed his arms and grinned down at the man…who stood in open mouth shock before his sword fell to the floor with a clatter and he stared wide eyed at the armored boy in front of him.

No one said a thing for a while, and after what seemed like an eternity the man spoke up in a quiet voice. "I…you…you just punked me?"

Naruto chuckled before he sat back on the throne again with a less than innocent shrug and his Konoha famous grin plastered to his face. "Sorry. I know you came here in all of your righteous fury, but I never back down from a challenge and I always find a way to give as good as I get. The name's Naruto by the way, and I take it one of your relatives lived in Kumo?"

The man blinked for a moment before he picked up the sword and sheathed it on his back with the rest. "Yeah. The raikage was my brother…we were fraternal twins…though there were times I really hated his ass. That was why I lived up on the mountain and didn't join in the fight. There was someone else there too...a sister who I did come down to save, well she wasn't really my sister, but I loved her like my sister." Kirabe took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh at this point. "By the time I got there it was already over and you and your men were long gone so I followed hoping for revenge, or something." He said before flopping into a chair. "Oh…and the name is Kirabe, B for short…but call me killa B."

Naruto smirked again before he noticed that Yugito was fidgeting and inching her way closer to him. "Yes my dear?" He asked as he turned to her. "Warlord…I know him…please can I speak with him also? It might prevent unnecessary bloodshed."

Naruto nodded slowly as Yugito hesitantly took off her mask and B snapped to his feet almost instantly. "Yugi? Is that really you?"

Yugito grinned happily then ran over and jumped as the big man snatched her out of the air and twirled her around in a tight hug. "Brother B! I'm so glad to see you!"

The man known as Killa B pulled back and looked down into her features, but then frowned at how she was dressed for a moment. "Hold up, my mouths agape, did that fool commit rape?" he said pointing towards Naruto.

Most of the women sweat dropped but Yugito reached up and bopped Kirabe on the head. "No B! The warlord freed me…" and in a quieter voice she mumbled, "Your brother "A" was the one that raped me…over and over again."

B's fist clenched tight and everyone could see the wisps of chakra that began to dance around his fist. "Boy he's lucky he's dead." Looking back to Naruto he rumbled. "He is dead isn't he?"

Naruto nodded as he grinned at Yugito. "Oh very much so. I would have let Yugito do it, but I was unaware of what was going on until I found her."

B looked at his adopted little sister again and frowned. "I was told you were on a mission and it was long term. I fought with A about you not being sent on dangerous missions by yourself but it actually came down that I was escorted out by his goon squad. I didn't want to make too much of a fuss because of…you know, but I had planned to take you to the mountain with me the next time I saw you…I had no idea he did that to you Yugi…please believe me."

A tear rolled down Kirabe's face and Yugito smiled before she hugged the big man tight. "Hush niisan. I know it wasn't your fault. I woke up in a room in his office and he had me in chakra chains, and the room was sealed against detection. It was only luck that the warlord found me there I think."

And when B looked at Naruto he nodded solemnly at the man. "If your brother had resealed the room completely before he left to fight us, I would have never heard her or knew she was there."

B nodded to Naruto then looked at Yugito again. "So…why are you still here?" Yugito blushed slightly then rubbed her belly. "Well…I'm having the warlord's baby."

Kirabe's ki flared as he turned angry eyes to Naruto again, but Yugito's intervention (another harder bop to the head) made him look at her while rubbing the offended side. "Hey sis…why don't you miss?"

Yugito growled lightly at him. "Because he didn't rape me. I'm not a spoil of war, I am one of his chosen and I did that of my own free will!" With a sad look she rubbed her hand against her adopted big brother's arm. "He cares about me…gave me a place to where I belong, and a family so I don't feel like an outsider. Please understand B…he isn't a bad man, as far as I know he is just another jinchurikki like us, doing what he can to make it a better place for all of us. Besides, SHE approves of him."

B saw the sincerity in her eyes then grinned at her before he looked at Naruto. "I knew I felt something around you...you hide your demon's aura well. So what's this big plan of yours?"

In the end, Killa B decided he would travel with the warlord and his army for a time, but he would not get involved in the fighting unless Yugito was in danger. While he didn't like what was done with Kumo, the fact that Naruto saved Yugito made it somewhat square in his book. (besides which there were a bunch of assholes in Kumo he wished he could have wiped out himself)

Being with his sister again made him ecstatic, but what really got him jumping was all the women he could be with!

Killa B despite his older age…was a virgin. While he pretended to be a ladies' man, truth of the matter was no woman from Kumo wanted to be with him mainly because of his tenant, his weak attempt at rap wasn't good, though his horrible fashion sense sure as hell didn't help anything either.

O

Jiraiya and Kurenai had stopped to take a break after their run the previous night at a small clearing just outside of fire country. Kurenai kept asking questions to the older man about her team, but he could only tell her the truth, that he didn't know where they were being held in the facility that Naruto's men occupied, and as much as it pained her, she would probably have to write them off as MIA.

While not happy about this, and vowing she would find them, Jiraiya frowned at some of the information she had given him.

"So you aren't sure who the warlord is?"

Kurenai shook her head and looked miserable for a moment. "No I never got to see his face, only that ugly helmet he wore."

Jiraiya nodded before he looked at her again across the fire. "What about his accomplices? Did you get a good look at any of them? Or were you able to identify anyone that you saw?"

Kurenai shook her head with a frown. "I didn't know anyone that was their…an occasional flicker of recognition once in a while, maybe from a face I have seen in the bingo book from the past, but nothing concrete."

Jiraiya frowned deeply as he thought. While he didn't much more information than what she told him, something g seemed off to him. Usually a villain couldn't help but gloat or show off for a prisoner because it provides a higher level of hopelessness and makes the chance of the prisoner trying to fight back less and eventually breaking even greater…but this "warlord" didn't seem to care about gloating or bragging…in fact he seemed to be all business, at least towards his prisoners. Jiraiya's head came up with a startled look as he thought of something. "So he didn't ask you about the leaf's strengths or weaknesses? The Shinobi in our employ…nothing?"

Kurenai shook her head as she watched the sannin carefully. "No. He only asked if I was there to assassinate him."

Jiraiya nodded his head wisely as pieces began to fall into place in his mind. "So he probably has a spy…someone who already is privy to that information…someone with rank. Maybe one of the missing people…say Tsume or someone we haven't discovered yet…or Anko since she was Ibikki's second in command since they both are missing right now."

Kurenai frowned but couldn't fault his logic. "Perhaps…or it could be like that kid who was spying for Orochimaru…Kabuto? Maybe he has a spy that is in Konoha right now…someone under the hokage's very nose!"

Jiraiya could only nod in agreement. It did seem entirely possible, but there was little they could do now. When they got closer to Konoha he would summon a toad and take them back to the village quickly, but since they were still within tracking distance of the "warlord's" people, they had to hoof it for a little longer.

A russle of the bushes to the side made them both jump with kunai drawn. "Who's there? Come out in the open!" Jiraiya shouted as he formed a rasengan in his free hand. He didn't want to fight already, but it looked like they might not have a choice.

A large figure stepped into the clearing and it made both Kurenai and Jiraiya gasp in apprehension. The man stepped out with both hands raised in submission and his voice made both cringe as the sound of metal on metal assaulted their ears. "I mean you no harm." The man, who was wearing half of a helmet licked his lips with a long tongue before he spoke again. "I am someone important in the warlord's army, and I wish to defect to Konoha!"

Jiraiya frowned at the man but slightly lowered his weapon without completely lowering his guard. "Who are you and why should we believe you?"

The man nodded his but grinned in a sick way at the two before he answered. "I am Oro, and I can help the leaf prepare for the warlord's coming. I have intimate knowledge of his battle plan, tactics, and personnel as well as their abilities."

Jiraiya grinned at this, but his voice still held a slightly gruff edge. This could be the break they needed. "Alright Oro…take a seat, we leave before dawn to continue to the leaf, where most likely you will be questioned on your knowledge of the things you just spoke of."

The man calling himself Oro nodded but then grinned with a wide smile. "Good. All I care about is him paying for what he did to me…" Jiraiya looked at Kurenai, but her eyes seemed to be ablaze with hatred towards the new comer. While Jiraiya was not sure what to make of this, he knew there was more going on here under the surface that maybe would cause problems later.

He had no idea how true those words would prove to be.

O

Naruto was smirking down at the immobile form of one Sakura Haruno. She knelt there with her head down and tears slowly marched down her face as her head refused to rise and look at the man in front of her. Naruto's voice broke the silence of the hall as he looked at Tosatsu. "So…how was she? Did she squirm well for you?"

Sakura heard the words being spoken and realized this was part of Naruto's plan somehow, but she also hoped for something, anything that would make her feel worthwhile about herself. She needn't had worried. The giant of a man snorted before he looked down at her disdainfully. "Horrible. She was a virgin so that was partially interesting, and she screamed nicely while I plundered her holes, but she has a stupidity block on her mind that makes her believe that she need do nothing and everything should be given to her on a silver platter. She cannot mend, she cannot cook, and even in bed her performance was sub standard at best warlord. If I had paid coin for her I would drag her by her hair back to the merchant and demand my money back and recompense for being purposely sold...damaged goods."

The warlord quirked an eyebrow and Tosatsu only nodded once to show he wasn't exaggerating to bring her further down...she really was that bad to him. Naruto nodded with a frown as he looked back down to Sakura who while crying and looking broken to an extent, he knew was not broken enough. As he sat there thinking, Gaara came in and gave a great yawn before he sat down happily nearby. "Ah Gaara," Naruto spoke as he smiled. "How was your sleep my brother?"

Gaara did something no one had ever expected to see. He stood up and immediately walked over and hugged Naruto and held him tight for a moment before he stepped back and grinned his widest smile, looking somewhat like Naruto for a moment. "If you weren't my brother before…you surely are now. Thank you Naruto. I never knew something so inane could be so pleasant, and the dreams! For the first time since I could ever remember I dreamed of things that would bring a strong man to weep. I can never thank you enough."

Naruto grinned with him before Temari and even Kankuro came over and also gave Naruto and Gara hugs. "We can never thank you enough Naruto-kun." The blond kunoichi said as she kissed his cheek. "But if you come back down to the armory later Gelda and I can show you…you fuck her and I can fuck you again…" she whispered to which Naruto's eyes opened wider than thought possible. "Um…I might be busy…I'll think about it and let you know."

Temari frowned and stamped her foot, but a low buzzing sound coming from somewhere on her person suddenly made her bite her bottom lip with a sexy grin at Naruto. "Well…if I do come down, I'm fucking your ass this time." He whispered and Temari still grinning moaned softly before she nodded her head vigorously at Naruto's whispered words. While she was more female oriented than male, she realized this might be a good trade off with Naruto so she could get what she wanted more often. She was sure he wouldn't mind her poking him once in a while.

Gaara and Kankuro looked between the two, but if either heard what they whispered to each other, neither showed any sign of it.

Gaara after a few seconds spoke to Naruto in his usual monotone after schooling his features to his "every day face". "I have to thank you also for taking Shukaku out of me. While it is odd not to hear the demon's voice in my head anymore, it is refreshing. What are you doing with him by the way and if you don't mind, why did you remove him?"

Naruto smirked as he nodded to the giant machine that looked like a cross between a crab and a scorpion. "That is a modified defiler. It is designed for fire support or assault, in this case it is more assault oriented. Shukaku is imprisoned inside of it, as well as the mad monk, and I used them in the last battle and maybe will use them again in the next one." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before he continued in a quieter tone. "I was at first going to leave the Tanuki inside of you and cut off it's communication with you so you could still use it's power...but since I was freed from the Kyuubi I figured you might enjoy that too. To be honest, I originally intended to leave it, but I am sure you are much happier like this and in a way we both got what we want."

Gaara looked at it in fascination for a few moments before he looked at Naruto again. "While I am enjoying my freedom, I worry that you may have made an error. What if it goes out of control? Sukaku is not stable by any stretch of the word, and the monk only makes things worse. I am sure that this device would be almost as dangerous as the sand demon's true form."

Naruto smirked at that before he reached over and smacked Mindbender on her backside causing her to blush under her eyes and giggle. "Well if not for Mindy here then yeah I would agree with you, but she designed the beast, and when it is powered down, the demon is unable to use the machine…it is when the demon is angry when it could get dicey…but Mindy has designed a failsafe in the body so if it does lose control, all it takes is the press of a button, and it's done."

Gaara nodded as he looked at the defiler again before he shook his head with a smirk. "Only you Naruto…only you."

After more conversation Naruto's head slowly turned and oriented on Sakura again and his smile grew. "Ah Sakura...I had almost forgotten about you. So tell me what should be done with you?"

Sakura looked up surprised for a moment before she looked at the floor again, minor calculations going through her head before she answered meekly. "I don't know Naruto...you have taken away my only possession that was truly valuable...my virginity, and even if I return to the leaf you mostly destroyed my life and career there. If it wasn't for the sudden shortage of ninja I am sure lady Tsunade would have made good her threat to keep me off the ninja force."

While Sakura's words were most likely meant to be disarming, a few of the rooms' occupants glared at her after her speech and while Naruto's face hadn't changed, his eyes did visibly harden. "I see." he said quietly and Sakura thought that perhaps her words had somehow returned the old, "Easy to manipulate" Naruto.

With a grin, Naruto held out his hand and Hanabi walked over and took it as he led her to a door. "Gaara, if you please, bring the Haruno woman as well?"

Gaara grinned his previous grin that would terrify anyone that saw it before a hand of sand appeared and scooped Sakura up with a shriek, and carried her ahead of Gaara but behind Naruto and Hanabi.

Sakura wondered where they were going, and hoped that he was taking her for medical attention since the chakra bands Tosatsu had put on her stopped her from healing herself, and her nether regions desperately needed some attention from the abuse she suffered from the bronze man's massive member, but it was not to be as eventually they stopped in front of what looked like a kennel.

Naruto looked at Sakura and smirked before he gestured towards the kennel door with his head.

Gaara still grinning maneuvered the hand inside, than dropped her roughly to the ground once the door was closed and pulled his sand back to him through whatever openings were available.

When Gaara was done Naruto smirked as he looked at Sakura. "You know...even now after all you have been through, you still hold to some delusion that I caused you all of the pain and misery that recently befell you. If you hadn't hit and insulted me, none of us would be here now so I guess you could say you are part of the cause of everything that has happened and will happen in the near future."

Sakura had an immediate return to her old self and glared at Naruto before she of course lashed out in stupidity. "Whatever Naruto-baka! I'm not the one who put us here...you are with all of your useless crap, and constantly asking me on dates and acting like a complete moron in front of everyone! If you were half the man Sasuke-kun was then I might have actually gone out with you!"

Naruto's grin became feral before he shook his head and stopped Hanabi from going into the kennel and beating Sakura into a pile of ground meat. "Oh I am sure in that demented head of yours you truly believe that Sakura. That Sasuke was some god among us lowly mortals and he could do no wrong. Well if that is the case why did he run to Orochimaru? Why didn't he defeat his brother Itachi with his almighty Sharingan? More important, why didn't he soundly beat me, the dead last of our class as all of the Konoha idiots liked to call me in any of our encounters? Since I am only half the man he is then he should have had no problem with me."

Sakura merely hmphed and turned her head away before she responded weakly. "You weren't worth the effort for him to use his true potential against you. You were just the dead last living in his shadow, and you are only half the man that he is!" The one thing Sakura even to this point would not admit to was that Sasuke was fallible and imperfect. If she had opened her eyes at some point during the run of team seven, or even in the ninja academy she would have at least had a glimmer of the truth…but as they say, love is blind.

Sadly in this case at times it was also retarded.

Naruto held tightly to Hanabi as she began to growl, but he seemed calm now as he looked over at a newcomer who was wearing assorted furs on her person. "Well since I am half a man compared to your precious Sasuke-kun, then that means you are an excellent judge of character, and I will leave you in the caring hands of other half men since you know so much about them."

Sakura blinked in confusion until she heard what sounded like someone exhaling loudly behind her and she turned her head and her eyes widened in horror.

A man with tremendous muscles from feet to neck, standing over seven feet tall was standing near her, but what freaked her out was the man had a bulls head where a human one should have been...and an erection that would have frightened pornstars. While not as big as Tosatsu's what terrified her were the others behind the first one.

Sakura tried to stand and run to the door separating her from where Naruto and his friends stood, but she didn't make it to her feet as the mountain of a man crashed into her, and with a loud bellow twelve more minotaur walked towards her as the first began to tear the shift that Sakura was permitted from her, completely ignoring her screams and struggles of protest.

The crack of a whip against the wall stopped the first minotaur in his assault and the second who was about to help him and they looked at their Tsume as she began coiling her instrument of obedience on her belt again.

"What is the law?" her voice lashed out in a demand as she pointed to Naruto.

The biggest of the minotaur came forward and fell to it's knees with a pleading look in it's eyes and made pathetic mewling sounds towards Naruto as its hands gestured to the prone form of Sakura.

The warlord looked down at it sternly before he looked at Sakura and she got a glimmer of hope in her eyes before he smiled at his minion and pat it gently on the head. "She is not mine." He murmured quietly before his grin turned viscious. "Enjoy."

The Minotaur warbled in appreciation at the warlord before it turned and bellowed to his fellows and Sakura's screams renewed in volume.

Naruto watched for a few moments until the man beast entered Sakura and another took up position behind and her screaming and now wailing of tears got louder before he nodded to Tsume who nodded back and he led Hanabi away before leaving one final thought to Sakura. "Remember, half a man is better than none." Hanabi laughed without restraint as they left the room, and Sakura's screams intensified.

O

Naruto with a grin that could almost be described as childlike handed Hanabi the ice cream cone which she accepted with a look of surprise. "Master…why are you giving me this?"

Naruto seemed to blush for a moment before he shrugged and licked his own ice cream. "Well…I just thought I would give you something to show you…well…I like you."

Hanabi looked at the treat thoughtfully for a minute before she also licked it then smiled at Naruto with a slight blush. "T..thank you master."

She had never seen this side of the warlord before and while a bit strange to her, and she still liked how brutally he was with her in bed, she liked this part…almost as if he was more innocent.

What Hanabi wasn't aware of was that the child like way Naruto smiled and was now acting towards Hanabi was because of his younger persona who was in charge at the moment.

Finally with a lull in their campaign as they gathered intelligence on their next opponent, Naru begged and whined until both Naruto and Narut agreed he could be in charge as long as he gave back control if anything happened.

They walked and talked here in this small town in Rice nearby the warlord's base until they happened on the Ice cream stand.

While pleasant and giving Hanabi something she had never experienced with anyone ever before…of course it had to be interrupted.

Naru immediately turned the body back over as a familiar voice made Naruto turn and push Hanabi behind himself in an act of chivalry. "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto had a frown on his face as he inclined his head to the newcomer wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. And while Naruto didn't know the man well, he knew enough of him to recognize the cold voice and to be immediately wary. "Hello Itachi."

Next Episode: So many enemies…


End file.
